Hidden Memories
by gumilady
Summary: A veces descubrir la verdad te puede dejar más desesperanzada que creer las mentiras… Eso aprende Rachel, después de conocer a Quinn Fabray, una chica que la aterra y la cautiva completamente en el lapso de sólo un encuentro. Y algo en la forma en que la hace sentir enciende recuerdos enterrados de un pasado que ella desea que permanezcan así. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

**Epilogo**

_Domingo, 28 de octubre del 2012, 7:29 PM_

Me pongo de pie y miro hacia mi cama, conteniendo la respiración por miedo a los sonidos que aumentan desde el fondo de mi garganta.

_No voy a llorar. _

_No voy a llorar._

Poco a poco desciendo hasta mis rodillas, pongo mis manos en el borde de la cama y paso mis dedos sobre las estrellas amarillas cruzando el fondo azul intenso del edredón. Observo las estrellas hasta que comienzan a difuminarse por las lágrimas que están nublando mi visión.

Aprieto mis ojos cerrados y entierro mi cabeza en la cama, agarrando puñados de la manta. Mis hombros comienzan a sacudirse mientras los sollozos que he estado tratando de contener salen violentamente de mí. Con un rápido movimiento, me pongo de pie, grito y arranco la manta de la cama, tirándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Cierro mis puños y miro frenéticamente alrededor por algo más que arrojar. Tomo las almohadas de la cama y las arrojo al reflejo en el espejo de la chica que ya no conozco. Puedo ver cómo la chica en el espejo me mira fijamente, sollozando patéticamente. La debilidad en sus lágrimas me enfurece. Empezamos a correr hacia la otra hasta que nuestros puños chocan contra el cristal, rompiendo el espejo. Observo mientras ella cae en un millón de pedazos brillantes sobre la alfombra.

Agarro los bordes del armario y lo empujo hacia un lado, dejando salir otro grito que ha sido reprimido por mucho tiempo. Cuando el aparador se apoya sobre la parte posterior, abro los cajones y tiro el contenido a través de la habitación, girando, lanzando y golpeando todo en mi camino. Tomo los paneles de cortina azul transparente y los arranco hasta que la barra se rompe y las cortinas caen a mí alrededor. Me acerco a las cajas apiladas en un rincón y, sin siquiera saber qué hay dentro, tomo la que está arriba y la tiro contra la pared con tanta fuerza como mi pequeño cuerpo le es posible.

— ¡Te odio! —Lloro— ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

Estoy tirando todo lo que puedo encontrar frente a mí hacia cualquier otra cosa que puedo encontrar frente a mí. Cada vez que abro la boca para gritar, pruebo la sal de las lágrimas que están corriendo por mis mejillas.

Los brazos de Quinn repentinamente me envuelven desde atrás y me agarra con tanta fuerza que me quedo inmóvil. Me estiro, sacudo y grito un poco más hasta que mis acciones ya no son pensadas. Sólo son reacciones.

—Detente —dice tranquilamente contra mi oído, incapaz de liberarme. La escucho, pero pretendo que no o simplemente no me importa. Continúo luchando contra sus brazos, pero sólo aprieta su agarre.

— ¡No me toques! —grito a todo pulmón, arañando sus brazos. De nuevo, no la perturba.

_No me toques. Por favor, por favor, por favor. _

La pequeña voz hace eco en mi mente e inmediatamente me vuelvo inerte en sus brazos. Me vuelvo más débil mientras mis lágrimas se fortalecen, consumiéndome. Me convierto en nada más que un recipiente para las lágrimas que no dejan de derramarse.

_Soy débil, y __la __dejo ganar. _

Quinn afloja su agarre a mí alrededor y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros, luego me gira para encararla. No puedo ni mirarla. Me deshago contra su pecho por el cansancio y la derrota, tomando su camisa en puños mientras sollozo, mi mejilla presionada contra su corazón. Coloca su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y baja su boca a mi oído.

—Rachel —Su voz es firme y nada afectada—. Necesitas irte. Ahora.

* * *

><p>Una nueva historia, esta vez adaptada de un libro, que logró atraparme desde el inicio. Espero que la disfruten y me digan si la continúo o no.<p>

Gracias!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 1**

Sábado, 25 de Agosto del 2012, 11:50 PM

_2 meses antes…_

Me gustaría pensar que la mayoría de las decisiones que he hecho a través de mis diecisiete años han sido las más inteligentes. Esperemos que la inteligencia se mida por peso, y que las decisiones tontas que he hecho sean compensadas por las inteligentes. Si ese es el caso, voy a necesitar hacer un montón de decisiones inteligentes mañana, porque dejar entrar a escondidas a Brody por la ventana de mi habitación por tercera vez este mes pesa bastante en el lado tonto de la escala. Sin embargo, la única medida precisa del nivel de decisión de estupidez es el tiempo… así que supongo que voy a esperar y ver si me atrapan antes de romper el martillo.

A pesar de lo que esto pueda parecer, no soy una puta. A menos, por supuesto, que la definición de puta esté basada en el hecho de que beso a mucha gente, a pesar de mi falta de atracción hacia ellos. En ese caso, podría haber motivos para un debate.

—Date prisa —dice Brody detrás de la ventana cerrada, obviamente irritado por mi falta de urgencia.

Quito el picaporte y deslizo la ventana hacia arriba tan silenciosamente posible. Claire puede ser una madre poco convencional, pero cuando se trata de chicos entrando a escondidas a través de ventanas de habitaciones a media noche, ella es la típica, madre desaprobatoria.

—Silencio —susurro. Brody sube y lanza una pierna sobre el marco, luego entra a mi habitación. Ayuda que las ventanas de este lado de la casa están apenas a tres metros del suelo; es casi como tener mi propia puerta. De hecho, Brittany y yo probablemente hemos usado nuestras ventanas para ir y venir a la casa de la otra más de lo que hemos usado puertas reales. Claire se ha acostumbrado tanto a eso, que ya ni siquiera cuestiona que mi ventana esté abierta la mayoría del tiempo.

Antes de cerrar la cortina, miro a la ventana de la habitación de Brittany. Ella me saluda con una mano mientras tira del brazo de Elliot con la otra mientras él entra en su habitación.

—Nos vemos en tu carro en una hora —le susurra en voz alta a Brody. Cierra la ventana de Brittany y cierra las cortinas.

Brittany y yo hemos estado unidas por la cadera desde el día que ella se mudó al lado hace cuatro años. Las ventanas de nuestras habitaciones son adyacentes entre sí, lo que ha demostrado ser extremadamente conveniente. Las cosas comenzaron bastante inocentes. Cuando teníamos catorce años, yo entraría a escondidas a su habitación por la noche y nos robaríamos el helado del congelador y veríamos películas. Cuando teníamos quince, comenzamos a meter chicos para comer helado y ver películas con nosotras. Para el momento en que teníamos dieciséis, el helado y las películas tomaron un segundo plano a los chicos. Ahora, con diecisiete, ni siquiera nos molestamos en salir de nuestras respectivas habitaciones hasta después de que los chicos se fueran a casa. Ahí es cuando el helado y las películas tienen prioridad de nuevo.

Britt va a través de sus novios así como yo voy a través de los sabores de helado. Justo ahora su sabor del mes es Elliot. El mío es crema reina. Brody y Elliot son mejores amigos, y así es como Brody y yo fuimos emparejados inicialmente. Cuando el sabor del mes de Britt tiene un mejor amigo sexy, ella lo manda hacia mí, y Brody definitivamente es sexy. Tiene un gran cuerpo sin lugar a dudas, cabello perfectamente arreglado, penetrantes ojos azules. La mayoría de las chicas que conozco se sentirían privilegiadas sólo de estar en la misma habitación que él.

_Es una pena que __yo __no. _

Cierro las cortinas y me doy la vuelta para encontrar a Brody a centímetros de mi rostro, listo para comenzar el show. Coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y muestra su sonrisa baja-pantys.

—Hola, hermosa. —No me da la oportunidad de responder antes de que sus labios saluden a los míos en una descuidada presentación. Continua besándome mientras se quita sus zapatos. Los desliza sin esfuerzo mientras caminamos hacia mi cama, nuestras bocas aún enredadas. La facilidad con la que hace las dos cosas al mismo tiempo es impresionante e inquietante. Lentamente me coloca sobre la cama—. ¿Está la puerta cerrada con llave?

—Ve a revisar —le digo. Me da un beso rápido en los labios antes de saltar a asegurarse que la puerta está cerrada. He estado con Claire por trece años y nunca he sido castigada; no quiero darle una razón para comenzar ahora. Tendré dieciocho en unas semanas e incluso entonces, dudo que ella cambie su estilo de crianza mientras yo esté bajo su techo.

No es que su estilo de crianza es negativo. Es sólo que… es muy contradictorio. Ha sido estricta toda mi vida. Nunca hemos tenido acceso a Internet, celulares o incluso la televisión porque cree que la tecnología es la raíz de la maldad en el mundo. Aun así, ella es extremadamente indulgente en otros aspectos. Me deja salir con Brittany cada vez que quiero, y siempre y cuando sepa dónde estoy, ni siquiera tengo un toque de queda. Nunca he presionado eso más allá, sin embargo, así que tal vez sí tengo un toque de queda y simplemente no me he dado cuenta.

A ella no le importa si maldigo, a pesar de que rara vez lo hago. Incluso me deja tomar vino en la cena de vez en cuando. Me habla más como su amiga que como a su hija (a pesar de que me adoptó cuando tenía cinco años) y de alguna manera me ha convertido en un ser (casi) completamente honesta con ella sobre todo lo que pasa en mi vida.

No hay punto medio con ella. Es extremadamente indulgente o extremadamente estricta. Es como una conservadora liberal. O una liberal conservadora. Lo que sea que es, ella es difícil de entender, por lo que dejé de intentarlo hace años.

La única cosa con la que realmente hemos chocado cabezas era el tema de la escuela pública. Me ha educado en casa toda mi vida (la escuela pública es otra raíz de la maldad) y he estado rogando para ser inscrita desde que Britt plantó la idea en mi cabeza. He estado aplicando a universidades y siento como que voy a tener una mejor oportunidad de entrar a las escuelas que quiero si puedo añadir unas cuantas actividades extracurriculares en las aplicaciones. Después de meses de incesantes súplicas de Brittany y yo, Claire finalmente cedió y me permitió matricularme para mi último año. Podría tener suficientes créditos para graduarme de mi programa de estudios en casa en sólo un par de meses, pero una pequeña parte de mí siempre ha tenido el deseo de experimentar la vida como una adolescente normal.

Por supuesto, si hubiera sabido entonces que Britt se iría por un intercambio estudiantil la misma semana que se suponía era nuestro primer día del último año juntas, nunca habría considerado la idea de la escuela pública. Pero soy imperdonablemente terca y preferiría apuñalarme en la parte carnosa de mi mano con un tenedor que decirle a Claire que he cambiado de opinión.

He tratado de no pensar en el hecho de que no tendré a mi mejor amiga este año. Sé lo mucho que ella estaba esperando que el intercambio fuera posible, pero la parte egoísta de mí realmente esperaba que no. La idea de tener que caminar a través de esas puertas sin ella me aterra. Pero me doy cuenta de que nuestra separación es inevitable y sólo puedo pasar cierto tiempo antes de que me vea obligada al mundo real donde otra gente además de ella y Claire viven.

Mi falta de acceso al mundo real ha sido reemplazada completamente por libros, y no puede ser sano vivir en una tierra de felices para siempre. Leer también me ha introducido en los (quizás dramatizados) horrores de la secundaria y los primeros días, los clichés y las chicas malas. No ayuda que, de acuerdo con Britt, ya he obtenido un poco de reputación sólo por ser asociada con ella. Brittany no tiene el mejor historial de celibato, y aparentemente algunos de los chicos con los que lo ha hecho no tienen el mejor historial de secretos. La combinación debería hacer un muy interesante primer día de escuela.

No es que me importe. No me inscribí para hacer amigos o impresionar a nadie, así que mientras que mi reputación injustificada no interfiera con mi objetivo final, va a irme bien.

_Espero._

Brody camina hacia la cama después de asegurarse de que la puerta está cerrada, y me lanza una sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Qué tal un pequeño striptease? —Balancea sus caderas y abre su camisa, dejando al descubierto su difícil de conseguir conjunto de abdominales. Estoy empezando a notar que los muestra cada vez que puede. Él es más o menos el típico ensimismado chico seductor.

Me río cuando hace girar su camisa alrededor de su cabeza y me la lanza, luego se desliza sobre mí de nuevo. Desliza su mano detrás de mí cuello, tirando de mi boca en su posición.

La primera vez que Brody entró a escondidas en mi habitación fue un poco más de un mes atrás, y dejó claro desde el principio que no buscaba una relación. Yo le dejé claro que no lo estaba buscando a él, así que naturalmente nos llevamos bien de inmediato. Claro, él será una de las pocas personas que conozco en la escuela, así que estoy preocupada de que eso podría estropear lo bueno que tenemos—lo cual es absolutamente nada.

Ha estado aquí por menos de tres minutos y ya tiene su mano levantando mi camisa. Creo que es seguro decir que no está aquí para conversar. Sus labios se mueven de mi boca hasta mi cuello, así que uso el momento de respiro para inhalar profundamente y volver a intentar sentir algo.

_Lo que sea__. _

Fijo mis ojos en las estrellas de plástico que brillan en la oscuridad adheridas al techo sobre mi cama, vagamente consciente de los labios que han avanzado su camino hacia mi pecho. Hay setenta y seis de ellas. Estrellas, eso son. Sé esto porque en las últimas semanas he tenido mucho tiempo para contarlas mientras he estado en esta misma situación. Yo, acostada imperceptiblemente sin responder, mientras Brody explora mi rostro, cuello, y algunas veces mi pecho, con sus curiosos, sobre-excitados labios.

_¿Por qué, si esto no me interesa, lo dejo hacerlo? _

Nunca he tenido una conexión emocional con los chicos con los que lo hago. O más bien, con los chicos que lo hacen conmigo. Por desgracia la mayoría es de un solo lado. Sólo he tenido a un chico que estuvo cerca de provocarme una respuesta física o emocional una vez, y resultó ser una ilusión auto inducida. Su nombre era Matt y terminamos saliendo por menos de un mes antes de que su idiosincrasia tuviera lo mejor de mí. Por ejemplo, cómo se niega a beber agua embotellada a menos de que sea con una pajilla. O la manera en que sus fosas nasales se abren justo antes de que se incline a besarme. O la manera en la que dijo: "te amo", después de sólo tres semanas de declararnos exclusivos.

_Sí. Esa fue la última gota que rebozo el vaso. Adiós Matty._

Britt y yo hemos analizado mi falta de respuesta física a los chicos muchas veces en el pasado. Por un tiempo ella sospechaba que podría ser gay. Después de un muy breve e incómodo beso de "teoría de prueba" entre nosotras cuando teníamos dieciséis, las dos concluimos que ese no era el caso. No es que no disfrute hacerlo con chicos. Lo disfruto—de lo contrario, no lo haría. Es sólo que no lo disfruto por las mismas razones que otras chicas. No siento mariposas. De hecho, la sola idea de desvanecerme por alguien es extraña para mí. La verdadera razón por la que disfruto de hacerlo con chicos es simplemente porque me hace sentir completamente y confortablemente atontada. Es situaciones como la que estoy ahora mismo con Brody cuando es agradable que mi mente se cierre. Sólo se detiene completamente, y me gusta esa sensación.

Mis ojos se están centrando en las diecisiete estrellas en el cuadrante superior derecho de mi techo, cuando de pronto vuelvo a la realidad. Las manos de Brody se han aventurado más allá de lo que les he permitido en el pasado y rápidamente me doy cuenta del hecho de que ha desabrochado mis jeans y sus dedos están trabajando su camino alrededor del borde de mis pantys de algodón.

—No, Brody —susurro, empujando su mano.

Saca su mano y gime, luego presiona su frente en mi almohada.

—Vamos, Rachel. —Su respiración es pesada contra mi cuello. Ajusta su peso sobre su brazo derecho y me mira, tratando de tentarme con su sonrisa.

_¿Mencioné que soy inmune a su sonrisa baja-pantys? _

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esto? —Desliza su mano sobre mi estómago y lleva sus dedos de nuevo dentro de mis jeans.

Mi piel se mueve con lentitud.

— ¿Seguir con qué? —Intento salir de debajo de él.

Empuja hacia arriba sus manos y me mira como si yo fuera despistada.

—Este acto de "chica buena" que has tratado de llevar. Ya me cansé, Rachel. Vamos a hacer esto ya.

Esto me lleva de nuevo al hecho de que, contrariamente a la creencia popular, no soy una puta. Nunca he tenido sexo con ninguno de los chicos con los que me he besado, incluyendo al actualmente haciendo pucheros Brody. Soy consciente de que mi falta de respuesta sexual probablemente haría más fácil en un nivel emocional el tener sexo con personas al azar. Sin embargo, también soy consciente de que esa podría ser la razón por la que no debería tener sexo. Sé que una vez que cruce esa línea, los rumores sobre mí no serían más rumores. Todos serían hechos. La última cosa que quiero es que las cosas que las personas dicen sobre mí sean validadas. Supongo que puedo trazar con tiza mis casi dieciocho años de virginidad para animar la terquedad en mí.

Por primera vez en los diez minutos que ha estado aquí, noto el olor a alcohol apestando en él.

—Estás borracho. —Empujo contra su pecho—. Te dije que no vinieras aquí borracho otra vez. —Rueda fuera de mí y me pongo de pie para abotonar mi jeans y bajar mi camisa de vuelta a su lugar. Estoy aliviada de que está borracho. Estoy más que lista para que se vaya.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia él. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y apoya su cabeza contra mi estómago.

—Lo siento —dice—. Es sólo que te deseo tanto que no creo que pueda seguir viniendo aquí si no me dejas tenerte. —Baja sus manos y agarra mi trasero, luego presiona sus labios en el área de piel donde mi blusa llega hasta mi jeans.

—Entonces no vengas aquí. —Ruedo mis ojos y me alejo de él, luego me dirijo hacia la ventana. Cuando abro la cortina, Elliot ya está saliendo de la ventana de Brittany. De alguna manera las dos logramos resumir esta visita de una hora a diez minutos. Miro a Britt y me da una mirada conocedora de "es tiempo de un nuevo sabor."

Ella sigue a Elliot fuera de su ventana y camina hacia mí.

— ¿Brody también está borracho?

Asiento.

—Strike tres. —Me vuelvo y miro a Brody que está acostado en la cama, ignorando el hecho de que ya no es más bienvenido. Camino hacia la cama y levanto su camisa, arrojándosela en la cara—. Vete —le digo. Me mira y levanta una ceja, luego de mala gana se desliza fuera de la cama cuando ve que no estoy bromeando. Se pone los zapatos, haciendo pucheros como un niño de cuatro años. Doy un paso a un lado para dejarlo salir.

Britt espera hasta que Brody ha despejado la ventana, luego entra cuando uno de los chicos murmura la palabra "putas". Una vez dentro, ella rueda sus ojos y se da la vuelta para sacar la cabeza.

—Es curioso cómo somos putas, porque ustedes no lograron tener sexo. Pendejos. —Cierra la ventana y camina hacia la cama, dejándose caer en ella y cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Y otro que muerde el polvo.

Me río, pero mi risa es cortada por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Inmediatamente voy a quitarle el seguro, luego doy un paso a un lado preparándome para que Claire irrumpa. Sus instintos maternos no me defraudan. Mira alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente hasta que ve a Britt en la cama.

—Maldita sea —dice, dándose vuelta para mirarme. Pone sus manos en la cintura y me frunce el ceño—. Podría haber jurado que escuché chicos aquí.

Camino hacia la cama y trato de ocultar el pánico que recorre mi cuerpo.

—Y pareces decepcionada porque… —Absolutamente no entiendo su reacción hacia las cosas a veces. Como dije antes… contradictoria.

—Vas a tener dieciocho en un mes. Estoy quedándome sin tiempo para castigarte por primera vez. Necesitas empezar a meter la pata un poco más, niña.

Doy un suspiro de alivio, al ver que sólo está bromeando. Casi me siento culpable de que en realidad no sospecha de su hija siendo toqueteada hace cinco minutos en esta misma habitación. Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho tan increíblemente fuerte, que temo que ella pueda escucharlo.

— ¿Claire? — dice Britt detrás de nosotras—. Si te hace sentir mejor, dos chicos sexys acaban de besarse con nosotras, pero los pateamos fuera de aquí justo antes de que entraras porque estaban borrachos.

Mi mandíbula cae y me doy vuelta para dispararle a Brittany una mirada que espero que le deje saber que el sarcasmo no es para nada divertido cuando es la verdad.

Claire se ríe.

—Bueno, tal vez mañana en la noche podrán traer algunos chicos lindos y sobrios.

No creo que tenga que preocuparme más sobre Claire escuchando mis latidos, porque sólo se detuvieron.

—Chicos sobrios, ¿eh? Creo que puedo arreglar eso —dice Britt, guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? —le dice Claire mientras camina hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Britt se encoje de hombros. —Creo que nos quedaremos en mi casa esta noche. Es mi última semana en mi propia cama por seis meses. Además, tengo a Channing Tatum en mi pantalla plana.

Miro a Claire y la veo comenzar.

—No, mamá. —Comienzo a caminar hacia ella, pero puedo ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos—. No, no, no. —Para el momento que la alcanzo, es demasiado tarde. Está chillando. Si hay una cosa que no soporto, es el llanto. No porque me ponga emocional, sino porque me enoja como el infierno. Y es incómodo.

—Sólo una vez más —dice, corriendo hacia Britt. Ya la ha abrazado no menos de diez veces hoy. Casi pienso que está más triste que yo, de que mi amiga se va en unos días. Britt acepta a regañadientes su undécimo abrazo y me guiña un ojo por sobre el hombro de Claire. Prácticamente tengo que separarlas, sólo para que mamá salga de mi habitación.

Camina hacia la puerta y se da la vuelta una última vez.

—Espero que conozcas a un sexy chico italiano —le dice a Britt.

—Será mejor que conozca a más de uno — le responde ella inexpresiva.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Claire, me doy la vuelta y salto a la cama, luego golpeo a Britt en el brazo.

—Eres una perra —le digo—. Eso no fue divertido. Creí que me atraparon —

Se ríe y toma mi mano, luego se pone de pie.

—Vamos. Tengo un crema reina.

_No tiene que preguntar dos veces._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 2**

_Lunes, 27 de Agosto del 2012, 7:15 AM_

Me debatí sobre la conveniencia o no de correr esta mañana, pero en su lugar acabé durmiendo. Corro cada día excepto los domingos, pero parece incorrecto tener que levantarse extra temprano hoy. Ser el primer día de escuela es suficiente tortura por sí mismo, así que decidí posponer mi carrera hasta después de la escuela.

Afortunadamente, he tenido mi propio auto por alrededor de un año, así que no tengo que depender de nadie más que de mí misma para llegar a la escuela a tiempo. No sólo he llegado aquí a tiempo, he llegado cuarenta y cinco minutos antes. Soy el tercer auto en el estacionamiento, así que por lo menos consigo un buen lugar.

Uso el tiempo extra para revisar las instalaciones deportivas junto al aparcamiento. Si voy a hacer la prueba para el equipo de atletismo, debería saber al menos a dónde ir. Además, no puedo sólo sentarme en mi carro durante la siguiente media hora y contar los minutos.

Cuando llego a la pista, hay un chico al otro lado del campo dando vueltas, así que cruzo hacia la derecha y subo por las gradas. Tomo asiento en la parte superior y disfruto de mi nuevo entorno. Desde aquí arriba puedo ver todo el colegio extendido ante mí. No se ve tan grande ni intimidante como había estado imaginado. Brittany me hizo un mapa dibujado a mano e incluso escribió unas cuantas indicaciones debajo, así que saco el papel de mi mochila y lo miro por primera vez. Creo que está tratando de compensarme en exceso porque se siente mal por abandonarme.

Miro los terrenos de la escuela y luego de nuevo el mapa. Parece bastante fácil. Aulas en el edificio de la derecha. Comedor en el lado izquierdo. Pista y campo detrás del gimnasio. Hay una larga nota de sus anotaciones, así que empiezo a leerlas.

—**Nunca usar el baño de al lado del laboratorio de ciencias. Nunca. Nunca jamás.**

—**Llevar la mochila sólo sobre un hombro. Nunca doble brazo, es poco convincente.**

—**Siempre revisar la fecha de caducidad de la leche.**

—**Hazte amiga de Steward, el tipo de mantenimiento. Es bueno tenerlo de tu lado.**

—**La cafetería. Evítala a toda costa, pero si hace mal tiempo, sólo finge como si supieras que sabes lo que estás haciendo cuando entres. Pueden oler el miedo.**

—**Si tienes al Sr. Declare en matemáticas, siéntate en la parte de atrás y no hagas contacto visual. Ama a las chicas de instituto, si sabes lo que quiero decir. O mejor aún, siéntate en la parte delantera. Será una A fácil.**

La lista continúa, pero no puedo leer nada más ahora mismo. Estoy todavía atascada en eso de "ellos pueden oler el miedo". Es en momentos como estos que desearía tener un teléfono, porque llamaría a Brittany ahora mismo y le exigiría una explicación. Doblo el papel y lo guardo de nuevo en mi mochila, entonces centro mi atención en el corredor solitario. Está sentado en la pista de espaldas a mí, estirando. No sé si es un estudiante o un entrenador, pero si Brody viera a este tipo sin camiseta, probablemente llegaría a ser mucho más modesto a la hora de ser tan rápido para presumir de sus abdominales.

El tipo se pone de pie y camina hacia las gradas, nunca mira hacia mí. Sale por la puerta y camina hasta uno de los vehículos del aparcamiento. Abre su puerta y coge una camiseta del asiento delantero, luego la tira por sobre su cabeza. Salta dentro del auto y se aleja, justo mientras el aparcamiento empieza a llenarse.

_Oh, Dios._

Cojo mi mochila y a propósito paso los dos brazos por ella, luego desciendo las escaleras que me llevan directamente al infierno.

* * *

><p>¿Dije infierno? Porque eso fue decir poco. La escuela pública es todo lo que yo temía que sería y peor. Las clases no son tan malas, pero tuve que (por pura necesidad y la falta de familiaridad) usar el baño de al lado del laboratorio de ciencias, y aunque sobreviví, quedaré marcada de por vida. Una simple nota de Britt informándome de que se usa más como un burdel que un baño real habría sido suficiente.<p>

Es el cuarto periodo ahora y he oído la palabra "zorra" y "puta" susurrada no tan sutilmente por cada una de las chicas que he pasado por los pasillos. Y hablando de no-tan-sutil, el montón de billetes de 1 dólar que acaba de caer de mi casillero, junto con una nota, era un buen indicativo de que puede que no sea muy bienvenida. La nota estaba firmada por el director, pero lo encuentro difícil de creer basado en el hecho de que "tu" estaba escrito "eres" y la nota decía, _"Lo siento, eres casillero no venía con un tubo de stripper, puta"._

Me quedo mirando la nota en mis manos con una sonrisa de labios apretados, vergonzosamente aceptando mi autoinfligido destino durante los próximos dos semestres. En serio, pensé que la gente sólo actuaba de esta forma en los libros, pero estoy descubriendo de primera mano que los idiotas existen en realidad. También estoy esperando la mayoría de las bromas siendo desarrolladas a mi costa, igual que la broma de stripper-dinero en efectivo que estoy experimentando ahora mismo. ¿Qué clase de idiota regala dinero como un insulto? Supongo que uno rico. O los ricos.

Estoy segura de que la pandilla de chicas riéndose detrás de mí escasamente vestidas, pero con ropa cara, están esperando que mi reacción sea dejar caer las cosas y salir corriendo al baño más cercano llorando. Sólo hay tres problemas con sus expectativas.

1) Yo no lloro. Nunca.

2) He estado en ese baño y nunca volveré.

3) Me gusta el dinero. ¿Por qué no lo tomaría?

Pongo mi mochila en el suelo, por debajo de mi casillero, y recojo el dinero. Hay por lo menos veintiún billetes de 1 dólar en el suelo, y más de diez aún en mi taquilla. Saco los de arriba y los meto todos en mi mochila. Cambio los libros y la cierro, luego deslizo mi mochila por ambos hombros y sonrío.

—Díganle a sus papás que dije gracias. —Camino pasando a la pandilla de chicas (que ya no se ríen) e ignoro sus miradas.

* * *

><p>Es la hora de la comida y viendo la cantidad de lluvia acumulada en el patio es obvio que el karma ha tomado represalias con un clima de mierda. Contra quién está tomando represalias aun no lo sé.<p>

_Puedo hacer esto._

Coloco mis manos sobre las puertas de la cafetería y las abro, medio esperando ser saludada por fuego y azufre.

Doy paso a través de la puerta y no es fuego y azufre lo que me encuentro. Es un ruido de tantos decibelios diferente a cualquier cosa de lo que mis oídos hayan sido objeto alguna vez. Es casi como si cada persona en esta cafetería está tratando de hablar más alto que la cafetería entera. Me he matriculado en un colegio de malcriados.

Hago lo que puedo para fingir confianza, no queriendo atraer la atención no deseada de nadie. Chicos, pandillas, marginados o Brody. Recorro medio camino de la fila de la comida indemne, cuando alguien desliza su brazo con el mío y me tira por detrás de él.

—He estado esperando por ti —dice. Ni siquiera le he dado una buena mirada a su rostro antes de que me esté guiando a través de la cafetería, esquivando las mesas. Pondría alguna objeción a esta súbita interrupción, pero es la cosa más emocionante que me ha pasado en todo el día. Desliza su brazo del mío y agarra mi mano, tirando de mí más rápido por detrás de él. Dejo de resistirme y voy con la corriente.

Desde el aspecto de su parte de atrás, tiene estilo, por extraño que ese estilo pueda ser. Lleva puesta una camisa de tela que está adornada con el tono exacto de rosa cálido que sus zapatos. Sus pantalones son negros y muy ajustados y hacen una figura halagadora… si fuera una chica. En cambio, los pantalones acentúan la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Su cabello castaño está recortado en los lados y es un poco más largo en la parte de arriba. Sus ojos están… mirándome. Me doy cuenta de que nos hemos parado y ya no está sosteniendo mi mano.

—Así que eres la puta —me sonríe. A pesar de las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca, su expresión es entrañable en contraste. Se sienta a la mesa y hace gestos con la mano como si quisiera que yo hiciera lo mismo. Hay dos bandejas enfrente de él, pero sólo una es de él. Empuja una de las bandejas de comida hacia el lugar vacío frente a mí—. Siéntate. Tenemos una alianza que discutir.

No me siento. No hago nada durante varios segundos al contemplar la situación ante mí. No tengo ni idea de quién es este chico, pero actúa como si me estuviera esperando. Mejor no pasar por alto el hecho de que acaba de llamarme puta. Y por lo que parece, me compró… ¿comida? Le miro de reojo, tratando de descifrarle, cuando la mochila en el asiento de al lado me llama la atención.

— ¿Te gusta leer? —pregunto, señalando el libro por encima de su mochila. No es un libro de texto. Es un verdadero libro. Algo que pensé que se había perdido en esta generación de fanáticos de internet. Me acerco y saco el libro de su mochila y me siento enfrente de él—. ¿De qué género es? Y por favor no digas ciencia ficción.

Se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento y sonríe como si acabara de ganar algo_. Demonios, tal vez lo hizo. Estoy sentada aquí, ¿no?_

— ¿Debería importar de qué género es si el libro es bueno? —dice.

Doy un repaso a través de las páginas, incapaz de decir si es o no un romance. Soy una tonta para los romances, y basándome en la apariencia del chico enfrente de mí, debe de serlo también.

— ¿Lo es? —Pregunto obviando su pregunta—. ¿Bueno?

—Sí. Quédatelo. Acabo de terminarlo en el laboratorio de informática.

Levanto la vista hacia él y aún disfruta con su brillo de victoria. Pongo el libro dentro de mi mochila, entonces me inclino hacia adelante y reviso mi bandeja. La primera cosa que hago es revisar la fecha de caducidad de la leche. _Está bien._

— ¿Qué pasa si soy vegetariana? —pregunto, mirando la pechuga de pollo en la ensalada.

—Entonces come alrededor de ella —replica.

Agarro mi tenedor y apuñalo un trozo de pollo, luego lo llevo a mi boca. —Eres afortunado, porque no lo soy.

Sonríe, entonces coge su propio tenedor y empieza a comer.

— ¿En contra de quién estamos formando una alianza? —Estoy curiosa de por qué he sido elegida.

Mira a su alrededor y levanta la mano en el aire, girándola en todas direcciones.

—Idiotas. Atletas abusivos. Intolerantes. Zorras. —Baja su mano y me doy cuenta de que lleva las uñas pintadas de negro. Me ve observando sus uñas y baja la vista hacia ellas y pone mala cara—. Elegí el negro porque es el que mejor representa mi estado de ánimo hoy. Tal vez después de que te comprometas a unirte a mí en mi búsqueda, voy a estar un poco más alegre. Quizás amarillo.

Sacudo la cabeza. —Odio el amarillo. Sigue con el negro, hace juego con tu corazón.

Se ríe. Es una risa genuina, pura, que me hace sonreír. Me gusta… este chico cuyo nombre ni siquiera sé.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto.

—Kurt. Y tú eres Rachel. Al menos espero que lo seas. Supongo que podría haber confirmado tu identidad antes de derramar sobre ti los detalles de mi malvado y sádico plan para sorprender a la escuela con nuestra alianza de dos personas.

—Soy Rachel. Y realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya que todavía no has compartido ningún detalle de tu malvado plan, tengo curiosidad, sin embargo, de cómo sabes quién soy. Conozco a cuatro o cinco chicos de esta escuela y he distinguido a cada uno de ellos. Tú no eres uno de ellos, así que, ¿qué pasa?

Por una fracción de segundo veo un destello de lo que parece compasión en sus ojos. Tiene suerte de que fue sólo un instante, sin embargo.

Kurt se encoge de hombros. —Soy nuevo aquí. Y si no lo has deducido por mi impecable sentido de la moda, creo que es seguro decir que soy… —Se inclina hacia adelante y ahueca su mano en su boca en secreto—. Mormón —susurra.

Me río. —Y yo aquí pensando que ibas a decir gay.

—Eso también —dice con un movimiento de su muñeca. Dobla las manos bajo su barbilla y se inclina un par de pulgadas hacia adelante—. Con toda seriedad, Rachel. Te vi en clase hoy y es obvio que eres nueva aquí también. Y después vi el derroche de dinero caer de tu taquilla antes del cuarto periodo, luego presenciar tu pasividad ante ello, sabía que estábamos destinados a ser. Además, me imaginé que si nos unimos, podemos prevenir al menos dos suicidios adolescentes innecesarios este año. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi más mejor amiga de todo el mundo?

Me reí. ¿Cómo podría no reírme de eso? —Por supuesto. Pero si el libro apesta, estamos reevaluando nuestra amistad.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, 27 de Agosto del 2012, 3:55 PM<em>

Resulta que, Kurt fue hoy mi salvación… y realmente es mormón. Tenemos mucho en común, y cada vez más en común, lo que lo hace a él mucho más atractivo. Fue adoptado también, pero tiene una estrecha relación con su familia biológica. Tiene dos hermanos que no son adoptados, y que no son gay, así que sus padres asumieron que su homosexualidad (su palabra, no la mía) tenía que ver con el hecho de que no tiene la misma línea de sangre que ellos. Dice que están esperando que se desvanezca con más oraciones y la graduación de la escuela, pero él insiste que va a florecer.

Su sueño es que algún día pueda ser una famosa estrella de Broadway, pero dice que no tiene la habilidad de cantar o actuar (de esto no estoy segura), así que está dejando sus sueños y aplicando a una escuela de negocios. Le dije que quiero especializarme en escritura creativa y sentarme con pantalones de yoga y no hacer nada que no sea escribir libros y comer helado todos los días. Me pregunta que género quiero escribir y le respondo—: No importa, siempre y cuando sea bueno, ¿no? —_Creo que el comentario selló nuestro destino_.

Ahora estoy de camino a casa, decido si decirle a Britt los acontecimientos agridulces del día, o ir de compras a fin de obtener mi dosis de cafeína antes de mi carrera diaria.

La cafeína gana, a pesar de que mi afecto por Brittany es un poco mayor.

Mi porción mínima en la contribución familiar es la compra semanal. Todo en la casa es sin azúcar, sin carbohidratos y sin sabor, gracias a la vida no convencional vegana de Claire, por lo que prefiero hacer la compra de comestibles. Agarro un paquete de seis bebidas y la bolsa más grande de Snickers que puedo encontrar y los tiro al carrito. Tengo un escondite para ellos en mi dormitorio. La mayoría de los adolescentes están escondiendo cigarrillos y hierba, yo acumulo azúcar.

Cuando llego a la caja, reconozco a la chica, está en mi clase de inglés en el segundo período. Estoy bastante segura de que su nombre es Shayna, pero su tarjeta de identificación dice Shayla. Shayna/Shayla es todo lo que me gustaría ser. Alta, voluptuosa, y rubia bañada por el sol. Quizás a mi pelo castaño liso le vendría bien un ajuste, quizás unos reflejos. Aunque sería una mierda mantenerlos, considerando la cantidad de cabello que tengo. Cae cerca de 10 centímetros pasando mis hombros, pero lo mantengo arriba la mayor parte del tiempo por la humedad del sur.

— ¿Estás en mi clase de ciencias? —pregunta Shayna/Shayla.

—Inglés —la corrijo.

Me lanza una mirada condescendiente. — No hablo inglés —dice a la defensiva—. Dije, ¿estás en mi clase de ciencias?

_Oh, santo infierno. Quizás no quiero ser esa rubia._

—No —digo—. Quise decir inglés como "No estoy en tu clase de ciencias, estoy en tu clase de inglés".

Me mira fijamente por un segundo, luego se ríe. —Oh. —La comprensión se ilumina en su cara. Mira la pantalla en frente de ella y lee mi total. Deslizo la mano en mi bolsillo trasero y saco la tarjeta de crédito, con la esperanza de apurarme y evitar lo que temo que está a punto de convertirse en una conversación menos que estelar.

—Oh, querido Dios —dice en voz baja—. Mira quién ha vuelto.

La miro y veo que está mirando a alguien detrás de mí en la fila para pagar.

_No, déjame corregir eso. Está babeando por alguien detrás de mí en la fila para pagar._

—Hola, Quinn —dice seductoramente hacia ella, mostrando su sonrisa de labios gruesos.

_¿Acaba de batir sus pestañas? Sip. Estoy bastante segura de que bateó sus pestañas. Honestamente pensé que esto sólo pasaba en los dibujos animados._

Miro para atrás para ver quién era la tal Quinn que de alguna manera, logró eliminar cualquier apariencia de dignidad que Shayna/Shayla podría haber tenido. La chica la mira y asiente en reconocimiento, aparentemente desinteresada.

—Hola… —Entorna sus ojos a la tarjeta de identificación—. Shayla. —Vuelve la atención hacia su cajero.

¿La está ignorando? ¿Una de las chicas más populares de la escuela prácticamente le da una invitación abierta y actúa como si fuera un inconveniente? ¿Es siquiera una humana?

Ella resopla. —Es Shayna —dice, molesta de que no sabía su nombre. Me vuelvo hacia Shayna y deslizo mi tarjeta de crédito a través de la máquina.

—Lo siento —le dice a ella—. Pero, ¿te diste cuenta que tu tarjeta de identificación dice Shayla, cierto?

Ella baja la mirada a su pecho y mueve de un tirón su tarjeta de identificación así puede leerla. —Huh —dice, entornando sus cejas como si estuviera en un profundo pensamiento. Sin embargo, dudo que sean profundos.

— ¿Cuándo volviste? —le pregunta la chica, ignorándome completamente. Deslicé mi tarjeta y estoy casi segura de que ella debería estar haciendo algo, pero está tan ocupada sonriéndole a esa chica, que no recuerda que tiene un cliente.

—La semana pasada. —Su respuesta es cortante.

— ¿Así que te dejarán volver a la escuela? —pregunta.

Puedo oír que suspira desde donde estoy parada.

—No importa —dice rotundamente—. No volveré.

Esta última afirmación deja de inmediato a Shayna/Shayla con pies fríos. Rueda sus ojos y vuelve su atención a mí. —Es una lástima cuando un cuerpo como ese venga sin cerebro —susurra.

La ironía en su declaración no se me escapa.

Cuando por fin comienza a golpear números en la caja registradora para completar la transacción, uso su distracción para echar un vistazo detrás de mí otra vez. Estoy curiosa de tener otra mirada de la chica irritada por la rubia de piernas largas. Está mirando su billetera, riéndose de algo que el cajero dijo. Tan pronto como mis ojos se ponen en ella, inmediatamente noto tres cosas:

1) Sus increíblemente perfectos dientes blancos detrás de esa torcida sonrisa seductora.

2) Los hoyuelos que forman las grietas entre las comisuras de los labios y las mejillas cuando sonríe.

3) Estoy bastante segura de que estoy teniendo un sofocón.

O tengo mariposas.

O quizás me estoy sintiendo mal por un virus estomacal.

La sensación es tan extraña, que no estoy segura de lo que es. No puedo decir que es tan diferente acerca de ella que provocaría mi primera respuesta biológica hacia otra persona, ni siquiera soy gay. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de haber visto a alguien tan increíble como ella antes. Es hermosa. No hermosa en el sentido de niña bonita. O incluso en el sentido de una tipa badass. Es una perfecta mezcla en medio. No es tan grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña. No es demasiado badass, no es demasiado girly. Está usando jeans y una camiseta blanca, nada especial. Su cabello no se ve como si ni siquiera se hubiera peinado hoy. Ha estado mucho rato mirando al frente que cuando tiene que moverse, levanta la vista y me ve mirándola.

_Mierda._

Normalmente retiraría la mirada tan pronto como el contacto visual directo se hace, pero hay algo extraño en la forma que reacciona cuando me mira que mantiene mi atención pegada a la suya. Su sonrisa se desvanece de inmediato e inclina la cabeza. Una mirada inquisitiva entra en sus ojos y lentamente mueve la cabeza, puede ser incredulidad o… ¿disgusto? No pondría mi dedo en ello, pero ciertamente no es una reacción placentera. Miro alrededor, esperando que no sea la destinataria de su desagrado. Cuando vuelvo a mirarla, sigue mirando.

_A mí._

Estoy molesta, por decir lo menos, así que rápidamente me doy vuelta y me enfrento a Shayla otra vez. O Shayna. Cualquier mierda que sea su nombre. Tengo que recuperar mi compostura. De alguna manera, en el transcurso de sesenta segundos, esa chica ha logrado embelesarme y aterrorizarme como la mierda. La reacción mixta no es buena para mi cuerpo privado de cafeína. Prefiero que me mire con la misma indiferencia que mantuvo hacia Shayna/Shayla, que me mire así otra vez. Agarro mi factura de _cómo-se-llame_ y lo deslizo en mi bolsillo.

—Oye. —Su voz es profunda y exigente e inmediatamente hace que mi respiración se detenga. No sé si se está refiriendo a _como-se-llame_ o a mí, así que deslizo mis manos a través de las bolsas de la comida, con esperanza de llegar a mi auto antes de que ella termine de mirarme.

—Creo que está hablando contigo —dice. Agarro la última de mis bolsas y la ignoro, caminando tan rápido como puedo hacia la salida.

Una vez que llego a mi auto, suelto un enorme suspiro cuando abro la puerta de atrás para poner los alimentos en el interior. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¿Una chica guapa trata de llamar mi atención y corro? Bueno tampoco es que me sienta atraída a las chicas, ni estoy cómoda alrededor de los chicos. Así que la única vez en mi vida que realmente pude sentir atracción, yo corro.

_Aff Britt me va a matar._

Pero esa mirada. Había algo tan inquietante sobre la forma en que me miró. Era incómodo, vergonzoso, y favorecedor, todo a la vez. No suelo tener estos tipos de reacciones en absoluto, mucho menos más de una a la vez.

—Oye.

Me congelo. Su voz sin duda está dirigida a mí ahora.

Todavía no puedo distinguir entre mariposas o virus estomacal, pero de cualquier manera no me gusta la forma en que su voz entra hasta la boca de mi estómago. Me pongo rígida y poco a poco me doy la vuelta, de repente estoy consciente de que estoy tan lejos de estar segura como mi pasado me lleva a creer.

Está sosteniendo dos bolsas con una mano mientras se frota la parte posterior de su cuello con la otra. Realmente deseo que el tiempo siguiera como la mierda y lluvioso, así ella no estaría parada aquí ahora mismo. Descansa su mirada en la mía y la mirada de desprecio en la tienda ha sido remplazada por una sonrisa torcida que parece un poco forzada en nuestra situación actual. Ahora que la veo de cerca, es evidente que el virus estomacal no es la raíz de los problemas en mi estómago en absoluto.

_Es simplemente ella._

Todo en ella, su rubio cabello despeinado, sus ojos verdes avellanados, ese… hoyuelo, sus bien ejercitados brazos que sólo quiero alcanzar y tocar.

_¿Tocar? ¿En serio, Rachel? ¡Contrólate! ¿Qué carajos me pasa? _

Todo en ella hace que mis pulmones fallen y mi corazón vaya a toda marcha. Tengo la sensación de que si me sonríe como Brody me intenta sonreír, mis pantalones estarían en el suelo en tiempo récord.

Tan pronto como mis ojos salen de su cuerpo es el tiempo suficiente para que hagamos contacto visual otra vez, libera el control que tiene sobre su cuello y cambia las bolsas a su mano izquierda.

—Soy Quinn —dice, extendiendo su mano.

Miro su mano, y luego doy un paso atrás sin agitarla. Toda esta situación es demasiado incómoda para confiar en ella con esta introducción inocente. Quizás si no me hubiera atravesado con esa mirada tan intensa en la tienda, sería más susceptible a su perfección física.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Soy cuidadosa de mirarla con recelo en vez de temor.

Su hoyuelo reaparece con una sonrisa apresurada y sacude la cabeza, luego mira lejos otra vez.

—Um —dice con un tartamudeo nervioso que no coincide con su carácter de confianza en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos se mueven alrededor del estacionamiento como si estuviera buscando un escape, y suspira antes de mirarme otra vez. Su multitud de reacciones me confunde como el infierno. Usualmente soy bastante buena leyendo a las personas, pero si tuviera que hacer una suposición sobre Quinn basada en los últimos dos minutos a solas, tendría que decir que sufre un trastorno de doble personalidad. Sus cambios repentinos entre frívola e intensa son desconcertantes.

—Esto puede sonar poco convincente —dice—. Pero te ves muy familiar. ¿Te importa si pregunto como te llamas?

La decepción se establece tan pronto como esa línea escapa de sus labios. Es uno de esas chicas. Ya sabes. ¿Las chicas increíblemente hermosas que pueden tener a cualquiera, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, y ellas lo saben? ¿Las chicas que, lo único que tienen que hacer es poner una sonrisa torcida o un hoyuelo o preguntarle el nombre a alguien y de una se derriten a sus pies?

Estoy muy decepcionada. Ruedo los ojos y me alejo, tirando de la manilla de la puerta de mi auto. —Tengo un novio —miento. Giro alrededor y abro la puerta, luego subo. Cuando quiero cerrar la puerta, me encuentro con una resistencia que se niega a ceder. Levanto la vista para ver su mano agarrando la parte superior de la puerta del auto. Hay una desesperación grande en sus ojos que envía escalofríos por mis brazos.

_¿Me mira y tengo escalofríos? ¿Quién demonios soy?_

—Tu nombre. Es todo lo que quiero.

Me debato entre decirle o no mi nombre. Con mis manos todavía en la puerta, le doy una advertencia con mi mirada. — ¿Te importaría? —digo bruscamente, con mis ojos mirando a su mano que está impidiendo el cierre de mi puerta. Mis ojos se arrastran de su mano al tatuaje escrito en letra pequeña a través de su antebrazo.

_Hopeless._

No puedo evitar reírme internamente. Obviamente olvidé el objetivo de las represalias del Karma. Finalmente conozco a la persona que me llama la atención, que además sea dicho resulta ser una chica. Y ella es una desertora de la secundaria con la palabra "sin esperanzas" tatuado en sí misma.

Ahora estoy irritada. Empujo la puerta otra vez, pero no se mueve.

—Tu nombre. Por favor.

La mirada desesperada en sus ojos cuando dice por favor me da una reacción sorprendentemente comprensiva, salida de la nada.

—Rachel —digo abruptamente, de repente sintiendo compasión por el dolor que queda muy bien enmascarado detrás de esos ojos verdes. La facilidad con que cedo a su solicitud basada en una mirada, me deja decepcionada de mí misma.

—Rachel —se repite a sí misma. Reflexiona eso por un segundo, luego sacude la cabeza como si yo tuviera la respuesta equivocada a su pregunta —. ¿Estás segura? —Inclina su cabeza hacía mí.

_¿Estoy segura? ¿Acaso cree que soy Shayna/Shayla que ni siquiera sé mi nombre?_ Ruedo los ojos y me muevo en mi asiento, sacando el ID de mi bolsillo. Lo sostengo en su cara.

—Estoy bastante segura de que sé mi propio nombre. —Empiezo a guardar el ID cuando agarra mi puerta y toma el ID de mi mano para una inspección más cercana. Lo mira por un segundo, luego lo da vuelta en sus manos y me lo devuelve.

—Lo siento. —Da un paso lejos de mi auto—. Mi error.

Su expresión está endurecida ahora y me mira mientras pongo el ID en mi bolsillo. La miro por un segundo, esperando algo más, pero está moviendo su mandíbula adelante y atrás mientras me pongo el cinturón de seguridad.

Pongo mis dedos en la puerta, esperando que mantenga la puerta abierta para que diga alguna otra línea poco convincente. Cuando eso no sucede y da un paso atrás mientras cierro mi puerta, el misterio me consume. Si realmente no me siguió hasta aquí para entablar una conversación, ¿qué demonios fue todo esto?

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y murmura para sí misma, pero no puedo escuchar lo que dice a través de la ventana cerrada. Pongo la marcha atrás y mantengo mis ojos en ella mientras me retiro del estacionamiento. Se queda inmóvil, mirándome todo el tiempo mientras me alejo. Cuando estoy yendo en la dirección opuesta, ajusto el espejo retrovisor para obtener un último vistazo de ella antes de salir del estacionamiento. Puedo ver como se aleja, aplastando su puño en el capó de su auto.

_Buena elección Rachel, definitivamente ella tiene su temperamento_

* * *

><p>Veo que la historia está teniendo muy buena aceptación, por lo tanto subo un cap mucho más largo que el anterior.<p>

Gracias y feliz domingo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_Lunes, 27 de Agosto del 2012, 4:47 PM_

Después de dejar la compra, agarro un puñado de chocolate de mi escondite y me lo guardo en el bolsillo, luego me arrastro afuera por la ventana. Empujo la ventana de Brittany y entro a su cuarto. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde y ella está durmiendo, así que ando de puntillas hacia su lado de la cama y me arrodillo. Aún lleva puesta la mascarilla y su sucio cabello rubio está pegado a su mejilla gracias a la cantidad de baba que produce cuando duerme. Me aproximo lo más cerca que puedo a su rostro y grito su nombre: ¡BRITT! ¡DESPIERTA!

Salta con tanta fuerza que no tengo tiempo de quitarme del medio. Su agitado codo se estrella contra mi ojo y caigo hacia atrás. Con una mano cubro inmediatamente mi ojo palpitante y me echo en el piso de su habitación. La miro con mi ojo bueno, está sentada en la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza y frunciéndome el ceño.

—Eres una perra —gruñe. Se quita las mantas de arriba y sale de la cama, directamente hacia el baño.

—Creo que me has hecho un moretón en el ojo —gimo.

Deja la puerta del baño abierta y se sienta en el inodoro.

—Bien, te lo mereces. —Agarra papel sanitario y cierra la puerta de una patada—. Mejor que tengas algo bueno para decirme que tuviste que despertarme así. Estuve despierta toda la noche empacando.

Britt nunca ha sido una persona mañanera, y por lo que parece, tampoco es de tarde. Honestamente, tampoco es una persona nocturna. Si tuviera que adivinar cuál es su momento más agradable del día, es probablemente cuando duerme, lo cual puede ser la razón de que odie despertarse.

Su sentido del humor y personalidad honesta son grandes factores del por qué nos llevamos tan bien. Las chicas dinámicas y falsas me molestan. No sé si dinámica está siquiera en el vocabulario de Britt. Ella está a un armario negro de distancia de ser la típica adolescente melancólica. ¿Y falsa? Es tan directa como las haya, lo quieras o no. No hay una sola cosa falsa en ella, además de su nombre.

Cuando tenía catorce años y sus padres le dijeron que se mudaban de Maine a Texas, se rebeló rehusándose a responder por su nombre. Su nombre real es Kathryn, así que sólo respondería al nombre de Brittany para fastidiar a sus padres por hacerla mudarse, además que opinaba que su nombre de pila era muy aburrido y no iba con su personalidad. Ellos aún la llaman Kathryn, pero todos los demás la llaman Brittany. Lo cual sólo demuestra que es tan testaruda como yo, y es una de las tantas razones por las que somos mejores amigas.

—Creo que estarás feliz porque te desperté. —Me levanto del piso y me siento en su cama—. Algo monumental sucedió hoy.

Britt abre la puerta del baño y regresa a su cama. Se acuesta a mi lado y tira de las cobijas sobre su cabeza. Se aparta de mí, ahuecando la almohada con la mano hasta que está confortable.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Claire tiene televisión por cable?

Ruedo sobre mi lado y me acerco a ella, envolviendo mi brazo a su alrededor. Pongo la cabeza sobre su almohada y la apoyo en mi mano.

—Adivina otra vez.

— ¿Conociste a alguien en la escuela, ahora estás embarazada y te vas a casar, y no puedo ser la madrina porque estaré a medio mundo de distancia?

—Cerca, pero nop. —Tamborileo sobre su hombro.

—Entonces ¿qué? —dice, irritada.

Me acuesto sobre la espalda y dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Vi a una chica en la tienda después de la escuela, y santa mierda Britt, era hermosa. Espeluznante, pero hermosa.

Ella se rodó, ingeniándoselas para enviar su codo directo al mismo ojo que había asaltado sólo minutos atrás.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita, ignorando el hecho de que estoy sosteniendo mi ojo y gimiendo nuevamente. Se sienta y tira de mi mano—. ¡¿Qué?! — grita de nuevo—. ¿En serio?

Me quedo en la misma posición e intento empujar el dolor punzante de mi ojo hacia el fondo de mi mente.

—Lo sé. Tan pronto como la vi fue como si todo mi cuerpo se derritiera. Era… guau.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Eres lesbiana? Bueno eso no importa ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Conseguiste su número de teléfono? ¿La chica es lesbiana?

Nunca había visto a Britt tan animada antes. Está demasiado atolondrada y no estoy segura de que eso me guste.

Dios Brittany, tranquilízate. No creo ser lesbiana, nunca antes me había sentido atraída por una chica, y no sé si la chica sea lesbiana o no. Pero si tiene toda la pinta de ser una.

Me mira y arruga el ceño.

—Rach, he estado preocupada por ti durante cuatro años, pensando que esto nunca sucedería. No me importaría si fueras gay. No me molestaría si sólo te gustaran los chicos flaquitos, bajitos y frikis. Estaría bien si sólo te atrajeran tipos realmente viejos y arrugados con penes aún más arrugados todavía. Con lo que no he estado bien es con el hecho de que nunca hayas experimentado la lujuria. —Cae de espaldas sobre la cama, sonriendo—. La lujuria es el mejor de los pecados capitales.

Me río y sacudo la cabeza.

—Difiero en eso. La lujuria apesta. Creo que lo has jugado todos estos años. Mi voto sigue con la gula. —Saco un pedazo de chocolate de mi bolsillo y lo meto en mi boca.

—Necesito detalles —me dice.

Me acomodo en la cama hasta que mi espalda está pegada al cabecero.

—No sé cómo describirlo. Cuando la miré, no quise parar. Podría haberme quedado observándola todo el día, pero cuando me miró, me asusté. Me miró como si estuviera enojada porque yo la notara. Entonces, cuando me siguió hasta el auto y demandó saber mi nombre, era como si estuviera enojada conmigo por eso, como si yo fuera un inconveniente para ella. Fui de querer lamer los hoyuelos de su rostro a querer alejarme como el demonio de ella.

—¿Te siguió hasta el carro? —pregunta escéptica. Asiento y le doy hasta el último detalle de mi viaje a la tienda, hasta el punto en donde golpeó con su puño un auto.

—Dios, eso es tan raro —dice cuando termino. Se sienta del mismo modo que yo—. ¿Estás segura de que no estaba coqueteando contigo? ¿Intentando conseguir tu número? Quiero decir, te he visto con los chicos, Rachel. Lo haces bien, aún si no lo sientes. Sé que sabes cómo leer a los chicos, pero creo que tal vez el hecho de fuese una chica y estuvieras atraída hacia ella puede haber nublado tu intuición. ¿No crees?

Me encojo de hombros. Podía tener razón. Tal vez sólo la había leído mal y mi propia reacción negativa la impulsó a cambiar de parecer sobre pedirme una cita. Asumiendo que la chica es gay.

—Podría ser. Pero lo que fuera, se arruinó igual de rápido. Es una marginada, temperamental y es… tan sólo… imposible. No sé cuál es mi tipo, pero sé que no quiero que sea Quinn.

Brittany agarra mis mejillas, apretándolas juntas, y voltea mi rostro hacia el suyo.

—¿Acabas de decir Quinn? —pregunta, su ceja exquisitamente acicalada se curva con curiosidad.

Mis labios están estrujados por su presión sobre mis mejillas, así que sólo asiento en lugar de darle una respuesta verbal.

— ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray? ¿Cabello rubio corto y despeinado? ¿Provocativos ojos verdes? ¿Un temperamento salido directamente de la película Fight Club?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Duena domo ella —digo, mis palabras apenas audibles gracias al agarre que todavía tiene sobre mi rostro. Me suelta y repito lo que dije—. Suena como ella. —Me llevo una mano a las mejillas y las masajeo—. ¿La conoces?

Se levanta y alza las manos al aire.

—¿Por qué Rachel? ¿De todas las personas por las que podrías sentirte atraída, por qué demonios Quinn Fabray?

Parecía decepcionada. ¿Por qué parecía decepcionada? Nunca la había oído mencionar a Quinn antes, así que no es como si fueran amigas. ¿Por qué demonios parece que esto paso de ser excitante… a algo muy, muy malo?

—Necesito detalles —le digo.

Mueve la cabeza y se levanta de la cama. Camina hacia el closet y agarra unos jeans de una caja y luego se los pone.

—Es una idiota Rach. Solía ir a nuestra escuela, pero luego la enviaron al reformatorio justo empezando el curso. No la conozco tan bien, pero sé lo suficiente sobre ella para saber que no es material para novia. Y si, si es lesbiana.

Su descripción de Quinn no me sorprende. Quisiera decir que no me decepcionó, pero lo hizo.

—¿Desde cuándo alguien es material para novia? —No creo que Brittany haya tenido un novio por más de una noche en su vida.

Me mira y luego se encoge de hombros.

—Touché. —Se pone una camiseta y va hasta el lavado. Toma el cepillo de dientes y le pone dentífrico, luego camina de vuelta a la habitación cepillándose los dientes.

—¿Por qué la enviaron al reformatorio? —pregunto, insegura de si realmente quiero conocer la respuesta.

Britt saca el cepillo de su boca.

—La arrestaron por un crimen de odio… Le dio una paliza a algún chico gay del colegio. Estoy bastante segura de que fue un tercer strike o algo así. —Se mete el cepillo de vuelta en la boca y va hacia el lavado a escupir.

¿Un crimen de odio, pero no es ella gay también? ¿En serio? Mi estómago da un salto, pero esta vez no de manera agradable.

Britt regresa a la habitación después de hacerse una coleta en el cabello.

—Esto apesta —dice, observando detenidamente su joyería—. ¿Y qué si esta es la única vez que te calientas por alguien y nunca lo sientes de nuevo?

Su elección de palabras me provoca una mueca en mi rostro.

—No estaba caliente por ella Britt.

Hace un gesto al aire con la mano.

—Caliente. Atraída. Es todo lo mismo —dice frívolamente, regresando a la cama. Pone un zarcillo sobre su regazo mientras se lleva el otro a la oreja—. Supongo que debemos estar aliviadas por saber que no estás completamente rota. —Entrecierra los ojos y se inclina hacia mí. Pellizca mi barbilla, volteando mi rostro hacia la izquierda—. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu ojo?

Me río mientras ruedo por la cama, fuera de peligro.

—Tú le pasaste. —Me dirijo hacia la ventana—. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza. Voy a ir a correr. ¿Quieres venir?

Britt arruga la nariz.

—Seh… no. Diviértete con eso.

Tengo un pie en el resguardo de la ventana cuando me llama.

—Luego quiero saber todo acerca de tu primer día de escuela. Tengo un presente para ti. Esta noche voy a tu casa.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, 27 de Agosto del 2012, 5:25 PM<em>

Mis pulmones están ardiendo; mi cuerpo se adormeció en el camino de regreso a la calle Aspen. Mi respiración ha cambiado desde una controlada inhalada y exhalada hacia unos jadeos incontrolables y espasmódicos. Esta era la razón por la cual, usualmente, amaba correr hasta el máximo. Cuando cada onza de mi cuerpo es recibida para propulsarme hacia adelante, dejándome completamente enfocada en mi siguiente paso y nada más.

Mi siguiente paso.

Nada más.

Nunca antes había corrido tan lejos. Usualmente paro cuando sé que alcancé mi marca de los dos kilómetros y medio, un par de cuadras atrás, pero no lo hice esta vez. A pesar de la familiar desesperación a la que mi cuerpo es sometido, parece que sigo sin poder cerrar mi mente del todo. Continúo corriendo con la esperanza de que voy a llegar a ese punto, pero está tomando más tiempo de lo habitual. La única cosa que me hace decidir detenerme de seguir, es el hecho de que todavía debo cubrir la misma cantidad de pasos para ir a casa, y estoy casi sin agua.

Me detengo al borde de una entrada de vehículos y me apoyo contra el buzón de correo, abriendo la tapa de mi botella de agua. Me quito el sudor de la frente con el dorso de mi brazo y llevo la botella hacia mis labios, arreglándomelas para conseguir cerca de cuatro gotas en mi boca antes de que se quede vacía. Ya me he tragado una botella completa de agua con este calor de Texas. En silencio, me regaño a mí misma por decidir saltearme mi carrera matutina. Soy una cobarde en el calor.

Temiendo por mi hidratación, decido caminar el trayecto de regreso en lugar de correr. No creo que empujarme a mí misma hasta el punto de esfuerzo físico, haga muy feliz a Claire. Le pone lo suficientemente nerviosa que esté corriendo por mi cuenta así.

Estoy comenzando a caminar cuando escucho una voz familiar hablar detrás de mí.

—Oye, tú.

Como si mi corazón no estuviese latiendo lo suficientemente rápido, lentamente me giro para ver a Quinn parada detrás de mí, sonriendo, hoyuelos apareciendo en la esquina de su boca. Su cabello esta húmedo de sudor y es obvio que ha estado corriendo también.

Parpadeo dos veces, medio creyendo que es un espejismo atraído por el cansancio. Mis instintos me están diciendo que corra y grite, pero mi cuerpo quiere rodear sus relucientes y sudorosos brazos.

_Mi cuerpo es un maldito traidor._

Afortunadamente, no me he recuperado del tramo que acabo de hacer, así que ella no será capaz de decirme que mi errática respiración sólo se debe a verla otra vez.

—Hola —saludo sin aliento. Hago lo mejor que puedo por mantener mi mirada en su rostro, pero parece que no puedo detener a mis ojos de mirar las gotas de sudor cayendo en su cuello. En lugar de eso, miro hacia abajo, a mis pies, con el fin de eludir el hecho de que no está usando nada más que pantalones cortos, zapatillas de correr y un bra deportivo. La forma en que su pantalón muestra un poco de su V es razón suficiente para que olvide cada cosa negativa que he aprendido de ella hoy.

—¿Corres? —pregunta, apoyando su codo en el buzón de correo.

Asiento. —Usualmente en las mañanas. Olvidé cómo de calurosa son las tardes. —Intento levantar mi mirada hacia ella, alzando una mano sobre mis ojos, para protegerme del sol que está brillando sobre su cabeza como un halo.

_Que irónico._

Se acerca y me estremezo antes de darme cuenta de que sólo me está ofreciendo su botella de agua. La forma en que sus labios se fruncieron juntos en un intento por no sonreír, hizo obvio que ella podía ver cuán nerviosa me encontraba a su alrededor.

—Bebe esto. —Empuja la botella medio vacía hacia mí—. Luces exhausta.

Normalmente no tomaría el agua de extraños. Especialmente no tomaría el agua de personas que sé que son malas noticias, pero estoy sedienta._Tan malditamente sedienta._

Tomo la botella de sus manos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, dando tres grandes tragos. Estoy desesperada por beber el resto, pero no puedo agotar su suministro también. —Gracias —digo devolviéndosela. Me limpio la boca con la mano y miro detrás de mí, hacia la acera—. Bueno, tengo otros cuatro kilómetros de regreso, será mejor que empiece.

—Cerca de cuatro —dice, moviendo sus ojos hacia mi estómago. Presiona sus labios en la botella sin limpiar los bordes, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en mí, mientras inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y se traga el resto del agua. No puedo detenerme de mirar sus labios mientras éstos cubren la abertura de la botella que mis labios acaban de tocar. Prácticamente nos estamos besando.

Niego con la cabeza. —¿Huh? —No estoy segura si dijo algo en voz alta o no. Estoy un poco preocupada mirando las gotas de sudor cayendo en su pecho.

—Dije que es más de cuatro kilómetros. Vives en Conroe, eso está cerca de tres kilómetros más lejos. Eso sería una carrera de 8 kilómetros de ida y de vuelta. —Lo dice como si estuviese impresionada.

La miro curiosamente. —¿Sabes en qué calle vivo?

—Sí.

No entra en detalles. Mantengo mi mirada fija en ella y permanezco en silencio, esperando por algún tipo de explicación.

Ella puede ver que no estoy satisfecha con el "sí", así que suspira. — Rachel Barbra Berry, nació el 28 de septiembre. Calle Conroe al 1455. Un metro y cincuenta y nueve centímetros. Donante.

Doy un paso atrás, de repente viendo mi muy próximo asesinato desarrollarse frente a mis ojos, en manos de una acechadora de ensueño. ¿Me pregunto si debería dejar de cubrir mi visión del sol para así obtener un mejor vistazo de ella, en caso de que tenga que correr? Podría necesitar relatar sus características al dibujante.

—Tu identificación —explica cuando ve la mezcla de terror y confusión en mi rostro—. Me mostraste tu identificación más temprano. En la tienda.

De alguna manera, esa explicación no alivia mi aprensión. —La miraste por dos segundos.

Se encoge de hombres. —Tengo una buena memoria.

—Acechas —digo inexpresiva.

Ríe. —¿Yo acecho? Tú eres quién está parada frente a mí casa. —Señala encima de su hombro, hacia la casa detrás de ella.

_¿Su casa? Diablos ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?_

Se endereza y golpea sus dedos contra las letras frente al buzón de correo.

Los Fabray.

Puedo sentir la sangre corriendo hacia mis mejillas, pero eso no importa. Después de una carrera a mitad de la tarde con el calor de Texas, y con un limitado suministro de agua, estoy segura de que mi cuerpo entero estaba teñido de rojo. Intento no mirar hacia su casa, pero la curiosidad es mi debilidad. Es una casa modesta, no muy llamativa. Encaja bien con el barrio de ingresos-medio en el que estamos. Al igual que el auto que está en su garaje. Me pregunto si ¿es ese su auto? Puedo deducir por su conversación con cuál-es-su-nombre de la tienda de comestibles que ella es de mi edad, así que sé que tiene que vivir con sus padres. Pero ¿cómo es que no la he visto antes? ¿Cómo no podría saber que vivo a menos de ocho kilómetros de la única persona, que puede convertirme en una bola de frustración y sofocada?

Me aclaro la garganta. —Bueno, gracias por el agua. —No puedo pensar en nada que quiera más, que escapar de esta situación vergonzosa. Le doy un rápido saludo con la mano y comienzo a alejarme a zancadas.

—Espera un segundo —grita detrás de mí. No reduzco la velocidad, así que me pasa y se gira, trotando hacia atrás contra el sol—. Déjame llenar tu agua. —Se acerca y toma la botella de agua de mi mano izquierda, rozando la suya contra mi estómago en el proceso. Me congelo de nuevo.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dice, corriendo hacia su casa.

Estoy perpleja. Ese es un acto de amabilidad completamente contradictorio. ¿Otro efecto secundario del trastorno de personalidad doble tal vez? Ella probablemente sea una mutación. Como Hulk. O Jekyll y Hyde. Me pregunto si Lucy es su persona agradable, y Quinn es la temible. Quinn es definitivamente la que vi antes, en la tienda de comestibles. Pienso que me gusta Lucy mucho más.

Me siento incomoda esperando, así que camino de vuelta hacia su calle, deteniéndome cada pocos segundos para echar un vistazo al camino que conduce de regreso a mi casa. No tengo idea de qué hacer. Siento como que cualquier decisión que tome a este punto, será una para el lado tonto de la escala.

_¿Debería quedarme?_

_¿Debería correr?_

_¿Debería ocultarme en los arbustos antes de que vuelva afuera con esposas y un cuchillo?_

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de correr, su puerta se oscila abierta y sale con una botella llena de agua. Esta vez el sol está detrás de mí, así que no tengo que luchar tan duro para verla. Esa no es una cosa buena, al menos desde que todo lo que quiero hacer es mirarla.

_¡Ugh! Absolutamente odio la lujuria._

_La. Odio._

Cada fibra en mi ser sabe que ella no es una buena persona, sin embargo mi cuerpo no parece captar esa mierda del todo.

Me tiende la botella y rápidamente doy otro trago. Odio el calor de Texas tal y como es, pero junto con Quinn Fabray, se siente como si estuviera de pie en los abismos del Infierno.

—Así que… ¿Antes? ¿En la tienda? —dice, con una pausa nerviosa—. Si te hice sentir incomoda, lo siento.

Mis pulmones me están pidiendo aire, pero de alguna manera encuentro la forma de responder—: No me hiciste sentir incómoda.

_Más o menos como que me intimidaste._

Estrecha sus ojos hacia mí por unos pocos segundos, estudiándome. Hoy he descubierto que no me gusta ser estudiada… me gusta pasar desapercibida. —No intentaba seducirte, tampoco —dice—. Sólo pensé que eras alguien más.

—Está bien. —Fuerzo una sonrisa, pero no está bien. ¿Por qué de repente soy consumida por la decepción de que no estaba intentando seducirme? Debería estar feliz.

—No es que no quisiera seducirte —agrega con una sonrisa—. Simplemente no lo hacía en ese momento particularmente.

Oh, gracias Jesús. Su aclaración me hace sonreír, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que corra contigo? —pregunta, señalando con su cabeza hacia el camino detrás de mí.

_Sí, por favor._

—No, está bien.

Asiente. —Bueno, iba por ese camino de todas formas. Corro dos veces al día y aún tengo un par de… —Deja de hablar a mitad de frase y da un rápido paso hacia mí. Toma mi barbilla e inclina mi cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Quién te hizo eso? —La misma dureza que vi en sus ojos en la tienda regresa junto con su ceño fruncido—. Tu ojo no estaba así antes.

Empujo mi barbilla, tomándomelo como una broma. —Fue un accidente. Nunca interrumpas la siesta de una adolescente.

No sonríe. En su lugar, da un paso más cerca y me da una mirada dura, luego roza su pulgar por debajo de mi ojo. —Se lo dirías a alguien, ¿verdad? ¿Si alguien te hizo eso?

Quiero responder. En serio lo hago. Sólo que no puedo. Está tocando mi rostro. Su mano está en mi mejilla. No puedo pensar, no puedo hablar, no puedo respirar. La intensidad que emana su presencia absorbe el aire de mis pulmones y la fuerza de mis rodillas. Asiento sin convicción y frunce el ceño, luego quita sus manos.

—Voy corriendo contigo —dice sin dudarlo. Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me gira en la dirección opuesta, dándome un leve empujón. Deja caer una zancada junto a mí y corremos en silencio.

Quiero hablar con ella. Quiero preguntarle acerca de su año en el reformatorio, por qué abandonó la escuela, por qué tiene ese tatuaje… pero estoy demasiado asustada de hallar las respuestas. Sin mencionar que estoy completamente sin aliento. Así que en su lugar, corremos en un completo silencio todo el camino de regreso hasta mi casa.

Cuando estamos cerca de mi calle, ambas disminuimos la velocidad para caminar. No tengo idea de cómo terminar esto. Nunca nadie corrió conmigo, así que no estoy segura de qué etiqueta corresponde cuando dos corredores se separan. Me giro y le doy un rápido saludo con la mano. —¿Supongo que te veo después?

—Absolutamente —dice, mirándome.

Le sonrío incomoda y me alejo. ¿Absolutamente? Le doy vueltas a las palabras en mi mente mientras me dirijo hacia la acera. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No trató de obtener mi número, a pesar de no saber que no tengo uno. No preguntó si quiero correr con ella de nuevo. Pero dijo "absolutamente" como si estuviese segura; y en cierto modo, espero que lo esté.

—Rachel, espera. —La forma en que su voz envuelve mi nombre me hace desear que la única palabra en su vocabulario sea Rachel. Me giro y ruego que este por decirme una frase seductora. Me enamoraría totalmente de eso ahora.

—¿Me haces un favor?

_Lo que sea. Haría lo que sea que me pidas, siempre y cuando estés sin camisa._

—¿Sip?

Me lanza su botella de agua. La atrapo y miro hacia abajo, a la botella vacía, sintiéndome culpable de que yo no haya pensado en ofrecerle recargarla por mí misma. La agito en el aire y asiento, luego troto escaleras arriba y entro a la casa. Claire está cargando el lavavajillas cuando corro dentro de la cocina. Tan pronto como la puerta del frente se cierra detrás de mí, jadeo por el aire que mis pulmones han estado pidiendo.

—Mi Dios, Rachel. Luces como si estuvieses a punto de perder el conocimiento. Siéntate. —Toma la botella de mi mano y me obliga a sentarme. Dejo que la rellene mientras respiro por la nariz y exhalo por la boca. Se da la vuelta, me la entrega, y le pongo la tapa, luego me pongo de pie y corro fuera, hacia ella.

—Gracias —dice. Me paro y veo como presiona por completo esos mismos labios para tomar el contenido de la botella.

_Prácticamente nos estamos besando de nuevo._

No puedo distinguir entre el efecto de la carrera de ocho-kilómetros que acabo de tener y el efecto que Quinn está teniendo en mí. Ambos me hacen sentir como que estoy a punto de desmayarme por la falta de oxígeno. Quinn cierra la tapa de su botella de agua y sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo, haciendo una pausa en mi torso semi desnudo demasiado tiempo antes de que llegue a mis ojos. —¿Corres en pistas?

Cubro mi estómago con el brazo izquierdo y sujeto mi mano en mi cintura. —No. Estoy pensando en intentarlo.

—Deberías. Apenas estás sin aliento y acabas de correr cerca de ocho kilómetros —dice—. ¿Eres de último año?

No tiene idea de cuánto esfuerzo de mi parte me está tomando no caer en el pavimento y jadear por la falta de aire. Nunca había corrido esta distancia de un tirón, y está tomando todo de mí disimular que no fue un gran problema. Aparentemente está funcionando.

—¿No deberías saber ya que estoy en último año? Estás aflojando con tus habilidades de stalker.

Cuando sus hoyuelos hacen una reaparición, quiero chocar los cinco conmigo misma.

—Bueno, haces un poco difícil el acecharte —dice—. Ni si quiera pude encontrarte en Facebook.

Acaba de admitir que me estuvo buscando en Facebook. Estuve con ella menos de dos horas, así que el hecho de que haya ido directamente a casa y me haya buscado en Facebook es un poco halagador. Una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en mi rostro, y quiero golpear esta patética excusa de una chica que se ha apoderado de mi normalmente indiferente personalidad.

—No estoy en Facebook. No tengo acceso a internet —explico.

Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe como si no creyese lo que le estoy diciendo. Quita los cabellos de su frente. —¿Qué hay de tu teléfono? ¿No puedes obtener internet en tu teléfono?

—No hay teléfono. Mi mama no es fan de la tecnología moderna. No hay TV, tampoco.

—Mierda —ríe—. ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

Le sonrío de regreso y me encojo de hombros. —Corro.

Quinn me estudia nuevamente, arrojando su atención brevemente a mi estómago. Desde ahora voy a pensar dos veces antes de decidir usar un bra deportivo en el exterior.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¿de casualidad no sabrías a qué hora se despierta cierta persona para sus carreras matutinas, no? —Echa un vistazo hacia mí y no puedo ver a la persona que Britt me describió del todo. Lo único que veo es una chica, coqueteando con una chica, con un adorable brillo en sus ojos.

—No sé si tú quisieras levantarte tan temprano —digo. La forma en la que me está mirando, junto con el calor de Texas, está súbitamente haciendo que mi visión se torne borrosa, así que inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire, queriendo parecer cualquier cosa menos agotada y nerviosa en estos momentos.

Inclina su cabeza hacia la mía y estrecha sus ojos. —No tienes idea cómo de mal me gustaría levantarme tan temprano. —Me muestra su hoyuelo acompañado de una sonrisa, y me desmayo.

_No… literalmente. Me desmayo._

* * *

><p>Y basada por el dolor en mi hombro y la suciedad y grava incrustada en mi rostro, no fue una hermosa y elegante caída. Perdí el conocimiento y golpeé el pavimento antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de atraparme. Muy diferente a los héroes en los libros.<p>

Estoy recostada en el sofá, presumiblemente dónde ella me dejó después de traerme adentro. Claire está de pie junto a mí con un vaso de agua, y Quinn se encuentra detrás de ella, observando el resultado del momento más embarazoso de mi vida.

—Rach, bebe un poco de agua —dice Claire, levantando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, presionándome hacia el vaso. Tomo un sorbo, luego inclino la cabeza hacia la almohada y cierro mis ojos con la esperanza de, más que nada, desmayarme nuevamente.

—Te voy a conseguir un paño frío —dice Claire. Abro mis ojos, esperanzada de que Quinn haya decidido escaparse una vez que mamá deje la habitación, pero continúa aquí. Y está más cerca ahora. Se arrodilla en el suelo a mi lado, y extiende su mano hacia mi cabello, quitando lo que asumo era suciedad o grava.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Fue una caída bastante desagradable. —Sus ojos están llenos de preocupación y limpia algo de mi mejilla con su pulgar, luego descansa su mano en el sofá junto a mí.

—Oh, Dios —digo, cubriéndome los ojos con mi brazo—. Lo siento mucho. Eso ha sido tan vergonzoso.

Quinn toma mi muñeca y me quita el brazo del rostro. —Shh. —La preocupación en sus ojos se alivia, y una sonrisa juguetona se hace cargo de sus facciones—. Como que lo disfruté.

Claire hace su camino de regreso hacia la sala de estar. —Aquí está tu paño, cariño. ¿Quieres algo para el dolor? ¿Tienes nauseas? —En lugar de darme el trapo a mí, se lo tiende a Quinn y camina hacia la cocina—. Tendría que tener un poco de Caléndula o raíz de Burdock.

Genial. Si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente avergonzada, ella está a punto de hacerlo incluso peor obligándome a tragar sus infusiones hechas en casa frente a Quinn.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Nada duele.

Gentilmente, Quinn coloca el paño sobre mi mejilla y la limpia. —Podrías no estar adolorida ahora, pero lo estarás —dice, demasiado despacio para que Claire pueda oírla. Deja de examinar mi mejilla y cierra los ojos conmigo—. Deberías tomar algo, por si acaso.

No sé porque la sugerencia suena más atractiva saliendo de su boca, que la de Claire, pero asiento. Y trago. Y contengo la respiración. Y aprieto mis muslos juntos. Y hago un intento por sentarme porque, yo tumbada en el sofá, con ella cerniéndose sobre mí, está a punto de hacer que me desmaye de nuevo.

Cuando ve mi esfuerzo por sentarme, toma mi codo y me ayuda. Claire camina de regreso hacia la sala de estar y me da un pequeño vaso con jugo de naranja. Sus infusiones son tan amargas, que tengo que tomarlas con jugo para evitar que lo escupa de regreso. Lo tomo de su mano y me lo trago tan rápido como nunca antes he tomado uno, luego inmediatamente le doy el vaso. Sólo quiero que ella regrese a la cocina.

—Lo siento —dice, extendiendo su mano hacia Quinn—. Soy Claire Berry.

Quinn se levanta y sacude su mano en respuesta. — Lucy Quinn Fabray. Mis amigos me llaman Quinn.

_Estoy celosa de que Claire haya conseguido tocar su mano. Quiero tomar un número y ponerme en la fila._

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —pregunta ella.

Quinn baja la mirada hacia mí en el mismo momento que miro hacia arriba, hacia ella. Sus labios apenas se curvan en una sonrisa, pero lo noto. —No lo hacemos, en realidad —dice, mirándola de regreso—. Lugar correcto en el momento correcto, creo.

—Bueno, gracias por ayudarla. No sé por qué se desmayó. Nunca se desmaya. —Baja la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Has comido algo hoy?

—Un poco de pollo para el almuerzo —digo, no admitiendo los Snickers que tuve antes de mi carrera—. La comida de la cafetería apesta.

Rueda sus ojos y arroja sus manos en el aire. —¿Por qué fuiste a correr sin comer primero?

Me encojo de hombros. —Lo olvidé. Usualmente no corro en las tardes.

Camina hacia la cocina con el vaso y suspira audiblemente. —No quiero que corras más, Rachel. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieses estado por tu cuenta? Corres demasiado, de todas maneras.

_Tiene que estar bromeando. No hay manera de que pueda parar de correr._

—Escucha —dice Quinn, viendo como el resto de los colores son drenados de mi cara. Mira en dirección a la cocina, hacia Claire—. Vivo en Ricker, y corro por aquí todos los días a la tarde. — Ella está mintiendo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta— Si te sientes más cómoda, estaría feliz de correr con ella las siguientes tardes o durante las mañanas. Usualmente corro en mi trayecto hacia la escuela, pero no es un gran problema. Tú sabes, para estar seguras de que esto no vuelva a pasar nuevamente.

Claire regresa a la sala y me mira, luego se vuelve hacia Quinn. Ella sabe cuánto disfruto mis carreras solitarias, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que se sentiría más cómoda si corro acompañada.

—Estoy bien con eso —dice, mirándome nuevamente—. Si Rachel piensa que es una buena idea.

SÍ. Sí lo hago. Pero sólo si mi nueva acompañante está con bra deportivo.

—Está bien. —Me paro, y cuando lo hago, puedo sentir el mareo reapareciendo. Supongo que mi rostro se puso pálido, porque Quinn tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros en menos de un segundo, bajándome hacia el sofá.

—Tranquila —dice. Levanta la mirada hacia Claire—. ¿No tienes ninguna galleta que pueda comer? Eso tendría que ayudar.

Claire va la cocina y Quinn baja la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos totalmente preocupados nuevamente. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Me estremezco.

Una sonrisa diabólica aparece en su rostro cuando ve mi intento de cubrir la piel de gallina en mis brazos. Mira detrás de mí, hacia Claire en la cocina, luego centra su mirada en la mía.

—¿A qué hora debería acecharte mañana? —susurra.

—¿Seis y media? —respiro, mirándola sin poder hacer nada.

—Seis y media suena bien.

—Quinn, tú no tienes que hacer esto.

Sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes avellanados estudian mi rostro durante unos tranquilos segundos, y no puedo dejar de ver su igualmente hipnotizante boca mientras habla. —Sé que no tengo que hacer esto, Rachel. Hago lo que quiero. —Se inclina hacia mi oído y disminuye su voz a un susurro—. Y quiero correr contigo. —Se aparta y me estudia. Debido a todo el caos desfilando a través de mi cabeza y estómago, fallo en reunir una respuesta.

Claire está de regreso con unas galletitas. —Come —dice, colocándolas en mi mano.

Quinn se levanta y le dice adiós a mamá, luego se gira hacia mí. —Cuídate. ¿Te veo en la mañana?

Asiento y la observo mientras se gira para irse. No puedo apartar los ojos de la puerta del frente después de que se cierra a sus espaldas. Lo estoy perdiendo. He perdido completamente cualquier tipo de control de mí misma. ¿Así que esto es lo que Britt ama? ¿Esta lujuria?

_La odio. Absoluta y positivamente odio este hermoso y mágico sentimiento._

—Ella fue tan agradable —dice Claire—. Y linda. —Gira su cabeza hacia mí—. ¿No la conocías?

Me encojo de hombros. —Sé de ella —digo. Y eso es todo lo que digo. Si ella supiera qué clase de improductiva chica acaba de asignar como mi "acompañante de carreras", se pondría histérica. Entre menos sepa acerca de Quinn Fabray, mejor será.

* * *

><p>Me encanta ver como formulan teorías, algunos detalles se acercan y otros están muy lejos. Gracias por comentar!<p>

Feliz inicio de semana!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 4**

Lunes, 27 de Agosto del 2012, 7:10 PM

¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu cara? — Carl suelta mi barbilla y pasa junto a mí hasta el refrigerador.

Carl ha sido una constante en la vida de Claire por alrededor de un año y medio ahora. Él cena con nosotras unas pocas noches a la semana, y desde que esta noche es la cena de despedida de Brittany, nos está honrando con su presencia. Por mucho que le guste molestar a Britt, sé que va a echarla de menos también.

—Le pateé el culo a la carretera hoy —respondo.

Él se ríe. —Así que eso es lo que le pasó a la carretera.

Britt agarra una rebanada de pan y abre el tarro de Nutella. Agarro mi plato y lo lleno con la última invención vegana de Claire. La cocina de mamá es un gusto adquirido, uno que Britt todavía no ha adquirido después de cuatro años. Carl, por otro lado, es la encarnación del gemelo de Claire, así que a él no le molesta su cocina. Esta noche el menú consiste en algo que no puedo siquiera pronunciar, pero es completamente libre de productos animales, como siempre lo es. Claire no me obliga a comer comida vegana, a menos que este en casa, normalmente como lo que quiero.

Todo lo que Britt come es sólo comida para complementar su plato principal de Nutella. Esta noche ella está tomando un sándwich de queso y Nutella. No sé si alguna vez podría adquirir el gusto por eso.

—Así que, ¿cuándo te vas a instalar? —le pregunto a Carl. Él y Claire han estado discutiendo el siguiente paso, pero nunca parecen superar el obstáculo de la estricta regla anti tecnología de ella. Bueno, Carl no puede superarlo. No es un obstáculo que será escalado alguna vez por Claire.

—Cuando tu madre salga de su cueva y consiga ESPN —dice Carl.

No discuten sobre eso. Creo que su arreglo está bien para los dos, por lo que ninguno de ellos tiene prisa por sacrificar sus puntos de vista opuestos acerca de la tecnología moderna.

—Rachel se desmayó en el camino de entrada hoy —dice Claire, cambiando de tema—. Una adorable Mujer-niña la trajo adentro.

Me río. —Chica, mamá. Por favor, sólo di chica.

Brittany me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa y se me ocurre que no le he contado acerca de mi carrera de ésta tarde. Tampoco le he hablado de mi primer día de escuela. Ha sido un día muy activo hoy. Me pregunto, ¿a quién voy a contarle mis cosas después de que se vaya mañana? El sólo pensamiento de ella estando al otro lado del mundo en dos días me llena de pavor. Espero que Kurt pueda ocupar los zapatos de Britt. Bueno, a él probablemente le encantaría llenar sus zapatos. Literalmente. Pero estoy esperando que lo haga en el sentido figurado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Carl—. Debe de haber sido una buena caída para conseguir ese ojo morado.

Toco mi ojo y hago una mueca. Había olvidado completamente el ojo negro. —Esto no es de cuando me he desmayado. Britt me dio un codazo. Dos veces.

Esperé que al menos uno de ellos le preguntara a Brittany por qué me atacó, pero no lo hicieron. Esto sólo demuestra lo mucho que la quieren. No les importaría siquiera si me diera una paliza, dirían que probablemente me la merecía.

— ¿Y no te molesta, usar otro nombre que no te pertenece? —Le pregunta Carl—. Nunca entenderé eso. Es como cuando un padre llama a su hijo como uno de los días de la semana. —Se detiene con el tenedor en mitad del aire y mira a Claire—. Cuando tengamos un bebé, no le haremos eso. Cualquier cosa que puedas encontrar en un calendario está fuera de los límites.

Claire le mira con una dura y fría expresión. Si tuviera que adivinar por su reacción, ésta es la primera vez que Carl ha hablado de tener bebés. Si tuviera que adivinar basándome en la mirada en su rostro, los bebés no son algo que ella esté anticipando en su futuro. Nunca.

Carl centra su atención de nuevo en Britt. — ¿No es tu nombre real Kathryn o algo así? No entiendo por qué escogiste Brittany. Es posiblemente el peor nombre que podías haber elegido.

—Voy a aceptar tus insultos como lo que son —dice ella—. Sólo tú forma de esconder la devastación por mi ausencia inminente.

Carl se ríe. —Esconderé mis insultos donde tú quieras. Habrá más por venir cuando vuelvas dentro de seis meses.

* * *

><p>Después de que Carl y Brittany se marchan, ayudo a Claire en la cocina con los platos. Desde el segundo en el que él había sacado el tema de los bebés, ella ha estado inusualmente callada.<p>

— ¿Por qué eso te ha afectado tanto? —le pregunto, entregándole el plato para limpiarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Su comentario sobre tener un bebé contigo. Estás en los treinta. La gente tiene bebés con tu edad todo el tiempo.

— ¿Fue tan evidente?

—Lo fue para mí.

Agarra otro plato para limpiarlo, luego deja escapar un suspiro. —Amo a Carl. Pero también amo como estamos tú y yo solas. Me gusta nuestro arreglo y no sé si estoy lista para cambiarlo, mucho menos meter a otro bebé en escena. Pero Carl está tan decidido a seguir adelante.

Cierro el agua y me seco las manos con un trapo. —Tendré dieciocho en unas pocas semanas, mamá. Tanto como quieres que nuestro arreglo se quede igual… no lo hará. Me marcharé a la universidad después del próximo semestre y tú estarás viviendo aquí sola. No estaría de más considerar al menos la idea de permitirle instalarse.

Me sonríe, pero es una sonrisa entristecida como siempre lo es cuando saco el tema de la universidad. —He estado considerando la idea, Rachel. Créeme. Sólo que es un paso enorme que no puede ser deshecho una vez que se ha tomado.

— ¿Y si es un paso que no quieres deshacer? ¿Y si es un paso que sólo te da ganas de dar otro paso, y otro más, hasta que estés en plena carrera?

Se ríe. —Eso es exactamente lo que me da miedo.

Limpio el mostrador y escurro el trapo en el fregadero. —A veces no te entiendo.

—Y yo no te entiendo, tampoco —dice, empujando mi hombro—. Nunca en la vida voy a entender porque querías tanto ir a la escuela pública. Sé que dijiste que fue divertido, pero cuéntame cómo te sientes realmente.

Me encojo de hombros. —Estuvo bien —miento. Mi obstinación gana cada vez. No hay forma de que le diga lo mucho que odié la escuela hoy, a pesar del hecho de que ella nunca diría el típico "ya te lo dije".

Se seca las manos y me sonríe. —Me alegro de oírlo. Ahora quizás cuando te pregunte de nuevo mañana me dirás la verdad.

* * *

><p>Saco de mi mochila el libro que Kurt me dio y me tumbo en la cama. He leído dos páginas cuando Britt se arrastra por mi ventana.<p>

—Escuela primero, luego regalo —dice. Se estira en la cama a mi lado y dejo el libro sobre mi mesilla de noche.

—La escuela es una mierda. Gracias a ti y a tu incapacidad para decirle no a los chicos, yo he heredado tu terrible reputación. Sin embargo, por intervención divina, he sido rescatada por Kurt, el gay mormón adoptado que le encanta leer y es mi más mejor amigo de todo el mundo.

Brittany hace pucheros. — ¿Ni siquiera he salido por la puerta y ya me has remplazado? Malvada. Y para que conste, no tengo una incapacidad para decirle que no a los chicos. Tengo una incapacidad para entender las ramificaciones morales de las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales. Así que tengo un montón de sexo prematrimonial.

Coloca una caja en mi regazo. Una caja sin envolver.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dice—. Y deberías saber que la falta de envoltura no refleja lo que siento por ti. Sólo soy vaga.

Recojo la caja y la agito. —Eres la única que se marcha, ya sabes. Yo debería ser la que te diera un regalo.

—Sí, deberías. Pero apestas dando regalos y no espero que cambies por consideración a mí.

Tiene razón. Soy una dadora de regalos horrible, pero mayormente porque odio mucho recibir regalos. Es casi tan embarazoso como la gente llorando. Le doy la vuelta a la caja y encuentro la solapa, la doblo y la abro. Saco el papel de seda y un teléfono móvil cae en mi mano.

—Britt —digo—. Sabes que no puedo…

—Cállate. No hay forma de que me vaya al otro lado del mundo sin un medio para comunicarme contigo. Ni siquiera tienes una dirección de correo electrónico.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo… No tengo un trabajo. No puedo pagar por esto. Y Claire…

—Tranquilízate. Es un teléfono de prepago. He puesto dinero suficiente en él para que podamos escribirnos la una a la otra una vez al día mientras estoy fuera. No puedo pagar las llamadas internacionales, así que no has tenido suerte ahí. Y para continuar con los crueles y retorcidos valores de tu madre, la maldita cosa ni siquiera tiene internet. Sólo los mensajes de texto.

Coge el teléfono y lo enciende, luego introduce su número. —Si al final consigues un novio caliente mientras estoy fuera, siempre puedes añadir dinero extra. Pero si él usa algo de mi dinero le voy a cortar las pelotas.

Me tiende de vuelta el teléfono y pulso el botón de inicio. La información de su número de contacto destaca como "Tu muy, muy más mejor amiga en todo el mundo".

Apesto recibiendo regalos y realmente apesto con las despedidas. Dejo el teléfono de nuevo en la caja y me agacho para coger mi mochila y levantarla. Saco los libros y los dejo en el suelo, entonces me giro y tiro mi mochila sobre ella y miro como todos los billetes de un dólar caen sobre su regazo.

—Hay treinta y siete dólares ahí —digo—. Debe durarte hasta que regreses. Feliz día de intercambio.

Recoge un puñado de dólares y los arroja al aire, entonces vuelven a caer sobre la cama. — ¿Sólo un día en la escuela pública y las zorras ya han hecho llover dinero de tu taquilla? —se ríe—. Impresionante.

Coloco la tarjeta de despedida que le he escrito contra su pecho, luego inclino la cabeza sobre su hombro. — ¿Crees que es impresionante? Deberías haberme visto caminar hasta la cafetería luego de eso.

Coge la tarjeta y pasa los dedos sobre ella, sonriendo. No la abre porque sabe que no me gusta cuando las cosas se ponen emocionalmente incómodas. Apoya la tarjeta de nuevo contra su pecho y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Eres una puta —dice en voz baja, tratando de contener las lágrimas porque ambas somos demasiado tercas como para llorar.

—Eso es lo que he oído.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y por todas las personas que se han sumado a la historia.<p>

Guest: El asunto de Quinn golpeando a un chico gay, no ha sido un error ni una pasada de mi parte, está allí por un motivo que más adelante se verá. Y con respecto al nombre del libro y su autor, prefiero reservármelos hasta que termine el fic, porque podría arruinar el misterio que parece tener la historia.

Hina2310: Claire es un personaje a tener muy en cuenta.

AlFrabaiz: ¿Quién no se sentiría atraída por badass Quinn? Jaja honestamente no la culpo, es muy sexy con toda esa aura de misterio que la cubre. Pero sus motivos tiene.

Pao Vargas: Me gustan mucho tus comentarios, siempre tratas de analizar los personajes (yo hago lo mismo) y leer entrelíneas. Todas las acciones de Quinn tienen una razón de peso, aún falta por conocer a la verdadera Quinn.

Jasgronn: Si puedes usar la palabra adictivo xD la historia atrapa de una.

HeyJudee: Muchas gracias! Y estoy muy enganchada con tu The Blacklist II por favor actualiza pronto.

Paito05: Tú sabes que me debes reviews jaja!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 5**

Martes, 28 de Agosto del 2012, 6:15 AM

La alarma suena y al instante delibero si saltarme a correr hoy, hasta que recuerdo quién me está esperando afuera. Me visto muy rápido, luego miro por la ventana. Hay una tarjeta pegada en el interior de mi ventana con la palabra "puta" escrita por Brittany. Sonrío y recojo la tarjeta, para finalmente arreglar la cama antes de salir.

Está sentada en la acera estirando sus piernas. Veo su espalda, lo cual es bueno, de lo contrario podría haber visto mi ceño fruncido tan pronto como me di cuenta de que está usando una camisa. Me escucha y se da vuelta para mirarme.

—Hola tú. —Sonríe y se levanta. Me doy cuenta de que cuando lo hace, su camisa ya está empapada. Corrió hasta aquí. Corrió más de tres kilómetros hasta aquí, y está a punto de correr más de cuatro kilómetros conmigo; entonces va a estar corriendo a casa de nuevo más de tres kilómetros. En serio no entiendo por qué se está tomando toda esa molestia. O por qué se lo estoy permitiendo—. ¿Necesitas estirar primero? —pregunta.

—Ya lo hice.

Extiende su mano y toca mi mejilla con el pulgar. —No se ve tan mal —dice—. ¿Te duele?

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Realmente espera que vocalice una respuesta cuando sus dedos están tocando mi cara? Es bastante difícil hablar y contener la respiración al mismo tiempo.

Quita su mano y sonríe. —Bien. ¿Estás lista?

Dejo escapar un suspiro. —Sí.

Y corremos. Corremos lado a lado por un rato hasta que el camino se estrecha y se pone un paso detrás de mí, lo que me hace estar muy consciente de mí misma. Normalmente me pierdo cuando corro, pero esta vez, estoy muy consciente de cada cosa, de mi cabello, de lo largo de mis shorts, de cada gota de sudor que se arrastra por mi espalda. Estoy aliviada una vez que el camino se ensancha y vuelve a correr junto a mí.

—Puedes probar entrar al equipo. —Su voz es firme y no suena como si ya hubiese corrido seis kilómetros esta mañana—. Tienes más resistencia que la mayoría de los chicos del equipo del año pasado.

—No sé si lo quiero —digo, poco atractivamente sin aliento—. Realmente no conozco a nadie en la escuela. Tenía planeado probar, pero la mayor parte de la escuela son… quiero decir… No quiero estar con ellos por largos períodos de tiempo bajo el disfraz de un equipo.

—Sólo has estado en la escuela pública por un día. Dale tiempo. No se puede esperar ser educada en casa toda tu vida, y luego caminar el primer día con un montón de nuevos amigos.

Me detengo en seco. Da unos pasos más antes de darse cuenta que ya no estoy a su lado. Cuando se da vuelta y me ve parada en la acera, se acerca y me agarra los hombros. —¿Estás bien? ¿Estás mareada?

Niego con la cabeza y quito sus manos de mis hombros. —Estoy bien —digo con una cantidad muy audible de molestia en mi respuesta.

Ladea su cabeza. —¿Dije algo malo?

Comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi casa, así que me sigue. —Un poco —digo, mirando hacia ella —. Estaba casi bromeando sobre acosarme ayer, pero admitiste que me buscaste en Facebook después de conocerme. Luego insististe en correr conmigo, incluso cuando está fuera de tu camino. Ahora ¿de alguna manera sabes cuánto tiempo estuve en la escuela pública? ¿Y que soy educada en casa? No voy a mentir, es un poco desconcertante.

Esperé por una explicación, pero en cambio sólo entrecierra los ojos y me mira. Ambas estamos caminando, pero sigue en silencio mirándome hasta la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando finalmente va a hablar, sus palabras se adelantan con un profundo suspiro. —He preguntado por ahí —dice finalmente—. He vivido aquí desde que tengo diez, así que tengo un montón de amigos. Tenía curiosidad por ti.

La miro por algunos segundos, luego mi mirada cae a la acera. De repente no puedo mirarla, preguntándome qué más sus "amigos" le han contado de mí. Sé que los rumores han estado dando vueltas desde que Britt y yo nos hicimos mejores amigas, pero es la primera vez que me siento remotamente a la defensiva o avergonzada. El hecho de que ella corra conmigo y se tome tantas molestias sólo puede significar una cosa. Oyó los rumores, y probablemente está esperando que sean verdad.

Puede ver que estoy incómoda, así que me agarra el codo y me detiene. —Rachel. —Estamos cara a cara, pero mantengo mis ojos fijos en el concreto. En realidad estoy usando más que un bra deportivo hoy, pero cruzo los brazos sobre mi camiseta de todos modos y me abrazo. No hay nada que necesite cubrirse, pero de alguna manera me siento realmente desnuda en este momento—. Creo que hemos empezado con el pie equivocado ayer en la tienda —dice—. Y la conversación sobre acosar, te lo juro, era una broma. No quiero que te sientas incómoda alrededor de mí. ¿Te haría sentir mejor saber más sobre mí? Pregúntame algo y te lo diré. Lo que sea.

Realmente espero que esté siendo honesta porque ya puedo ver que no es el tipo de chica del que alguien podría sentir un simple enamoramiento por ella. Es el tipo de chica de la que te enamoras fuerte, y la idea me aterra. De verdad no quiero enamorarme fuerte de alguien en lo absoluto, especialmente de alguien que sólo está haciendo un esfuerzo porque cree que soy fácil. Tampoco quiero enamorarme de alguien que ya se ha calificado a sí misma como "sin esperanza". Pero estoy curiosa. Demasiado curiosa.

— ¿Si te pregunto algo, serás honesta?

Inclina su cabeza. —Eso es todo lo que siempre seré.

La forma en que baja la voz cuando habla hace que mi cabeza gire por un segundo, y estoy asustada de que si sigue haciendo eso, me desmayaré nuevamente. Por suerte, da un paso atrás y espera por mi respuesta. Quiero preguntarle sobre su pasado. Quiero saber por qué la enviaron lejos y por qué lo hizo, por qué Britt no confía en ella. Pero otra vez, no estoy segura de que quiera saber la verdad.

— ¿Por qué dejaste la escuela?

Suspira como si esa fuera una de las preguntas que tenía la esperanza de esquivar. Comienza a caminar de nuevo y soy yo la que la sigue esta vez.

—Técnicamente, no la he abandonado todavía.

—Bueno, obviamente no has estado más de año. Yo diría que la dejaste.

Se vuelve hacia mí y se ve atormentada, como si quisiera decirme algo. Abre su boca, y luego la cierra de nuevo después de vacilar. Odio que no pueda leerla. La mayoría de la gente es fácil de leer. Son simples. Quinn es todo lo contrario, es confusa y complicada.

—Me acabo de mudar a casa hace unos días —dice—. Mi mamá y yo tuvimos bastante el año pasado, así que me mudé con mi papá a Austin por un tiempo. He ido a la escuela allí, pero sentí que era hora de volver a casa. Así que aquí estoy.

El hecho de que no mencionó su paso por el reformatorio me hace preguntarme por su capacidad de ser comunicativa. Entiendo que probablemente no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, pero no debe pretender que siempre va a ser honesta cuando está haciendo todo lo contrario.

—Nada de esto explica por qué decidiste dejarla, en lugar de simplemente transferirte de nuevo.

Se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé. Para ser honesta, sigo tratando de decidir lo que quiero hacer. Ha sido un año bastante jodido. Sin mencionar que odio esta escuela. Estoy cansada de la mierda y algunas veces creo que es más fácil dejarlo.

Dejo de caminar y giro hacia ella. —Es una excusa de mierda.

Levanta una ceja. — ¿Es una mierda que odie la escuela secundaria?

—No. Es una mierda que estés dejando que un mal año determine tu destino por el resto de tu vida. Estás a nueve meses de la graduación, ¿y lo dejas? Es sólo… es estúpido.

Se ríe. —Bueno, cuando lo pones tan elocuentemente.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras. Dejar la escuela es sólo ceder. Estás demostrando a todos que alguna vez dudaste que estuvieras en lo correcto. —Bajo la mirada y veo el tatuaje en su brazo—. ¿Vas a abandonar y mostrarle al mundo lo desesperanzada que eres? Qué manera de ir en contra de "ellos".

Sigue mi mirada hacia su tatuaje y se queda mirando por un momento, moviendo su mandíbula delante y detrás. Realmente no quería irme por la tangente, pero no estudiar es un tema delicado conmigo. Culpo a Claire por todos esos años diciéndome que soy la única responsable de cómo mi vida resulte.

Quinn quita la mirada del tatuaje que ambas estamos mirando, mira hacia atrás y señala con la cabeza hacia mi casa. —Ya estás aquí —dice con toda naturalidad. Se aleja de mí sin siquiera una sonrisa o un adiós.

Me quedo en la acera y veo como desaparece al doblar la esquina sin mirar a mi dirección.

Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que en realidad tuve una conversación con una de sus personalidades hoy. Es mucho para eso.

* * *

><p><span>Martes, 28 de Agosto del 2012, 7:55 AM<span>

Entro en el primer período y Kurt está sentado en el fondo de la sala en toda su gloria rosada. Cómo no me di cuenta de esos zapatos rosas fuertes.

—Hola, guapo —le digo mientras me deslizo en el asiento vacío a su lado. Tomo la taza de café de sus manos y le doy un sorbo. Él me deja, porque no me conoce lo suficiente todavía para oponerse. O tal vez me deja porque sabe las consecuencias de interceptar a una autoproclamada adicta a la cafeína.

—Aprendí mucho de ti anoche —dice—. Es una pena que tu madre no te permita tener Internet. Es un lugar increíble para descubrir datos sobre ti que ni siquiera conocías.

Me río.

— ¿Quiero saber? —Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y acabo con su café, luego le devuelvo la taza. Mira hacia abajo a la taza vacía y la coloca de nuevo en mi escritorio.

—Bueno —dice—. De acuerdo con alguna investigación en Facebook, tenías a alguien llamada Santana López durante la noche del viernes. El sábado tuviste relaciones sexuales con alguien llamado Brody y luego lo echaste. Ayer... —Tamborilea con los dedos en la barbilla—. Ayer fuiste vista corriendo con una tipa llamada Quinn Fabray después de la escuela. Eso me preocupa un poco, ya que, se rumorea... que no le gustan los mormones.

A veces estoy agradecida que no tener acceso a Internet como los demás.

—Vamos a ver —le digo, siguiendo la lista de rumores—. Ni siquiera sé quién es Santana López. El sábado, Brody sí vino a mi casa, pero no llegó a nada antes de que pateara su borracho trasero. Y sí, yo estaba corriendo con una tipa llamada Quinn ayer, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es. Sólo corremos a la misma hora y no vive lejos de mí, así que...

Inmediatamente me siento culpable por restar importancia a la carrera con Quinn. Aún no logro comprenderla y no estoy segura de estar lista para que alguien se infiltre con Kurt y conmigo en nuestra alianza.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, me enteré por una chica llamada Shayna que soy inmensamente rico —dice.

Me río.

—Bien. Entonces no tendrás un problema en traerme café todas las mañanas.

La puerta del salón se abre y los dos miramos hacia arriba, mientras que Quinn entra vestida con una camiseta blanca y jeans oscuros, el pelo recién lavado por nuestra carrera esta mañana. Tan pronto como la veo, el virus estomacal / ardientes destellos / mariposas, vuelven.

—Mierda —murmuro. Quinn camina hacia el escritorio del señor Mulligan y pone un papel sobre él, luego camina hacia el fondo del salón jugando con su teléfono todo el tiempo. Se sienta en el pupitre directamente frente a Kurt y ni siquiera me nota. Baja el volumen a su teléfono y lo pone en el bolsillo.

Estoy en estado de shock de que se presentó incluso como para hablar con ella. ¿De alguna manera cambié su opinión acerca de volver a inscribirse? ¿Estoy contenta con el hecho de que quizá yo haya cambiado su opinión? Porque de cierto modo no siento nada más que pena.

El Sr. Mulligan entra y pone sus cosas en el escritorio, a continuación, se vuelve hacia la pizarra y escribe su nombre, seguido de la fecha. No estoy segura de sí honestamente cree que olvidamos quién era desde ayer, o si simplemente quiere recordarnos que piensa que somos ignorantes.

—Lucy —dice, aún frente a la pizarra. Se da vuelta y mira a Quinn—. Bienvenida de nuevo, aunque sea un día tarde. ¿Supongo que no nos darás ningún problema este semestre?

Mi boca se cae ante su directa observación tan condescendiente. Si este es el tipo de mierda que Quinn tiene que soportar cuando está aquí, no me extraña que no quisiera volver. Al menos yo tengo la mierda de otros estudiantes. No importa quién es el estudiante, los maestros nunca deben ser condescendientes. Esa debería ser la primera regla en el manual del profesor. La segunda regla debe ser que a los profesores no se les permita escribir sus nombres en las pizarras más allá del tercer grado.

Quinn se mueve en su asiento y responde a la observación del Sr. Mulligan, con una mordida en la misma medida.

— ¿Supongo que no va a decir nada que me incite a darle problemas este semestre, Sr. Mulligan?

Bueno, lo de "dar mierda" es obviamente una calle de dos vías. Tal vez mi lección siguiente, más allá de hablar con ella sobre su regreso a la escuela, debe ser para que le enseñe el significado del respeto a la autoridad.

El Sr. Mulligan mete la barbilla y mira a Quinn sobre la montura de sus gafas.

—Lucy. ¿Por qué no vienes a la parte delantera del salón y te presentas con tus compañeros de clase? Estoy seguro de que hay algunas caras nuevas desde que nos dejaste el año pasado.

Quinn no se opone, lo que estoy segura que es exactamente lo que el Sr. Mulligan esperaba que hiciera. En cambio, prácticamente salta de su silla y camina rápidamente hacia el frente del salón. Su repentino estallido de energía hace que el Sr. Mulligan dé un paso atrás rápidamente.

Quinn se da vuelta para enfrentarse a la clase, sin una onza de duda o inseguridad sobre ella.

—Un gusto —dice ella, mirando hacia el Sr. Mulligan—. Soy Lucy Quinn Fabray. La gente me llama Quinn. —Aparta la mirada del Sr. Mulligan hacia la clase—. He sido estudiante aquí desde primer año con la excepción de un semestre y medio sabático. Y de acuerdo con el Sr. Mulligan, me gusta incitar problemas, por lo que esta clase debería ser divertida.

Varios de los estudiantes rieron con este comentario, pero yo no logré encontrar el humor en ello. Ya he estado dudando de ella en base a todo lo que he escuchado, ahora está mostrando su verdadera cara por la forma en que ha estado actuando. Quinn abre la boca para continuar con su presentación, pero estalla en una sonrisa tan pronto como me ve en la parte trasera de la sala. Me guiña un ojo y de inmediato quiero meterme debajo del pupitre y ocultarme. Le doy una rápida sonrisa con los labios apretados y luego miro hacia abajo tan pronto como los demás estudiantes comienzan a darse la vuelta en sus asientos para ver a quién está mirando.

Una hora y media atrás, se alejó de mí de una mala manera. Ahora me sonreía como si acabara de ver a su mejor amiga por primera vez en años.

Sip. Ella tiene problemas.

Kurt se inclina sobre su pupitre.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —susurra.

—Te lo diré en el almuerzo —le digo.

— ¿Esa es toda la sabiduría que desea impartirnos hoy? —pregunta el Sr. Mulligan a Quinn.

Ella asiente, y luego regresa a su asiento, nunca retira su mirada de la mía. Se sienta y gira el cuello hacia mí. El Sr. Mulligan comienza su conferencia y todos vuelven su atención a la parte delantera de la sala. Todos, menos Quinn. Echo un vistazo a mi libro y lo abro en el capítulo que toca para la clase, con la esperanza de que ella haga lo mismo. Cuando alzo la vista, sigue mirándome.

— ¿Qué? —digo sin emitir sonido, sacudiendo las manos en el aire.

Entorna los ojos y me mira en silencio por un momento.

—Nada —dice finalmente. Se da la vuelta en su asiento y abre el libro delante de ella.

Kurt da golpecitos con el lápiz en mis nudillos y me mira con curiosidad, luego vuelve su atención a su libro. Si está esperando una explicación sobre lo que acaba de suceder, va a estar decepcionado cuando sea yo incapaz de darle una. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que pasó.

Robo varias miradas en la dirección de Quinn durante la clase, pero no se da la vuelta otra vez en todo el período. Cuando suena la campana, Kurt salta de su asiento y tamborilea con los dedos sobre mi escritorio.

—Yo. Tú. Almuerzo —dice, levantando la ceja.

Sale del salón y vuelvo la mirada a Quinn, está mirando a la puerta del aula que Kurt acaba de dejar con una dura mirada en sus ojos.

Agarro mis cosas y salgo por la puerta antes de que Quinn tenga la oportunidad de entablar una conversación. Me alegro de que decidiera volver a inscribirse, pero estoy perturbada por la forma en que me miró como si fuéramos mejores amigas. Realmente no quiero que Kurt, o cualquier otra persona, piense que estoy bien con las cosas que hace Ella. Prefiero no verme asociada con Quinn, pero tengo la sensación de que eso va a ser un problema.

Voy a mi casillero y cambio mis libros, agarrando el de inglés. Me pregunto si Shayna/Shayla realmente me reconoció en la clase de hoy.

Probablemente no, eso fue hace veinticuatro horas. Dudo que tenga suficientes células cerebrales para recordar información de hace mucho tiempo.

—Oye, tú.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, no quería dar la vuelta para verla de pie en toda su hermosa gloria.

—Viniste.

Ajusto los libros en mi casillero, luego doy la vuelta y me enfrento a ella. Sonríe y se inclina contra el casillero junto al mío.

—Limpia te ves muy bien —dice, mirándome de arriba abajo—. A pesar de que la versión sudorosa de ti no es tan mala tampoco.

Ella también se ve muy bien limpia, pero no voy a decirle eso.

— ¿Estás aquí para acecharme o realmente volviste a inscribirte?

Sonríe con picardía y tamborilea con los dedos sobre el casillero.

—Ambas.

Realmente tengo que cortar con las bromas de acecho. Sería gracioso si no creyera que fuera realmente capaz.

Miro a mi alrededor en el pasillo que se va quedando solo.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a clase —le digo—. Bienvenida de nuevo.

Entorna los ojos, casi como si pudiera sentir mi malestar.

—Estás siendo rara.

Ruedo mis ojos por su evaluación. ¿Cómo puede saber que lo estoy siendo? Ni siquiera me conoce. Miro hacia mi casillero y trato de ocultar los verdaderos pensamientos sobre por qué estoy siendo "rara". Pensamientos como, ¿por qué su pasado no me asusta más de lo que me asusta el de los demás? ¿Por qué tiene un temperamento tan malo que provoco lo que le hizo a ese pobre chico el año pasado? ¿Por qué quiere salir de su camino para correr conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba preguntando por mí? En lugar de admitir verbalmente las preguntas dentro de mi cabeza, me encojo de hombros.

—Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí.

Se inclina con el hombro contra el casillero junto al mío y niega con la cabeza.

—Nop. Es otra cosa. ¿Qué está mal?

Suspiro y me apoyo en mi casillero.

— ¿Quieres que sea honesta?

—Eso es todo lo que quiero que seas.

Pongo mis labios en una línea apretada y asiento.

—Está bien —le digo. Giro mi hombro contra el casillero y la enfrento—. No quiero darte una idea equivocada. Tú coqueteas y dices cosas como que tienes intenciones conmigo que yo no estoy dispuesta a corresponder. Y tú eres... —Hago una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta.

— ¿Soy qué? —dice, mirándome fijamente.

—Tú eres... intensa. Demasiado intensa. Y malhumorada. Y un poco intimidante. Y está esta otra cosa —le digo, sin decirlo—. Es sólo que no quiero que te des la idea equivocada.

— ¿Qué otra cosa? —dice como si supiera exactamente a qué otra cosa me refiero, pero me retaba a decirlo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y presiono la espalda contra el casillero, mirando hacia mis pies.

—Tú sabes —le digo, porque no quería evocar su pasado más de lo que ella probablemente lo hace.

Quinn se pone delante de mí y coloca su mano en el casillero al lado de mi cabeza, y luego se inclina hacia mí. Levanto la vista hacia ella y está mirándome, a menos de quince centímetros de mi cara.

—No lo sé, porque estás bordeando cualquier asunto que sea que tengas conmigo como si tuvieras demasiado miedo de decirlo. Sólo tienes que decirlo.

Mirándola en este momento, sintiéndome atrapada como me siento, el mismo pánico regresa a mi pecho, el mismo que salió de allí después de nuestro primer encuentro.

—Me enteré de lo que hiciste —le digo abruptamente—. Conozco al chico al que golpeaste. Sé que te enviaron a un reformatorio. Sé que en los dos días que te conozco, me has asustado como el infierno por lo menos tres veces. Y ya que estamos siendo sinceras, sé que también has estado preguntando por mí, entonces probablemente has oído hablar de mi reputación, que es más que probable que sea la única razón por la que tú estás haciendo un esfuerzo, incluso conmigo. Odio decepcionarte, pero no me voy a acostar contigo, no soy lesbiana y no quiero que pienses que puede ocurrir nada entre nosotras, además de lo que ya está sucediendo. Corremos juntas. Eso es todo.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa, pero su expresión no cambió nunca. Baja el brazo y da un paso atrás, lo que me permitió espacio para respirar de nuevo.

No entiendo por qué cada vez que pone un pie dentro de mi espacio personal, me quita todo el aliento. Sobre todo no entiendo por qué me gusta esa sensación.

Aprieto los libros contra el pecho y comienzo a caminar cuando un brazo gira alrededor de mi cintura y me aparta de Quinn. Miro a mi lado para ver a Brody mirando a Quinn de arriba abajo, apretando su agarre alrededor de mi cintura.

—Fabray —dice Brody con frialdad—. No sabía que vendrías nuevamente.

Quinn ni siquiera lo mira. Sigue mirándome durante unos segundos, sólo aparta su mirada de la mía para mirar hacia abajo a la mano de Brody que se agarra a mi cintura. Asiente un poco y sonríe, como si hubiera llegado a algún tipo de realización, entonces me mira.

—Bueno, estoy de vuelta —dice sin rodeos, sin mirar directamente a Brody.

¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿De dónde vino Brody y por qué tiene su brazo alrededor de mí como si me estuviera reclamando?

Quinn aparta sus ojos de los míos y se da vuelta para irse, pero se detiene abruptamente. Gira y me mira.

—Las pruebas de pista son el jueves después de la escuela —dice—. Ve.

Luego se va.

Lástima que Brody no.

— ¿Estas ocupada este sábado? —me dice al oído, tirando de mí.

Lo empujo y me alejo de él.

—Detente —le digo, irritada—. Creo que fui bastante clara la semana pasada.

Cierro mi casillero y me alejo, preguntándome cómo demonios he escapado del drama toda mi vida, pero tengo suficiente para un libro completo sólo con los últimos dos días.

* * *

><p>Kurt toma asiento frente a mí y me desliza un refresco.<p>

—No tenían café, pero encontré cafeína.

Sonrío.

—Gracias mejorsísimo amigo en todo el mundo entero.

—No me lo agradezcas, lo compré con malas intenciones. Lo estoy usando para sobornarte y obtener los datos oscuros de tu vida amorosa. Además que no me dijiste que estabas en el mismo bando que yo.

Me río y abro la lata.

—Bueno, te quedarás decepcionado, porque mi vida amorosa no existe. Y no pertenezco a tu bando.

Abre su propio refresco y sonríe.

—Oh, lo dudo. Por la manera en que aquella chica mala te ha estado mirando desde allá. —Ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Quinn está tres mesas lejos, mirándome fijamente. Está sentada con varias chicas, que parecen muy contentas con tenerla de vuelta. Le están dando palmaditas en la espalda y hablando a su alrededor, nunca dándose cuenta de que ella no es parte de la conversación.

Toma un trago de agua, manteniendo sus ojos en los míos. Pone su vaso sobre la mesa con algo de fuerza, inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras se pone de pie. Miro a la derecha y veo la salida de la cafetería. Está caminando hacia ella, esperando que la siga.

— ¿Eh? —digo, más para mí que para Kurt.

—Sí. ¿Eh? Ve a ver qué diablos quiere. Luego regresas para decirme.

Tomo otro trago de mi refresco y lo pongo sobre la mesa.

—Sí, señor.

Mi cuerpo se pone de pie para seguir a Quinn, pero dejo mi corazón en la mesa. Estoy bastante segura de que saltó de mi pecho tan pronto como me indicó que la siguiera. Puedo poner buena cara para Kurt todo lo que quiera, pero maldita sea con ella no puedo tener un poco de control sobre mis propios órganos.

Quinn está a varios metros delante de mí y cuando abre las puertas, estas se balancean cerrándose detrás de ella. Pongo mi mano en las puertas de vaivén cuando llegan y dudo un momento antes de empujarlas hacia fuera en el pasillo. Creo que prefiero estar dirigiéndome a detención en estos momentos en lugar de hablar con ella. Mi estómago está atado en tantos nudos que podría hacer que un boy scout me envidiara.

Miro a ambos lados, pero no la veo. Me tomó unos pasos llegar al borde de los casilleros, y luego girar en la esquina. Su espalda se apoya en uno de ellos y la rodilla está doblada, con el pie apoyado en el casillero detrás de ella. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre el pecho y está mirándome directamente. El color verde avellanados de sus ojos no es aún lo suficientemente claros para ocultar la ira detrás de ellos.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Brody?

Ruedo los ojos y camino a las taquillas frente a Quinn, recostándome en ellas. Realmente estoy cansada de sus cambios de humor y acabo de conocerla.

— ¿Es importante? —Estoy curiosa sobre cuán de su incumbencia es ese asunto. Hace esa pausa silenciosa que he notado que viene antes de todo lo que dice.

—Es un idiota.

—A veces tú lo eres también —le digo rápidamente, sin necesitar tanto tiempo como ella para dar una respuesta.

—No es bueno para ti.

Dejo escapar una risa exasperada.

— ¿Y tú lo eres? —pregunto, devolviéndole su observación. Si estuviéramos llevando la cuenta, yo diría que es dos a cero en mi favor.

Deja caer los brazos y se da la vuelta para hacer frente a los casilleros, alcanzando a uno de ellos con la palma de su mano. El sonido de piel contra el metal resuena en el pasillo y va directamente a mi estómago.

—No me metas en esto —dice, girándose—. Estoy hablando de Brody, no de mí. No deberías estar con él. No tienes ni idea de qué tipo de persona es.

Me río. No porque sea divertido... sino porque ella está hablando en serio de esto. ¿Esta chica que ni siquiera conozco está seriamente tratando de decirme con quién debo y no debo salir? Giro mi cabeza contra el casillero en una ola de ira.

—Dos días, Quinn. Te he conocido por dos días. —Pateo los casilleros detrás de mí y camino hacia ella—. En estos dos días, he visto cinco partes diferentes de ti, y sólo una de ellas ha sido atractiva. El hecho de que piensas que tienes derecho a expresar tu opinión, incluso de mí o de mis decisiones, es absurdo. Es ridículo.

Quinn levanta su ceja y me mira, con los brazos bien doblados sobre su pecho. Da un paso desafiante hacia mí. Sus ojos son tan duros y fríos, que estoy empezando a pensar que se trata de una sexta parte de ella lo que estoy viendo. Una incluso más enojada, un lado más posesivo.

—No me cae bien. ¿Y cuando veo este tipo de cosas? —Pone su mano en mi cara y pasa suavemente el dedo por debajo de la contusión en mi ojo—. ¿Y entonces lo veo rodeándote con su brazo? Perdóname si me pongo un poco ridícula.

Sus dedos se arrastran por mi mejilla, dejándome sin aliento. Es una lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos y no apoyarme en dirección a su palma, pero me mantengo en mi posición. Estoy construyendo una inmunidad a esta muchacha. O... al menos lo estoy intentando. Esa es mi nueva meta, de todos modos.

Doy un paso lejos de ella hasta que su mano ya no toca mi cara. Dobla los dedos en un puño y baja la mano a su lado.

— ¿Crees que debería mantenerme alejada de Brody porque tienes miedo de que él tiene cierto temperamento? —Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y entrecierro los ojos hacia ella—. Un poco hipócrita, ¿no te parece?

Después de unos segundos de observarme, deja escapar un suspiro corto con una apenas notable rodada de ojos. Mira hacia otro lado y niega con la cabeza, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Permanece en esta posición, mirando a mi lado opuesto durante varios segundos. Cuando se da la vuelta despacio, no me mira a los ojos. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira al suelo.

—Te pegó —dice sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. Mantiene su cabeza hacia el suelo, pero me mira a través de sus pestañas—. ¿Alguna vez te había pegado?

Aquí va otra vez.

—No —digo en voz baja—. Y no. Te lo dije... fue un accidente.

Nos miramos la una a la otra en completo silencio hasta que la segunda campana para el almuerzo suena y el pasillo se llena de estudiantes. Soy la primera en romper la mirada. Camino de vuelta a la cafetería sin mirarla.

* * *

><p>Me quedo gustando esto de comentar sus comentarios xD así que:<p>

Jasgronn: Tu comentario ha dejado muy en claro que eres escritora, una entrada algo dramática para tu comentario jajaja pero me gusto. Y por favor no me hagas responsable públicamente de que no actualices, no quiero una horda de tus fans atacándome xD

Pao Vargas: Quinn y Rachel necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan tener, para lograr entenderse, porque es obvio que su relación es algo conflictiva, más allá de toda esa conexión y química que inexplicablemente tienen.

AlFabraiz: Solía llamarme así con mis amigas, era muy divertido. Creo que varias estarían dispuestas a hacerle compañía a Rachel… yo me quedo con badass Quinn xD

Guest: Creo que no había entendido tus palabras, me alegra que te quedes con mi versión faberry. Si tienes alguna otra observación por favor dímela!

Gracias y Feliz Día


	7. Capítulo 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 6**

Miércoles, 29 de Agosto del 2012, 6:15 AM

He estado corriendo desde hace casi tres años. No recuerdo qué lo inició o qué lo hizo tan agradable que lograra hacerme tan disciplinada. Creo que mucho de esto tiene que ver con lo frustrantemente protegida que soy. Trato de mantener una actitud positiva al respecto, pero es difícil ver las interacciones y relaciones que tienen los otros estudiantes en la escuela, y de las que yo no soy parte. No tener acceso a internet no habría sido un gran problema en la escuela secundaria de hace unos años, pero ahora es más o menos un suicidio social.

_No es que me importe lo que piensen._

No voy a negarlo, he tenido la imperiosa necesidad de buscar a Quinn en internet. En el pasado, cuando tuve estos impulsos por saber más acerca de las personas, Britt y yo sólo los investigaríamos en su casa. Pero ahora ella está en un vuelo sobre el océano Atlántico en este momento, así que no puedo preguntarle. En cambio, me siento en mi cama y me pregunto. Me pregunto si es realmente tan mala como su reputación la hace parecer. Me pregunto si tiene el mismo efecto sobre las otras chicas como lo tiene sobre mí. Me pregunto quiénes son sus padres, si tiene hermanos, si está saliendo con alguien. Me pregunto por qué parece tan decidida a estar enojada conmigo todo el tiempo si nos acabamos de conocer. ¿Siempre está así de enojada? ¿Siempre es tan encantadora cuando no está ocupada estando enojada? Odio que sea de un modo o de otro, y nunca un punto medio. Sería bueno ver un lado relajado y tranquilo de ella. Me pregunto si tiene incluso un punto medio. Me pregunto... porque eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. En silencio, me pregunto sobre la chica sin esperanza que de alguna manera se hundió en mis pensamientos y no se quiere ir.

Me obligo a salir de mi trance y termino de ponerme las zapatillas. Al menos nuestra pelea de ayer en el pasillo quedó sin resolver. Ella no va a correr conmigo hoy a causa de eso, y estoy muy aliviada al respecto. Necesito tiempo de tranquilidad para mí, más que cualquier otra cosa. No sé por qué, sin embargo, simplemente me la paso preguntándome.

_Sobre ella._

Abro la ventana del dormitorio y me arrastro fuera. Es más oscuro de lo normal para esta hora de la mañana. Levanto la mirada y veo que el cielo está nublado, un indicador perfecto de mi estado de ánimo. Tomo la dirección de las nubes, entonces miro al cielo, a la izquierda, curiosa por saber si tengo suficiente tiempo para correr antes de que comience a llover.

— ¿Siempre trepas por la ventana o lo acabas de hacer con la esperanza de evitarme?

Giro en torno al sonido de su voz. Ella está de pie en el borde de la acera, vestida con pantalones cortos y zapatillas de correr. Hoy esta solo con un bra deportivo.

_Maldita sea._

—Si estuviera tratando de evitarte, sólo me hubiera quedado en la cama. —Camino hacia ella con confianza, esperando poder ocultar el hecho de que verla está causando que mi cuerpo entero sea un completo caos.

Una pequeña parte de mí se siente decepcionada de que se presentara, pero la mayor parte de mí está estúpidamente, patéticamente feliz. Camino por delante de ella y caigo sobre la acera para estirar. Abro mis piernas hacia afuera, delante de mí, y me inclino hacia adelante, agarrando mis zapatillas. Entierro la cabeza en mis rodillas, en parte por el estiramiento del músculo, pero sobre todo para no tener que mirarla.

—No estaba segura de si vendrías. —Desciende y reclama un lugar en la acera en frente de mí.

Me levanto y la miro. — ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Yo no soy la que tiene problemas. Además, ninguna de nosotras es dueña de la carretera. —Prácticamente le espeto. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué.

Hace otra vez esa cosa de mirarme y pensar, donde su intensa mirada de alguna manera me deja sin respuestas. Se está convirtiendo en una costumbre suya, y casi quiero darle un nombre. Es como si me abrazara con los ojos en silencio mientras piensa, a propósito sin darse cuenta de su expresión. Nunca he conocido a nadie que piense tanto en sus propias respuestas. La forma en que deja las cosas en remojo mientras prepara su contestación, es como si las palabras fueran limitadas y sólo quisiera utilizar las que son absolutamente necesarias.

Detengo mi estiramiento y me enfrento a ella, poco dispuesta a ceder en esta confrontación visual. No voy a dejar que realice sus trucos mentales de Jedi en mí, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría poder actuar en ella. Es completamente ilegible y aún más impredecible. Me hace enojar.

Estira las piernas hacia fuera delante de mí. —Dame tus manos. Tengo que estirar, también.

Está sentada con las manos en frente de mí como si estuviéramos a punto de jugar a las palmaditas. Si alguien pasara conduciendo ahora, ya podía imaginar los rumores. Sólo pensar en ello me hace reír. Pongo mis manos en las palmas de sus manos extendidas y me tira hacia ella durante varios segundos. Cuando la tensión se alivia, vuelvo hacia atrás mientras ella se extiende hacia delante, sólo que no mira hacia abajo. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en mí, con aquella mirada debilitante mientras se estira.

—Para que conste —dice—, yo no fui la que tuvo problemas ayer.

Tiro más fuerte, más por malicia que por el deseo de ayudarla a estirar. — ¿Estás insinuando que soy yo la que tiene el problema?

— ¿No es así?

—Acláralo —le digo—. No me gusta lo vago.

Se ríe, pero es una risa irritable. —Rachel, si hay una cosa que debes saber acerca de mí, es que yo no lo hago vago. Te dije que sólo voy a ser honesta contigo y, para mí, la vaguedad es lo mismo que la falta de honradez. —Saca las manos hacia delante y se echa hacia atrás.

—Es una respuesta muy vaga la que me acabas de dar —señalo.

—Nunca me hiciste una pregunta. Te lo he dicho antes, si quieres saber algo, pregunta. Crees que me conoces, pero nunca me has preguntado nada.

—Yo no te conozco.

Se ríe de nuevo y niega con la cabeza, luego suelta mis manos.

—Olvídalo. —Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar.

—Espera. —Me levanto del concreto y la sigo. Si alguien tiene el derecho de estar enojada aquí, soy yo—. ¿Qué dije? No te conozco. ¿Por qué te vas toda enojada conmigo otra vez?

Se detiene y se da vuelta para caminar, entonces toma un par de pasos hacia mí. —Supuse que después de pasar tiempo contigo en los últimos días, obtendría una reacción ligeramente diferente de parte de ti en la escuela. Te he dado un montón de oportunidades para preguntarme lo que quieras, pero por alguna razón, quieres creer todo lo que oyes, a pesar del hecho de que nunca has oído nada de eso de mí. Y viniendo de alguien con sus propios rumores, pensé que serías un poco menos crítica.

¿Mis propios rumores? Si cree que va a ganar puntos por tener algo en común conmigo, está terriblemente equivocada.

— ¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Pensaste que la nueva chica calenturienta sería comprensiva con la idiota golpea gays? Sin contar que tú también eres gay.

Gime y pasa las manos por su cabello, frustrada. —No hagas eso Rachel.

— ¿No hacer qué? ¿Llamarte idiota golpea gays? Bien. Vamos a practicar esta política de honestidad tuya. ¿Golpeaste o no golpeaste tan mal a ese estudiante, el año pasado, que pasaste un año en el reformatorio juvenil?

Pone sus manos en sus caderas y niega con la cabeza, luego me mira con lo que parece ser decepción en su expresión. —Cuando te dije que no hicieras eso, no me refería a que no me insultes. Me refería a que no te insultes a ti misma. —Da un paso hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha entre nosotras—. Y sí. Golpeé su trasero, y si el hijo de puta estuviera de pie delante de mí en este momento, me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Sus ojos se llenan de ira pura y estoy demasiado asustada para siquiera preguntarle por qué o de qué se trata. Pudo haber dicho que sería honesta... pero sus respuestas me aterrorizaban más que las preguntas. Doy un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que ella lo hace. Las dos estamos tranquilas y me pregunto cómo pudimos incluso llegar a este punto.

—No quiero correr contigo hoy —le digo.

—No tengo ganas de correr contigo, tampoco.

Y con eso, las dos giramos en direcciones opuestas. Ella hacia su casa, y yo hacia mi ventana. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de correr sola.

* * *

><p>Subo de nuevo por mi ventana justo cuando la lluvia comienza a verter desde el cielo, y por un segundo, me siento mal porque ella todavía tiene que correr a su casa. Pero sólo por un segundo, porque el karma es una perra, y Quinn es, sin duda, con lo que ella está tomando represalias en estos momentos. Cierro la ventana y camino hasta mi cama. Mi corazón late tan rápido como si hubiera corrido los cuatro kilómetros. Excepto que está acelerado porque estoy tan increíblemente molesta.<p>

Conocí a la chica hace un par de días. Sin embargo, nunca he discutido con nadie más en toda mi vida. Podía sumar todas las peleas que Britt y yo hemos tenido en los últimos cuatro años, y no comenzaría a compararse con las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas con Quinn. Ni siquiera sé por qué se preocupa. Supongo que después de esta mañana, probablemente no lo hará más.

Tomo el sobre encima de mi mesa de noche, y lo abro. Saco fuera la carta de Brittany y me echo hacia atrás en mi almohada para leerla, sólo con la esperanza de escapar del caos en mi cabeza.

_Rach:_

_Con suerte, para el momento en que estés leyendo esto (porque sé que no lo leerás de inmediato) voy a estar locamente enamorada de un italiano sexy y no pensaré en ti en absoluto._

_Pero sé que no es el caso, porque voy a estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Voy a pensar en todas las noches que nos alojamos con nuestros helados y nuestras películas y nuestros chicos. Pero sobre todo, voy a estar pensando en ti, y todas las razones por las que te quiero._

_Sólo por nombrar algunas: me encanta la forma en que apestas para las despedidas y los sentimientos y emociones, porque yo también lo hago. Me encanta cómo siempre comes del lado de fresa y vainilla del helado porque sabes lo mucho que me encanta el chocolate, a pesar de que tú también lo amas. Me encanta como no eres extraña o incómoda, a pesar del hecho de que has sido severamente cortada de la socialización al punto de hacer del Amish una moda._

_Pero sobre todo, me encanta que no me juzgues. Que en los últimos cuatro años, nunca me has preguntado ni una sola vez acerca de mis decisiones (tan malas como pueden ser), o sobre los chicos con los que he estado, o el hecho de que no creo en el compromiso. Diría que es simple para ti no juzgarme, porque eres una puta, igual que yo. Pero las dos sabemos que no lo eres. Así que gracias por ser una amiga que no juzga. Gracias por nunca ser condescendiente o tratarme como si fueras mejor que yo (a pesar de que las dos sabemos que lo eres)._

_Por mucho que me pueda reír de las cosas que la gente dice acerca de nosotras a nuestras espaldas, me mata que digan esas cosas de ti, también. Por eso, lo siento. Pero no demasiado, porque sé que si te dieran la opción de ser mi mejor amiga cachonda o ser la chica con la buena reputación, enviarías a la mierda a todos los chicos del mundo. Porque me amas tanto. Y yo te dejo, porque también te amo mucho._

_Y una cosa más que me gusta de ti, y entonces me callo porque estoy sólo a unos metros de distancia escribiendo esta carta ahora mismo, y es muy difícil no salir por mi ventana y abrazarte fuerte._

_Amo tu indiferencia. Como realmente no te importa una mierda lo que la gente piense. Me encanta como te centras en tu futuro y todo el mundo puede besarte el culo. Amé cómo, cuándo te dije que me iba a Italia, después de hablar sobre inscribirte en mi escuela, sólo sonreíste y te encogiste de hombros a pesar de tener que separarte de tu mejor amiga. Te dejé colgada por seguir mi sueño, y eso ni siquiera te comió. Ni siquiera me diste mierda al respecto._

_Amé como (el último, lo juro) cuando vimos The Forces of Nature y Sandra Bullock se va, y yo estaba gritándole a la TV por ese horrible final, simplemente te encogiste de hombros y dijiste—: Es real, Britt. No puedes enfadarte con un final real. Algunos de ellos son feos. Son los falsos felices para siempre los que deberían enojarte._

_Nunca olvidaré eso, porque tenías razón. Y sé que no estabas tratando de darme una lección, pero lo hiciste. No todo va a ir a mi manera y no todo el mundo tiene un felices para siempre. La vida es real y a veces es fea, y sólo hay que aprender a sobrellevar la situación. Lo voy a aceptar con una dosis de tu indiferencia, y seguir adelante._

_Así que, de todos modos. Basta de hablar de eso. Sólo quiero que sepas que voy a extrañarte, y tu nuevo mejor amigo de la escuela mejor que dé marcha atrás cuando llegue a casa en seis meses. Espero que te des cuenta de lo increíble que eres, pero en caso de que no lo hagas, voy a enviarte un mensaje de texto todos los días para recordártelo. Prepárate para ser bombardeada por los próximos seis meses con un sinfín de textos molestos de afirmaciones positivas acerca de ti._

_Te quiero,_

_Brittany._

Doblo la carta y sonrío, pero no lloro. Ella no hubiera esperado que llorara, no importa lo mucho que me hizo querer hacerlo. Llego a la mesita de noche y tomo del cajón el teléfono que me dio. Ya tengo dos mensajes de texto perdidos.

**¿Te he dicho últimamente lo maravillosa que eres? Te echo de menos.**

**Es el segundo día, será mejor que me contestes. Tengo que contarte acerca de Lorenzo. Además, eres asquerosamente inteligente.**

Sonrío y le contesto. Me toma alrededor de cinco intentos antes de conseguirlo. ¿Tengo casi dieciocho años y este es el primer mensaje de texto que he enviado? Esto tiene que ser un record para el Guinness.

**Me puedo acostumbrar a estas afirmaciones positivas diarias. Asegúrate de recordarme lo hermosa que soy, y cómo tengo el gusto más impecable en la música, y cómo soy la corredora más rápida del mundo. (Sólo algunas ideas para empezar.) Yo también te extraño. Y no puedo esperar para saber de Lorenzo, puta.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Acabo de subir la portada del fic espero que les guste (es un diseño de mi adorada renacuajita. Gracias! I luv u) luego me dicen que les pareció.<p>

Paito05: Gracias por tu apoyo constante :D

AlFabraiz, Pao Vargas: Sé que se ve muy complicado ahora una relación entre las chicas, más que todo a causa de Quinn por todo su comportamiento misterioso y obstinado, solo hay que tenerle algo de paciencia. Pronto se dará cuenta que sus métodos para acercarse a Rachel no son los más convenientes. Y Rachel también sostiene algo de culpa, porque la está juzgando sin tener idea realmente de las cosas, solo se basa en los rumores.

Jasgronn: Como te dije en twitter, me gusta tu narrativa jajaja leeré el fic que me recomendaste. Gracias

¿Dónde está la guest que siempre me escribe? :/

Gracias por sus comentarios y feliz inicio de semana


	8. Capítulo 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 7**

Viernes, 31 de Agosto del 2012, 11:20 AM

Los siguientes días de escuela son iguales a los dos primeros. Llenos de drama. Mi casillero parece haberse convertido en el eje de notas y cartas desagradables, ninguna de las cuales he visto ser puestas dentro o sobre el casillero. En realidad no entiendo lo que gana la gente haciendo cosas como esta si no tienen el valor de reclamarlas. Como la nota de esta mañana. Todo lo que ponía era Puta.

¿En serio? ¿Cuál es la creatividad en eso? ¿No podían respaldarlo con una historia interesante? ¿Tal vez un par de detalles de mi indiscreción? Si tengo que leer esta mierda todos los días, lo menos que pueden hacer es hacerlo interesante. Si me fuera a rebajar a dejar una nota en el casillero de alguien, al menos tendría la cortesía de entretener a quien quiera que la leyera en el proceso. Escribiría algo interesante como: Te vi en la cama con mi novio anoche. Realmente no aprecio el aceite de masaje en mi pepino. Puta.

Me río y se siente raro, reír tan alto por mis propios pensamientos. Miro alrededor y no queda nadie en el pasillo excepto yo. En lugar de arrancar las notas como probablemente debería hacer, saco mi bolígrafo y las hago un poco más creativas. Muchas gracias, transeúnte.

* * *

><p>Kurt pone su bandeja frente a la mía. Hemos estado obteniendo nuestras propias bandejas, ya que él cree que lo único que quiero es ensalada. Me sonríe como si tuviera un secreto que sabe que quiero. Si no es nada más que un rumor, voy a pasar.<p>

— ¿Cómo fueron las pruebas para el atletismo ayer? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. —No fui.

—Seh, lo sé.

— ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

Se ríe. —Porque me gusta aclarar las cosas contigo antes de creerlas. ¿Por qué no fuiste?

Me encojo de hombros nuevamente.

— ¿Qué hay con ese encogimiento de hombros? ¿Tienes un tic nervioso?

Me encojo otra vez. —No siento ganas de ser parte de un equipo con nadie de aquí. Ha perdido su atractivo.

Arruga el ceño. —Primero que todo, el atletismo es uno de los deportes más individuales a los que te puedes unir. Segundo, pensé que habías dicho que las actividades extracurriculares eran la razón por la que estabas aquí.

—No sé por qué estoy aquí —digo—. Tal vez necesito ser testigo de una buena dosis de naturaleza humana en su peor momento antes de entrar al mundo real. Será menos chocante.

Me señala con un tallo de apio y levanta una ceja. —Eso es cierto. Una introducción gradual a los peligros de la sociedad ayudarán a soportar el golpe. No podemos liberarte sola en la jungla cuando has sido malcriada en un zoológico toda tu vida.

—Bonita analogía.

Me hace un guiño y muerde el apio. —Hablando de analogía. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con tu casillero? Estaba cubierto en analogías sexuales y metáforas hoy.

Río. — ¿Te gusta? Me llevó un tiempo, pero me estaba sintiendo creativa.

Asiente. —Especialmente me gustó la que dice: Eres una puta, te tiraste a Kurt el mormón.

Sacudo la cabeza. —Ahora esa no puedo reclamarla. Era un original. Pero son divertidos ¿no crees?

—Bueno —dice—. Eran divertidos. Ya no lo son. Vi a Quinn arrancándolas ahora mismo.

Levanto rápidamente la vista hacia él mientras sonríe diabólicamente otra vez. Supongo que éste es el secreto que tenía problemas guardando.

—Eso es raro. —Estoy curiosa por saber por qué Quinn se molestaría en hacer tal cosa. No hemos estado corriendo desde la última vez que hablamos. De hecho, ni siquiera interactuamos. Se sienta al otro lado del salón en el primer turno y no la veo el resto del día además del almuerzo. Aun entonces, se sienta en el otro lado de la cafetería con sus amigas. Pensé que, después de un punto muerto, nos esquivaríamos mutuamente, pero supongo que estaba equivocada.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dice Kurt.

Me encojo de hombros sólo para irritarlo.

— ¿Los rumores sobre ella son ciertos? ¿Sobre su temperamento? ¿Y su hermana?

Trato de parecer desconcertada por su comentario, pero es la primera vez que escucho algo sobre una hermana. —No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que he pasado bastante tiempo con ella para saber que me asusta lo suficiente para no querer pasar mucho más.

Realmente quiero preguntarle sobre el comentario de la hermana, pero no puedo evitar situaciones donde mi testarudez mete su fea cabeza. Por alguna razón, sondear información sobre Quinn Fabray es una de esas situaciones.

—Oye —dice una voz detrás de mí. Inmediatamente sé que no es Quinn, porque soy indiferente a esta voz. Al tiempo que me doy vuelta, Brody balancea su pierna sobre la banca junto a la mía y se sienta—. ¿Estás ocupada después de clases?

Meto el apio en una burbuja en la salsa y lo muerdo. —Probablemente.

Brody sacude la cabeza. —Esa no es una respuesta suficientemente buena. Nos encontraremos después del último turno.

Se levanta y se va antes de que pueda objetar algo. Kurt me sonríe con satisfacción.

Y sólo me encojo de hombros.

* * *

><p>No tengo idea de qué quiere hablar Brody conmigo, pero si está pensando en venir mañana por la noche, necesita una lobotomía. Estoy más que lista este año para alejar a los chicos. Especialmente si significa no tener a Britt para comer helado después de que ellos se van a casa. El helado era la única cosa atrayente de besuquearse con los chicos.<p>

Al menos él es fiel a su forma. Está esperando en mi carro, recostado por el lado de la puerta del conductor cuando llego al estacionamiento.

—Hola princesa —dice. No sé si es el sonido de su voz o el hecho de que acaba de darme un sobrenombre, pero sus palabras hacen que me encoja. Camino hacia él y me apoyo sobre el auto vecino.

—No me llames princesa de nuevo. Jamás.

Se ríe y se desliza frente a mí, agarrando mi cintura en sus manos. —Está bien. ¿Qué tal hermosa?

— ¿Qué tal si sólo me llamas Rachel?

— ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan enojada todo el tiempo? —Alcanza mi rostro y sostiene mis mejillas en sus manos, entonces me besa. Tristemente, lo dejo. En gran parte porque siento que se lo ha ganado por soportarme el mes entero. Aunque no se merece muchos favores devueltos, así que quito la cara después de unos segundos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Desliza su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. —A ti. —Comienza a besarme el cuello, lo empujo y se echa hacia atrás—. ¿Qué?

— ¿No lees las pistas? Te dije que no iba a dormir contigo. No intento jugar o que me persigas como hacen las chicas tontas. Quieres más y yo no quiero, así que pienso que necesitamos aceptar que estamos en un punto muerto y seguir adelante.

Me mira fijamente, suspira y tira de mí hacia él, abrazándome. —No necesito más Rachel. Está bien del modo que es. No presionaré otra vez. Sólo me gusta ir a tu casa y quiero ir mañana por la noche. —Intenta darme esa sonrisa que hace bajar pantys—. Ahora deja de estar enojada conmigo y ven aquí. —Tira de mi rostro hacia el suyo y me besa nuevamente.

Tan irritada y enojada como estoy, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada de que, tan pronto como sus labios encuentran los míos, la irritación cede, gracias al entumecimiento que se apodera. Sólo por esa razón, dejo que continúe besándome. Me recuesta sobre el auto y recorre mi cabello con sus manos, besa mi mandíbula y luego mi cuello. Apoyo la cabeza en el auto y levanto la muñeca para ver la hora. Claire sale del pueblo por trabajo, así que necesito ir a la tienda y comprar azúcar que me dure todo el fin de semana. No sé cuánto tiempo planea tocarme, pero el helado comienza a sonar tentador ahora mismo. Ruedo los ojos y dejo caer el brazo. De pronto, el ritmo cardíaco se me triplica, el estómago comienza a dar vueltas y tengo todos esos sentimientos que se supone que una chica tenga cuando los labios de un chico sexy están sobre ella. Sólo que no tengo esa reacción por el chico cuyos labios están sobre mí. Estoy reaccionando a la chica sexy que me mira fijamente desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Quinn está de pie junto a su carro con el codo sobre el marco de la puerta, observándonos. Inmediatamente empujo a Brody, me doy media vuelta y entro en mi auto.

—Así que, ¿mañana por la noche? —pregunta.

Enciendo el auto y lo miro. —No. Hemos terminado.

Cierro la puerta y retrocedo en el estacionamiento, insegura de si estoy enojada, avergonzada o encaprichada. ¿Cómo es que me hace eso? ¿Cómo demonios incita este tipo de sentimientos en mí desde el otro lado del aparcamiento? Creo que necesito una intervención.

* * *

><p>Feliz inicio de semana<p> 


	9. Capítulo 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 8**

Viernes, 31 de Agosto del 2012, 4:50 PM

¿Irá Carl contigo? —Abro la puerta del auto para que Claire pueda arrojar lo que queda de su equipaje en el asiento trasero.

—Sí, él vendrá. Estaremos en casa… Estaré en casa el domingo —dice, corrigiéndose a sí misma. Le duele pensar en Carl como un nosotros.

Odio que se sienta de ese modo porque en verdad me agrada Carl y sé que ama a Claire, así que no entiendo de qué va la ruptura. Ha tenido un par de novios en los últimos doce años, pero tan pronto como empieza a ponerse serio para el chico, ella huye.

Claire cierra la puerta trasera y se vuelve hacia mí. —Sabes que confío en ti, pero por favor…

—No tendré sexo y por lo tanto no quedare embarazada —la interrumpo—. Lo sé, lo sé. Has estado diciendo eso cada vez que te vas en los últimos dos años. No voy a quedar embarazada mamá. Estoy terriblemente agrietada.

Se ríe y me abraza. —Buena chica. Y en vano. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré, lo prometo. Y voy a rentar una TV durante el fin de semana así puedo sentarme y comer helado y ver basura por cable.

Retrocede y me fulmina con la mirada. —Ahora, eso no es gracioso.

Me río y la abrazo de nuevo. —Diviértete. Espero que vendas un montón de jabones y tinturas a base de hierbas y lo que sea que hagas con esas cosas.

—Te amo. Si me necesitas, sabes que puedes usar el teléfono de la casa de Brittany.

Ruedo mis ojos ante las mismas instrucciones que me da cada vez que se marcha. —Te veo luego —digo.

Se sube en el auto y se adentra en la carretera, dejándome libre de padres por todo el fin de semana. Para la mayoría de los adolescentes, este sería el punto en el cual cogerían sus teléfonos y publicarían una invitación para la fiesta del año. No yo. Nop. En su lugar, vuelvo al interior y decido hornear galletas, porque esa es la cosa más rebelde que puedo hacer.

Me encanta hornear, pero no me jacto de ser muy buena en ello. Usualmente termino con más harina y chocolate en mi rostro y cabello que la del producto final. Esta noche no es la excepción. Ya he hecho una bandeja de galletas con chips de chocolate, una bandeja de brownies y algo que no estoy segura de qué se supone que debía ser. Estoy trabajando en espolvorear harina en una mezcla de pastel de chocolate casero Alemán cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

Estoy bastante segura de que debería saber qué hacer en situaciones como ésta. ¿Los timbres suenan todo el tiempo, cierto? No el mío. Observo la puerta, insegura de lo que hay detrás de ella. Cuando suena por segunda vez, pongo el cuenco de mezcla sobre el mostrador y alejo el cabello fuera de mis ojos, luego me dirijo hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abro, ni siquiera estoy sorprendida de ver a Quinn. Está bien, estoy sorprendida. Pero no en verdad.

—Hola —digo. No puedo pensar en cualquier otra cosa para decir. Incluso si pudiera pensar en otra cosa para decir, probablemente no sería capaz de articular ni una palabra desde que no puedo jodidamente ¡Respirar!

Está de pie en el último escalón de mi camino de entrada, sus manos colgando libremente dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Su cabello aún necesita un corte, pero cuando levanta su mano y lo aparta de sus ojos, el pensamiento de ella cortando ese cabello de repente es la peor idea en el mundo.

—Hola. —Está sonriendo incómodamente y se ve nerviosa y es terriblemente atractiva. Está de buen humor. Por ahora, de todos modos. Quién sabe cuándo se molestará y se pondrá en el ánimo de discutir de nuevo.

—Um —digo inquietamente. Sé que el siguiente paso es invitarla a entrar, pero eso es sólo si en verdad la quiero dentro de mi casa, y para ser honesta, el jurado sigue deliberando esa opción.

— ¿Estás ocupada? —pregunta.

Dirijo mi mirada a la cocina, donde está el inconcebible desastre que he hecho. —Más o menos. —No es una mentira. Estoy más o menos increíblemente ocupada.

Aleja la mirada y asiente, luego señala detrás de ella hacia su auto. —Sí, supongo que… me iré. —Retrocede un paso en las escaleras.

—No —digo, demasiado rápido y unos decibeles demasiado fuerte. Casi es un desesperado no y me encojo avergonzada. Por mucho que no sepa por qué está aquí o por qué siquiera se sigue molestando, mi curiosidad obtiene lo mejor de mí. Doy un paso hacia mi costado y abro la puerta en su totalidad—. Puedes entrar, pero es posible que te ponga a trabajar.

Vacila, luego asciende el escalón de nuevo. Entra y cierro la puerta detrás de nosotras. Antes de que me pueda poner más incómoda, camino dentro de la cocina y levanto el recipiente de mezclas y regreso de vuelta al trabajo como si no hubiera una impredecible, temperamental y caliente chica en mi casa.

— ¿Te estás preparando para una venta de pasteles? —Hace su camino alrededor del mostrador y observa la abundancia de postres que hay sobre él.

—Mi mamá salió durante el fin de semana. Ella es anti-azúcar, así que me vuelvo un poco loca cuando no está aquí.

Se ríe y levanta una galleta, pero me mira primero pidiéndome permiso.

—Sírvete lo que te plazca —digo—, pero te advierto, sólo porque me guste hornear no significa que sea buena en ello. —Sacudo lo último que queda de harina y lo vierto en el recipiente de mezclas.

— ¿Así que obtienes la casa para ti sola y pasas una noche del viernes horneando? Típica adolescente —dice burlonamente.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Me encojo de hombros—. Soy una rebelde.

Se da la vuelta y abre un gabinete, observando el contenido, luego lo cierra. Da un paso hacia su izquierda y abre otro gabinete, luego saca un vaso.

— ¿Tienes algo de leche? —pregunta mientras se encamina hacia el refrigerador. Hago una pausa agitada y observo como saca la leche y se sirve como si estuviera en casa. Toma un trago y se da la vuelta para atraparme viéndola, luego sonríe—. No deberías ofrecer galletas sin leche, sabes. Eres una anfitriona bastante patética. —Agarra otra galleta y camina con la leche hacia el mostrador, donde toma asiento.

—Trato de guardar mi hospitalidad para visitantes invitadas —digo, volviéndome de nuevo hacia el mostrador.

—Ouch.

Enciendo la mezcladora, creando una excusa para no tener que hablar durante tres minutos. Trato de recordar cómo luzco, sin buscar notoriamente una superficie que muestre mi reflejo. Estoy bastante segura de que tengo harina en todas partes. Sé que mi cabello está recogido en lo alto de mi cabeza con un lápiz y mis pantalones de chándal están siendo usados por cuarta vez. Sin ser lavados. Trato de limpiar con indiferencia cualquier rastro visible de harina, pero me temo que es una causa perdida. Oh bien, no hay manera en que me podría ver peor ahora que cuando estaba recostada en el sofá con grava untada en mi mejilla.

Apago la mezcladora y oprimo el botón para liberar las hojas mezcladoras. Llevo una hacia mi boca y la lamo, luego camino con la otra hacia donde ella está sentada. — ¿Quieres una? Es chocolate Alemán.

La toma de mi mano y sonríe. —Que hospitalario de tu parte.

—Cállate y lámelo o me lo quedaré para mí. —Camino hacia el armario y saco mi propia taza, pero en su lugar me sirvo agua—. ¿Quieres algo de agua o quieres seguir pretendiendo que puedes digerir esa mierda vegana?

Se ríe y arruga la nariz, luego empuja su vaso a lo largo del mostrador hacia mí. —Estaba tratando de ser amable, pero no puedo tomar otro sorbo de lo que sea que es esta mierda. Sí, agua. Por favor.

Me río y levanto su taza, luego le deslizo el vaso de agua. Tomo asiento en la silla en frente de ella y la observo mientras muerdo un pedazo de brownie. Estoy esperando a que explique por qué está aquí, pero no lo hace. Simplemente se sienta en frente de mí y me observa comer. No le pregunto por qué está aquí porque como que me gusta el silencio entre nosotras. Funciona mejor cuando ambas nos callamos, desde que todas nuestras conversaciones tienden a terminar en discusiones.

Quinn se levanta y camina dentro de la sala sin ninguna explicación. Mira a su alrededor curiosamente, su atención siendo robada por las fotografías en las paredes. Se acerca a ellas y lentamente detalla cada imagen. Me recuesto en mi silla y la observo curiosear.

Nunca tiene prisa y parece tan segura en cada movimiento que hace. Es como si todos sus pensamientos y acciones están meticulosamente planeadas con días de antelación. Sólo puedo imaginármela en su habitación, escribiendo las palabras que planea usar el día siguiente, porque es tan selectiva con ellas.

—Tu mamá parece realmente joven —dice.

—Es joven.

—No te pareces a ella. ¿Te pareces a tu papa? —Se da la vuelta y me enfrenta.

Me encojo de hombros. —No lo sé. No recuerdo su apariencia.

Se da la vuelta hacia las imágenes y corre su dedo sobre una de ellas.

— ¿Está tu padre muerto? —Es tan franca al respecto, estoy casi segura que mi padre no está muerto o ella no lo habría preguntado de esa manera. Tan descuidada.

—No lo sé. No le he visto desde que tenía tres años.

Camina de regreso hacia la cocina y toma asiento en frente de mí de nuevo. — ¿Eso es todo lo que obtengo? ¿Ninguna historia?

—Oh, hay una historia. Es sólo que no quiero contarla.

Me sonríe de nuevo, pero es una sonrisa cautelosa acompañada por una mirada burlona en sus ojos. —Tus galletas estuvieron buenas —dice, cambiando hábilmente el tema—. No deberías menospreciar tus habilidades de repostería.

Algo pita y salto de mi silla y corro hacia el horno. Lo abro, pero el pastel ni siquiera está cerca de estar cocinado. Cuando me doy la vuelta, Quinn está sosteniendo mi celular.

—Recibiste un mensaje —se ríe—. Tu pastel está bien.

Arrojo el guante de cocina encima del mostrador, luego camino de vuelta a mi asiento. Se está desplazando a través de los mensajes de texto en mi teléfono sin una pizca de respeto por la privacidad. En verdad no me importa, así que se lo permito.

—Pensé que no tenías permitido tener un teléfono —dice—. ¿O era esa una muy patética excusa para evitar darme tu número?

—No lo tengo permitido. Mi mejor amiga me lo dio el otro día. No puedo hacer nada más que enviar mensajes de texto.

Ella le da la vuelta a la pantalla hacia mi rostro. — ¿Qué jodidos tipos de mensajes son estos? —Le da la vuelta al teléfono y lee uno.

—Rachel, eres hermosa. Posiblemente eres la más exquisita criatura en el universo y si alguien te dice lo contrario, cortaré una perra. —Enarca una ceja y levanta la mirada hacia mí, luego la baja de vuelta al teléfono—. Oh Dios. Todos son así. Por favor dime que no te envías estos mensajes a ti misma por motivación diaria.

Me río y me inclino sobre la mesa, arrancando el teléfono de su mano. —Detente. Estás arruinando la diversión.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. —Oh Dios, ¿Lo haces? ¿Todos son de ti?

— ¡No! —Digo a la defensiva—. Son de Britt. Es mi mejor amiga, está al otro lado del mundo y me echa de menos. Quiere que yo no esté triste, así que me manda mensajes de texto lindos todos los días. Creo que es dulce.

—Oh no, no lo haces. Piensas que es molesto y probablemente ni siquiera los lees.

_¿Cómo lo sabe?_

Deposito el teléfono sobre la mesa y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. —Ella tiene buenas intenciones —digo, aun sin admitir que los mensajes me molestan demasiado.

—Te arruinarán. Esos mensajes inflarán tanto tu ego, que explotarás. —Agarra el teléfono y saca el suyo de su bolsillo. Se desliza a través de las pantallas de ambos teléfonos y oprime algunos botones en el suyo—. Necesitamos corregir esta situación antes de que empieces a sufrir delirios de grandeza. —Me regresa mi teléfono y escribe algo en el suyo, luego lo guarda de vuelta en su bolsillo. Mi teléfono suena, indicando un nuevo mensaje. Bajo la mirada a la pantalla y me río.

**Tus galletas apestan. En realidad no eres tan linda.**

— ¿Mejor? —dice bromeando—. ¿Se desinfló tu ego lo suficiente?

Me río y deposito el teléfono en el mostrador, luego me levanto. —Sabes las palabras correctas que decirle a una chica. —Camino hacia la sala y me doy la vuelta—. ¿Quieres un recorrido por la casa?

Se levanta y me sigue mientras que señalo hechos aburridos, baratijas, habitaciones y fotografías, pero por supuesto lentamente se sumerge en cada cosa, nunca deprisa. Tiene que detenerse e inspeccionar cada pequeña cosa, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra en todo el rato.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi habitación, abro la puerta. —Mi habitación —digo, parpadeando ante mi actitud de Vanna White—. Siéntete libre de echar un vistazo, pero como no ha habido personas de dieciocho o más aquí, aléjate de la cama. No tengo permitido tener sexo este fin de semana.

Hace una pausa mientras pasa por el marco de la puerta e inclina su cabeza hacia mí. — ¿Sólo éste fin de semana? ¿En su lugar planeas tener relaciones el siguiente?

La sigo dentro de la habitación. —Nah. Probablemente esperaré unas cuantas semanas más.

Inspecciona la habitación, lentamente dándose la vuelta hasta que me está enfrentando de nuevo. —Tengo dieciocho.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado, confundida ante el por qué señaló ese hecho al azar. — ¿Bien por ti?

Aparta sus ojos de la cama y me observa. —Dijiste que me alejara de tu cama porque no tengo dieciocho. Sólo estoy aclarando que sí los tengo.

No me gusta el modo en que mis pulmones se apretaron cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mi cama. —Oh. Bueno, entonces, quise decir diecinueve.

Gira a su alrededor, luego camina lentamente hacia la ventana abierta. Se inclina y saca la cabeza a través de ella, luego la mete de vuelta a la habitación. —Así que ésta es la ventana infame, ¿eh?

No me mira, lo cual probablemente es una cosa buena porque si las miradas mataran ella estaría muerta. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que decir una cosa como esa? En realidad estaba disfrutando de su compañía por un cambio. Se da la vuelta hacia mí y su traviesa expresión se ha ido, reemplazada por una desafiante que he visto muchas veces antes.

Suspiro. — ¿Qué quieres Quinn? —A su vez también necesita decirme por qué está aquí, o necesita irse. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí.

— ¿Dije algo equivocado Rachel? ¿O falso? ¿Sin fundamento quizás? —Es obvio en sus observaciones burlonas que sabe exactamente qué estaba insinuando con el comentario de la ventana. No estoy de ánimo para jugar juegos. Tengo pasteles que necesitan ser horneados. Y comidos.

Camino hacia la puerta y la mantengo abierta. —Sabes exactamente lo que dijiste y obtuviste la reacción que deseabas. ¿Feliz? Puedes irte ahora.

No lo hace. Deja caer sus brazos y se da la vuelta, luego camina hacia mi mesa de noche. Levanta el libro que Kurt me dio y lo estudia como si los últimos treinta segundos nunca hubieran pasado.

—Quinn, te lo estoy pidiendo tan amablemente como puedo. Por favor vete.

Baja el libro gentilmente, luego procede a recostarse en la cama. Literalmente se recuesta en mi cama. Está en mi maldita cama.

Ruedo mis ojos y camino hacia donde está, luego me agacho y tiro de sus piernas fuera de mi cama. Si físicamente tengo que sacarla de la casa, lo voy a hacer. Cuando agarro sus muñecas y la levanto hacia arriba, me tira hacia ella en un movimiento que sucede más rápido de lo que mi mente puede comprender. Me da la vuelta hasta que estoy sobre mi espalda y sostiene mis brazos al colchón. Esto ocurre de forma tan inesperada, no tengo tiempo ni para pelear con ella. Y mirándola en este momento, la mitad de mí ni siquiera quiere pelear con ella. No sé si debo gritar para pedir ayuda o rasgar mi ropa.

Suelta mis brazos y trae una de sus manos a mi cara. Roza su pulgar por mi nariz y se ríe. —Harina —dice, limpiándola—, me ha estado molestando. —Se sienta frente a mi cabecera y pone sus pies sobre la cama. Todavía estoy plana en el colchón, mirando a las estrellas, en realidad sintiendo algo distinto de nada por primera vez mientras las miro.

Ni siquiera puedo moverme, porque estoy con una especie de miedo por ella está loca. Me refiero literalmente, clínicamente demente. Es la única explicación lógica de su personalidad. Y el hecho de que todavía la encuentro tan increíblemente atractiva sólo puede significar una cosa. Yo estoy demente, también.

—No sabía que él era gay.

Sí, está loca.

Giro mi cabeza hacia ella, pero no digo nada. ¿Qué demonios le dices a una persona loca que literalmente se niega a abandonar tu casa, entonces empieza a escupir mierda al azar?

—Lo golpeé porque era un imbécil. No tenía ni idea de que era gay.

Sus codos están descansando sobre sus rodillas y está mirándome, esperando una reacción. O una respuesta. Ninguna de las cuales está consiguiendo por algunos segundos, porque tengo que procesar esto.

Miro hacia atrás a las estrellas y me doy el tiempo para analizar la situación. Si no está loca, entonces, está definitivamente tratando de hacer un punto. Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene? Viene para acá, sin ser invitada, ¿para defender su reputación e insultarme? ¿Cuál sería el punto de incluso esforzarse? Sólo soy una persona, ¿qué importa mi opinión?

A menos que, por supuesto, le guste. El pensamiento literalmente, me hace sonreír y me siento sucia y mal por esperar gustarle a una lunática. Me lo merezco, sin embargo. Nunca debí dejarla entrar en la casa, sabiendo que estoy sola. Y ahora sabe que voy a estar en casa todo el fin de semana sola.

Si tuviera que sopesar las decisiones de esta noche, esto probablemente sería tan pesado que rompería el lado mudo de la escala. Preveo este final de una de dos maneras. O bien vamos a llegar a un entendimiento mutuo entre sí, o va a matarme y cortarme en pedazos pequeños y hornear galletas de mí. De cualquier manera, me pone triste por todos los postres que no están siendo devorados en estos momentos.

— ¡El pastel! —grito, saltando de la cama. Corro a la cocina justo a tiempo para oler mi último desastre. Agarro el guante para horno y extraigo el pastel, y luego lo tiro sobre el mostrador de la decepción. No está demasiado quemado. Probablemente podría salvarlo por ahogamiento en hielo.

Cierro el horno y decido que voy a cambiar a un nuevo pasatiempo. Tal vez voy a hacer joyas. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Agarro dos galletas más y camino de regreso a mi dormitorio y le doy una de las galletas a Quinn, me acuesto en la cama junto a ella.

—Creo que la observación imbécil gay-golpeadora fue muy crítico de mi parte, ¿eh? ¿No eres realmente una grandísima idiota que pasó el año pasado en detención juvenil?

Sonríe y se escabulle hacia abajo en la cama junto a mí y mira a las estrellas. —Nop. Para nada. Pasé viviendo todo el año pasado con mi padre en Austin. No sé ni por dónde la historia sobre mí siendo enviada al reformatorio entró en escena.

— ¿Por qué no te defiendes contra los rumores si no son verdaderos?

Gira su cabeza hacia mí sobre la almohada. — ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Frunzo mis labios y asintiendo. —Touché.

Ambas nos sentamos tranquilamente en la cama comiendo nuestras galletas. Algunas de las cosas que ha dicho en los últimos días están empezando a tener sentido, y comienzo a sentir más y más como la gente me desprecia. Me dijo abiertamente que respondería cualquier cosa si solamente preguntaba, sin embargo, opto por creer los rumores acerca de ella en su lugar. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan irritada conmigo. La estaba tratando como todo el mundo me trata.

— ¿El comentario de la ventana de antes? —le digo—. ¿Acabas de hacer un punto sobre los rumores? ¿En realidad no tratabas de ser mezquina?

—No soy mezquina, Rachel.

—Eres intensa. Tengo razón, por lo menos.

—Puedo ser intensa, pero no soy mezquina.

—Bueno, no soy una puta.

—No soy una imbécil que golpea gays. Ya te debes haber dado cuenta que soy gay, no tendría sentido si golpeo a uno.

— Lo he notado ¿Así que estamos claras en todo?

Se ríe. —Sí, supongo que sí.

Aspiro una respiración profunda y luego exhalo, preparándome para hacer algo que no hago muy a menudo. Pedir disculpas. Si no fuera tan obstinada, incluso podría admitir que mi comportamiento crítico de esta semana fue completamente humillante y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada conmigo por ser tan ignorante. En cambio, me quedo con la disculpa corta y dulce.

—Lo siento, Quinn —digo en voz baja.

Suspira pesadamente. —Lo sé, Rachel. Lo sé.

Y nos quedamos así en completo silencio durante lo que parece una eternidad, pero tampoco se siente el tiempo suficiente. Se está haciendo tarde y me temo que está a punto de decir que tiene que irse porque no hay nada más que decir, pero no quiero que lo haga. Se siente bien, estar con ella ahora. No sé por qué, pero sólo lo hace.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —dice, rompiendo finalmente el silencio. No respondo, porque no se siente como si su declaración estuviera esperando una respuesta. Sólo está tomando uno de sus momentos para preparar lo que sea que me quiere preguntar. Toma un respiro, luego se da la vuelta hacia su lado para mirarme. Se mete el codo debajo de su cabeza y puedo sentir que me mira, pero sigo mirando a las estrellas. Está demasiado cerca para mirarla ahora mismo, y por la forma en que mi corazón ya está golpeando contra mi pecho, me temo que si se mueve más cerca físicamente me va a matar. No parece posible que la lujuria pueda causarle a un corazón tomar esta gran parte de latidos. Es peor que correr.

— ¿Por qué dejas que Brody haga lo que estaba haciéndote en el estacionamiento?

Quiero arrastrarme debajo de mis cubiertas y esconderme. Tenía la esperanza de que esto no pasara. —Ya te lo dije. No es mi novio y no es la persona que me dio el ojo negro.

—No estoy preguntando por nada de eso. Lo digo porque he visto como reaccionaste. Estabas irritada con él. Incluso parecías un poco aburrida. Sólo quiero saber por qué le permites hacer esas cosas si claramente no quieres que te toque.

Sus palabras me lanzan hacia una trampa y estoy de repente sintiendo claustrofobia y sudorosa. No me siento cómoda hablando de esto. Es que me inquieta la forma en que me lee tan bien, pero yo no puedo leerla para nada.

— ¿Mi falta de interés era tan obvia? —pregunto.

—Sip. Y desde cincuenta metros de distancia. Estoy sorprendida de que no se dio por aludido.

En esta ocasión me vuelvo hacia ella sin pensar, y meto mi codo debajo de mi cabeza. —Lo sé, ¿no? No puedo decirte cuántas veces lo he rechazado pero no se detiene. Es realmente patético. Y poco atractivo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dejas que lo haga? —dice, mirándome bruscamente. Estamos en una situación comprometida en estos momentos, una frente a la otra en la misma cama. La forma en que me está mirando y bajando los ojos a mis labios me impulsa a rodar sobre mi espalda de nuevo. No sé si ella siente lo mismo, pero se rueda sobre su espalda, también.

—Es complicado.

—No tienes que explicar —dice—, sólo era curiosidad. En realidad no es mi asunto.

Meto mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y miro a las estrellas que he contado más veces de las que puedo contar. He estado en la cama con Quinn más tiempo de lo que probablemente he estado en esta cama con cualquier chico, y me doy cuenta que no he sentido la necesidad de contar una sola estrella.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido una novia seria?

—Sí —dice—, pero espero que no estés a punto de preguntar por los detalles, porque no voy a ir allí.

Niego con la cabeza. —No es por eso que estoy preguntando. —Hago una pausa durante unos segundos, buscando las palabras correctas—. Cuando la besaste, ¿qué sentiste?

Hace una pausa por un momento, probablemente pensando que esta es una pregunta capciosa. —Quieres honestidad, ¿no? —pregunta.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Puedo verla sonreír por el rabillo de mis ojos. —Bien entonces. Supongo que me sentía... cachonda.

Intento no parecer afectada, al oír esa palabra saliendo de su boca, pero... guau. Cruzo mis piernas, con la esperanza de que vaya a ayudar a reducir los flashes calientes que corren a través de mí. — ¿Así que tienes las mariposas y las palmas sudorosas y el latido del corazón rápido y todo eso?

Se encoge de hombros. —Sí. No con todas las chicas con las que he estado, pero la mayoría de ellas.

Inclino la cabeza hacia ella, tratando de no analizar la forma en que esa frase salió. Gira su cabeza hacia mí y sonríe.

—No hubo tantas. —Sonríe y su hoyuelo es aún más lindo de cerca. Por un momento, me pierdo en ella —. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Llevo mis ojos de nuevo a ella, brevemente, y luego me vuelvo hacia arriba de nuevo. —Mi punto es que no lo hago. No siento nada de eso. Cuando lo hago con los chicos, no siento nada en absoluto. Sólo entumecimiento. Así que a veces dejo que Brody haga lo que hace, no porque me guste, sino porque me gustaría no sentir nada en absoluto. —No responde y su silencio me hace sentir incómoda. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si está mentalmente etiquetándome como loca—. Sé que no tiene sentido, y no, no soy lesbiana. Nunca me he sentido atraída por una chica antes que tú y no sé por qué.

Tan pronto como lo digo, lanza su cabeza hacia mí en el mismo segundo que aprieto mis ojos cerrados y tiro mi brazo por encima de mi cara. No puedo creer que acabara de admitir, en voz alta, que me siento atraída por ella. Podría morir ahora mismo y no sería lo suficientemente pronto.

Siento el cambio de la cama y agarra mi muñeca con su mano y quita mi brazo de mis ojos. De mala gana los abro y ella está apoyada en su mano, sonriéndome. — ¿Te sientes atraída por mí?

—Oh, Dios —gimo—. Esa es la última cosa que necesitas para tu ego.

—Eso es probablemente cierto —dice riendo—. Es mejor que te apures y me insultes antes de que mi ego se ponga tan grande como el tuyo.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo —dejo escapar—. Es realmente feo y no tiene forma. Se pone en tus ojos y tú bizqueas y estás constantemente moviéndolo fuera del camino como si fueras Justin Bieber y es realmente molesto.

Toca su pelo con la mano y frunce el ceño, y luego vuelve a caer sobre la cama. —Wow. Eso me dolió mucho. Parece como si hubieras pensado eso por un rato.

—Sólo desde el lunes —admito.

—Me conociste el lunes. Así que, técnicamente, ¿has estado pensando en lo mucho que odias mi pelo desde el momento en que nos conocimos?

—En cada momento.

Está en silencio durante un minuto, luego sonríe de nuevo. —No puedo creer que pienses que soy caliente.

—Cállate.

—Probablemente fingiste el desmayo del otro día, para que te pueda llevar en mis brazos calientes y sudorosos.

—Cállate.

—Apuesto a que fantaseaste acerca de mí en la noche, aquí en esta cama.

—Cállate, Quinn.

—Probablemente incluso...

Levanto mi mano y la dejo sobre su boca. —Eres más caliente cuando no estás hablando.

Cuando finalmente cierra la boca, quito mi mano y la pongo detrás de mi cabeza. Una vez más, las dos pasamos un rato sin hablar. Probablemente está en silencio regodeándose en el hecho de que admití que estoy atraída por ella, mientras estoy silenciosamente encogiéndome de que ahora está al tanto de ese conocimiento.

—Estoy aburrida —dice.

— ¿Así que vas ir a casa?

—No quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué haces cuando estás aburrida? No tienes internet o TV. ¿Solamente holgazaneas todo el día y piensas en lo caliente que soy?

Ruedo mis ojos. —Leo —le digo—. Mucho. A veces horneo. A veces corro.

—Leer, cocinar y salir a correr. Y fantaseas acerca de mí. ¡Qué vida tan fascinante que llevas!

—Me gusta mi vida.

—En cierto modo me gusta, también —dice. Se da la vuelta y agarra el libro desde mi mesita de noche—. Toma, lee esto.

Tomo el libro de sus manos y lo abro con el marcador en la página dos. Es hasta donde he leído. — ¿Quieres que te lo lea en voz alta? ¿Estás así de aburrida?

—Malditamente aburrida.

—Es un romance —advierto.

—Como he dicho. Malditamente aburrida. Lee.

Deslizo arriba mi almohada hacia la cabecera y me pongo cómoda, y comienzo a leer.

Esta mañana, si me hubieras dicho que estaría leyendo una novela romántica a Quinn Fabray en mi cama esta noche, te diría que estás loco. Pero de nuevo, no soy obviamente el mejor juez de locos.

Cuando abro los ojos, inmediatamente deslizo mi mano hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero está vacío. Me incorporo y miro alrededor. Mi luz está apagada y mis sábanas están puestas. El libro está cerrado sobre la mesita de noche, así que lo recojo. Hay un marcador casi tres cuartas partes del camino.

¿Leí hasta que me quedé dormida? Oh, no, me quedé dormida. Lanzo las mantas y camino hasta la cocina, y luego tiro sobre la luz y miro a mí alrededor en shock. Toda la cocina está limpia y todas las galletas y brownies están envueltos en papel de aluminio. Miro a mi teléfono puesto en la mesa y lo recojo para encontrar un nuevo mensaje de texto.

**Te quedaste dormida justo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir el secreto de su madre. Cómo te atreves. Volveré mañana por la noche para que puedas terminar de leérmelo. Y, por cierto, tienes mal aliento y roncas demasiado fuerte.**

Me río. También sonrío como una idiota, pero por suerte no hay nadie aquí para presenciarlo. Echo un vistazo al reloj de la cocina y apenas son pasadas las dos de la mañana, así que vuelvo a mi habitación y me meto en la cama, esperando que realmente se presente mañana por la noche. No sé cómo está desesperada chica evasiva hizo su camino en mi vida esta semana, pero sé que no estoy definitivamente lista para que se vaya.

* * *

><p>Jasgronn intento revalorizar mi palabra =) no sé qué hora es en tu país, pero en el mío aún estamos a 27 de Octubre.<p>

¡Saludos!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 9**

Sábado, 1 de Septiembre del 2012, 5:05 PM

He aprendido una lección muy valiosa acerca de la lujuria hoy. Causa el doble de trabajo. Tomé dos duchas hoy, en lugar de una sola. Me cambié de ropa cuatro veces en vez de las dos habituales. Limpié la casa una vez (que es uno más de lo que suelo limpiarla) y he comprobado la hora sobre el reloj no menos de mil veces. Puede que haya comprobado mi teléfono por mensajes nuevos muchas veces.

Desafortunadamente, en el texto de anoche no me dijo a qué hora estaría aquí, así que a las cinco me siento y la espero. No hay mucho más para hacer, ya que ya he cocinado al horno dulces suficientes para todo un año y corrí no menos de seis kilómetros hoy. Pensé en cocinar la cena para nosotras, pero no tengo ni idea a qué hora viene, entonces no sabría cuando tenerlo listo. Estoy sentada en el sofá, tamborileando mis uñas sobre el sofá, cuando me llega un texto de ella.

**¿A qué hora puedo ir? No es que esté esperando con impaciencia ni nada. Eres muy, muy aburrida.**

Me mandó un mensaje. ¿Por qué no pensé en esto? Debería haberle enviado mensajes de texto hace unas horas para preguntar a qué hora iba a estar aquí. Esto me habría salvado de preocuparme tanto innecesario, y patéticamente.

**Ven aquí a las siete. Y tráeme algo de comer. No voy a cocinar para ti.**

Dejé el teléfono y lo miré fijamente. Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para que esté aquí. ¿Ahora qué? Miro alrededor en mi sala de estar vacía y, por primera vez, el aburrimiento comienza a tener un efecto negativo sobre mí. Hasta esta semana, yo estaba muy contenta con mi vida mediocre. Me pregunto si ser expuesta a las tentaciones de la tecnología me ha dejado queriendo más, o si ser expuesta a las tentaciones de Quinn. Probablemente ambas.

Estiro las piernas sobre la mesa de café en frente de mí. Hoy estoy usando jeans y una camiseta después de decidir darle mis pantalones de chándal un descanso. También tengo el pelo suelto, pero sólo porque Quinn nunca me ha visto en otra cosa que una cola de caballo. No es que esté tratando de impresionarla.

_Estoy totalmente tratando de impresionarla._

Recojo una revista y la hojeo, pero mi pierna tiembla y estoy inquieta al punto en que no puedo concentrarme. Leí la misma página tres veces en hilera, así que lanzo la revista sobre la mesa de café e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. Miro fijamente el techo. Luego miro fijamente la pared. Luego miro fijamente mis dedos del pie y me pregunto si debería volver a pintarlos.

_Me estoy volviendo loca._

Finalmente gimo y alcanzo mi teléfono y le mando otro mensaje.

**Ahora. Ven ahora mismo. Estoy completamente aburrida y si no vienes ahora mismo terminaré el libro antes de que llegues aquí.**

Sostengo el teléfono en mis manos y miro la pantalla mientras rebota arriba y abajo contra mi rodilla. Responde de inmediato.

**Lol. Tendrás tu comida, mandona. Estaré ahí en veinte.**

¿Lol? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Mucho amor? Oh, Dios, mejor que no sea eso. Ella va a estar fuera de la puerta más rápido que Matty. _Pero en realidad, ¿qué demonios significa eso?_

Dejo de pensar en ello y me centro en la última palabra. Veinte. Veinte minutos. Oh, mierda, de repente parece demasiado pronto. Corro al baño y compruebo mi pelo, mi ropa, mi respiración. Hago un rápido repaso por la casa, limpiando por segunda vez hoy. Cuando el timbre finalmente suena, en realidad sé qué hacer ahora. Abrir.

Está de pie con dos bolsas de comestibles, viéndose muy domesticada. Miro los comestibles con desconfianza. Levanta las bolsas y se encoge de hombros. —Una de nosotras tiene que ser la hospitalaria. —Pasa por delante de mí y va directamente a la cocina y pone las bolsas en la encimera—. Espero que te guste el espagueti y albóndigas, porque eso es lo que tendrás. —Comienza a quitar artículos de las bolsas y saca los utensilios de cocina de los gabinetes.

Cierro la puerta y camino hacia ella. — ¿Cocinaras la cena para mí?

—En realidad, estoy cocinando para mí pero eres bienvenida a comer un poco si quieres. —Me mira por encima del hombro y sonríe.

— ¿Siempre eres tan sarcástica? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. — ¿Tú?

— ¿Siempre respondes a las preguntas con preguntas?

— ¿Tú?

Cojo una toalla de mano de la barra y se la tiro. La esquiva, luego se va a la nevera. — ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunta.

Pongo mis codos sobre la barra y descanso mi mentón entre las manos, mirándola. — ¿Me estás ofreciendo algo de beber en mi propia casa?

Busca a través de las bandejas del refrigerador. — ¿Quieres leche que sabe a culo o quieres una gaseosa?

— ¿Acaso tenemos gaseosas? —Estoy casi segura de que ya me bebí la reserva que compré ayer.

Se inclina hacia atrás de la nevera y arquea una ceja. — ¿Puede alguna de nosotras decir algo que no sea una pregunta?

Me río. —No sé, ¿podemos?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podemos seguir con esto? —Encuentra una gaseosa y agarra dos vasos—. ¿Quieres hielo?

— ¿Tienes hielo? —No voy a parar con las preguntas hasta que ella lo haga. Soy muy competitiva.

Se acerca más a mí y coloca los vasos en el mostrador. — ¿Crees que debería poner hielo? —dice con una sonrisa desafiante.

— ¿Te gusta el hielo? —respondo el desafío.

Asiente, impresionada que me he mantenido al mismo nivel que ella en el reto. — ¿Tu hielo está bien?

—Bueno, ¿prefieres hielo picado o cubitos de hielo?

Estrecha sus ojos hacia mí, consciente de que acabo de atraparla. No puede contestar eso con una pregunta. Hace estallar la tapa y comienza a verter la bebida en mi vaso. —No hay hielo para ti.

— ¡Ha! —digo—. Yo gano.

Se ríe y vuelve a la cocina. —Te dejo ganar porque siento lástima por ti. Cualquier persona que ronca tanto como tú se merece un descanso de vez en cuando.

Le sonrío. —Sabes, los insultos son sólo realmente divertidos cuando están en forma de texto. —Agarro mi vaso y tomo un trago. Definitivamente necesita hielo. Camino al refrigerador y saco unos cubitos de hielo y los suelto en mi vaso.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, ella está de pie frente a mí, mirándome. La mirada de sus ojos es un poco traviesa, pero lo suficientemente seria que hace que mi corazón palpite. Da un paso adelante hasta que mi espalda encuentra el refrigerador detrás de mí. Casualmente levanta su brazo y coloca su mano sobre el refrigerador al lado de mi cabeza.

No sé cómo no me estoy hundiendo en el suelo en estos momentos. Mis rodillas se sienten como si estuvieran a punto de ceder.

—Sabes que estoy bromeando ¿verdad? —dice suavemente. Sus ojos se desplazan por mi cara y sonríe lo suficiente para que sus hoyuelos se muestren.

Asiento y espero a que se aleje de mí porque estoy a punto de tener un ataque de asma y ni siquiera tengo asma.

—Bien —dice, moviéndose sólo un par de pulgadas más—. Porque no roncas. De hecho, eres muy muy adorable cuando duermes.

Realmente no debería decirme cosas así. Especialmente cuando está inclinada tan cerca de mí. Su brazo se dobla en el codo y de repente está mucho más cerca. Se inclina hacia mi oído e inhalo bruscamente.

—Rachel —susurra seductoramente en mi oído—. Necesito... que te muevas. Necesito la nevera. —Poco a poco se aleja y mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos, observando mi reacción. Una sonrisa tira de las comisuras de la boca y trata de evitarla, pero estalla en risas.

Empujo contra su pecho y paso bajo su brazo. — ¡Eres una imbécil!

Abre el refrigerador sin dejar de reír. —Lo siento pero maldita sea. Estás tan descaradamente atraída por mí, que es difícil no tomarte el pelo.

Sé que está bromeando, pero aun así me avergüenza demasiado. Me vuelvo a sentar en la barra y dejo caer mi cabeza en mis manos. Comienzo a odiar a la chica en la que me está convirtiendo. No sería tan difícil estar cerca de ella si yo no hubiera resbalado y no le hubiera dicho que estoy atraída por ella. Tampoco sería tan difícil si Quinn no fuera tan graciosa. Y dulce, cuando quiere serlo. Y sexy. Supongo que esto es lo que hace a la lujuria tan agridulce. El sentimiento es hermoso, pero el esfuerzo que se necesita para negarlo es demasiado.

— ¿Quieres saber algo? —pregunta. Levanto la mirada y está mirando la olla frente a ella, revolviendo.

—Probablemente no.

Me mira durante unos segundos, luego mira abajo a la olla. —Puede que haga que te sientas mejor.

—Lo dudo.

Me echa un vistazo otra vez y la sonrisa juguetona se ha ido de sus labios. Mete la mano en un armario y saca una sartén, luego camina hacia el fregadero y lo llena de agua. Regresa a la cocina y empieza a revolver de nuevo. —Podría estar un poco atraída por ti también —dice.

Imperceptiblemente inhalo, luego dejo escapar una respiración lenta y controlada, en un intento de no parecer sorprendida por el comentario.

— ¿Sólo un poco? —pregunto, haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer, infundir momentos incómodos con sarcasmo.

Se ríe otra vez, pero mantiene los ojos fijos en la olla delante de ella. La habitación permanece silenciosa durante varios minutos. Quinn está enfocada en la cocina y yo estoy enfocada en ella. La miro mientras se mueve sin esfuerzo alrededor de la cocina y temo ante su nivel de comodidad. Esta es mi casa y estoy más nerviosa que ella. No puedo dejar de moverme y me gustaría que comience a hablar otra vez. Ella no parece tan afectada por el silencio, pero surge en el aire alrededor de mí y tengo que deshacerme de ello.

— ¿Qué significa lol?

Se ríe. — ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Lo has escrito en el mensaje anterior.

- Es una abreviatura en inglés, significa reírse en voz alta. Se utiliza cuando piensas que algo es gracioso.

No puedo negar el alivio que siento de que no significa mucho amor.

—Huh —digo—. Eso es una tontería.

—Sí, es bastante tonto. Es un hábito, sin embargo las abreviaciones hacen que los textos sean mucho más rápido para escribir. Algo así como OMG y WTF y IDK…

—Oh, Dios, detente —le digo interrumpiéndola antes de que siga lanzando más abreviaciones—. Tú hablando de abreviaciones de textos es realmente poco atractivo.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me guiña un ojo, luego camina hacia el horno. —Nunca lo volveré a hacer, entonces.

Y ocurre de nuevo... El silencio. Ayer el silencio entre nosotras estaba bien, pero por alguna razón, es increíblemente torpe esta noche. Lo es para mí, de todos modos. Estoy empezando a pensar que estoy nerviosa por lo que el resto de la noche nos depara. Es obvio con la química entre nosotras que terminaremos por besarnos tarde o temprano. Sólo es realmente difícil concentrarse en el aquí y ahora y comprometerse en una conversación cuando esa es la única cosa en mi mente. No puedo soportar no saber cuándo lo hará. ¿Esperará al final de la cena cuándo mi aliento huela a ajo y cebollas? ¿Esperará hasta que sea hora de marcharse? ¿Sólo va a saltar sobre mí cuando menos lo espero? Casi que quiero acabar con esto ahora mismo. Cortar por lo sano así lo inevitable se puede dejar de lado y podemos seguir con la noche.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Rompo mí mirada fija hacia la suya y está de pie al otro lado de la barra de mí—. ¿Adónde te has ido? Te has quedado allí por un rato.

Sacudo la cabeza y me empujo a mí misma de nuevo en la conversación. —Estoy bien.

Coge un cuchillo y comienza a cortar un tomate. Incluso sus habilidades para contar son sin esfuerzo. ¿Hay algo en lo que esta chica sea mala? Miro al cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y alzo la vista a ella. Me mira con una expresión seria.

— ¿A dónde vas, Rachel? —Me mira durante unos segundos, esperando mi respuesta. Cuando no le doy una, deja caer su mirada de nuevo a la tabla de cortar.

— ¿Me prometes que no te reirás? —pregunto.

Estrecha sus ojos y considera mi pregunta, luego sacude su cabeza. —Te dije que siempre voy a ser honesta contigo, así que no. No puedo prometer que no me reiré porque eres un poco graciosa y sólo voy a fallar.

— ¿Siempre eres tan difícil?

Me sonríe, pero no responde. Sigue mirándome como si estuviera desafiándome a decir lo que realmente está en mi mente. Por desgracia, no me retracto de un desafío.

—De acuerdo, bien. —Me siento con la espalda recta en la silla y tomo una respiración profunda y luego suelto todos mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo - No soy realmente buena en toda esta cosa de las citas, y aún no sé si esto es una cita, pero sé que independientemente de lo que es, es un poco más que solamente dos amigas pasando el rato, y saber eso me hace pensar en más tarde esta noche cuando llegue el momento de que te vayas y si planeas o no besarme y soy el tipo de persona que odia las sorpresas, entonces no puedo dejar de sentirme torpe sobre ello porque realmente quiero que me beses y esto puede ser presumido de mi parte, pero en cierto modo creo que quieres besarme, también y entonces pensaba en lo fácil que sería si solamente nos adelantáramos y nos besáramos ya, entonces puedes volver a cocinar la cena y yo puedo dejar de tratar de trazar mentalmente cómo nuestra noche está a punto de desarrollarse. —Inhalo un increíblemente enorme aliento, como si no me quedara ninguno en mis pulmones.

Dejó de cortar en algún momento en medio de aquel discurso enfático, pero no estoy segura de qué parte. Me mira con su boca ligeramente abierta. Suspiro y exhalo lentamente, pensando que tal vez la espante. Y tristemente, no la culparía si ella corriera.

Pone el cuchillo suavemente sobre la tabla de cortar y coloca sus manos sobre el mostrador, delante de ella, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Doblo mis manos en mi regazo y espero una reacción. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Esa —dice, de forma significativa—, fue la oración seguida más larga que alguna vez he oído.

Ruedo mis ojos y me siento con los hombros caídos atrás contra mi asiento, luego doblo mis brazos sobre mi pecho. ¿Acabo de prácticamente rogarle que me besara, y está criticando mi gramática?

—Relájate —dice con una sonrisa. Desliza los tomates de la tabla de cortar y en la olla, luego lo coloca sobre la cocina. Ajusta la temperatura de una de las hornillas y vierte las pastas en el agua hirviendo. Una vez que todo está puesto, seca sus manos sobre la toalla de mano, luego camina alrededor de la barra a donde estoy sentada.

—Levántate —me ordena.

Levanto la vista hacia ella con cautela, pero hago lo que dice. Despacio. Cuando estoy de pie, frente a ella, coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y mira alrededor de la habitación. —Hmm —dice, pensando en voz alta. Echa un vistazo a la cocina, luego desliza sus manos por mis hombros y agarra mis muñecas—. En cierto modo me gustó el refrigerador como fondo. —Me tira en la cocina, luego me posiciona como una marioneta con la espalda apoyada en el refrigerador. Coloca ambas manos contra el refrigerador a cada lado de mi cabeza y me mira.

No es la manera más romántica en que la he imaginado besándome, pero supongo que lo hará. Sólo quiero acabar de una vez. Sobre todo ahora que está haciendo una producción tan grande de ello. Comienza a inclinarse hacia mí, entonces suspiro y cierro mis ojos.

Espero.

Y espero.

No ocurre nada.

Abro mis ojos y está tan cerca que en realidad me estremezco, lo que sólo la hace reírse. No retrocede, sin embargo y su aliento se burla de mis labios como dedos. Huele a hojas de menta y a gaseosa, y nunca pensé que los dos harían una combinación buena, pero realmente lo hacen.

— ¿Rachel? —Dice en voz baja—. No estoy tratando de torturarte pero ya he tomado mi decisión antes de venir aquí. No voy a besarte esta noche.

Sus palabras hacen que mi estómago se hunda por el peso de mi decepción. Mi seguridad en mí misma acaba de salir por la ventana, y realmente necesito un mensaje de Britt para aumentar mi ego ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué no?

Despacio deja caer una de sus manos y la trae a mi cara, luego rastrea por mi mejilla con sus dedos. Trato de no estremecerme bajo su toque, pero toma cada onza de mi voluntad no parecer completamente nerviosa ahora mismo. Sus ojos siguen su mano mientras se mueve lentamente por mi mandíbula, luego mi cuello, deteniéndose en mi hombro. Regresa su mirada a la mía y hay una cantidad innegable de lujuria en ella. Ver la mirada en sus ojos alivia mi decepción por una fracción diminuta.

—Quiero besarte —dice—. Créeme, lo hago. —Deja caer sus ojos a mis labios y lleva su mano a mi mejilla, acunándola. De buen agrado me inclino en su palma esta vez. Bastante control por ella abandoné en el momento en que entró por la puerta principal. Ahora no soy más que masilla en sus manos.

— ¿Pero si realmente quieres entonces por qué no? —Estoy aterrorizada de que su excusa incluya la palabra novia.

Sostiene mi cara con sus manos e inclina mi cara arriba, hacia la suya. Acaricia con sus pulgares hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de mis pómulos y puedo sentir el rápido ascenso y la caída de su pecho contra el mío. —Porque —susurra—, tengo miedo de que no lo sientas.

Aspiro un aliento rápido y lo sostengo. La conversación que tuvimos sobre mi cama anoche vuelve a reproducirse en mi cabeza, y me di cuenta que nunca debería haberle dicho nada de eso. Nunca debería haber dicho que siento nada más que entumecimiento cuando beso a la gente, porque ella es la excepción absoluta a la regla. Llevo mi mano a su mano sobre mi mejilla, y la cubro con la mía.

_Lo siento, Quinn. Ya lo hago._ Quiero decir esas palabras en voz alta pero no puedo. En su lugar, sólo asiento.

Cierra sus ojos e inhala, luego me aparta del refrigerador hacia su pecho. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y sostiene su otra mano contra mi cabeza. Mis brazos están todavía torpemente a los lados, entonces provisionalmente los levanto y los envuelvo alrededor de su cintura. Cuando hago esto, silenciosamente jadeo en la paz que me consume, estando envuelta en ella de esta manera. Simultáneamente tiramos la una a la otra más cerca y me besa la cima de la cabeza. Este no es el beso que yo esperaba, pero estoy bastante segura que me gusta de igual manera.

Estamos de pie en la misma posición cuando el temporizador sobre el horno suena. No me libera inmediatamente sin embargo, lo que me hace reír. Cuando comienza a dejar caer sus brazos, miro abajo al piso, incapaz de mirarla. De algún modo, tratando de rectificar la torpeza sobre besarla que acaba de hacer las cosas aún más torpes para mí.

Como si pudiera sentir mi vergüenza, toma mis dos manos entre las suyas y entrelaza los dedos. —Mírame. —Levanto mis ojos a los suyos, tratando de ocultar la decepción de comprender que nuestra atracción mutua está sobre dos niveles diferentes—. Rachel, no te voy a besar esta noche, pero créeme cuando te digo, nunca he querido besar más a una chica. Así que deja de pensar que no me siento atraída por ti porque no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo estoy. Puedes sostener mi mano, puedes correr tus dedos a través de mi cabello, puedes sentarte a horcajadas sobre mí mientras te doy de comer espagueti, pero no vas a conseguir ser besada esta noche. Y probablemente mañana, tampoco. Necesito esto. Necesito saber con seguridad que estas sintiendo cada una de las cosas que estoy sintiendo en el momento en que mis labios toquen los tuyos. Porque quiero que tu primer beso sea el mejor primer beso en la historia de los primeros besos. —Tira mi mano hasta su boca y la besa—. Ahora deja el mal humor y ayúdame a terminar las albóndigas.

Sonrío abiertamente, porque esa fue realmente la mejor excusa con la que alguna vez podía ser rechazada. Ella podría rechazarme todos los días el resto de mi vida, mientras sea seguido por esa excusa.

Balancea nuestras manos entre nosotras, mirando detenidamente abajo hacia mí. — ¿Está bien? —dice—. ¿Es eso suficiente para conseguir un par de citas más?

Asiento. —Sip. Pero te equivocas en una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Has dicho que quieres que mi primer beso sea el mejor primer beso, pero ese no va a ser mi primer beso. Lo sabes.

Entorna los ojos y saca sus manos de las mías, luego sostiene mi cara de nuevo. Me empuja hacia atrás contra el refrigerador y lleva sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos. La sonrisa ha desaparecido de sus ojos y es sustituida por una expresión muy seria. Una expresión tan intensa, que dejo de respirar. Se inclina terriblemente despacio hasta que sus labios apenas alcancen los míos, y la anticipación de ellos es suficiente para paralizarme. No cierra sus ojos, así que yo tampoco. Me sostiene en esta posición durante un momento, permitiendo a nuestro aliento mezclarse entre nosotras. Nunca me he sentido tan desvalida y fuera de control de mí misma, y si no hace algo dentro de los próximos tres segundos, es más que probable que voy a saltar sobre ella.

Mira a mis labios y cuando lo hace, me provoca tirar mi labio inferior entre mis dientes. De otra manera, yo solamente podría morderla.

—Déjame informarte de algo —dice en voz baja—. El momento en que mis labios toquen los tuyos, será tu primer beso. Porque si nunca has sentido nada cuando alguien te dio un beso, entonces nunca nadie realmente te besó. No en la forma en que planeo besarte.

Deja caer las manos y mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras retrocede hacia la cocina. Se da la vuelta para atender a la pasta como si no acabara de arruinarme para cualquier otra persona por el resto de mi vida.

No puedo sentir mis piernas, entonces hago la única cosa que puedo. Me deslizo hacia abajo en el refrigerador hasta que mi trasero se encuentra en el piso, e inhalo.

* * *

><p>Feliz inicio de Fin de semana. Recuerden dejar su comentario<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 10**

Sábado, 1 de Septiembre del 2012, 7:15 PM

Tu espagueti realmente apesta. —Tomo otro bocado y cierro los ojos, saboreando la que posiblemente sea la mejor pasta que jamás pasó por mis labios.

—Lo amas y lo sabes —dice. Se levanta de la mesa y coge dos servilletas, las trae y me pasa una—. Ahora limpia tu barbilla, tienes apestosa salsa de espagueti por todas partes.

Después del incidente contra el refrigerador, la noche prácticamente volvió a la normalidad. Me sirvió un vaso de agua y me ayudó a levantarme, luego me dio una palmada en el trasero y me puso a funcionar. Fue todo lo que necesité para dejar la incomodidad. Una buena palmada en el trasero.

— ¿Alguna vez has jugado Preguntas Cena? —le pregunto.

Lentamente sacude su cabeza. — ¿Quiero?

Asiento. —Es una buena manera de llegar a conocernos. Después de nuestra próxima cita, estaremos gastando la mayoría de nuestro tiempo besándonos, así que necesitamos sacar todas las preguntas ahora.

Se ríe. —Me parece justo. ¿Cómo se juega?

—Te pregunto algo muy personal e incómodo y no se te permite tomar una bebida o comer un bocado hasta que la respondas honestamente. Y viceversa.

—Suena bastante fácil. ¿Qué pasa si no respondo la pregunta?

—Pasarás hambre hasta morir.

Tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa, luego baja su tenedor. —Estoy dentro.

Probablemente tendría que haber tenido preguntas preparadas, pero considerando que inventé este juego hace treinta segundos, eso habría sido un poco difícil. Tomo un sorbo de lo que queda de mi gaseosa aguada y pienso. Estoy un poco nerviosa por indagar demasiado profundo, siempre parece terminar mal para nosotras.

—Bueno, tengo una. —Pongo mi vaso sobre la mesa y me recuesto en mi silla—. ¿Por qué me seguiste a mi auto en el supermercado?

—Como dije, pensé que eras alguien más.

—Lo sé, pero ¿quién?

Se mueve incómodamente en su asiento y aclara la garganta. Desde luego, trata de alcanzar su vaso, pero la intercepto.

—Nada de bebidas. Responde la pregunta primero.

Suspira, pero finalmente se rinde. —No estaba segura de a quién me recordabas, sólo me recordabas a alguien. No me di cuenta hasta más tarde que era a mi hermana.

Arrugo mi nariz. — ¿Te recuerdo a tu hermana? —Me estremezco—. Es un poco repugnante, Quinn.

Ríe y hace una mueca. —No, no de esa manera. No de esa manera en absoluto, ni siquiera te pareces en algo a ella. Hubo algo que al sólo verte me hizo pensar en ella. Y ni siquiera sé por qué te seguí. Fue todo demasiado surrealista. Toda la situación fue un poco extraña, y luego tropecé contigo en frente de mi casa… —Se detiene en medio de la oración y baja la vista a su mano, mientras traza el borde de su plato con los dedos—. Fue como si estuviera destinado a suceder —dice en voz baja.

Respiro profundo y asimilo su respuesta, procurando pasar de puntillas por esa última frase. Levanta la vista hacia mí con una mirada nerviosa y me doy cuenta que piensa que su respuesta pudo haberme asustado. Le sonrío de modo tranquilizador y señalo su bebida. —Puedes beber ahora —digo—. Tu turno de hacerme una pregunta.

—Oh, eso fue fácil —dice—. Quiero saber de quién es el territorio que estoy invadiendo. Recibí un mensaje misterioso de alguien hoy. Todo lo que decía era: Si estás saliendo con mi chica, consigue tus propios mensajes pre-pagados y deja de gastar los míos, imbécil.

Me río. —Esa podría ser Brittany. La mensajera de mi dosis diaria de afirmación optimista.

Asiente. —Estuve esperando que dijeras eso. —Se inclina hacia delante y entrecierra los ojos— Porque soy muy competitiva, y si provenía de alguien más, mi respuesta no habría sido tan agradable.

— ¿Le respondiste? ¿Qué le dijiste?

— ¿Es esa tu pregunta? Porque si lo es voy a tomar otro bocado.

—Detente y responde la pregunta —digo.

—Sí, le respondí el mensaje. Dije: ¿Cómo compro más mensajes?

Mi corazón es un gran charco de papilla justo ahora, y estoy tratando de no sonreír. Es realmente patético y triste. Sacudo mi cabeza. —Sólo estaba bromeando, esa no era mi pregunta. Aún es mi turno.

Vuelve a bajar su tenedor y rueda los ojos. —Mi comida se está enfriando.

Coloco los codos sobre la mesa y doblo mis manos debajo de mi barbilla. —Quiero saber sobre tu hermana. Y por qué hiciste referencia a ella en pasado.

Se recuesta y mira hacia arriba, restregando sus manos en su cara. —Uff. Realmente haces las preguntas profundas, ¿eh?

—Así es como se juega esto. Yo no inventé las reglas.

Suspira otra vez y me sonríe, pero hay un toque de tristeza en su sonrisa y al instante me hace desear poder retirar la pregunta.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi familia tuvo un año de mierda el año pasado?

Asiento.

Aclara su garganta y comienza a trazar el borde de su plato otra vez. —Ella murió hace trece meses. Se suicidó, aunque mi mamá prefería usar el término "una sobredosis calculada".

Nunca deja de mirarme cuando habla, así que le muestro el mismo respeto, aunque es realmente difícil mirarla a los ojos justo ahora. No tengo idea de cómo responder a eso, pero es mi culpa por sacar el tema.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Lesslie. Le decía Les.

Escuchar cómo le decía despierta tristeza en mi interior y repentinamente no me siento con más ganas de comer. — ¿Era mayor que tú?

Se inclina hacia delante y coge su tenedor, luego lo gira en su tazón. Lleva la cantidad de pasta hasta su boca. —Éramos mellizas —dice inexpresivamente, justo antes de tomar el bocado.

Jesús. Alcanzo mi bebida, pero la quita de mis manos y sacude la cabeza.

—Mi turno —dice con la boca llena. Termina de masticar y bebe un sorbo, luego limpia su boca con una servilleta—. Quiero conocer la historia sobre tu papá

Soy quien hace ruido esta vez. Doblo los brazos sobre la mesa frente a mí y reconozco mi revancha. —Como dije, no lo he visto desde que tenía tres. No tengo recuerdos de él. Por lo menos, no creo tenerlos. Ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tiene.

— ¿Tu mamá no tiene alguna foto?

Cuando hace la pregunta, pasa por mi cabeza que ni siquiera sabe que soy adoptada.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que mi mamá se veía muy joven? Bueno, es porque lo es. Ella me adoptó.

Ser adoptada no es realmente un estigma que he tenido que superar. Nunca he estado apenada, avergonzada, o he sentido la necesidad de esconder la verdad. Pero por la manera en que Quinn está mirándome justo ahora, pensarías que acabo de decirle que había nacido con un pene.

Se queda mirándome incómoda y me hace moverme nerviosamente. — ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien que fue adoptado?

Le toma unos segundos más recuperarse, pero mantiene su expresión desconcertada y la encierra, reemplazándola con una sonrisa. — ¿Fuiste adoptada cuando tenías tres? ¿Por Claire?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —Tenía cinco. Estuve en crianza temporal cuando tenía tres, después de que mi madre biológica muriera. Mi papá no pudo criarme por su cuenta. O no quería criarme por su cuenta. De cualquier manera, estoy bien con eso. Tuve suerte con Claire y no tengo ninguna necesidad en absoluto de llegar a entenderlo todo. Si él quería saber dónde estaba, hubiera venido a buscarme.

Puedo decir que no ha terminado con su pregunta por la mirada en sus ojos, pero realmente quiero tomar otro bocado y que ahora me toque a mí.

Señalo su brazo con mi tenedor. — ¿Qué significa tu tatuaje?

Levanta el brazo y traza sus dedos sobre el tatuaje. —Es un recordatorio. Lo conseguí después de que Les murió.

— ¿Un recordatorio de qué?

Coge su vaso y desvía sus ojos de los míos. Es la única pregunta que no ha sido capaz de responder con contacto visual directo. —Es un recordatorio de la gente que he decepcionado en mi vida. —Toma un trago y regresa su vaso a la mesa, aún incapaz de hacer contacto visual.

—El juego no está muy divertido, ¿verdad?

Se ríe suavemente. —En realidad no. De cierto modo realmente apesta. —Vuelve a mirarme y sonríe—. Pero necesitamos seguir porque aún tengo preguntas. ¿Recuerdas algo antes de que fueras adoptada?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No realmente. Pedazos, pero llega un punto en el que, cuando no tienes a nadie para validar tus recuerdos, simplemente los pierdes todos. La única cosa que tengo de antes de que Claire me adoptara es un poco de joyería, y no tengo ni idea de quién provienen. Ahora no puedo distinguir entre qué era realidad, sueño, o qué vi en la tele.

— ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?

Me detengo por un momento pensando en su pregunta. No recuerdo a mi madre. En absoluto. Esa es la única cosa sobre mi pasado que me entristece. —Claire es mi madre —digo sin rodeos—. Mi turno. La última pregunta, luego comemos el postre.

— ¿Crees que todavía tenemos suficiente postre? —bromea.

La fulmino con la mirada y hago mi última pregunta. — ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Puedo decir por el cambio en su expresión que no necesitaba que le explicara detalladamente la pregunta. Sacude la cabeza y se aleja de su tazón. —Tú no quieres saber la respuesta a eso, Rachel. Tomaré el castigo.

—Pero realmente quiero saber.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y lleva su mano a su mandíbula, luego estira su cuello. Mantiene su mano allí y descansa su codo en la mesa. —Como te dije antes, lo golpeé porque era un imbécil.

Entrecierro los ojos. —Eso es vago. No digas vaguedades.

Su expresión no cambia y mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos. —Era mi primera semana de vuelta en la escuela desde que Les murió —dice—. Ella también fue a esa escuela, así que todo el mundo supo lo que pasó. Oí al chico diciendo algo sobre Les cuando caminaba por el pasillo. No estuve de acuerdo con eso y se lo hice saber. Lo llevé demasiado lejos y llegó un punto en el que estaba encima de él y no me importó. Estaba golpeándolo, una y otra vez, y simplemente no me importó. La parte verdaderamente de mierda es que el chico muy probablemente será sordo del oído izquierdo durante toda su vida, y aun así no me importa.

Está mirándome, pero no observándome realmente. Es la mirada dura y fría que he visto en sus ojos antes. No me gustó antes y no me gusta ahora… pero al menos ahora puedo entenderla más.

— ¿Qué dijo sobre ella?

Se desploma hacia atrás en su silla y deja caer sus ojos a un sitio vacío en la mesa entre nosotras. —Lo escuché riéndose, diciéndole a su amigo que Les tomo la salida más fácil y egoísta. Dijo que si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, lo hubiera soportado.

— ¿Soportar qué?

Se encoge de hombros. —La vida —dice indiferentemente.

—No creo que ella tomara la salida más fácil —digo, dejando caer el final de la frase más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Quinn se inclina hacia adelante y toma mi mano entre las suyas a través de la mesa. Conduce sus pulgares sobre mi palma y respira profundo, luego cuidadosamente la suelta. —Les era la persona malditamente más valiente que jamás conocí. Se necesitan un montón de agallas para hacer lo que hizo. Para terminar sin saber qué sigue. Sin saber si hay algo después. Es más fácil seguir viviendo una vida que ya no tiene vida que decir "a la mierda" y marcharse. Ella fue una de las pocas que solamente lo dijo. Y la elogiaré cada día mientras aún esté viva, demasiado asustada para hacer la misma cosa.

Calma mi mano entre las suyas, y no es hasta que hace esto que me doy cuenta que estoy temblando. La miro y está mirándome. Absolutamente no hay palabras que puedan concluir eso, así que ni siquiera lo intento. Se pone de pie y se inclina sobre la mesa, luego desliza su mano detrás de mí cuello. Me besa en la parte superior de la cabeza, libera su agarre y camina hacia la cocina. — ¿Quieres brownies o galletas? —pregunta por encima de su hombro, como si absolutamente no me hubiera dejado atónita en silencio.

Me mira de nuevo y aún la estoy mirando en shock. Ni siquiera sé qué decir. ¿Acaba de admitir que es suicida? ¿Estaba siendo metafórica? ¿Melodramática? No tengo idea de qué hacer con la bomba que simplemente puso en mi regazo.

Me trae un plato con galletas y brownies a la mesa, luego se arrodilla frente a mí.

—Escucha —dice tiernamente, tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Su expresión es serena—. No era mi intención asustarte. No soy suicida si eso es lo que te asustó. No estoy jodida de la cabeza. No estoy trastornada. No estoy sufriendo de estrés pos-traumático. Sólo soy una hermana que amaba a su hermana más que a su vida, así que me pongo un poco intensa cuando pienso en ella. Y si salgo adelante diciéndome que lo que hizo fue noble, a pesar de que no lo fuera, entonces es todo lo que estoy haciendo. Solamente estoy saliendo adelante. —Ha conseguido un fuerte agarre en mi rostro y me está mirando desesperadamente, esperando que entienda —. Amaba malditamente a esa chica, Rachel. Necesito creer que lo que hizo era la única respuesta que le quedaba, porque si no lo hago, entonces nunca me perdonaré por no ayudarla a encontrar una diferente. —Presiona su frente contra la mía—. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento y saco sus manos de mi rostro. No puedo dejar que me vea hacer esto. —Necesito ir al baño.

Retrocede y corro hacia el baño. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, entonces hago algo que no hacía desde que tenía cinco. Lloro.

No lloro feo, no sollozo, ni siquiera hago ruido. Una sola lágrima cae por mi mejilla y una sola es demasiado, así que rápidamente la quito. Tomo un pañuelo y limpio mis ojos en un intento de detener cualquier otra lágrima que se esté construyendo.

Aún no sé qué decirle, pero siento como si se esforzara por ocultar el asunto, así que decido dejarlo pasar por ahora. Sacudo mis manos y respiro profundo, luego abro la puerta. Está parada en el pasillo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos puestas sin mucha rigidez en los bolsillos. Se pone derecha y da un paso hacia mí.

— ¿Estamos bien?

Le doy mi mejor sonrisa y asiento, respiro profundo. —Te dije que creo que eres intensa. Esto sólo prueba mi punto.

Sonríe y me empuja hacia la habitación. Desde atrás envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y descansa su barbilla en la cima de mi cabeza mientras nos abrimos paso hacia mi cuarto. — ¿Ya tienes permitido tener sexo?

Río. —Nop. No este fin de semana. Además, tienes que besar a una chica antes de que puedas tener relaciones con ella.

Salto a la cama y tomo el libro, lo abro donde nos quedamos la otra noche.

Se deja caer en la cama y me pone a su lado. Coloca su brazo a mí alrededor jalándome hacia ella, así descanso mi cabeza en su pecho y comienzo a leer.

* * *

><p>Sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero durante todo el tiempo que estoy leyendo estoy completamente distraída por ella. Me está mirando, viendo mi boca cuando leo, girando mi cabello entre sus dedos. Cada vez que le doy la vuelta a la página, la miro y siempre tiene la misma expresión concentrada en el rostro. Una expresión tan concentrada en mi boca que me dice que no va a prestar ni un poco de maldita atención a una sola palabra que estoy leyendo. Cierro el libro y lo llevo a mi estómago. Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo cerré.<p>

— ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar? —dice, nunca cambia su expresión o quita su mirada de mi boca.

— ¿Hablar? —Pregunto con curiosidad—. Quinn estoy leyendo. Hay una diferencia. Y por lo que veo, no has estado prestando ni una pizca de atención.

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe. —Oh, he estado prestando atención —dice—, a tu boca. Tal vez no a las palabras que salen de ella, pero sin duda a tu boca.

Me empuja fuera de su pecho, luego se desliza a mi lado y me tira contra ella. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambia y me mira como si quisiera comerme. En cierto modo me gustaría que lo hiciera.

Trae sus dedos a mis labios y lentamente comienza a explorarlos. Se siente tan increíble, estoy demasiado asustada para respirar por miedo a que se detenga. Juro que es como si sus dedos tuvieran una línea directa con cada punto sensible de mi cuerpo.

—Tienes una linda boca —dice—, no puedo dejar de mirarla.

—Deberías probarla. Es completamente encantadora.

Aprieta sus ojos cerrados y gime, entonces se inclina y presiona su cabeza en mi cuello.

—Basta, picarona.

Me río y niego con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera. Esta es tu estúpida regla, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo la que debe cumplirla?

—Porque, ya sabes que tengo razón. No puedo besarte esta noche porque nos llevaría a la siguiente cosa, lo que lleva a la siguiente cosa, y al paso que vamos tendremos todas las primeras veces el fin de semana que viene. ¿No quieres alargar nuestras primeras veces un poco más? —Saca su cabeza de mi cuello y me mira.

— ¿Primeras? —pregunto—. ¿Cuántas primeras veces hay allí?

—No son muchas, es por eso que tenemos que alargarlas. Ya hemos pasado demasiadas desde que nos conocimos.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirarla de frente. — ¿Qué primeras veces hemos hecho ya?

—Las más fáciles. El primer abrazo, la primera cita, la primera pelea, la primera vez que dormimos juntas, aunque yo no era la que dormía. Ahora apenas tenemos pocas. Primer beso. La primera vez que dormimos juntas cuando ambas estamos realmente despiertas. Primer matrimonio. Primer hijo. Y terminamos después de eso. Nuestras vidas se harán mundanas y aburridas y me voy a tener que divorciar de ti, casarme con una mujer veinte años más joven que yo, así puedo tener muchas más primeras veces y te pagaré para que críes a los niños. —Ahueca mi mejilla en su mano y me sonríe—. Así que, ¿ya ves, nena? Sólo hago esto para tu beneficio. Cuanto más tiempo espere para darte un beso, más tiempo pasará antes de que me vea obligada a abandonarte.

Me río. —Tu lógica me aterra. En cierto modo ya no te encuentro atractiva.

Se desliza encima de mí, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus manos. — ¿Estás diciendo que no me encuentras atractiva? Eso también puede significar que realmente me encuentras atractiva.

Niego con la cabeza. —No te encuentro atractiva en absoluto. Me repeles. De hecho, es mejor que no me beses porque estoy bastante segura de que acabaré vomitando en tu boca.

Se ríe, y deja caer su peso sobre un brazo, todavía sobre mí. Baja la boca a un lado de mi cabeza y aprieta sus labios en mi oído. —Eres una mentirosa —susurra—. Estás muy atraída por mí y voy a probarlo.

Cierro los ojos y jadeo al segundo en que sus labios encuentran mi cuello. Me besa ligeramente, justo debajo de la oreja, y se siente como si toda la habitación se inclinara y girara. Lentamente mueve sus labios a mi oído y susurra—: ¿Sentiste eso?

Niego con la cabeza, pero a duras penas.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

Estoy sacudiendo mi cabeza, no por terquedad, pero espero que telepáticamente pueda escuchar lo que realmente estoy gritando dentro de mi cabeza, porque infiernos sí, me gustó eso. Infiernos sí, quiero que lo haga de nuevo.

Se ríe cuando agito mi cabeza en un no, por lo que lleva sus labios cerca de mi boca. Me besa en la mejilla, y luego continúa arrastrando picos suaves a mi oído, donde se detiene y susurra otra vez—: ¿Qué tal esto?

Oh Dios, nunca en mi vida he estado así de no aburrida. Ni siquiera me besa y ya es el mejor beso que he tenido. Niego con la cabeza de nuevo y mantengo los ojos cerrados, porque no me gusta saber lo que vendrá después. Pone su mano, que sólo roza la cara externa del muslo y está trabajando su camino hasta mi cintura. Desliza su mano por debajo de mi camiseta hasta que sus dedos apenas rozan el borde de mis pantalones, deja su mano allí, moviendo lentamente el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante a través de mi estómago. Estoy tan agudamente consciente de todo lo relacionado a ella en este momento que podría recoger el camino de su huella dactilar.

Dirige su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula y el hecho de que está respirando tan pesadamente como yo me asegura que no hay forma de que pueda esperar hasta después de esta noche para darme un beso. Al menos eso es lo que estoy esperando desesperadamente.

Cuando llega a mi oído, esta vez no habla. En cambio, lo besa y no hay una terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo que no lo sienta. Desde mi cabeza todo el camino hacia mis pies, mi cuerpo está gritando por su boca.

Pongo mi mano sobre su cuello y escalofríos estallan en su piel. Al parecer, ese simple movimiento derrite su decisión y, por un segundo, su lengua encuentra mi cuello. Gimo y el sonido completamente la envía a un frenesí.

Mueve su mano de mi cintura al lado de mi cabeza y su boca se tira contra mi cuello, sin retener nada.

Abro los ojos, sorprendida de lo rápido que su actitud cambió. Besa, lame y se burla de cada centímetro de mi cuello, sólo haciendo esfuerzos por aire cuando es absolutamente necesario. Tan pronto como veo las estrellas por encima de mi cabeza, no hay ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para contar una de ellas antes de que mis ojos rueden atrás en mi cabeza y estoy frenando sonidos que estoy demasiado avergonzada para pronunciar.

Mueve sus labios más lejos de mi cuello, cerca de mi pecho. Si no tuviéramos un suministro limitado de primeras veces, arrancaría mi camisa y la haría seguir adelante. En cambio, ella ni siquiera me da esta opción. Besa su camino de vuelta hasta mi cuello, hasta la barbilla, y arrastra suaves besos alrededor de mi boca, cuidadosa de no tocar ni una vez mis labios. Mis ojos están cerrados, pero puedo sentir su aliento contra mi boca, y sé que está luchando para no besarme. Abro los ojos y la miro, está mirando fijamente mis labios otra vez.

—Son tan perfectos —dice, sin aliento—, literalmente, podría mirar esos labios durante días y nunca aburrirme.

—No. No hagas eso. Si todo lo que haces es mirar, entonces yo seré la que esté aburrida.

Hace una mueca y es obvio que está teniendo un momento muy, muy duro para no besarme. No sé de qué se trata lo de mirar mis labios así, pero es sin duda la cosa más caliente sobre toda esta situación en estos momentos. He hecho algo que probablemente no debería. Los lamo. Despacio.

Gime de nuevo y presiona su frente contra la mía. Su brazo cede bajo sus pies y deja caer su peso, apretándose contra mí. En todos lados. Toda ella. Gemimos al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos encuentran esa conexión perfecta, y de repente se acabó el juego. Estoy arrancando su camisa y ella está de rodillas, ayudándome a tirarla por encima de su cabeza. Después de que está completamente fuera, coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y la acerco a mí, porque no podría haber nada más perjudicial que si se tratara de alejar en estos momentos.

Trae su frente de nuevo a la mía y nuestros cuerpos se reúnen, se funden como las dos últimas piezas de un rompecabezas. Lentamente se balancea contra mí y cada vez que lo hace, sus labios se acercan más y más, hasta que rozan suavemente los míos. No cierra la brecha entre nuestras bocas, a pesar de que absolutamente lo necesito.

Nuestros labios están simplemente descansando juntos, no besándose. Cada vez que se mueve, deja escapar un suspiro que se filtra en mi boca y trato de asimilarlo todo, porque se siente como si los necesitara si quiero sobrevivir a este momento.

Seguimos en este ritmo durante varios minutos, ninguna de los dos quería ser la primera en iniciar el beso. Es obvio que las dos queremos, pero también es obvio que acabo de conocer a mi contrincante cuando se trata de terquedad.

Sostiene un lado de mi cabeza y mantiene su frente apoyada contra la mía, pero se retira hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder lamer sus labios. Cuando se acerca de nuevo, la humedad de sus labios deslizándose contra los míos, me arrastra por completo abajo, y creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de agarrar aire.

Cambia su peso, y no sé lo que pasa cuando lo hace, pero de alguna manera hace que mi cabeza ruede hacia atrás y las palabras: "Oh, Dios" salgan de mi boca. No tenía intención de separarme de su boca cuando inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, porque realmente me gustaba estar allí, pero me gusta donde estoy yendo aún más. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y meto mi cabeza en su cuello por una cierta apariencia de estabilidad, porque se siente como si toda la Tierra se hubiera desplazado de su eje y Quinn es el núcleo.

Me doy cuenta de lo que va a pasar y entro en pánico internamente. Aparte de su camisa, estamos completamente vestidas, ni siquiera nos hemos besado... pero la habitación está comenzando a girar por los efectos que los movimientos rítmicos están teniendo sobre mi cuerpo. Si no detengo lo que está haciendo, voy a desmoronarme y fundirme aquí debajo de ella, y muy posiblemente marcará el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. Pero si le pido que se detenga, entonces va a parar, y eso marcará el momento más decepcionante de mi vida.

Trato de calmar mi respiración y minimizar los sonidos que escapan de mis labios, pero he perdido cualquier forma de autocontrol. Es obvio que mi cuerpo está disfrutando de esta fricción de no besos un poco demasiado y no puedo encontrar algo en mí para detenerla. Intentaré la siguiente mejor cosa. Voy a pedirle que se detenga.

—Quinn —le digo sin aliento. En realidad no quiero que se detenga, pero tengo la esperanza de que capte la pista y lo deje. Necesito que se detenga. Al igual que hace dos minutos.

No lo hace. Sigue besando mi cuello y moviendo su cuerpo contra el mío de manera que los chicos lo han hecho antes, pero esta vez es diferente. Es tan increíblemente diferente y maravilloso, que absolutamente me petrifica.

—Quinn. —Trato de decir su nombre más fuerte, pero no hay esfuerzo suficiente en mi cuerpo.

Besa un lado de mi cabeza y reduce la velocidad, pero no se detiene. —Rachel, si me estás pidiendo que me detenga, lo haré. Pero espero que no sea así, porque realmente no quiero parar, por favor. —Se aleja y mira mis ojos, todavía sin mover su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus ojos están llenos de dolor y preocupación y está sin aliento cuando habla—: No vamos a ir más allá de esto, lo prometo. Pero por favor no me pidas que pare donde ya estamos. Tengo que ver y tengo que oír, porque el hecho de que realmente sé que estás sintiendo esto ahora mismo es tan jodidamente increíble. Se siente increíble y por favor. Sólo… por favor.

Baja su boca a la mía y me da el beso más suave imaginable. Es una vista previa de cómo su verdadero beso se sentirá, el sólo pensarlo me hace estremecer. Deja de moverse contra mí y se empuja con sus manos, esperando a que yo decida.

En el momento en que se separa de mí, mi pecho se vuelve pesado con la decepción y casi me dan ganas de llorar. No porque se detuvo o porque estoy dividida sobre qué hacer a continuación... sino porque nunca me imaginé que dos personas pudieran conectarse a este tipo de nivel íntimo, y que se pudiera sentir tan abrumadoramente correcto. Como si el propósito de toda la raza humana se centrara en torno a este momento, alrededor de las dos. Todo lo que ha pasado o va a pasar en este mundo no es más que un telón de fondo de lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotras ahora mismo, y no quiero que se detenga. No lo hago. Estoy moviendo la cabeza, mirando sus ojos suplicantes, y lo único que puedo hacer es susurrar—: No lo hagas. Hagas lo que hagas, no te detengas.

Desliza su mano detrás de mí cuello y baja la cabeza, presionando su frente contra la mía. —Gracias. —Respira, suavemente agarrándose de mí otra vez, recreando la conexión entre nosotras. Besa los bordes de mi boca varias veces, arrastrándose cerca de mis labios y barbilla y a través de mi cuello. Cuanto más rápido respira, más rápido respiro. Cuanto más rápido respiro, más rápido siembra besos por todo mi cuello. Cuanto más rápido siembra besos por todo mi cuello, más rápido nos movemos juntas, creando un ritmo seductor entre nosotras que, de acuerdo con mi pulso, no va a durar mucho más tiempo.

Clavo mis talones en la cama y mis uñas en su espalda. Deja de besar mi cuello y me mira con ojos calientes. Se centra en mi boca otra vez, y por mucho que quiero mirarla, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Se cierran involuntariamente tan pronto como la primera oleada de escalofríos lavan mi cuerpo como un tiro de advertencia de lo que está por venir.

—Abre tus ojos —dice con firmeza.

Lo haría si pudiera, pero estoy completamente indefensa.

—Por favor.

Esa palabra es todo lo que necesito oír y mis ojos abiertos se deslizan debajo de ella. Está mirando hacia abajo con una necesidad tan intensa, que es casi más íntimo que si estuviera realmente besándome en estos momentos. Por difícil que es hacerlo, mantengo los ojos fijos en ella mientras dejo caer mis brazos, aprieto las sábanas con los puños y agradezco al Karma por traer a esta chica sin esperanza a mi vida. Porque hasta este momento, hasta que las primeras oleadas de pura y absoluta aclaración se arrastran sobre mí, no tenía idea de lo que faltaba hasta ahora.

Empiezo a temblar bajo sus pies y ni una sola vez rompe nuestra mirada. Ya no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, no importa cuánto lo intente, así que los dejo caer cerrados. Siento sus labios deslizarse delicadamente en los míos, pero todavía no me besa. Nuestras bocas están tercamente descansando juntas mientras sostiene su ritmo, permitiendo que el último de mis gemidos y un torrente de mis respiraciones y tal vez incluso una parte de mi corazón se deslice fuera de mí y dentro de ella. Poco a poco me deslizo felizmente de vuelta a la tierra. Ella todavía se mantiene, permitiéndome recuperarme de una experiencia que de alguna manera no se hizo en absoluto embarazosa para mí.

Cuando estoy completamente agotada y drenada emocionalmente y todo mi cuerpo está temblando, continúa besando mi cuello, hombros y todas las partes alrededor del lugar que quiero que bese, mi boca.

Pero prefiere sostener obviamente su resolución a ceder ante su terquedad, porque tira de sus labios a mi hombro y atrae su cara más cerca de la mía, pero todavía se niega a realizar la conexión. Pasa su mano por mi cabello, quitando un mechón de mi frente.

—Eres increíble —susurra, mirando sólo mis ojos esta vez y no del todo mi boca. Sus palabras compensan su terquedad y no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Se derrumba en la cama a mi lado, todavía jadeando, mientras hace un esfuerzo consciente para contener el deseo que sé todavía corre por ella.

Cierro los ojos y escucho el silencio que se acumula entre nosotras, mientras nuestros jadeos disminuyen en ritmos suaves y apacibles. Es suave y calmado, muy posiblemente el momento más tranquilo que mi mente ha experimentado alguna vez.

Quinn mueve su mano cerca de mí en la cama entre nosotras y envuelve su meñique alrededor del mío como si no tuviera la fuerza para sostener mi mano entera. Pero es bueno, porque hemos sostenido nuestras manos antes, pero nunca meñiques... esta es otra primera vez que pasamos. Y darme cuenta de esto no me decepcionó, porque sé que no importan las primeras veces con ella. Podría darme un beso por primera vez, o vigésima vez, o millonésima vez y no me importaría si era la primera vez o no, porque estoy bastante segura de que acabábamos de romper el record del mejor beso por primera vez en la historia de los primeros besos, sin ni siquiera un beso.

Después de un largo y perfecto silencio, toma una respiración profunda, se sienta en la cama y me mira. —Me tengo que ir. No puedo estar en la cama contigo por un segundo más.

Inclino la cabeza hacia ella y la miro mientras se levanta abatid y se coloca su camisa. Me sonríe cuando me ve haciendo pucheros, luego se inclina hacia adelante, hasta que su rostro se cierne peligrosamente cerca del mío. —Cuando dije que no íbamos a besarnos esta noche, lo dije en serio. Pero maldita sea, Rachel. No tenía idea de lo jodidamente difícil que lo harías.

Desliza su mano detrás de mí cuello y jadeo silenciosamente, complacida de mi corazón por permanecer dentro de las paredes de mi pecho. Me besa en la mejilla y puedo sentir su vacilación cuando se separa a regañadientes.

Camina hacia atrás, hacia la ventana, mirándome todo el tiempo. Antes de deslizarse fuera, saca su teléfono y pasa los dedos rápidamente sobre la pantalla durante unos segundos, luego lo guarda en su bolsillo. Me sonríe, sube por la ventana y la tira cerrándola detrás de ella.

De alguna manera encuentro fuerza para saltar y correr a la cocina. Agarro el teléfono y, por supuesto, hay un mensaje sin leer de ella. Sin embargo, no es más que una palabra.

**Increíble.**

Sonrío, porque lo fue. Absolutamente lo fue.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, feliz inicio de semana. ¿Qué tal estuvo su Halloween?<p>

Este capítulo es de mucho análisis y espero saber sus teorías en los comentarios.

Paito05: Hola Pao, todos los capítulos me encantan porque muestran diferentes ángulos de los personajes, especialmente el de Quinn, un día puede ser dulce y al otro ser impulsiva. Además está la mezcla entre el misterio y el desconcierto que genera en el lector (no saber con qué nos saldrá Quinn), lo que la hace un personaje exquisito para analizar.

AlFabraiz: Quinn sabe cómo endulzar a Rachel, sabe cómo llegarle a ella y a todas acá jajaja no sé si mi afirmación sea del todo correcta, pero creo que babeamos más por Quinn que por Rachel.

Pao Vargas: Me gustan tus comentarios porque me haces replantearme la historia, a medida que la iba leyendo fui formando muchas teorías en mi mente. Pero ahora al leer los comentarios de todas voy viéndola y analizándola junto a ustedes, desde distintos ángulos que cuando la leí no me percate de ellos. Todo está en los detalles, capítulos como el 9 y este (10) dejan ver mucho si verdaderamente prestamos atención a los detalles.

pAu RodCa: Hola! Gracias por el apoyo, me hizo reír eso de que leíste los capítulos lento para no extrañar tanto la historia. Habría subido un capitulo el sábado o ayer pero se me complico todo, así cumpliría con tu petición jajaja xD Saludos.

Jasgronn: ¿Soy inoportuna hoy? Jajajaja. Saludos

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios y a las que no también aunque… anímense a hacerlo, sirve de mucha motivación.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 11**

Miércoles, 23 de Junio de 1999, 3:55 PM

_Hola._

_Mantengo la cabeza enterrada entre mis brazos. No quiero que me vean llorar otra vez. Sé que no se reirán de mí—ninguna de ellas lo haría jamás. Pero realmente ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando y me gustaría que tan sólo se detuviera pero no lo hará y no puedo y lo odio, lo odio, lo odio._

_Ambas se sientan junto a mí. Sigo sin alzar la vista y aún estoy triste, pero no quiero que se vayan, porque se siente bien con ellas aquí._

_—Tal vez esto te haga sentir mejor — me dice —. Los hice para ambas en la escuela hoy. —No me pide que mire hacia arriba, así que no lo hago, pero puedo sentir que pone algo sobre mi rodilla._

_No me muevo. No me gusta recibir regalos y no quiero que me vea mirarlo._

_Mantengo mi cabeza hacia abajo y sigo llorando y desearía saber qué está mal conmigo. Algo hay o no me sentiría así cada vez que sucede. Porque se supone que debe suceder. Eso es lo que papá me dice, de todos modos. Se supone que debe suceder y tengo que dejar de llorar porque le pone muy, muy triste cuando lloro._

_Se sientan a mi lado durante mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no sé cuánto, porque no sé si las horas son más largas que los minutos. La otra niña se inclina y susurra en mi oído—: No olvides lo que te dije. ¿Recuerdas lo que hay que hacer cuando estás triste?_

_Asiento en mi brazo, pero no la miro. He estado haciendo lo que ella me dijo que debía hacer cuando me pongo triste, pero a veces todavía estoy triste, de todos modos._

_Se quedan un par de horas más, o minutos, pero luego una de ellas se levanta. Me gustaría que permanecieran durante un minuto o dos horas más. Nunca me preguntan cuál es el problema, y por eso me gustan tanto y deseo que pudieran quedarse._

_Levanto mi codo y miro por debajo de él, viendo sus pies caminar lejos de mí. Agarro su regalo y lo acaricio. Sonrío, a pesar de que todavía estoy llorando. Alzo la vista, y la otra niña todavía está aquí, observándome. Luce triste y me siento mal porque siento que estoy poniéndole así._

_Se levanta y mira mi casa. La mira por un largo tiempo sin decir nada. Siempre piensa mucho y siempre me pregunto en qué. Deja de hacerlo y vuelve la vista, hacia a mí. —No te preocupes —dice, intentando sonreírme—. Él no vivirá para siempre. —Se da la vuelta y regresa a su casa, así que cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en mis brazos otra vez._

_No sé por qué diría eso. No quiero que mi papá muera... Sólo quiero que deje de llamarme Princesa._

* * *

><p>Otra pieza mas del rompecabezas! Tengan buen día<p> 


	13. Capítulo 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 12**

Lunes, 3 de Septiembre del 2012, 7:20 AM

No lo saco con mucha frecuencia, pero por alguna razón, hoy quiero mirarlo. Supongo que hablar el sábado sobre el pasado con Quinn me ha dejado sintiendo un poco de nostalgia. Sé que le dije a ella que nunca buscaría a mi padre, pero a veces sigo teniendo curiosidad. No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo un padre puede educar a un niño durante varios años y luego simplemente entregarlo. Nunca lo entenderé y tal vez no lo necesite. Por eso nunca presiono el asunto. Nunca le hago preguntas a Claire. Nunca trato de separar los recuerdos de los sueños, y no me gusta sacar el tema… porque no lo necesito.

Tomo el brazalete de la caja y lo deslizo en mi muñeca. No sé quién me lo dio, y ni siquiera me importa realmente. Estoy segura de que con dos años en hogares de acogida, recibí un montón de cosas de amigos. Lo que tiene de diferente este regalo, sin embargo, es que está unido al único recuerdo que tengo de esa vida. El brazalete valida que mi recuerdo es real. Y saber que ese recuerdo es real, de alguna manera valida que fui alguien más antes de que fuera yo. Una niña que no recuerdo. Una niña que lloró mucho. Una niña que no es nada de lo que soy hoy en día.

Algún día, tiraré el brazalete porque no lo necesitare más. Pero hoy, siento que quiero usarlo.

* * *

><p>Ayer, Quinn y yo decidimos tomarnos un respiro la una de la otra. Y digo respiro, porque después del sábado por la noche, estuvimos bastante rato en mi cama sin respirar en absoluto. Además, Claire volvía a casa y la última cosa que quería hacer era re-presentarle a mi nueva… lo que sea que es. Nunca tuvimos tiempo suficiente para etiquetar lo que está pasando entre nosotras. Se siente como que no la conozco lo suficiente para referirme a ella como mi novia, y a este punto ya ni importa que sea una chica, además está el hecho que ni siquiera nos hemos besado aún. Pero maldita sea me enoja el pensar que sus labios son de alguien más. Así que, estemos saliendo o no, estoy declarándonos exclusividad. ¿Puedes siquiera ser exclusiva de alguien más sin haberla besado?<p>

_Eso me hace reír a carcajadas. O lol._

Cuando me desperté ayer por la mañana, tenía dos mensajes de texto. Realmente estoy metiéndome de lleno en los mensajes de texto. En realidad, me pongo mareada cuando tengo uno y no puedo imaginar cómo de adictivo el correo electrónico, el Facebook y todo lo demás relacionado con la tecnología debe ser. Uno de los mensajes era de Britt, pasando una y otra vez por sus impecables habilidades para hornear, seguido con estrictas instrucciones de llamarla el domingo por la noche desde su teléfono de casa para ponerla al día en todo. Lo hice. Hablamos durante una hora y ella estaba tan anonadada como yo de que Quinn no es del todo como esperábamos. Le pregunté sobre Lorenzo y ni siquiera sabía a quién me estaba refiriendo, así que me eché a reír y lo dejé pasar. La extraño y odio que se haya ido, pero a ella le encanta y eso me hace feliz.

El segundo mensaje era de Quinn. Todo lo que decía era:

**Estoy horrorizada de verte en la escuela el lunes. Muy mal**

Correr solía ser el punto culminante de mi día, pero ahora es recibir textos insultantes de Quinn. Y hablando de correr y Quinn, ya no lo estamos haciendo. Juntas, de todos modos. Después de los mensajes de ida y vuelta de ayer, decidimos que era probablemente mejor si no corríamos juntas diariamente, porque podría ser pronto, demasiado pronto. Le dije que no quería que las cosas se volvieran raras entre nosotras. Además, soy muy consciente de que cuando estoy sudorosa, con mocos y oliendo mal, preferiría correr sola.

* * *

><p>Ahora, estoy mirando mi casillero en una especie de paralización porque realmente no quiero ir a clase. Es el primer periodo y la única clase que tengo con Quinn, así que estoy muy nerviosa sobre cómo lo llevaré a cabo. Saco el libro de Kurt de mi mochila y los otros dos libros que le traje y luego pongo el resto de mis cosas en mi casillero. Entro a la sala y voy a mi asiento, pero Kurt aún no está aquí, ni tampoco Quinn. Me siento y miro a la puerta, sin estar realmente segura de por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Es simplemente diferente, verla aquí en vez de en su propio terreno. La escuela pública simplemente es demasiado… pública.<p>

La puerta se abre y Quinn entra, seguida de cerca por Kurt. Ambos avanzan hacia la parte posterior de la sala. Ella me sonríe, caminando por un pasillo. Kurt me sonríe, caminando por el otro, sosteniendo dos tazas de café. Quinn alcanza el asiento a mi lado y empieza a poner su mochila en él, al mismo tiempo que Kurt lo alcanza y empieza a dejar las tazas de café. Se miran el uno al otro y luego ambos se giran para mirarme.

_Incómodo._

Hago lo único que sé hacer en situaciones incómodas, infundir sarcasmo.

—Parece que tenemos una situación bastante difícil aquí, chicos. —Sonrío a ambos y a continuación miro el café en las manos de Kurt—. Veo que el mormón trajo a la reina su ofrenda de café. Muy impresionante. —Miro a Quinn y levanto mi ceja—. ¿Deseas revelar tu ofrenda, muchacha desesperada, para que pueda decidir quién me acompañará hoy en el trono de la clase?

Kurt me mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Quinn se ríe y quita su mochila del asiento.

—Parece que hoy alguien necesita un mensaje demoledor de ego. —Mueve su mochila al asiento vacío en frente de Kurt y reclama su lugar.

Kurt aún sigue de pie, sosteniendo ambos cafés con una mirada increíblemente confusa en su rostro. Extiendo una mano y agarro una de las tazas.

—Felicidades, escudero. Hoy eres el elegido de la reina. Siéntate. Ha sido todo un fin de semana.

Lentamente, Kurt toma su asiento y deja su café en su escritorio, entonces saca su mochila de su hombro, mirándome con recelo todo el tiempo. Quinn está sentada de lado en su escritorio, mirándome. Hago un gesto con la mano hacia ella.

—Kurt, esta es Quinn. Ella no es mi novia, pero si la pillo tratando de romper el record del mejor primer beso con otra chica, entonces pronto será mí no-novia muerta.

Quinn me arquea una ceja y el esbozo de una sonrisa juega en la esquina de su boca.

—Lo mismo digo. —Sus hoyuelos están burlándose de mí y tengo que forzarme a mí misma a mirar directamente a sus ojos, o podría estar obligada a hacer algo que sería motivo de suspensión.

Hago un gesto con la mano hacia Kurt.

—Quinn, este es Kurt. Él es mi nuevo mejor amigo de los mejores que ha existido en el mundo entero.

Kurt mira a Quinn, y ésta le sonríe, entonces se acerca a darle la mano. Kurt tentativamente estrecha la mano de Quinn en respuesta, luego se retira y se gira hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Se da cuenta tu no-novia de que soy mormón?

Asiento. —Resulta que Quinn no tiene problemas con los mormones para nada. Sólo tiene problemas con los idiotas.

Kurt se ríe y se gira hacia Quinn.

—Bueno, en ese caso, bienvenida a la alianza.

Quinn le da una media sonrisa, pero está mirando a la taza de café en el escritorio de Kurt. —Pensé que los mormones no tenían permitido tomar cafeína.

Kurt se encoje de hombros.

—Decidí romper esa regla la mañana que desperté gay.

Quinn se ríe y Kurt sonríe, y todo está bien con el mundo. O al menos en el mundo del primer periodo. Me recuesto en mi silla y sonrío. Esto no va a ser difícil después de todo. De hecho, creo que la escuela pública empezó a encantarme.

* * *

><p>Quinn me sigue a mi casillero después de clase. No hablamos. Cambio mis libros mientras ella arranca más insultos de mi casillero. Hoy sólo había dos notas adhesivas después de clase, lo cual me pone un poco triste. Están dándose por vencidos tan fácilmente y es sólo la segunda semana de escuela.<p>

Enrolla las notas y da un golpecito con ellas en el suelo, cierro mi casillero y entonces me giro hacia ella. Ambas estamos apoyadas contra los casilleros, una frente a la otra.

—Te cortaste el pelo —digo, notándolo por primera vez.

Pasa sus dedos por él y sonríe.

—Sí. Esta chica que conozco no puede dejar de quejarse por ello. Fue realmente molesto.

—Me gusta.

Sonríe.

—Bien.

Presiono mis labios y me balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre mis talones. Me está sonriendo y luce adorable. Si no estuviéramos en un pasillo ahora mismo lleno de gente, agarraría su camisa y la tiraría hacia mí para poder mostrarle lo adorable que creo que se ve. En su lugar, empujo las imágenes lejos y le sonrió.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a clase.

Asiente lentamente.

—Sip —dice, sin alejarse.

Nos quedamos ahí durante otros treinta segundos más o menos antes de reírme y patear el casillero, y después empiezo a caminar. Agarra mi brazo y me tira hacia atrás tan rápidamente que jadeo. Antes de darme cuenta, mi espalda está contra el casillero y ella está de pie frente a mí, bloqueándome con sus brazos. Me lanza una sonrisa diabólica y entonces inclina mi rostro hacia el suyo. Lleva su mano derecha a mi mejilla y la desliza bajo mi mandíbula, acunando mi rostro. Acaricia delicadamente mis dos labios con su pulgar y tengo que recordarme a mí misma de nuevo que estamos en público y no puedo actuar sobre mis impulsos en estos momentos. Me presiono contra los casilleros detrás de mí, tratando de usar la robustez para compensar el apoyo que mis rodillas ya no están dándome.

—Ojala te hubiera besado el sábado por la noche —dice. Baja la vista a mis labios donde su pulgar aún está acariciándolos—. No puedo dejar de imaginar a qué sabes. —Presiona su pulgar firmemente contra el centro de mis labios, y luego muy brevemente conecta su boca con la mía sin mover su pulgar de en medio. Sus labios se han ido, su pulgar se ha ido y sucede tan rápido, que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que se ha ido hasta que el pasillo deja de girar y soy capaz de ponerme de pie con la espalda recta.

No sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportarlo. Me acuerdo de mi discurso nervioso del sábado por la noche, cuando quería que sólo acabara de una vez y me besara en la cocina. No tenía la menor idea de con qué me encontraría.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo?<p>

Es sólo una palabra, pero tan pronto como pongo mi bandeja frente a Kurt, sé exactamente todo lo que esa palabra abarca. Me río y decido derramar todos los detalles antes de que Quinn aparezca en nuestra mesa. Si es que aparece en nuestra mesa. No solamente no hemos discutido las etiquetas de relación, tampoco hemos discutido acuerdos de asientos en el comedor.

—Ella se presentó en mi casa el viernes, y después de unos pocos malentendidos, finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo que sólo nos malentendimos la una a la otra. Entonces, horneamos, le leí algunas obscenidades y se fue a casa. Volvió el sábado por la noche y cocinó para mí. Entonces fuimos a mi cuarto y…

Dejo de hablar cuando Quinn toma un asiento a mi lado.

—Continúa —dice ella—. Me encantaría escuchar lo que hicimos después.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me giro hacia Kurt.

—Entonces, rompimos el record del mejor primer beso en la historia de los primero besos sin siquiera besarnos.

Kurt asiente con cuidado, todavía mirándome con ojos llenos de escepticismo. O curiosidad. —Impresionante.

—Fue un fin de semana terriblemente aburrido —dice Quinn a Kurt.

Me río, pero Kurt me mira como si estuviera loca otra vez.

—A Quinn le encanta lo aburrido —le aseguro—. Quiere decir eso de una manera agradable.

Kurt mira hacia adelante y atrás entre nosotras dos, luego niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás, levantando su tenedor.

—No hay mucho que me confunda —dice, apuntando su tenedor hacia nosotras—. Pero ustedes dos son una excepción.

Asiento en completo acuerdo.

Continuamos con nuestro almuerzo y tenemos una normal y decente interacción entre los tres. Quinn y Kurt comienzan a hablar sobre el libro que me prestó, y el hecho de que Quinn todavía esté discutiendo una novela de romance es absolutamente divertido por sí mismo, pero el hecho de que está argumentando sobre la trama con Kurt es asquerosamente adorable. De vez en cuando, pone su mano en mi pierna o frota mi espalda o besa un lado de mi cabeza, y va a través de estos movimientos como una segunda naturaleza, pero para mí ni uno solo de ellos pasa desapercibido.

Estoy tratando de procesar el cambio de la semana pasada a esta y no puedo pasar la noción de que podríamos estar demasiado bien. Sea lo que sea que es y lo que sea que estamos haciendo, parece demasiado bueno, demasiado correcto, demasiado perfecto, y me hace pensar en todos los libros que he leído y cómo, cuándo las cosas se vuelven demasiado buenas, demasiado correctas y demasiado perfectas, es sólo porque la fea torcedura todavía no se ha infiltrado en la bondad de todo y de repente…

—Rach —dice Quinn, chasqueando los dedos enfrente de mi cara. La miro y me está mirando con cautela—. ¿Dónde fuiste?

Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío, sin saber lo que acaba de desencadenar este mini ataque de pánico interno. Desliza su mano justo debajo de mi oreja y pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla.

—Tienes que dejar de mirar de esta manera. Me asusta un poco.

—Lo siento —digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Me distraigo con facilidad. —Subo mi mano y alejo su mano de mi mejilla, apretando sus dedos para tranquilizarla—. De verdad, estoy bien.

Su mirada cae a mi mano. Le da la vuelta y desliza mi manga hacia arriba, entonces tuerce mi muñeca hacia atrás y adelante.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —dice, mirando mi muñeca.

Bajo la mirada para ver a lo que se está refiriendo y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy usando el brazalete que me puse esta mañana. Vuelve a subir la mirada hacia mí y me encojo de hombros. No estoy realmente de humor para explicarlo. Es complicado, hará preguntas y el almuerzo casi termina.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —dice de nuevo, esta vez un poco más exigente. Su agarre se tensa alrededor de mi muñeca y está mirándome fríamente, esperando una explicación. Alejo mi muñeca, no gustándome a donde va esto.

— ¿Crees que me lo dio un chico? —pregunto, sorprendida por su reacción. Realmente no me había fijado que era del tipo celosa, pero esto en realidad no parece como celos. Parece como loca.

No responde mi pregunta. Sigue mirándome como si tuviera algún tipo de gran confesión que estoy negándome a revelar. No sé lo que espera, pero su actitud en este momento es más de que va a terminar ganándose una bofetada, que una explicación.

Kurt se desplaza incómodamente en su asiento y aclara su garganta.

—Quinn. Cálmate.

La expresión de Quinn no cambia. En todo caso, se vuelve incluso más fría. Se inclina hacia adelante a pocos centímetros y baja su voz cuando habla.

— ¿Quién te dio ese maldito brazalete, Rachel?

Sus palabras se transforman en un peso insoportable en mi pecho y todas las mismas señales de alerta que destellaban en mi cabeza cuando la conocí por primera vez están parpadeando de nuevo, sólo que esta vez están en grandes letras de neón. Sé que mi boca es grande y mis ojos son amplios, pero me siento aliviada de que la esperanza no sea una cosa tangible, porque todo el mundo a mí alrededor vería mi desmoronamiento.

Cierra sus ojos y se echa hacia adelante, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa. Sus palmas presionan contra su frente e inhala una larga y profunda respiración. No estoy segura de sí la respiración es más para un efecto calmante, o una distracción para evitar gritar. Pasa su mano por su cabello y agarra la parte posterior de su cuello.

— ¡Mierda! —dice. Su voz es áspera y me hace estremecer. Se pone de pie y se va inesperadamente, dejando su bandeja en la mesa. Mis ojos la siguen mientras continúa cruzando la cafetería sin mirarme una sola vez. Golpea las puertas de la cafetería con ambas palmas y desaparece a través de ellas. Ni siquiera parpadeo o respiro de nuevo hasta que las puertas terminan de balancearse, volviendo a un completo punto muerto.

Me vuelvo hacia Kurt y sólo puedo imaginar la sorpresa en mi rostro ahora mismo. Parpadeo y sacudo la cabeza, repitiendo los dos últimos minutos de la escena en mi cabeza. Kurt se estira a través de la mesa y toma mi mano en la suya, pero no dice nada. No hay nada que decir. Ambos perdimos todas nuestras palabras al segundo que Quinn desapareció a través de esas puertas.

La campana suena y la cafetería comienza a ser un torbellino de conmoción, pero no puedo moverme. Todos se están moviendo alrededor y vaciando sus bandejas y limpiando las mesas, pero el mundo de nuestra mesa está sosegado. Kurt finalmente deja ir mi mano y agarra nuestras bandejas, luego regresa por la de Quinn y limpia la mesa. Agarra mi mochila y toma mi mano de nuevo, levantándome. Pone mi mochila sobre mi hombro, entonces me saca de la cafetería. No camina conmigo a mi casillero o hacia mi clase. Sostiene mi mano y me tira detrás de él hasta que estamos afuera de las puertas y cruzamos el aparcamiento, abre una puerta y me empuja dentro de un auto desconocido. Se desliza en su asiento y manivela el auto, entonces se gira en su asiento y me enfrenta.

—Ni siquiera voy a decirte lo que pienso acerca de lo que acaba de suceder ahí. Pero sé que apesta y no tengo ni idea de por qué no estás llorando justo ahora, pero sé que tu corazón duele, y tal vez hasta tu orgullo. Así que qué se joda la escuela. Nos vamos por un helado. —Pone su auto marcha atrás y lo retira de la plaza de aparcamiento.

No sé cómo lo hace, porque estando a punto de estallar en lágrimas, sollozos y mocos, todo sobre su auto, después de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, en realidad sonreí.

—Me encanta el helado.

* * *

><p>El helado ayudó, pero no creo que ayudara mucho porque Kurt sólo me dejó en mi auto y estoy sentada en el asiento del conductor, incapaz de moverme. Estoy triste, tengo miedo, estoy loca y siento todas las cosas que estoy justificada a sentir después de lo que sucedió, pero no estoy llorando.<p>

Y no lloraré.

Cuando llego a casa, hago la única cosa que sé que ayudará. Corro. Sólo cuando regreso y subo a la ducha me doy cuenta de que, como el helado, la carrera realmente tampoco ayudó mucho.

Voy por la misma rutina de cualquier otra noche de la semana. Ayudo a Claire con la cena, como con ella y Carl, trabajo en las tareas escolares, leo un libro. Trato de actuar como si no me afectara en absoluto, porque en realidad deseo que no lo haga, pero al segundo que trepo en la cama y apago mi luz, mi mente empieza a vagar. Sólo que esta vez no vaga muy lejos, porque estoy estancada solamente con una sola cosa. ¿Por qué demonios no me ha pedido disculpas?

Casi esperaba que estuviera esperando en mi auto cuando Kurt y yo regresamos del helado, pero no estaba. Cuando entré en mi calle, esperaba que estuviera ahí, dispuesta a humillarse, suplicar y proporcionarme siquiera el más mínimo pedazo de una explicación, pero no estaba aquí. Mantuve mi teléfono oculto en mi bolsillo (porque Claire todavía no sabe que lo tengo) y lo comprobé en cada oportunidad que tuve, pero el mensaje de texto que recibí era de Brittany y aún no lo había leído.

Así que, ahora estoy en mi cama, abrazando mi almohada, sintiéndome increíblemente culpable por no tener la tentación de tirar huevos a su casa y desinflar sus neumáticos. Porque sé que eso es lo que deseo haber estado sintiendo. Deseo haber estado enojada, furiosa e implacable, porque se sentiría mucho mejor que sentirse decepcionada por la comprensión de que la Quinn que tuve este fin de semana… de todos modos, ni siquiera era ella misma.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! Fue subir el capítulo y supe que tendría todas esas reacciones, así que gracias por no decepcionarme xD no voy a responderles porque aún faltan piezas en nuestro rompecabezas y se me puede escapar algo jajaja<p>

Subo este capítulo adelantado porque vi algo que elogie de segundo y creo que la mejor forma de agradecer eso es con un nuevo capitulo

Jasgronn: Te empiezo a caer bien aunque luego de este cap… no sé si te agrade mucho jajaja

pAu RodCa: por favor no me hagas responsable de eso, viste mi tweet ayer? Mi anuncio público: No me hago responsable de las reacciones que puedan tener mis lectoras por mis fics xD

.9 / hina2310: Bienvenidas al club donde realmente nos estamos rompiendo la cabeza por comprender Hidden Memories =D

Yulieth: Hola! Me alegran que te gusten mis 2 fics, cada uno es tan diferente, te brindan emociones que no se igualan una con la otra.

AlFabraiz: Tranquila ninguna de las 2 está enferma, nadie se enferma en este fic ni tiene pésimo ADN =D


	14. Capítulo 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 13**

Martes, 4 de Septiembre del 2012, 6:15 AM

Abro los ojos y no salgo de la cama hasta que la estrella setenta y seis en mi techo es contada. Lanzo las mantas y me pongo la ropa de correr. Cuando salgo por la ventana de mi habitación, me detengo.

Ella está de pie en la acera, de espaldas a mí. Tiene las manos entrelazadas en la parte superior de su cabeza y puedo ver los músculos de su espalda contrayéndose de una respiración dificultosa. Está en el medio de una carrera y no estoy segura de sí está esperándome o simplemente está tomando un descanso, así que permanezco quieta frente a mi ventana y espero, confiando en que siga corriendo.

_Pero no lo hace._

Después de un par de minutos, finalmente me armo de valor para entrar en el patio delantero. Al oír mis pasos, da la vuelta. Dejo de caminar cuando hacemos contacto visual y la miro. No estoy contemplándola o frunciendo el ceño y estoy segura como el infierno que no estoy sonriendo. Sólo estoy mirando.

La expresión de sus ojos es una nueva y la única palabra que puedo usar para describirla es arrepentimiento. Pero no habla, lo que significa que no se disculpa, lo que significa que no tengo tiempo para tratar de entenderla ahora mismo. Sólo necesito correr.

Camino delante de ella y subo a la acera, y luego empiezo a correr. Después de unos pasos, le oigo comenzar a correr detrás de mí, pero mantengo mis ojos enfocados hacia adelante. Nunca igualó mi ritmo y hago el esfuerzo de no perder velocidad porque quiero que se quede detrás de mí. En algún momento empiezo a correr más rápido y más rápido hasta que estoy haciendo una carrera a toda velocidad, pero ella mantiene el ritmo, siempre a pocos pasos detrás. Cuando llegamos a la marca que uso como guía para la vuelta, hago un esfuerzo para no mirarla. Doy la vuelta y la paso y regreso a mi casa, y toda la segunda mitad de la carrera, está exactamente igual que en la primera. Callada.

Estamos a menos de dos cuadras de llegar a mi casa y estoy enojada porque se apareció del todo hoy e incluso más enojada de que todavía no se ha disculpado. Empiezo a correr más rápido y más rápido, probablemente más rápido de lo que he corrido antes, y ella continúa igualando mi velocidad, paso por paso. Esto me molesta aún más, así que cuando giramos en mi calle de alguna manera aumento mi velocidad y estoy corriendo hacia mi casa tan rápido como me sea posible y todavía no es lo suficientemente rápido, porque todavía está allí. Mis rodillas están colapsando y estoy esforzándome tan duro que no puedo ni siquiera tomar un respiro, pero sólo tengo seis metros más hasta llegar a mi ventana.

Sólo hago 3.

Tan pronto como mis zapatos encuentran la hierba, caigo sobre mis manos y rodillas y tomo varias respiraciones profundas. Ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en mis seis kilómetros corridos, he sentido alguna vez este agotamiento. Ruedo sobre mi espalda en el pasto todavía húmedo por el rocío, pero se siente bien contra mi piel. Mis ojos están cerrados y estoy jadeando tan fuerte que apenas puedo oír la respiración de Quinn sobre la mía. Pero la oigo y está cerca y sé que está en la hierba junto a mí. Las dos permanecemos inmóviles, jadeando en busca de aire, y me recuerda a unas pocas noches atrás, cuando estábamos en la misma posición en la cama recuperándonos de lo que me hizo. Creo que también recuerda esto, porque apenas siento su dedo meñique cuando se extiende entre nosotras y lo envuelve alrededor del mío. Sólo que esta vez cuando lo hace, no sonrío. Me estremezco.

Saco mi mano y ruedo, luego me levanto. Camino los tres metros de vuelta a mi casa y trepo dentro mi habitación, a continuación, cierro la ventana detrás de mí.

* * *

><p>¡Hola Chicas! He decidido subir varios capítulos juntos, ya que, me quiero tomar unos días libres de esta historia para dedicarme únicamente a "sumergida en los silencios", que reconozco la he dejado algo olvidada.<p>

Saludos y disfruten su lectura!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 14**

Viernes, 28 de Septiembre del 2012, 12:05 PM

Ya han pasado casi cuatro semanas. Nunca se presentó de nuevo a correr conmigo y nunca se disculpó. Ya no se sienta a mi lado en la clase ni en la cafetería. No me envía textos insultantes, y no aparece los fines de semana como una persona diferente. Lo único que hace, al menos yo creo que es ella quien lo hace, es eliminar las notas adhesivas de mi casillero. Siempre están en un fajo arrugado en el suelo del pasillo a mis pies.

Yo sigo existiendo, y ella sigue existiendo, pero no existimos juntas. Los días siguen pasando, sin importar con quien yo coexista. Y cuanto más días se plantan entre el presente y ese fin de semana con ella, sólo me dejan con más y más preguntas que soy demasiado terca para preguntar.

Quiero saber qué la enojó ese día. Quiero saber por qué sólo no dejó ir el asunto, en lugar de irse ella como lo hizo. Quiero saber por qué nunca se disculpó, porque estoy casi segura de que le habría dado al menos una oportunidad más. Lo que hizo fue loco y extraño, y un poco posesivo, pero si lo pesaba en una balanza en contra de todas las cosas maravillosas sobre ella, yo sé que no habría pesado tanto.

Kurt ni siquiera trata de analizarla más, así que pretendo que yo tampoco. Pero sí lo hago, y lo que más me carcome es el hecho de que todo lo que pasó entre nosotras está empezando a parecer surrealista, como si hubiese sido sólo un sueño. Me sorprendo a mí misma preguntándome si ese fin de semana pasó o no, o si fue sólo otro invalidado recuerdo mío que ni siquiera era real.

Durante todo este mes, la única cosa en mi mente (y sé que esto es realmente patético) es el hecho de que nunca llegué a darle un beso. Yo quería darle un beso con tantas ganas, que saber que no voy a llegar a experimentarlo me hace sentir como que hay un enorme agujero abierto en mi pecho.

La facilidad con la que nos relacionamos, la forma en que me tocaba, como si fuera lo que debiera hacer, los besos que me dio en el cabello, todos eran pequeños trozos de algo mucho más grande. Algo tan grande que, a pesar de que nunca nos besamos, merece algún tipo de reconocimiento por su parte. Una especie de respeto. Ella trata todo lo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse entre nosotras como si estuviera mal, y me duele. Porque sé que lo sintió. Sé que lo hizo. Y si lo sintió de la misma manera en que yo lo hice, sé que todavía lo siente.

No estoy afligida y todavía no he derramado una sola lágrima sobre toda la situación. No puedo tener el corazón roto porque, por suerte, todavía tengo que darle esa parte de mí. Pero no soy demasiado orgullosa para admitir que estoy un poco triste por esto, y sé que es cuestión de tiempo, porque en realidad, realmente me gusta. Así que estoy bien. Un poco triste y muy confundida, pero bien.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto a Kurt, mirando hacia abajo en la mesa. Acaba de colocar una caja delante de mí. Una caja muy bien envuelta.<p>

—Sólo un pequeño recordatorio.

Levanto la vista hacia él, como un interrogante.

—¿De qué?

Se ríe y empuja la caja hacia mí.

—Es un recordatorio de que mañana es tu cumpleaños. Ahora ábrelo.

Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco, luego lo empujó hacia un lado.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo olvidaras.

Toma el regalo y lo empuja de nuevo frente a mí.

—Abre el maldito regalo, Rachel. Sé que odias recibirlos, pero me encanta darlos, así que deja de ser una perra deprimente y ábrelo, que te guste, abrázame y dame las gracias.

Desplomo mis hombros, empujo mi bandeja vacía a un lado y tiro de la caja de nuevo frente a mí.

—Eres bueno envolviendo regalos —le digo. Desato el lazo y rasgo un extremo de la caja, después deslizo el papel abierto. Miro abajo, hacia la foto en la caja y levanto una ceja—. ¿Me compraste un televisor?

Kurt se ríe y niega con la cabeza, y entonces recoge la caja.

—No es un televisor, tontita. Es un libro electrónico.

—Oh —le digo. No tengo ni idea de lo que es un libro electrónico, pero estoy bastante segura de que no debo de tener uno. Sólo lo aceptaría como acepté el celular de Brittany, pero esto es demasiado grande para que lo oculte en el bolsillo.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Se inclina hacia mí—. ¿No sabes lo que es un libro electrónico?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Todavía me sigue pareciendo como una televisión pequeña.

Se ríe más fuerte y abre la caja, sacando el libro electrónico. Lo enciende y me lo da.

—Es un dispositivo electrónico que tiene más libros de los que nunca serás capaz de leer.

Aprieta un botón y la pantalla se ilumina, entonces dirige su dedo por el frente, presionando en sitios hasta que toda la pantalla se ilumina con docenas de pequeñas imágenes de libros.

Toco una de las imágenes y la pantalla cambia, y a continuación, la cubierta del libro la llena por completo. Deslizo el dedo a través de ella y la página prácticamente se da la vuelta. Me quedo mirando el capítulo uno.

De inmediato comienzo a desplazar el dedo por la pantalla y veo como cada página pasa, sin esfuerzo, una detrás de otra. Es absolutamente la cosa más increíble que he visto. Golpeo más botones y hago clic en más libros. Me desplazo a través de más capítulos y, sinceramente, creo que jamás he visto un invento más magnífico y práctico.

—Guau —susurro. Sigo mirando el libro electrónico, esperando que no me esté jugando una broma cruel, porque si trata de sacar esto de mis manos saldré corriendo.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunta con orgullo—. Cargué unos doscientos libros gratis, así que deberías estar bien por un rato.

Levanto la vista hacia él y lo veo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pongo el libro electrónico en la mesa, y a continuación me lanzo hacia delante sobre la mesa y aprieto su cuello. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido y estoy sonriendo y apretándolo tanto, que no me importa que se suponga que debo ser horrible recibiendo regalos.

Kurt me devuelve el abrazo y me besa en la mejilla. Cuando me suelto de su cuello y abro los ojos, involuntariamente echo un vistazo a la mesa que he estado tratando de evitar mirar durante casi cuatro semanas.

Quinn está girada en su asiento, mirándonos. Está sonriendo. No es una sonrisa seductora ni rara. Es una sonrisa entrañable, y tan pronto como la veo y las ondas de tristeza chocan contra mi corazón, aparto la mirada y vuelvo a Kurt.

Tomo asiento y recojo de nuevo el libro electrónico.

—¿Sabes, Kurt? Realmente eres jodidamente genial.

Sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

—Es el mormón en mí. Somos un pueblo bastante impresionante.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 15**

Viernes, 28 de Septiembre del 2012, 11:50 PM

Es el último día que alguna vez voy a tener diecisiete años. Claire está trabajando fuera de la ciudad en su mercado de pulgas de nuevo este fin de semana. Trató de cancelar su viaje debido a que se sentía mal por dejarme durante mi cumpleaños, pero no se lo permití. En su lugar, celebramos mi cumpleaños anoche. Sus regalos fueron buenos, pero no se comparan con el e-reader. Nunca he estado tan emocionada de pasar un fin de semana sola.

No horneé tantas cosas como la última vez que Claire estaba fuera de la ciudad. No porque no tenga ganas de comer, sino porque estoy bastante segura de que mi adicción a la lectura ha llegado a un nivel completamente nuevo. Es casi media noche y mis ojos no permanecen abiertos, pero he leído casi dos libros completos y tengo una necesidad imperiosa de llegar al final de éste. Me duermo, y despierto de un salto, sólo para intentar leer otro párrafo. Kurt tiene un gusto realmente genial en los libros, y estoy algo molesta de que le tomara todo un mes para decirme acerca de esto. No soy una fanática de los felices para siempre, pero si estos dos personajes no hacen lo suyo podría meterme dentro de este e-reader y encerrarlos dentro de ese maldito garaje para siempre.

Mis párpados lentamente se cierran y sigo tratando con voluntad para que permanezcan abiertos pero las palabras están empezando a nadar juntas en la pantalla y nada tiene sentido. Finalmente apago el e-reader y la luz y pienso en cómo mi último día de tener diecisiete debería haber sido mucho mejor de lo que realmente fue.

* * *

><p>Mis ojos se chasquean abiertos, pero no me muevo. Es todavía de noche y sigo en la misma posición que estaba antes, así que sé que sólo me quedé dormida. Silencio mis respiraciones y escucho el mismo sonido que me sacó de mi sueño, el sonido de mi ventana deslizándose abierta.<p>

Puedo oír las cortinas raspando contra la barra y alguien que trepa en el interior. Sé que debería gritar o correr por mi puerta, o mirar a mí alrededor por algún tipo de objeto que se pueda utilizar como un arma. En su lugar, me quedo congelada porque quienquiera que sea no está tratando de guardar absoluto silencio sobre el hecho de que está subiendo a mi habitación, así que sólo puedo asumir que es Quinn. Pero aun así, mi corazón se acelera y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se pone rígido cuando la cama cambia mientras ella baja. Cuanto más se acerca, más segura estoy que es ella, porque nadie más puede hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione de la manera que está reaccionando en estos momentos. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados y traigo mis manos a la cara cuando siento las mantas levantarse detrás de mí. Estoy absolutamente aterrorizada.

Su brazo se desliza debajo de mi almohada y el otro brazo se envuelve firmemente alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando se encuentra con mis manos. Me tira contra su pecho y encaja sus dedos en los míos, y luego entierra su cabeza en mi cuello. Soy muy consciente del hecho de que no estoy usando nada más que una camiseta y ropa interior, pero estoy segura de que no está aquí por esa parte de mí. Todavía no se positivamente por qué está aquí, porque ni siquiera habla, pero sabe que estoy despierta. Sé que sabe que estoy despierta porque al segundo que sus brazos me rodearon, jadeé. Me sostiene tan apretado como puede y de vez en cuando, planta sus labios en mi pelo y me besa.

Estoy enfadada con ella por estar aquí, pero aún más enojada conmigo misma por querer que esté aquí. No importa lo mucho que me den ganas de gritarle, y hacerla marchar, me encuentro a mí misma deseando que pudiera apretarme un poco más fuerte. Quiero que cierre sus brazos alrededor de mí, porque es donde debe estar y estoy asustada de que se aleje de mí otra vez.

No me gusta que haya tantos lados de ella que no entiendo, y no sé si quiero seguir tratando de entenderlos. Hay partes de ella que amo, partes que odio, partes que me aterrorizan y partes que me asombran. Pero hay una parte de ella que no hace nada, y me defrauda... y esa es absolutamente la parte más dura de aceptar.

Yacemos aquí en completo silencio por lo que podría ser media hora, no estoy segura. Todo lo que sé es que no ha liberado su agarre en absoluto, ni ha hecho ningún intento de explicarse a sí misma. Pero, ¿qué hay de nuevo? No hay nada que pueda llegar a obtener de ella a menos que haga las preguntas primero. Y en este momento, simplemente no tengo ganas de preguntar nada.

Libera mis dedos y lleva su mano a la parte superior de mi cabeza. Presiona sus labios en mi pelo y dobla el brazo hasta que está debajo de mi almohada y me está sosteniendo, enterrando su cara en mi pelo. Sus brazos comienzan a temblar y me sostiene con tanta intensidad y desesperación que se hace doloroso. Mi pecho se alborota y mis mejillas arden y la única cosa que detiene que las lágrimas fluyan es el hecho de que mis ojos se cierran tan fuerte, que no pueden escapar.

No puedo soportar el silencio más, y si no consigo desahogar lo que es absolutamente necesario de decir, podría gritar. Sé que mi voz estará mezclada con angustia y tristeza, y apenas seré capaz de hablar mientras intente contener las lágrimas, pero tomo una respiración profunda y lo digo de todos modos, lo más honesto que puedo decir.

—Estoy muy enojada contigo.

Como si fuera posible, de alguna manera me aprieta con más fuerza. Mueve su boca a mi oreja y la besa. —Lo sé, Rachel —susurra. Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi camisa y presiona una palma abierta contra mi estómago, tirando de mí con más fuerza contra ella—. Lo sé.

Es increíble lo que el sonido de una voz que has estado anhelando oír puede hacerle a tu corazón. Dijo cinco palabras ahora mismo, pero en el tiempo que le llevó decir esas cinco palabras, mi corazón estaba destrozado y picado, y luego se vuelve a colocar dentro de mi pecho con la esperanza de que de alguna manera sepa cómo volver a latir otra vez.

Deslizo mis dedos a través de la mano que está descansando firmemente contra mí y la aprieto, sin saber siquiera lo que significa, pero cada parte de mí quiere tocarla y abrazarla y asegurarse de que está realmente aquí. Necesito saber que está aquí y que esto no es más que otro vívido sueño.

Su boca encuentra mi hombro y separa sus labios, besándome suavemente. La sensación de su lengua contra mi piel inmediatamente envía una oleada de calor a través de mí y puedo sentir la subida de rubor hasta mis mejillas.

—Lo sé, nena —susurra de nuevo, explorando lentamente mi clavícula y cuello con los labios. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, porque la angustia en su voz y la ternura de su toque está haciendo girar mi cabeza. Llego por detrás y paso mi mano por su pelo, presionándola más profundo en mi cuello. Su aliento caliente contra mi piel se vuelve cada vez más frenético, junto con sus besos. Nuestras respiraciones cogen el ritmo a medida que cubre cada centímetro de mi cuello.

Levanta su brazo y me tumba sobre mi espalda, y luego lleva la mano a mi cara y quita el pelo de mis ojos. Al verla tan cerca hace volver cada sentimiento único que he sentido por esta chica... lo bueno y lo malo. No entiendo cómo puede hacerme pasar por lo que me ha hecho pasar cuando el dolor en sus ojos es tan prominente. No sé si es el hecho de que no la puedo leer en absoluto, o si la leo demasiado bien, pero mirándola ahora sé que siente lo mismo... Lo que hace que sus acciones sean mucho más confusas.

—Sé que estás enojada conmigo —dice, mirándome. Sus ojos y sus palabras están llenas de remordimiento, pero la disculpa todavía no viene—. Necesito que te enfades conmigo, Rachel. Pero creo que necesito aún más que todavía me quieras aquí contigo.

Mi pecho se vuelve pesado con sus palabras y requiere una cantidad extrema de esfuerzo para continuar tirando aliento hacia mis pulmones. Asiento un poco, porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Estoy enojada, pero la quiero aquí conmigo mucho más de lo que no lo hago. Deja caer su frente en la mía y agarramos la cara de la otra, buscando desesperadamente en los ojos de la otra. No estoy segura de sí está a punto de besarme. Ni siquiera estoy segura de sí está a punto de levantarse e irse. Lo único que estoy segura ahora mismo es que después de este momento, nunca será lo mismo. Lo sé por la forma en que su existencia es como una atracción magnética sobre mi corazón, que si alguna vez me lastima otra vez, voy a estar lejos de estar bien. Voy a estar rota.

Nuestros pechos suben y bajan mientras el silencio y la tensión crece. El firme agarre que tiene sobre mi cara se puede sentir en cada parte de mí, casi como si me estuviera agarrando de adentro hacia afuera. La intensidad del momento provoca lágrimas que pican en mis ojos, y estoy completamente sorprendida por mis inesperadas emociones.

—Estoy enojada contigo, Quinn —le digo con una voz temblorosa, pero segura—. Pero no importa lo loca que has sido, nunca por un segundo dejé de quererte aquí conmigo.

De algún modo sonríe y frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo. —Jesús, Rachel. —Su rostro se contorsiona en una cantidad increíble de indulto—. Te he extrañado tan malditamente mal. —Inmediatamente deja caer su boca y su lengua febrilmente choca con la mía. Me llena el dulce sabor a menta y soda, y es todo lo que he estado imaginando que sería y más. Nuestros labios están finalmente entrelazados por primera vez, o la vigésima vez, o la millonésima vez. En realidad no importa, porque esta vez es… es absolutamente perfecto. Es increíble e impecable y casi vale la pena todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar a este momento.

Nuestros labios se mueven juntos apasionadamente mientras luchamos para tirarnos más cerca, con ganas de encontrar esa conexión perfecta con nuestros cuerpos que nosotras acabamos de encontrar con nuestras bocas. Mueve su boca contra la mía delicadamente, pero con fuerza, y le correspondo el movimiento. Libero varios gemidos y aún más respiraciones y aprecia cada uno de ellos con su boca.

Nos besamos, y nos besamos en todas las posiciones, y permanecemos tan serenas como nos sea posible. Nos besamos hasta que ya no puedo sentir mis labios, y hasta que estoy tan exhausta y agotada que ni siquiera estoy segura de sí todavía nos estamos besando cuando aprieta su cabeza a la mía de nuevo.

Y así es exactamente como nos dormimos frente-a-frente, envueltas silenciosamente juntas. Porque nada más se habla entre nosotras. Ni siquiera una disculpa.

* * *

><p><span>Sábado, 29 de Septiembre del 2012, 8:40 AM<span>

Me giro para inspeccionar la cama, medio pensando que lo que pasó anoche fue un sueño. Quinn no está aquí, pero en su lugar hay una pequeña caja envuelta. Me empujo contra mi cabecera y recojo el regalo. Lo miro fijamente durante mucho tiempo antes de finalmente levantar la tapa y mirar dentro. Es algo que se parece a una tarjeta de crédito, así que la recojo y la leo.

Me compró una tarjeta de saldo para mi teléfono, con mensajes de textos. Muchos de ellos.

Sonrío, porque sé el significado de esta tarjeta. Todo radica en el mensaje que le mandó Britt. Planea robar su chica, y también tiene planes de utilizar una gran cantidad de sus mensajes. El regalo me hace sonreír y de inmediato estiro mi mano a la mesita de noche y agarro mi teléfono. Tengo un mensaje perdido y es de Quinn.

**¿Tienes hambre?**

El texto es breve y simple, pero es su manera de hacerme saber que todavía está aquí. En algún lugar. ¿Está haciéndome el desayuno? Voy al baño antes de ir a la cocina y me cepillo los dientes. Saco mi camiseta y me pongo un vestido sencillo, a continuación, recojo mi pelo en una cola de caballo. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo y veo a una chica que desesperadamente quiere perdonar a su chica, pero no sin antes verla arrastrarse primero.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi dormitorio, me encuentro con el olor del tocino y el sonido de la grasa chisporroteando desde la cocina. Camino por el pasillo y alrededor de la esquina, luego hago una pausa. Me quedo mirándola por un tiempo. Su espalda está hacia mí y está inmersa alrededor de la cocina, tarareando para sí misma. Está descalza, llevando jeans con una simple camiseta blanca. Ya se siente en casa otra vez, y no estoy segura de cómo me siento sobre esto.

—Me fui temprano esta mañana —dice, aún de espaldas a mí—, porque tenía miedo de que tu madre entrara y pensara que estaba tratando de tener sexo contigo. Luego, cuando me fui a correr, pasé por tu casa de nuevo y me di cuenta de que su auto no se encontraba en casa y recordé que dijiste que hace ventas en el mercado de pulgas el primer fin de semana de cada mes. Entonces decidí recoger algunos comestibles porque quise cocinarte el desayuno. También casi compré comida para el almuerzo y la cena, pero tal vez hoy deberíamos tomarnos una comida a la vez. —Se da la vuelta y me enfrenta, mirándome despacio de arriba abajo—. Feliz Cumpleaños. Realmente me gusta ese vestido. Compré leche de verdad, ¿quieres un poco?

Camino a la barra y mantengo los ojos fijos en ella, tratando de procesar la gran cantidad de palabras que acaban de salir de su boca. Saco una silla y tomo asiento. Me sirve un vaso de leche, a pesar de que nunca le dije que quería, luego lo desliza hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de que pueda tomar un sorbo de leche, cierra el espacio entre nosotras y toma mi barbilla en su mano.

—Tengo que besarte. Tu boca estaba tan malditamente perfecta anoche, tengo miedo de haber soñado todo el asunto. —Trae su boca a la mía y tan pronto como su lengua acaricia la mía, ya puedo decir que esto va a ser un problema.

Sus labios, su lengua y sus manos son tan increíblemente perfectas, nunca voy a poder estar enojada con ella mucho tiempo si es capaz de utilizarlas contra mí de esta manera. Agarro su camisa y fuerzo mi boca contra la suya aún más duro. Gime y sus puños toman mi pelo, y luego abruptamente se aleja. —No —dice sonriendo—. No lo soñé.

Regresa a la cocina y apaga las hornillas, luego transfiere el tocino a un plato cubierto con huevos y tostadas. Camina hacia la barra y comienza a llenar el plato delante de mí con los alimentos. Se sienta y comienza a comer. Me sonríe todo el tiempo, y de repente me doy cuenta.

Lo sé. Sé lo que está mal con ella. Sé por qué está feliz y enojada y temperamental y toda confusa. Finalmente tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Estamos autorizadas a jugar Preguntas Cena, a pesar de que es hora de desayunar? —pregunta.

Tomo un sorbo de leche y asiento. —Si tengo la primera pregunta.

Pone el tenedor en el plato y sonríe. —Yo estaba pensando en permitirte tener todas las preguntas.

—Sólo necesito la respuesta a una.

Suspira y se inclina hacia atrás contra el asiento, luego baja la mirada a sus manos. Puedo decir por la forma en que está evitando mi mirada que ya sabe que yo sé. Su reacción es de culpabilidad.

Me inclino hacia delante en la silla y la miro. —¿Por cuánto tiempo has estando consumiendo drogas, Quinn?

Dispara sus ojos hacia los míos y su expresión es estoica. Me mira fijamente por un momento y mantengo mi postura, queriendo que sepa que no voy a parar hasta que me diga la verdad. Frunce los labios en una línea apretada, luego mira a sus manos de nuevo. Por un segundo, estoy pensando que podría estar preparándose para largarse por la puerta principal con el fin de evitar hablar de ello, pero luego veo algo en su cara que no esperaba ver en absoluto. Un hoyuelo.

Hace una mueca, intentando aferrarse a su expresión, pero las esquinas de su boca ceden el paso y su risa estalla en carcajadas.

Se ríe y se ríe muy duro, y realmente me molesta.

—¿Drogas? —Dice entre carcajadas—. ¿Crees que estoy consumiendo drogas? —Sigue riendo hasta que se da cuenta de que no me hace la más mínima gracia. Eventualmente se detiene y toma una respiración profunda, luego llega a través de la mesa y toma mi mano entre las suyas—. No estoy consumiendo drogas, Rachel. Te lo prometo. No sé por qué podrías pensar eso, pero lo juro.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos está mal contigo?

Su expresión disminuye con esa pregunta, y suelta mi mano. —¿Puedes ser un poco más específica? —Vuelve a caer en su silla y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Me encojo de hombros. —Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasó con nosotras y por qué actúas como si nunca hubiera pasado?

Su codo descansa sobre la mesa y mira abajo, a su brazo. Poco a poco traza cada letra de su tatuaje con sus dedos, sumida en sus pensamientos. Sé que el silencio no es considerado como un sonido, pero en este momento el silencio entre nosotras es el sonido más fuerte en el mundo. Saca su brazo fuera de la mesa y me mira.

—No quería defraudarte, Rachel. He defraudado a todo el que me amó en mi vida, y después de ese día en el almuerzo, supe que también te defraudaría. Así que... te dejé antes de que puedas empezar a quererme. De lo contrario, cualquier esfuerzo por tratar de no decepcionarte estaría perdido.

Sus palabras están llenas de disculpa, tristeza y pesar, pero todavía no puede decirlo. Reaccionó exageradamente y los celos se apoderaron de ella, pero si sólo hubiera dicho aquellas dos palabras, habríamos ahorrado un mes de agonía emocional. Sacudo mi cabeza, porque no la entiendo. No entiendo por qué sólo no puede decir lo siento.

—¿Por qué no pudiste decirlo, Quinn? ¿Por qué no pudiste pedir perdón?

Se inclina sobre la mesa y toma mi mano, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. —No voy a pedirte disculpas... porque no quiero que me perdones.

La tristeza en sus ojos debe reflejar la mía y no quiero que lo vea. No quiero que me vea triste, así que aprieto mis ojos cerrados. Suelta mi mano y la oigo caminar alrededor de la mesa hasta que sus brazos están a mí alrededor y me está recogiendo. Me deja sobre la barra de modo que estemos a la altura de los ojos y quita el pelo de mi cara y me hace abrir mis ojos otra vez. Frunce el ceño y el dolor en su rostro es crudo, real y desgarrador.

—Nena, metí la pata. Lo he estropeado más de una vez contigo, lo sé. Pero, créeme, lo que ocurrió ese día en el almuerzo no eran los celos o la ira o cualquier cosa que alguna vez te asuste. Me gustaría poder decirte lo que pasó, pero no puedo. Algún día lo haré, pero no puedo ahora mismo y necesito que lo aceptes. Por favor. Y no voy a pedirte disculpas, porque no quiero que te olvides de lo que pasó y nunca debes perdonarme por ello. Nunca. Nunca me excuses, Rachel.

Se inclina y me besa brevemente, luego se aleja y continúa—: Me dije a mí misma que debía mantenerme lejos de ti y dejar que te enojaras conmigo, porque tengo tantos problemas que no estoy dispuesta a compartir contigo todavía. Y he intentado tan duro mantenerme lejos, pero no puedo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir negando lo que sea esto que podríamos tener. ¿Y ayer en la cafetería cuando te abrazabas y reías con Kurt? Se sentía tan bien verte feliz, Rachel. Pero yo quería ser la única haciéndote reír así. Me destrozaba por dentro que pensaras que no me preocupé por nosotras, o que el fin de semana que pasé contigo no fue el mejor fin de semana que he tenido en mi vida. Porque me importa y fue el mejor. Fue el mejor jodido fin de semana en la historia de todos los fines de semana.

Mi corazón está latiendo salvajemente, casi tan rápido como las palabras están saliendo de su boca. Libera su firme control sobre mi cara y pasa sus manos sobre mi pelo, dejándolas caer en mi nuca. Las mantiene allí y se calma a sí misma con una respiración profunda, luego continúa.

—Me está matando, nena —dice, con una voz mucho más calmada y tranquila—. Me está matando porque no quiero que pases un día más sin saber lo que siento por ti. Y no estoy preparada para decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, porque no lo estoy. Todavía no. Pero sea lo que sea que estoy sintiendo, es mucho más que un simple me gustas. Es mucho más. Y durante las últimas semanas he estado tratando de averiguarlo. He estado tratando de averiguar por qué no hay otra palabra para describirlo. Quiero decirte exactamente como me siento, pero no hay una sola maldita palabra en todo el diccionario que pueda describir este punto entre gustar y amar, pero necesito esa palabra. La necesito porque necesito que me oigas decirla.

Empuja mi cara hacia la suya y me besa. Son besos cortos, picos en su mayoría, pero me besa una y otra vez, retrocediendo un poco entre cada beso, esperando por mi respuesta.

—Di algo —declara.

Estoy mirando a sus ojos aterrorizados y, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos... creo que realmente la entiendo. Todo de ella. No reacciona de la manera que lo hace porque hay cinco diferentes lados de su personalidad. Reacciona como lo hace porque sólo hay un lado en Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Apasionada.

Es apasionada sobre la vida, sobre el amor, sobre sus palabras, sobre Les. Y seré condenada si no estoy agregada a su lista. La intensidad que transmite no es desconcertante... es hermosa. He pasado tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar maneras de sentirme entumecida en cualquier oportunidad que tenga, pero al ver el entusiasmo detrás de sus ojos ahora mismo... me dan ganas de sentir cada cosa de la vida. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo bello, lo feo, el placer, el dolor. Quiero eso. Quiero empezar a sentir la vida de la misma manera en que ella lo hace. Y mi primer paso para hacerlo, se inicia con esta muchacha sin esperanza delante de mí, que está vertiendo su corazón, en busca de la palabra perfecta, deseando desesperadamente ayudarme a agregar el sentimiento de nuevo en la vida.

_De nuevo en la vida._

La palabra viene a mí como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, escondida entre gustar y amar en el diccionario, justo donde debe estar. —Querer —le digo.

La desesperación en sus ojos se alivia un poco, y deja escapar una risa breve y confusa. —¿Qué? —Niega con la cabeza, tratando de entender mi respuesta.

—Querer. Es la mezcla entre gustar y amar. Puedes usar esa palabra.

Se ríe otra vez, pero esta es una risa de alivio. Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y me besa con nada más que alivio. —Te quiero, Rachel —dice contra mis labios—. Te quiero mucho.

* * *

><p>Menudo capitulo, sin duda (en mi opinión) es el más intenso hasta ahora. Luego me dejan saber que les pareció.<p> 


	17. Capítulo 16

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 16**

Sábado, 29 de Septiembre del 2012, 9:20 AM

No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hace, pero la he perdonado completamente, me he encaprichado con ella y ahora no puedo dejar de besarla, todo en el lapso de quince minutos. Definitivamente tiene una habilidad con las palabras. Estoy empezando a no preocuparme de que le haya tomado tanto tiempo pensar en ellas. Se aleja de mi boca y sonríe, tomando mi cintura con sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? —pregunta, jalándome hacia abajo de la barra. Me da otro beso en la boca y camina hacia la sala, donde su cartera y las llaves se encuentran al final de la mesa.

—No tenemos que hacer nada. No espero que me entretengas sólo porque es mi cumpleaños.

Desliza las llaves en el bolsillo de su jean y levanta la vista hacia mí. Su boca insinúa una sonrisa maliciosa y no deja de mirarme.

—¿Qué? —pregunto—. Te ves culpable.

Se ríe y se encoge de hombros. —Estaba pensando en todas las maneras con las que podría entretenerte si nos quedamos aquí hoy. Que es exactamente el por qué necesitamos irnos.

_Que es exactamente el por qué quiero quedarme aquí._

—Podríamos ir a ver a mi mamá —le sugiero.

—¿Tu mamá? —Me mira con recelo.

—Sí. Dirige un puesto de hierbas en el mercado de pulgas. Es el lugar al que va el primer fin de semana de cada mes. Nunca voy porque está allí catorce horas al día, y me aburro. Pero es uno de los mercados de pulgas más grandes en el mundo y siempre he querido ir a pasear. No es más que una hora y media en auto. Tienen pastel de embudo —añado, tratando de hacer que suene tentador.

Quinn camina de vuelta hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos. —Si quieres ir al mercado de pulgas, entonces vamos al mercado de pulgas. Voy a correr a casa a cambiarme y hay algo que tengo que hacer. ¿Te recojo en una hora?

Asiento. Sé que es sólo un mercado de pulgas, pero estoy emocionada. No sé cómo Claire se sentirá conmigo apareciendo sin previo aviso con Quinn. En realidad no le he dicho nada acerca de ella, así que me siento un poco mal por aparecerme con Quinn de esta manera. Es su culpa, sin embargo. Si no prohibiera la tecnología, podría llamarla e informarle de antemano.

Quinn me da otro beso rápido y camina hacia la puerta principal.

—Oye —le digo, justo cuando está a punto de salir. Se da vuelta y me mira—. Es mi cumpleaños y los dos últimos besos que me has dado han sido tan malditamente patéticos. Si esperas que pase el día contigo, te sugiero que empieces a besarme como una novia besa a su...

Las palabras se deslizan de mi boca e inmediatamente corto el resto de la oración. Todavía no hablamos de etiquetas y el hecho de que acabamos de arreglarnos hace media hora, logra que mi descuidado uso de la palabra novia suene como algo que el chico Matty me habría dicho. —Quiero decir... —tartamudeo, entonces me doy por vencida y mantengo la boca cerrada. No puedo recuperarme de eso.

Ella se dio la vuelta frente a mí, todavía de pie junto a la puerta principal. No está sonriendo. Me mira de esa forma nuevamente, sosteniendo mi mirada con la suya, sin hablar. Inclina la cabeza hacia mí y levanta sus dos cejas con curiosidad. —¿Acabas de llamarme tu novia?

No se ríe sobre el hecho de que acabo de referirme a ella como mi novia y aquella comprensión hace que me estremezca. Dios, esto parece tan infantil.

—No —le digo obstinadamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Sólo alguien cursi de catorce años de edad hace eso.

Da unos pasos hacia mí, sin cambiar su expresión. Se detiene dos pies delante de mí y refleja mi postura. —Eso es muy malo. Porque cuando pensé que te referiste a mí como tu novia hace un momento, me dieron ganas de besarte como si no hubiera mañana. —Entorna los ojos y hay una mirada juguetona sobre ella que alivia inmediatamente el nudo en mi estómago. Se da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos en una hora. —Abre la puerta y se gira antes de irse, lentamente disminuyendo su camino hacia fuera, burlándome con su sonrisa juguetona y hoyuelos.

Suspiro y ruedo mis ojos. —Quinn, espera.

Hace una pausa, y con orgullo se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

—Será mejor que vengas a darle un beso de despedida a tu novia —le digo, sintiendo cada pedacito tan cursi como sueno. Su cara se lava con la victoria y vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar. Desliza su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me tira contra ella. Es nuestro primer beso como novias, y me encanta la forma en que me asegura protectoramente con su brazo, alrededor de mi espalda baja. Traza los dedos por mi mejilla y los corre a través de mi pelo, llevando sus labios a los míos. No los está mirando a ellos, sin embargo. Está mirándome fijamente a los ojos y los suyos están llenos de algo que no puedo comprender. No es la lujuria en esta ocasión, es más como un gesto de apreciación.

Sigue mirándome sin cerrar la brecha entre nuestros labios. No se está burlando de mí o tratando de hacerme besarla primero. Sólo me mira con aprecio y afecto, y hace a mi corazón derretirse. Mis manos están sobre sus hombros, así que poco a poco las llevo hasta el cuello y por su pelo, disfrutando de este momento de silencio que está ocurriendo entre nosotras. Su pecho sube y baja al ritmo del mío y sus ojos comienzan a buscar mi rostro, desplazándose a través de cada rasgo. La forma en que me mira está causando que todo mi cuerpo se ponga débil, y estoy agradecida de que su brazo esté todavía cerrado alrededor de mi cintura.

Baja su frente a la mía y deja escapar un largo suspiro, mirándome de una forma tal, que rápidamente se convierte en algo parecido al dolor. Esto me lleva a deslizar mis manos por sus mejillas y suavemente acariciarlas con mis dedos, queriendo llevarme lo que sea que está detrás de esos ojos, en estos momentos.

—Rachel —dice, centrándose en mí. Lo pronuncia como si estuviera a punto de seguir con algo profundo, pero en cambio, mi nombre es la única cosa que dice. Lentamente, lleva su boca a la mía y nuestros labios se encuentran. Inhala una respiración profunda cuando presiona sus labios cerrados contra los míos. Se aleja y mira hacia abajo, a mis ojos por unos segundos más, acariciando mi mejilla. Nunca he sido saboreada así antes, y es absolutamente hermoso.

Baja la cabeza de nuevo y descansa sus labios contra los míos, mi labio superior entre los suyos. Me besa lo más suave posible, tratando a mi boca como si fuera frágil. Separo mis labios y le permito profundizar su beso, lo que ella hace, pero aún entonces es suave. Es apreciativa y gentil, y mantiene una mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y otra en la cadera mientras lentamente prueba y se burla de cada parte de mi boca. Este beso es justo como ella—estudiado y sin prisa.

Justo cuando mi mente ha sucumbido a cada parte de estar envuelta en ella, sus labios llegan a un punto muerto y lentamente se aleja.

Mis ojos revolotean abiertos y suelto un suspiro que puede haberse mezclado con las palabras: "Oh mi Dios".

Ver mi reacción sin aliento le hace estallar con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Ese fue nuestro primer beso oficial como una pareja.

Espero a que el pánico aparezca, pero no es así. —Una pareja —repito, en voz baja.

—Exactamente. —Todavía tiene su mano en mi espalda y me presiono contra ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras estos se centran sobre mí—. Y no te preocupes —añade—. Voy a informar a Brody yo misma. Si alguna vez lo veo tratando de tocarte como lo hizo, va a ser reintroducido con mi puño.

Su mano se mueve de mi espalda baja hasta mi mejilla. —Me voy ahora. Nos vemos en una hora. Te quiero. —Me da un beso en los labios y se aleja, luego se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—¿Quinn? —digo en cuanto aspiro aliento suficiente en mis pulmones para hablar—. ¿Qué quieres decir con reintroducido? ¿Tú y Brody han estado en una pelea antes?

La expresión de Quinn se convierte en una en blanco con los labios apretados y asiente, pero apenas. —Te lo dije antes, nena. No es una buena persona. —La puerta se cierra detrás de ella y me deja con más preguntas. Pero, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Decido renunciar a mi propia ducha y llamar a Brittany, en su lugar. Tengo mucho con lo que ponerme al día con ella. Corro a mi habitación y me escabullo por la ventana, luego la deslizo hacia arriba y me empujo dentro. Tomo el teléfono junto a la cama y saco mi móvil para buscar el texto que ella envió con su número internacional. Cuando empiezo a marcar, mi celular recibe un mensaje entrante de Quinn.

**Realmente temo pasar todo el día contigo. Esto no suena muy divertido en lo absoluto. Además, tu vestido es muy poco favorecedor y demasiado veraniego, pero definitivamente deberías mantenerlo.**

Sonrío. Maldita sea, de verdad quiero a esta chica sin esperanzas.

Marco el número de Britt y me recuesto en su cama. Ella responde aturdida al tercer timbrazo.

—Hola —le digo—. ¿Estás durmiendo?

Puedo oír su bostezo. —Obviamente no. Pero realmente necesitas empezar a tomar en consideración las diferencias de horario.

Me río. —¿Britt? Es de tarde allí. Incluso si tomara en consideración las diferencias de horario, no importaría contigo.

—He tenido una mañana difícil —dice, a la defensiva—. Echo de menos tu cara. ¿Qué pasa?

—No mucho.

—Mientes. Suenas molestamente feliz. ¿Adivino que tú y Quinn finalmente resolvieron lo que sea que pasó en la escuela ese día?

—Sip. Y tú eres la primera en saber que yo, ahora soy una mujer tomada.

Gime. —Por qué alguien se sometería a ese tipo de sufrimiento está más allá de mí. Pero estoy feliz por ti.

—Grac... —Estaba a punto de decir gracias, pero mis palabras son cortadas por un muy fuerte "¡Oh, Dios!" de Brittany.

—¿Qué?

—Se me olvidó. ¡Es tu maldito cumpleaños y se me olvidó! Feliz cumpleaños Rach y mierda, soy la peor mejor amiga de la historia.

—Está bien —me río—. Estoy algo contenta de que te hayas olvidado. Sabes cómo odio los regalos y las sorpresas y todo lo demás que viene con ellos.

—Oh, espera. Acabo de recordar lo increíblemente maravillosa que soy. Revisa detrás de tu tocador hoy.

Pongo los ojos. —No me extraña.

—Y dile a tu nueva novia que se consiga unos malditos mensajes.

—Lo haré. Me tengo que ir, a tu mamá le va a dar algo cuando vea esta cuenta de teléfono.

—Sí, bueno... debería tener más los pies sobre la tierra como tu mamá.

Me río. —Te quiero, Britt. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo también te quiero. Y ¿Rachel?

—¿Sí?

—Suenas feliz. Estoy feliz de que estés feliz.

Sonrío y desconecto la línea. Vuelvo a mi habitación y, tanto como odio los regalos, sigo siendo humana y curiosa naturalmente. Inmediatamente camino a mi tocador y miro detrás de él. En el piso hay una caja envuelta, así que me agacho y la recojo. Voy hasta mi cama y me siento, luego, deslizo la tapa de la misma. Es una caja llena de Snickers.

Maldita sea, la amo.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios?<p> 


	18. Capítulo 17

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 17**

Sábado, 29 de Septiembre del 2012, 10:25 AM

Me encuentro sentada en mi ventana esperando con impaciencia, cuando finalmente, Quinn se detiene en la entrada. Salgo por la puerta de enfrente y la cierro con seguro detrás de mí, luego me giro hacia el auto y me congelo. No está sola. La puerta del pasajero se abre, y un chico sale del auto. Cuando se voltea, estoy segura que mi expresión se encuentra atascada entre un OMG y un WTF. _Estoy aprendiendo._

Kurt mantiene la puerta abierta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Espero que no te importe añadir a alguien más hoy. Mi segunda mejor amiga en todo el universo me invitó a venir.

Llego hasta la puerta del pasajero, completamente confundida. Kurt espera hasta que me subo, luego abre la puerta de atrás y sube. Me inclino hacia adelante y giro mi cabeza hacia Quinn, quien se encuentra riendo, como si acabara de revelar la frase clave de un chiste muy divertido. Un chiste del que no soy parte.

—¿A alguno le importaría explicarme qué demonios sucede? —digo.

Quinn toma mi mano y la lleva hasta sus labios, besando mis nudillos. —Dejaré que Kurt lo explique. Él habla más rápido, de todas maneras.

Me giro en mi asiento mientras Quinn arranca el auto. Arqueo una ceja hacia Kurt.

Me mira con una clara expresión de culpa. —Por unas dos semanas, he estado teniendo una alianza doble —dice con timidez.

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando darle sentido a esa confesión. Los miro una y otra vez. —¿Dos semanas? ¿Han estado hablando durante dos semanas? ¿Sin mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Juré mantener el secreto —dice Kurt.

—Pero…

—Voltéate y colócate el cinturón —me dice Quinn.

Le lanzo una mirada. —En un minuto. Estoy intentando averiguar por qué arreglaste las cosas con Kurt hace dos semanas, pero te tomó hasta hoy arreglarte conmigo.

Me mira, y luego gira su mirada hasta la carretera frente a ella. —Kurt merecía una disculpa. Actué como una imbécil ese día.

—¿Y yo no merecía una disculpa?

Esta vez, me mira directo a los ojos. —No —dice con firmeza, volviendo su mirada a la carretera—, tú no mereces palabras, Rachel. Tú mereces acciones.

La miro, preguntándome cuanto tiempo estuvo despierta en las noches formando esa oración tan perfecta. Me mira otra vez, y suelta mi mano, luego acaricia mi pierna. —Deja de ser tan seria. Tu novia y tu mejor amigo en todo el universo entero te van a llevar a un mercado de pulgas.

Me río y aparto su mano. —¿Cómo puedo estar feliz cuando mi alianza ha sido infiltrada? Ambos tienen bastante trabajo hoy si quieren contentarme.

Kurt descansa su barbilla en la cima de mi reposacabezas y baja la mirada hacia mí. —Creo que he sido el que más ha sufrido con todo esto. Tu novia ha arruinado mis últimos dos viernes por la noche, lloriqueando y quejándose de lo mucho que te quiere, pero que no quiere defraudarte y bla, bla, bla. Ha sido duro no quejarme contigo todos los días durante el almuerzo.

Quinn mueve su cabeza de vuelta a Kurt. —Bueno, ahora ambos pueden quejarse de mí todo lo que quieran. La vida ya volvió a ser lo que debía ser. —Desliza sus dedos entre los míos, y me da un apretón. Mi piel cosquillea, y no estoy segura si es por su toque o sus palabras.

—Aún así, creo que hoy merezco más atención de lo normal —le digo a ambos—, tienen que comprarme todo lo que quiera en el mercado de pulgas. No me importa cuánto cueste, o cuán grande o pesado sea.

—Demonios, sí —dice Kurt.

Gruño. —Oh, Dios, ya se te están pegando las cosas de Quinn.

Kurt se ríe y estira su mano entre los asientos para tomar las mías, luego me jala hacia él. —Puede que sí, porque ahorita en verdad quiero acurrucarme contigo en el asiento de atrás —dice Kurt.

—No se te estarán pegando mucho si piensas que sólo querré acurrucarme con ella en un asiento —dice Quinn. Me da una palmada en el trasero, antes de caer de cabeza al asiento con Kurt.

* * *

><p>—No puedes hablar en serio —dice Quinn, sosteniendo el salero que acabo de colocar en sus manos. Hemos caminado alrededor del mercado de pulgas durante una hora, y me aferro a mi plan. Me están comprando todo lo que quiero. Tengo una traición que superar, y tomarán muchas compras raras para poder sentirme mejor.<p>

Miro la figura en sus manos y asiento. —Tienes razón. Tengo que tener el set completo. —Tomo el pimentero y se lo entrego. No son cosas que alguna vez quisiera tener. Y no estoy segura que sea algo que alguien quisiera tener. ¿Quién hace saleros y pimenteros de cerámica en forma de intestinos grandes y pequeños?

—Apuesto a que pertenecía a un doctor —dice Kurt, admirándolos conmigo.

Busco en el bolsillo de Quinn y saco su dinero, luego me giro hacia el hombre detrás de la mesa. —¿Cuánto cuestan?

Se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé —dice sin entusiasmo—. ¿Un dólar cada uno?

—¿Qué tal un dólar por ambos? —pregunto. Toma el dólar de mi mano y asiente para que nos marchemos.

—Buen trabajo con el regateo —dice Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Espero que estas estén en la mesa de tu cocina la próxima vez que vaya.

—Asco, no —digo—. ¿Quién quiere ver un montón de tripas mientras come?

Caminamos por algunos toldos más hasta que llegamos al toldo donde Claire y Carl se encuentran. Cuando alcanzamos su puesto, Claire me da una doble mirada, observando a Quinn y a Kurt.

—Hola —digo, sosteniendo mis manos hacia arriba—. ¡Sorpresa!

Carl da un salto y sale rodeando el toldo, dándome un abrazo rápido. Claire lo sigue y me mira cautelosamente durante la trayectoria.

—Relájate —digo, luego de verla mirando a Quinn y a Kurt con preocupación.

Se ríe y finalmente envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor. —Feliz Cumpleaños. —Se aleja y sus instintos maternales se encienden unos quince segundos tarde—. Espera. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Está bien la casa?

—Todo bien. Estoy bien. Sólo estaba aburrida, así que le pedí a Quinn que viniese de compras conmigo.

Quinn se encuentra detrás de mí, presentándose ante Carl. Kurt pasa a mi lado, y le da un abrazo a Claire. —Soy Kurt —dice—. Y estoy en una alianza con tu hija para tomar el sistema de educación pública y a todos sus secuaces.

—Estabas —aclaro, dándole una mala mirada a Kurt—. Estabas en una alianza conmigo.

—Ya me caes bien —dice Claire, sonriéndole a Kurt. Mira detrás de mí a Quinn, y sacude su mano—. Quinn —dice con educación—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dice, su respuesta es cautelosa. La miro, y parece completamente incómoda. No sé si es por el salero y pimentero que sostiene, o si es por el hecho de que esta vez, ver a Claire tiene un efecto distinto, ahora que se encuentra saliendo con su hija. Intento aligerar el ambiente al girarme y preguntarle a Claire si tiene una bolsa en donde podamos guardar nuestras cosas. Rebusca debajo de la mesa y se la tiende a Quinn. Ella coloca el salero y pimentero dentro, y Claire me mira con incertidumbre.

—No preguntes —digo. Tomo la bolsa de sus manos y la abro para que Kurt pueda meter las otras compras. Es una pequeña imagen enmarcada con la palabra "derretido", escrita en tinta negra sobre un papel blanco. Costó veinticinco centavos y no tenía ningún remoto sentido, así que por supuesto, yo debía tenerlo.

Un par de clientes caminaron hasta el puesto, así que Carl y Claire entraron y comenzaron a atenderlos. Me volteo y Quinn se encuentra mirándolos a ambos con una fuerte expresión en sus ojos. No la había visto con ese tipo de expresión desde aquel día en la cafetería. Me pone un poco nerviosa, así que camino hasta ella y deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su espalda, intentando con desespero apartar esa mirada.

—Oye —digo, atrayendo su atención hasta mí—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiente y besa mi frente. —Estoy bien —dice. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me sonríe con seguridad—. Me prometiste ir a Funnel Cake —dice, acariciando mi mejilla.

Asiento, aliviada de verla bien. En verdad no quiero que Quinn tenga uno de sus momentos aquí frente a Claire. No estoy segura que ella entienda su apasionado enfoque por la vida tan bien como yo estoy empezando a hacerlo.

—¿Funnel Cake? —dice Kurt—. ¿Dijiste Funnel Cake?

Me giro y el cliente de Claire ya se ha ido. Ella se encuentra paralizada detrás de la mesa, viendo fijamente el brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura. Luce algo pálida.

¿Qué sucede hoy con todos y sus miradas extrañas?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.

Me mira, y luego lanza la mirada hacia Quinn. —Es sólo que, no sabía que estaban saliendo.

—Sí. Sobre eso —digo—, iba a decírtelo, pero apenas comenzamos a salir hace como cuatro horas.

—Oh —dice—. Bueno… se ven lindas juntas. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, indicándome que quiere privacidad. Deslizo mi brazo lejos de Quinn y la sigo hasta un lugar seguro para hablar. Claire se gira y sacude la cabeza.

—No sé cómo me siento sobre esto —dice, hablando en voz baja.

—¿Sobre qué sea una chica? Tengo dieciocho y tú no eres homofóbica.

Suspira. —Lo sé, es sólo que… ¿qué sucederá esta noche, cuándo yo no esté allí? ¿Cómo sé que no se quedará toda la noche?

Me encojo de hombros. —No lo sabes. Simplemente debes confiar en mí —digo, sintiendo instantáneamente culpable por la mentira. Si supiera que ya ha pasado la noche conmigo, bueno, creo que es seguro decir que Quinn ya no sería mi novia viva.

—Es extraño, Rachel. Nunca antes habíamos discutido reglas de noviazgos para cuando no me encuentro en casa. —Luce extremadamente nerviosa, así que hago lo que puedo para calmar su mente.

—¿Mamá? Confía en mí. Sólo comenzamos a salir hace cuatro horas, literalmente. No hay manera que entre nosotras suceda algo que temas que pueda suceder. Se habrá ido para la medianoche, lo prometo.

Asiente, no muy convencida. —Es sólo que… no lo sé. ¿Verlas a ambas ahorita con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la otra? ¿La manera en que ambas interactuaban? No es la forma en que parejas nuevas se miran la uno a la otra, Rach. Me desenfocó un poco porque creí que tal vez estuviesen saliendo por un tiempo, y me lo hayas ocultado. Quiero que seas capaz de hablarme sobre cualquier cosa.

Tomo sus manos y le doy un apretón. —Lo sé, mamá. Y créeme, si no hubiésemos venido hoy para acá, mañana te hubiese contado todo sobre ella. Probablemente te hubiese cansado de tanto hablar de Quinn. No te estoy ocultando nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonríe y me da un rápido apretón. —Aun así, espero que mañana me canses de tanto hablar de ella.

* * *

><p>1...2…3 y empiezan las nuevas teorías sobre el comportamiento de Claire.<p>

Si soy mala por cortar justo acá la serie de capítulos seguidos. Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos!


	19. Capítulo 18

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 18**

Sábado, 29 de Septiembre del 2012, 10:15 AM

Rach, despierta.

Levanto la cabeza del brazo de Kurt y limpio la baba del lado de mi mejilla. Miro hacia abajo en su camisa mojada y hago una mueca.

—Lo siento —me río—, no deberías ser tan cómodo.

Hemos llegado a su casa después de pasar ocho horas caminando y leyendo basura. Quinn y Kurt finalmente cedieron y nos hicimos un poco competitivos, viendo quien podría encontrar el objeto más extraño. Creo que aun así ganó la coctelera de tripas, pero Kurt llegó en un cercano segundo lugar con una pintura de terciopelo de un cachorro al lomo de un unicornio.

—No te olvides de la pintura —le digo cuando sale del auto. Él se inclina y agarra la pintura del suelo, y luego me besa en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos el lunes —me dice. Mira a Quinn—. No creas que ahora vas a conseguir el asiento del primer período sólo porque ella es tu novia.

Quinn se ríe. —No soy la que le lleva su café cada mañana. Dudo que me hubiera dejado derrocarte.

Kurt cierra la puerta y Quinn espera hasta que él está dentro de su casa antes de irse.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí? —dice, sonriéndome en el espejo retrovisor.

—Levántate y ponte aquí.

Sacudo la cabeza y permanezco en mi puesto. —En cierto modo me gusta tener una chofer.

Pone el auto en el aparcamiento y desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, luego se da la vuelta en su asiento. —Ven aquí —dice, para alcanzar mis brazos. Agarra mis muñecas y tira de mí hacia delante hasta que nuestros rostros están a sólo pulgadas de distancia. Levanta sus manos a mi cara y aplasta mis mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me da un sonoro beso en mis labios—. Me divertí mucho hoy —dice—. Eres es un poco rara.

Levanto mi ceja, no estoy segura si eso fue un cumplido o no. — ¿Gracias?

—Me gusta la gente rara. Ahora mueve tu culo al asiento delantero conmigo antes de que me suba al asiento trasero y no te abrace. —Tira de mi brazo hacia adelante y subo al asiento delantero, luego me pongo el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Tú casa? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza. —Nop. Una parada más.

— ¿Mi casa?

Niega con la cabeza. —Ya verás.

* * *

><p>Conducimos hasta que estamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Reconozco que estamos en el aeropuerto local cuando estaciona el auto a un lado de la carretera. Sale sin decir nada y viene alrededor para abrir mi puerta. —Estamos aquí —dice, agitando su mano a la pista de aterrizaje extendida en un campo a través de nosotras<p>

—Quinn, éste es el aeropuerto más pequeño dentro de un radio de 320 kilómetros. Si estás esperando ver una avioneta, vamos a estar aquí por dos días.

Tira de mi mano y me lleva hasta una pequeña colina. —No estamos aquí para ver los aviones. —Sigue caminando hasta que llega a una valla que rodea la tierra del aeropuerto. La sacude para probar su fuerza, luego, toma mi mano entre las suyas otra vez—. Quítate los zapatos, va a ser más fácil —dice. Miro a la cerca, y luego la miro.

— ¿Esperas que suba esa cosa?

—Bueno —dice, mirándome—, podría cargarte y tirarte, pero podría doler un poco más.

— ¡Estoy en un vestido! No me dijiste que subiríamos cercas esta noche. Además, es ilegal.

Hace rodar su cabeza y me empuja hacia la cerca. —No es ilegal cuando mi padrastro maneja el aeropuerto. Y no, no te dije que íbamos a escalar cercas porque me daba miedo que te cambiarías este vestido.

Agarro la cerca y empiezo a probarla cuando, en un rápido movimiento, sus manos están en mi cintura y me siento en el aire, escalando sobre ella.

—Jesús, ¡Quinn! —grito, saltando al otro lado.

—Lo sé. Eso fue un poco demasiado rápido. Me olvidé de no toquetearte, es decir debajo del vestido. —Se detiene en la cerca, balancea su pierna, y luego salta hacia abajo.

—Vamos —dice, agarrando mi mano y tirándome hacia delante.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la pista de aterrizaje. Hago una pausa y miro por encima la masiva longitud de la pista. Nunca he montado en un avión y la idea de pensar en eso me aterra. Sobre todo viendo que hay un enorme lago bordeando el extremo de la pista.

— ¿Algún avión aterrizó en ese lago?

—Sólo uno —dice, tirando de mí hacia abajo con ella—, pero era un pequeño Cessna y el piloto se encendió. Él estaba bien, pero el avión se encuentra aún en el fondo del lago. —Baja a la pista y tira de mi mano, queriendo que haga lo mismo.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —pregunto, ajustándome el vestido y quitándome los zapatos.

—Silencio —dice—. Acuéstate y mira hacia arriba.

Pongo mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro hacia arriba, luego aspiro profundamente. Expuesto ante mí en todas direcciones, está un manto de las estrellas más brillantes que jamás he visto.

—Vaya —susurro—. No lucen así desde mi patio trasero.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que te traje. —Se agacha y envuelve su meñique alrededor del mío. Nos sentamos durante mucho tiempo sin hablar, pero es un silencio pacífico. De vez en cuando levanta su dedo meñique y roza el lado de mi mano, pero eso es todo lo que hace. Estamos lado a lado y estoy en un vestido con un acceso bastante fácil, pero ella ni siquiera hace un intento de besarme. Es evidente que no me trajo aquí, en medio de la nada sólo para salir conmigo. Me trajo aquí para compartir esta experiencia conmigo. Otra cosa en la que ella es apasionada.

Hay tanto sobre Quinn que me sorprende, sobre todo en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Todavía no estoy segura sobre lo que la puso tan molesta en la cafetería ese día, pero parece segura de que sabe exactamente lo que era y que nunca volverá a ocurrir. Y en este momento, lo único que puedo hacer es tomar su palabra. Todo lo que puedo hacer es tomar mi confianza y colocarla de nuevo en sus manos. Sólo espero que ella sepa que es toda la confianza que me queda darle. Sé que es un hecho que si me hace daño como lo hizo antes, va a ser la última vez que me haga daño.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia ella y la observo mientras mira fijamente hacia el cielo. Sus cejas se surcan juntas y claramente tiene algo en su mente. Parece que siempre tiene algo en mente y tengo curiosidad si alguna vez voy a abrir camino a través de eso. Hay tantas cosas que todavía quiero saber acerca de su pasado y su hermana y su familia. Pero sacar todo esto, cuando esta tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, la sacaría de donde sea que su mente está ahora. No quiero hacer eso. Sé exactamente dónde está y lo que está haciendo, con la mirada perdida en el espacio como está. Lo sé, porque es exactamente lo que hago cuando me quedo mirando las estrellas en mi techo.

La observo por mucho tiempo, luego vuelvo mi mirada hacia el cielo y comienzo a escapar a mis propios pensamientos, cuando rompe el silencio con una pregunta que viene de la nada.

— ¿Has tenido una buena vida? —pregunta en voz baja.

Me planteo la pregunta, pero sobre todo porque quiero saber lo que estaba pensando que le obligó a preguntar. ¿Realmente pensaba en mi vida o estaba pensando en sí misma?

—Sí —le contesto con sinceridad—. Sí, la tuve.

Suspira profundamente, luego toma mi mano completamente en la suya.

—Bien.

* * *

><p>Nada más paso media hora más tarde, cuando dice que está lista para irse.<p>

Nos detenemos en mi casa unos minutos antes de la medianoche. Ambas salimos del auto y agarra mis bolsas de cosas al azar y me sigue hasta la puerta principal. Se pone de pie en la puerta y las deja en el suelo. —No voy a entrar más lejos —dice, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Eres una vampira? ¿Necesitas permiso para entrar?

Sonríe. —Simplemente no creo que deba quedarme.

Camino hacia ella y pongo mis brazos a su alrededor, y luego le doy un beso en la barbilla. — ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás cansada? Podemos dormir, sé que apenas dormiste anoche. Realmente no quiero que te vayas. He dormido mejor anoche en tus brazos que cualquier otra noche antes de ella.

Responde a mi abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y tirando de mí en contra de su pecho. —No puedo —dice—. Es una combinación de cosas, la verdad. El hecho de que mi mamá me va a inundar con preguntas acerca de dónde he estado desde anoche. El hecho de que te he oído prometer a tu madre que llegarías a la medianoche. El hecho de que todo el tiempo que estábamos caminando hoy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que está debajo de este vestido.

Lleva sus manos a mi cara y mira hacia abajo en mi boca. Sus párpados se vuelven pesados y deja caer su voz en un susurro. —Por no hablar de esos labios —dice—. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que estaba tratando de escuchar una palabra de lo que dijiste hoy, cuando lo único que podía pensar era en lo suaves que son. Cuan increíble saben. Cómo encajan perfectamente entre los míos. —Se inclina y me besa suavemente, luego se aleja justo cuando comienzo a fundirme con ella—. Y este vestido —dice, pasándose su mano por mi espalda y suavemente deslizándola sobre mi cadera y en la parte superior de mi muslo. Me estremezco bajo sus dedos—. Este vestido es la principal razón por la que no voy a caminar más lejos en esta casa.

Con la forma en que mi cuerpo está respondiendo a ella, rápidamente estoy de acuerdo con su decisión de irse. Por mucho que me encanta estar con ella y me encanta besarla, ya puedo decir que no tendría absolutamente ninguna negación, y no creo que esté lista para pasar ese primer momento.

Suspiro, pero tengo ganas de gemir. Por mucho que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, mi cuerpo sigue estando completamente enojado porque no le estoy pidiendo que se quede. Es curioso cómo sólo estar cerca de ella hoy de alguna manera ha profundizado la necesidad que tengo de querer siempre estar cerca de ella.

— ¿Esto es normal? —le pregunto, mirando a sus ojos que tienen más deseo de lo que he visto en ellos antes. Sé por qué se va ahora, porque está claro que quiere pasar por este primer momento, también.

— ¿Qué es normal?

Presiono mi cabeza en su pecho para no tener que mirarla mientras hablo. A veces digo cosas que son embarazosas, pero sólo tengo que decir lo que pienso. — ¿Es normal la forma en que nos sentimos la una con la otra? Realmente no nos hemos conocido durante mucho tiempo. La mayor parte de ese tiempo nos la pasamos evitándonos. Pero no lo sé, sólo parece diferente contigo. Supongo que la mayoría de las personas que salen, los primeros meses se gastan tratando de construir una conexión. —Levanto la cabeza de su pecho y la miro—. Siento como si tuviera eso contigo en el momento en que nos conocimos. Todo en nosotras es tan natural. Se siente como que ya estuvimos ahí, y estamos tratando de ir hacia atrás ahora. Como si estuviéramos tratando de volver a llegar a conocernos para hacerlo más lento. ¿Es extraño esto?

Sacude el cabello de mi cara y me mira con una mirada completamente diferente en sus ojos en este momento. La lujuria y el deseo han sido sustituidas por la angustia, y eso hace que mi corazón pese al verlo en sus ojos.

—Sea lo que sea esto, no quiero analizarlo. No quiero que lo analices tampoco, ¿de acuerdo? Estemos agradecidas de que por fin lo encontramos.

Me río de su última frase. —Lo dices como si me has estado buscando.

Frunce el ceño y coloca sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, inclinando mi rostro hacia el suyo. —He estado buscándote toda mi maldita vida. —Su expresión es sólida y decidida y junta nuestras bocas tan pronto como la oración deja sus labios. Me besa duro y con más pasión de la que me ha besado en todo el día. Estoy a punto de tirar de ella adentro conmigo, pero se retira y se aleja tan pronto como mis manos agarran su cabello.

—Te quiero —dice, forzando sus pasos hacia afuera—. Te veré el lunes.

—Creo que te quiero, también.

No le pregunto por qué no la voy a ver mañana, porque creo que el tiempo será bueno para nosotras con el fin de procesar las últimas veinticuatro horas. Será bueno para Claire, también, ya que realmente la tengo que rellenar en mi nueva vida de amor. O mejor dicho, mi nueva vida de querer.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! Un capitulo ligero y corto pero no deja de contener pistas<p>

Saludos


	20. Capítulo 19

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 19**

Lunes, 22 de Octubre del 2012, 12:05 PM

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Quinn y yo nos declaramos una pareja. Hasta ahora, no he encontrado ninguna peculiaridad de ella que me vuelva loca. En todo caso, los pequeños hábitos que tiene solamente hacen que la adore aún más. Al igual que la manera en que todavía me mira como si me estudiara, y la forma en que hace saltar su mandíbula cuando está irritada, y la forma en que se lame los labios cada vez que se ríe. Es realmente sexy. Y no me refiero a los hoyuelos.

Por suerte, he tenido a la misma Quinn desde la noche que se arrastró a través de mi ventana hasta mi cama. No he visto ningún fragmento de la Quinn malhumorada y temperamental desde entonces. De hecho, de alguna manera va estando más y más en sintonía con los demás, cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntas y me siento como si pudiera leerla ahora casi tan bien como ella me lee.

Con Claire estando en casa cada fin de semana no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas. La mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntas se gasta en la escuela o en las citas de los fines de semana. Por alguna razón, ella no se siente bien viniendo a mi dormitorio cuando Claire está en casa y siempre pone excusas cuando sugiero que vayamos a su casa. Así que en cambio, hemos visto un montón de películas. También hemos estado un par de veces con Kurt y su nuevo novio, Blaine.

Quinn y yo nos hemos estado divirtiendo un montón juntas, pero no hemos tenido mucha diversión juntas si saben a lo que me refiero. Las dos estamos empezando a ponernos un poco frustradas por la falta de un lugar decente para estar. Su auto es un poco pequeño pero nos hemos arreglado. Creo que ambas estamos contando las horas hasta que Claire esté fuera de la ciudad de nuevo la próxima semana.

* * *

><p>Me siento a la mesa con Kurt y Blaine, esperando a que Quinn traiga nuestras dos bandejas. Blaine y Kurt se conocieron en una galería de arte local hace unas dos semanas, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que asistían a la misma escuela. Me alegro por Kurt, porque empezaba a tener la sensación de que se sentía como una tercera rueda, cuando no era así en absoluto. Me encanta su compañía, pero el ver que vierte su atención en su propia relación ha hecho las cosas mucho más fácil.<p>

— ¿Están tú y Quinn ocupadas el sábado? —pregunta Blaine cuando tomo un asiento.

—No lo creo. ¿Por qué?

—Hay una galería de arte en el centro de la ciudad que va a exhibir una de mis piezas en su exposición de arte local. Las quiero allí, chicas.

—Suena bien —dice Quinn, tomando asiento junto a mí—. ¿Qué pieza vas a exponer?

Blaine se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé todavía. Aún estoy tratando de decidir entre dos.

Kurt rueda los ojos. —Sabes cuál tiene que entrar, y no es ninguna de esas dos.

Blaine le dedica una mirada afilada a Kurt. —Vivimos en el este de Texas. Dudo que la pintura de temática gay sea bien recibida por aquí.

Quinn mira de uno a otro. — ¿A quién le importa lo que la gente de por aquí piense?

La sonrisa de Blaine se desvanece y coge su tenedor. —Mi padre —dice.

— ¿Tu padre sabe que eres gay? —pregunto.

Asiente. —Sí. Es de bastante apoyo la mayor parte, pero todavía está esperando a que ninguno de sus amigos de la iglesia lo averigüe. No quiere ser compadecido por tener al niño que está condenado al Infierno.

Niego con la cabeza. —Si Dios es el tipo de persona que te condenaría al Infierno sólo por amar a alguien, entonces no me gustaría pasar la eternidad con Él, de cualquier forma.

Kurt se ríe. —Apuesto a que tienen pastel de fresas en el Infierno.

— ¿A qué hora es lo del sábado? —Pregunta Quinn—. Vamos a estar allí, pero Rachel y yo tenemos planes más tarde esa noche.

—Se acaba a las nueve —dice Kurt.

Echo un vistazo a Quinn. — ¿Tenemos planes? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Me sonríe y envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, y luego susurra en mi oído—: Mi mamá se habrá ido la noche del sábado. Quiero mostrarte mi dormitorio.

Mis brazos estallan en escalofríos y de repente tengo visiones que son completamente inadecuadas para una cafetería de la escuela secundaria.

—No quiero ni saber lo que dijo para hacerte sonrojar así —ríe Kurt.

Quinn tira de su brazo y apoya su mano en mi pierna. Tomo un bocado y luego miro de nuevo a Blaine. — ¿Cuál es el código de vestimenta para esta exposición del sábado? Tengo un vestido que estaba pensando llevar esa noche, pero no es muy formal. —Quinn aprieta mi muslo y sonrío, sabiendo exactamente qué tipo de pensamientos acabo de poner en su cabeza.

Blaine empieza a contestarme cuando un chico de la mesa de detrás de nosotros le dice algo a Quinn que no pudo captar. Cualquier cosa que dijera, inmediatamente llama la atención de ella y se gira completamente, mirando de frente al chico. — ¿Podrías repetir eso? —dice Quinn, mirándole.

No me doy la vuelta. No quiero ni ver quién es el tipo responsable de traer de vuelta a la Quinn temperamental en menos de dos segundos.

—Tal vez tengo que hablar con más claridad —dice el tipo, levantando la voz—Dije que si no puedes golpearlos completamente hasta la muerte como a Karoski, también puedes unirte a ellos. En su pequeña comunidad de gays.

Quinn no se mueve de inmediato, lo cual es bueno. Me da tiempo para tomar su rostro y hacer que se enfoque en mí. —Quinn —le digo con firmeza—. No le hagas caso. Por favor.

—Sí, ignóralo —dice Kurt — Está tratando de molestarte.

Quinn mueve la mandíbula hacia atrás y adelante, respirando lentamente por la nariz. La expresión de sus ojos se ablanda lentamente y toma mi mano. Luego se da vuelta lentamente, sin mirar al chico de nuevo. —Estoy bien —dice, convenciéndose a sí misma más que al resto de nosotros—. Estoy bien.

Tan pronto como Quinn mira hacia adelante, la risa de la mesa de atrás fluye a lo largo de la cafetería. Los hombros de Quinn se tensan, así que pongo mi mano sobre su pierna y aprieto, deseando que se quede tranquila.

—Eso es agradable —dice el tipo detrás de nosotros—. Dejar que la puta te haga callar por defender a tus nuevos amigos. Supongo que no significan tanto para ti como hacía Lesslie, de lo contrario estaría en tan mal estado como estaba Karoski el año pasado después de que le dieras una paliza.

Toma todo de mí para no saltar y patearle el culo al chico yo misma, así que sé que Quinn no tiene absolutamente ninguna restricción. Empieza a girarse y su rostro está inexpresivo. Nunca la había visto tan rígida—es aterrador. Sé que algo terrible está a punto de suceder y no tengo ni idea de cómo prevenirlo. Antes de que pueda saltar al otro lado de la mesa y darle una paliza a ese tipo, hago algo que me sorprende incluso a mí misma. Abofeteo a Quinn tan fuerte como puedo. Inmediatamente se lleva la mano a la mejilla y me mira, completamente desconcertada. Pero me está mirando, lo cual es bueno.

—Pasillo —le digo con determinación en cuanto tengo su atención. La empujo hasta que está fuera del banco y mantengo mis manos en su espalda, luego la empujo hasta que está caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería. Cuando caminamos por el pasillo golpea su puño contra el casillero más cercano, causando que un fuerte jadeo escape de mis labios. La fuerza detrás de su puño deja un hueco, y me siento aliviada de que el chico de la cafetería no fuera el destinatario de esa fuerza.

Está furiosa. Su cara está roja y nunca la había visto así de alterada antes. Comienza a caminar por el pasillo, haciendo una pausa para mirar hacia las puertas de la cafetería. No estoy convencida de que no regrese hacia ellas, así que decido llevarla aún más lejos.

—Vamos a ir a tu auto. —La empujó hacia la salida y me deja. Andamos todo el camino hasta el carro y está echando humo silenciosamente todo el tiempo. Se sube en el asiento del conductor, yo me subo en el asiento del acompañante y ambas cerramos las puertas. No sé si todavía está a punto de correr al interior de la escuela y terminar la pelea que ese imbécil trataba de comenzar, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla fuera de allí hasta que se le pase el enfado.

Lo que sucede a continuación no es lo que estoy esperando que suceda en absoluto. Llega a través del asiento, me tira con fuerza contra ella y empieza a temblar incontrolablemente. Sus hombros están temblando y me está apretando, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

Está llorando.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella y la dejó aferrarse a mí mientras deja escapar lo que sea que ha estado reprimido en su interior. Me desliza sobre su regazo y me aprieta con fuerza contra ella. Ajusto mis piernas hasta que están a ambos lados de ella y la beso suavemente en el costado de su cabeza una y otra vez. Apenas emite sonido alguno y el poco ruido que está haciendo es amortiguado contra mi hombro. No tengo ni idea de lo que se ha roto en su interior ahora mismo, pero es la cosa más desgarradora que he visto nunca. Sigo besando el costado de su cabeza y froto mis manos por su espalda. Hago esto durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente está tranquila, pero aún tiene un apretón de muerte a mí alrededor.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le susurro, acariciando su cabello. Me echo hacia atrás y ella apoya la cabeza contra el reposacabezas y me mira. Sus ojos están de color rojo y están llenos de tanto dolor, que tengo que besarla. Beso cada párpado suavemente, luego retrocedo de nuevo y espero a que hable.

—Mentí —dice. Sus palabras apuñalan mi corazón y tengo mucho miedo de lo que está a punto de decir—. Te dije que lo haría de nuevo. Te dije que golpearía el culo de Karoski de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad. —Toma mis mejillas entre sus manos y me mira con desesperación—. No lo haría. Él no se merecía lo que le hice, Rach. No fue un crimen de odio, yo no sabía que era gay. ¿Y ese chico de hace un momento? Es Azimio, el mejor amigo de Karoski. Me odia por lo que hice y tiene todo el derecho a odiarme. Tiene todo el derecho a decir la mierda que quiera sobre mí, porque me lo merezco. Lo hago. Esa es la única razón por la que no quería volver a esta escuela, porque sabía que me merecía cualquier cosa que me dijeran. Pero no puedo dejar que hable de ti así. Puede decir la mierda que quiera acerca de mí o de Les porque lo merecemos, pero tú no lo haces. —Sus ojos se empañan otra vez y está en la agonía absoluta, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Está bien, Quinn. No lo mereces. Karoski no debería haber dicho lo que dijo sobre tu hermana el año pasado y su amigo no debería haber dicho lo que dijo hoy.

Niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo. —Karoski tenía razón. Sé que no debería haberlo dicho y definitivamente sé que no debería haberle puesto un dedo encima, pero él tenía razón. Lo que Les hizo no fue valiente ni noble o valeroso. Lo que hizo fue egoísta. Ella ni siquiera trató de aguantar. No estaba pensando en mí, no estaba pensando en mis padres. Estaba pensando en ella y no le importó una mierda el resto de nosotros. Y la odio por eso. Joder, la odio por ello y estoy cansada de odiarla, Rachel. Estoy tan cansada de odiarla porque me está destruyendo y me convierte en esta persona que no quiero ser. No se merece ser odiada. Es mi culpa que hiciera lo que hizo. Debería haberla ayudado, pero no lo hice. No lo sabía. Amé a esa chica más de lo que he amado a nadie y no tenía ni idea de lo malo que era para ella.

Limpio su lágrima con mi pulgar y hago lo que se me ocurre hacer porque no tengo ni idea de qué decir. La beso. La beso desesperadamente y trato de quitarle su dolor de la única manera que sé hacer. Nunca he experimentado la muerte de esta manera, así que ni siquiera trato de entender lo que ha tenido que pasar. Envuelve sus manos en mi pelo y me besa de nuevo con tanta fuerza que es casi doloroso. Nos besamos durante varios minutos hasta que su tensión va disminuyendo poco a poco.

Aparto mis labios de los suyos y miro directamente sus ojos. —Quinn, tienes todo el derecho a odiarla por lo que hizo. Pero también tienes todo el derecho a amarla todavía, a pesar de ello. La única cosa que no tienes derecho a hacer es seguir culpándote a ti misma. Nunca entenderás por qué lo hizo, por lo que necesitas parar de castigarte por no tener todas las respuestas. Tomó la decisión que creía que era lo mejor para ella, a pesar de que era la equivocada. Pero eso es lo que tienes que recordar… ella tomó esa decisión. No tú. Y no puedes culparte por no saber lo que no fue capaz de decir. —La beso en la frente y luego llevo mis ojos de nuevo a ella—. Tienes que dejarlo ir. Puedes guardar para ti el odio y el amor, e incluso la amargura, pero tienes que dejar ir la culpa. La culpa es lo que te está destruyendo, mi amor.

Cierra sus ojos y atrae mi cabeza hacia su hombro, liberando un suspiro tembloroso. Puedo sentirla asintiendo y puedo sentir todo su cuerpo llegando a una calma tranquila. Me besa en el costado de la cabeza y nos abrazamos en silencio. Cualquier conexión que pensábamos que teníamos antes de esto... no se puede comparar a este momento. No importa lo que pase entre nosotras en esta vida, este momento acaba de fusionar pedazos de nuestras almas. Siempre nos quedará eso, y en cierto modo es reconfortante saberlo.

Quinn me mira y alza una ceja. — ¿Por qué demonios me abofeteaste?

Me río y beso la mejilla en la que la golpeé. Mis huellas dactilares apenas son visibles ahora, pero todavía están allí. —Lo siento. Sólo tenía que sacarte de allí y no podía pensar en otra manera de hacerlo.

Sonríe. —Funcionó. No sé si alguien más pudo haber dicho o hecho algo que me hubiera sacado de eso. Gracias por saber exactamente cómo manejarme, ya que a veces ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo comportarme.

La beso suavemente. —Créeme. No tengo ni idea de cómo manejarte, Quinn. Tan sólo voy tomando una cosa a la vez.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, un capitulo corto pero bastante intenso, esta vez se observan detalles de la sub trama de la historia (la muerte de Lesslie) que muchas se han pasado por alto pero también tiene cierta importancia, quizás ahora no lo parezca pero la tiene.<p>

Pao Vargas: Me quedo con esto de tu comentario en el cap anterior "Quinn tiene cierto misterio, así que, cualquier cosa puede ser" le sumaria decir que todos los personajes tienen cierto misterio.

Hina2310: Por favor dime que nueva teoría tienes

AlFabraiz: Ya recuperaste los detalles?

Jasgronn: dear you! Me gustan muchos tus comentarios every single time. Ya te veo formulando teorías. Pero te pasaste por alto todo el asunto de Les =/

pAu RodCa: Querida Doc, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, estuvo muy lindo y extrañamente calmado. Definitivamente una buena antesala para este nuevo capítulo. Saludos

Gracias por sus comentarios. Feliz inicio de semana


	21. Capítulo 20

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 20**

Viernes, 26 de Octubre del 2012, 3:40 PM

¿A qué hora crees que vas a regresar? —pregunto. Quinn tiene sus brazos alrededor de mí y estamos apoyadas contra mi auto. No hemos sido capaces de pasar mucho tiempo juntas desde lo que pasó en su auto en el almuerzo el lunes. Por suerte, el chico que trató de iniciar la mierda con Quinn no ha dicho nada más. Ha sido una semana bastante tranquila teniendo en cuenta el principio dramático de ella.

—No vamos a regresar hasta bastante tarde. Su compañía de fiestas de Halloween suelen durar unas horas por lo general. Pero me verás mañana. Puedo recogerte en el almuerzo si quieres, y sólo tendremos que estar juntas todo el día hasta la exposición de la galería.

Niego con la cabeza. —No puedo. Es el cumpleaños de Carl y lo invitamos a comer porque tiene que trabajar mañana por la noche. Sólo ven a recogerme a las seis.

—Sí, señora —dice. Me besa, y luego me abre la puerta para que pueda subir. Le digo adiós con la mano mientras se aleja, luego saco mi teléfono de la mochila. Hay un texto de Britt, lo que me hace feliz. No he recibido mis mensajes diarios prometidos como dijo que haría. No creí que los echaría de menos, pero ahora que sólo me entra uno cada tres días más o menos, me duele un poco.

**Dile a tu novia que le agradezco por añadir finalmente mensajes a tu teléfono. ¿Has tenido sexo con ella? Te echo de menos.**

Me río de su franqueza y le mando un mensaje de vuelta.

**No, no hemos tenido sexo todavía. Hemos hecho casi todo lo demás, sin embargo, así que estoy segura de que su paciencia se desgastará pronto. Pregúntame de nuevo después de mañana por la noche, podría tener una respuesta diferente. Te extraño mucho más.**

Marco enviar y miro el teléfono. En realidad no he pensado en si estoy o no estoy lista para pasar esa primera vez todavía, pero supongo que me acabo de admitir a mí misma que lo estoy. Me pregunto si la invitación a su casa, es su manera de averiguar si estoy lista también.

Pongo el auto en reversa y mi teléfono suena. Lo recojo y es un texto de Quinn.

**No te vayas. Estoy caminando de regreso a tu auto.**

Pongo el auto en modo de estacionar otra vez y bajo mi ventana, justo cuando se acerca.

—Oye —dice, inclinándose hacia mi ventana. Pone sus ojos lejos de los míos y mira alrededor del auto con nerviosismo. Odio este aspecto incómodo de ella, me doy cuenta que está a punto de decir algo que podría no querer escuchar.

—Um... —Me mira y el sol está brillando directamente sobre Quinn, destacando todos los hermosos rasgos de ella. Sus ojos están brillantes y están buscando los míos como si no quisieran buscar otro sitio—. Tú uh... me enviaste un texto que estoy bastante segura de que tenías la intención de enviárselo a Brittany.

_Oh, Dios, no._ Inmediatamente agarro el teléfono y compruebo si está diciendo la verdad. Por desgracia, así es. Lanzo el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero y doblo mis brazos sobre el volante, enterrando mi cara en mi codo. —Oh, Dios —gimo.

—Mírame, Rachel —ordena. Le hago caso y espero a que un agujero mágico venga y me succione lejos de todas las situaciones embarazosas en las cuales me pongo. Siento su mano tocar mi mejilla y tira de mi cara en su dirección. Me mira, llena de sinceridad.

—Si es mañana por la noche o el próximo año, te puedo prometer que va a ser la mejor noche de mi maldita vida. Sólo asegúrate de que estás tomando esa decisión por ti misma y no por nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre te deseare, pero no voy a dejarme tenerte hasta que estés cien por ciento segura de que me quieres de igual manera. Y no digas nada ahora mismo. Estoy dando la vuelta y caminaré de regreso a mi auto y podemos fingir que esta conversación nunca ocurrió. De lo contrario, nunca podrás dejar de sonrojarte. —Se apoya en la ventana y me da un beso rápido—. Eres linda como el infierno, ¿lo sabías? Pero realmente necesitas encontrar la manera de entender tu teléfono. —Me guiña el ojo y se va. Apoyo la cabeza contra el reposacabezas y en silencio maldigo.

_Odio la tecnología._

* * *

><p>Paso el resto de la noche haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para empujar el texto embarazoso fuera de mi cabeza. Ayudo con las cosas que Claire tiene que empacar para su próximo mercado de pulgas, entonces finalmente entro en la cama con mi e-reader. Tan pronto como se enciende, las luces de mi teléfono se encienden en la mesa de noche.<p>

**Estoy caminando a tu casa ahora mismo. Sé que es tarde y tu mamá está en casa, pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana por la noche para besarte otra vez. Asegúrate de que la ventana está abierta.**

Después de leer el texto salto de la cama y cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio, agradecida de que Claire termino temprano de empacar. De inmediato voy al baño y me cepillo los dientes y el cabello, y luego apago las luces y me arrastro de vuelta a la cama. Es más de medianoche y ella nunca antes se coló mientras Claire estaba en casa. Estoy nerviosa, pero es un nerviosismo excitante. El hecho de que no me siento culpable en lo más mínimo de que Quinn está en camino, es la prueba de que voy a ir al infierno. Soy la peor hija que existe.

Varios minutos más tarde, mi ventana se desliza hacia arriba y la oigo haciendo su camino adentro. Estoy tan emocionada de verla que corro a su encuentro en la ventana y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego salto y hago que me sostenga mientras la beso. Sus manos tienen un firme control sobre mi trasero y camina hacia la cama, dejándome abajo suavemente.

—Bueno, hola a ti también —dice, sonriendo ampliamente. Se tambalea un poco, luego cae encima de mí y lleva sus labios a los míos de nuevo. Está tratando de quitarse sus zapatos, pero no lo logra, y luego se echa a reír.

— ¿Estás borracha? —pregunto.

Presiona sus dedos en mis labios y trata de dejar de reír, pero no puede. —No. Sí.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido?

Mueve la cabeza en mi cuello y dirige su boca ligeramente a lo largo de mi clavícula, enviando una oleada de calor a través de mí. —Bebí lo suficiente como para querer hacerte cosas malas, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlas mientras estoy borracha —dice—. Pero lo suficientemente borracha como para recordarlas todavía mañana si realmente las hiciera.

Me río, completamente confundida por su respuesta, sin embargo, completamente abierta a ella al mismo tiempo. — ¿Es por eso que entraste aquí? ¿Debido a que has estado bebiendo?

Niega con la cabeza. —Entré aquí porque quería un beso de buenas noches y gracias a Dios que no pude encontrar mis llaves. Pero te quiero tanto, nena. Te eché de menos esta noche tan mal. —Me besa y su boca sabe cómo a limonada.

— ¿Por qué sabes a limonada?

Se ríe. —Todo lo que teníamos eran estas bebidas con sabor a fruta. Estoy borracha tomando bebidas con sabor a fruta. Es realmente triste y poco atractivo, lo sé.

—Bueno, sabes realmente bien —le digo, tirando de su boca hacia la mía. Gime y se aprieta contra mí, metiendo su lengua en mi boca aún más. Tan pronto como nuestros cuerpos se conectan en la cama, se retira y se pone de pie, y me deja sin aliento y sola en el colchón.

—Es hora de irme —dice—. He visto ese movimiento en algún lugar y estoy demasiado borracha para ir ahora mismo a eso. Nos vemos mañana por la noche.

Salto y corro y bloqueo la ventana antes de que pueda salir. Se detiene frente a mí y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho. —Quédate —le digo—. Por favor. Sólo quédate en la cama conmigo. Podemos colocar almohadas entre nosotras y te prometo que no te seduciré ya que estás borracha. Quédate una hora, no quiero que te vayas todavía.

De inmediato se da la vuelta y regresa a la cama. —Está bien —dice simplemente. Se arroja sobre la cama y tira las sabanas de debajo de ella.

_Eso fue fácil._

Camino de vuelta a la cama y me acuesto a su lado. Ninguna de los dos coloca una almohada entre nosotras. En su lugar, tiro mi brazo sobre su pecho y entrelazo mis piernas con las suyas.

—Buenas noches —dice, cepillando mi cabello hacia atrás. Me besa la frente y cierra los ojos. Meto mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho el ritmo de su corazón. Después de varios minutos, la respiración y la frecuencia cardíaca están reguladas mientras está profundamente dormida. Ya no puedo sentir mi brazo, así que me levanto suavemente de ella y silenciosamente doy una vuelta. Tan pronto como se encuentra con mi almohada, desliza su brazo por encima de mi cintura y sus piernas sobre las mías. —Te amo, Hope —murmura.

_Um..._

_Respira, Rachel._

_Sólo respira._

_No es tan difícil._

_Toma una respiración._

Aprieto mis ojos cerrados y trato de decirme a mí misma que no sólo escuché lo que me pareció oír. Sin embargo, lo dijo bien claro como el día. Y honestamente no sé lo que me rompe más el corazón, el hecho de que me llamó por el nombre de otra persona, o el hecho de que en realidad dijo amar en vez de querer.

Intento hacerme callar dándome una vuelta y golpeándola en su maldita cara. Ha estado bebiendo y estaba medio dormida cuando lo dijo. No puedo asumir que realmente significa algo para ella cuando podría haber sido sólo un sueño. Pero... ¿quién demonios es Hope? ¿Y por qué la ama?

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! Un día más en Hidden Memories… ¿una pieza más del rompecabezas? (tendrán que esperar para saber eso)<p>

Jasgronn: Te anuncio que no veo culebrones del prime time, por eso no tengo idea de lo que hablas jajaja xD por cierto Rachel está de acuerdo contigo, es MUCHA la tensión sexual (me recuerda al fic de alguien que también está que rebosa de tensión sexual)

Pao Vargas: Creo que la dependencia y necesidad entre ambas es muy evidente, al punto que Rachel (la más despistada entre las 2) ya lo ha notado.

AlFabraiz: jajaja perezosa. Pero veo que estas atenta al detalle de la fecha =)

gabiagron: Bienvenida a este club donde tratamos de armar este rompecabezas. Tus preguntas serán respondidas…eventualmente. Saludos!

Hina2310: Si, ha sido tu review más largo de todos los que me has dejado =) que bueno que logro que te mates la cabeza sacando teorías que al parecer yo destruyo en segundos jajaja xD

Saludos desde mi tranquila casa. Por cierto les ofrecí un adelanto por twitter y nadie respondió (sin embargo solté un spoiler mas no el que tenía en mente)


	22. Capítulo 21

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 21**

Martes, 2 de Febrero de 1999, 9:30 PM

_Estoy sudando porque hace calor bajo estas sábanas, pero no quiero quitármelas. Sé que si la puerta se abre, no importará si tengo algo encima o no, pero de cualquier manera me siento más segura así. Saco mis dedos y levanto el trozo de tela que está frente a mis ojos. Miro hacia la perilla como lo hago cada noche._

_No gires. No gires. Por favor, no gires._

_Odio que mi habitación sea siempre tan silenciosa. A veces escucho cosas que me hacen pensar que podría ser la perilla girándose y eso hace que mi corazón lata muy fuerte y muy rápido. Justo ahora, el sólo mirarla fijamente, hace que mi corazón se desenfrene, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. No quiero que gire. No quiero que la puerta se abra, no quiero._

_Todo está muy tranquilo._

_Demasiado tranquilo._

_La perilla no se mueve._

_Mi corazón deja de latir tan rápido, porque la perilla nunca gira._

_Mis ojos se ponen muy pesados y finalmente los cierro._

_Me alegro tanto de que esta noche no sea una de esas en las que la perilla se mueve._

_Está muy tranquilo._

_Demasiado tranquilo._

_Y luego ya no, porque la perilla gira._

* * *

><p>Una teoría se fortalece… espero sus comentarios<p> 


	23. Capítulo 22

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

Hola, capítulo esperado por todas, capítulo de revelaciones, disfrútenlo y comenten.

**Capítulo 22**

Sábado, 27 de Octubre del 2012,

En algún momento de la madrugada

—Rach.

Estoy tan pesada. Todo es tan pesado. No me gusta este sentimiento. No hay nada físico en mi pecho, pero siento una presión diferente a todo lo que he sentido. Y tristeza. Una inmensa tristeza consumiéndome, y no tengo idea por qué. Mis hombros se están sacudiendo y hay sollozos viniendo de alguna parte en la habitación. ¿Quién está llorando?

_¿Yo estoy llorando?_

—Rachel, despierta.

Siento su brazo a mí alrededor. Su mejilla presionada contra la mía y ella detrás de mí, sosteniéndome con fuerza contra su pecho. Tomo su muñeca y levanto su brazo de mí alrededor. Me incorporo en la cama y miro. Está oscuro afuera. No lo entiendo. Estoy llorando.

Se sienta a mi lado y me gira hacia ella, rozando mis ojos con sus pulgares.

—Me estás asustando, nena. —Me mira y está preocupada. Cierro fuertemente mis ojos y trato de recuperar el control, porque no tengo idea de qué demonios está pasando y no puedo respirar. Puedo oírme llorando y no puedo inhalar por ello.

Observo el reloj en la mesita de noche y éste dice las tres. Las cosas están comenzando a volverse a enfocar ahora, pero... ¿por qué estoy llorando?

— ¿Por qué estás llorando, nena? —pregunta Quinn. Me empuja hacia ella y se lo permito. Me siento segura. Me siento como en casa cuando estoy envuelta en sus brazos. Me abraza y frota mi espalda, besando un lado de mi cabeza de vez en cuando. Sigue diciendo: "No te preocupes" una y otra vez y me sostiene por lo que se siente como una eternidad.

El peso gradualmente se aleja de mi pecho, la tristeza se disipa y eventualmente dejo de llorar.

Sin embargo, estoy asustada, porque nada como esto me había pasado antes. Nunca en mi vida sentí tristeza tan insoportable, así que, ¿cómo puede sentirse tan real un sueño?

— ¿Estás bien? —susurra. Asiento contra su pecho—. ¿Qué pasó?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No lo sé. Supongo que fue un mal sueño.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Suaviza mi cabello con sus manos.

Niego. —No. No quiero recordarlo.

Me abraza por un largo tiempo, luego me besa en la frente. —No quiero dejarte, pero tengo que irme. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

Asiento, pero no suelto mí agarre. Quiero rogarle que no me deje sola, pero no quiero sonar desesperada y aterrorizada. La gente tiene pesadillas todo el tiempo, no entiendo por qué estoy respondiendo así.

—Vuelve a dormir, Rach. Todo está bien, sólo tuviste un mal sueño.

Me recuesto sobre la cama y cierro mis ojos. Siento sus labios rozarse contra mi frente, y luego se ha ido.

* * *

><p><span>Sábado, 27 de Octubre del 2012, 8:20PM<span>

Les doy un abrazo a Kurt y Blaine en el estacionamiento de la galería. La exhibición terminó, y Quinn y yo vamos a volver a su casa. Sé que debería estar nerviosa por lo que podría suceder entre nosotras esta noche, pero no estoy nerviosa en absoluto. Todo con ella se siente bien. Bueno, todo excepto la frase que se mantiene repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

_Te amo, Hope._

Quería preguntarle sobre eso, pero no podía encontrar el momento correcto. La exhibición no era ciertamente el lugar donde hacerlo. Ahora parecía un buen momento, pero cada vez que abría mi boca para hacerlo, la cerraba de nuevo. Creo que estoy más asustada sobre quién Hope y qué significa para ella, como para tener el valor suficiente de tocar el tema. Mientras más tiempo posponga preguntarle sobre eso, más tiempo tengo antes de verme forzada a conocer la verdad.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta, saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Sí —le digo rápidamente, aliviada de que interrumpiera mis pensamientos—, una hamburguesa con queso suena bien. Y papas fritas. Y quiero un batido de chocolate.

Ríe y toma mi mano entre las suyas. — ¿Estas un poquito demandante, princesa?

Suelto su mano y me vuelvo hacia ella. —No me llames así —suelto.

Me mira y puede ver enojo en mi cara, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye —dice con dulzura, tomando mi mano de nuevo—. No pienso que seas demandante, Rachel. Era una broma.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No demandante. No me llames princesa. Odio esa palabra.

Me da una mirada de soslayo, luego mueve su mirada de nuevo a la carretera. —Está bien.

Vuelvo mi mirada a la ventana, tratando de pasar la voz de mi cabeza. No sé por qué odio tanto los apodos, pero lo hago. Y sé que estoy exagerando justo ahora, pero no puede llamarme así de nuevo. Tampoco debería llamarme con el nombre de ninguna de sus ex novias. Sólo debe llamarme Rachel… es mucho más seguro.

Nos dirigimos en completo silencio y me empiezo a sentir cada vez más arrepentida por reaccionar como lo hice. En todo caso, debería estar más molesta por el factor de que me llamó por el nombre de otra chica que por referirse a mí como princesa. Es casi como si estuviera desplazando mi ira, porque tengo miedo de que parezca que realmente me molesta. Honestamente, sólo quiero tener una noche libre de drama con ella. Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para preguntarle sobre Hope otro día.

—Lo siento, Quinn.

Aprieta mi mano y tira de ella sobre su regazo, pero no dice nada más.

Cuando arribamos a su casa, salgo del auto. Nunca paramos por comida, pero no me siento como para sacar eso ahora. Me abre la puerta del copiloto y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y la abrazo de vuelta. Me acomoda hasta que mi espalda está contra el auto y presiono mi cara en su hombro, respirando su esencia. La incomodidad del viaje todavía perdura, así que trato de relajarme para dejarle saber que no estoy pensando en eso. Ella acaricia suavemente sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo por mis brazos, cubriéndome de escalofríos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dice.

—Siempre.

Suspira, luego se aleja y me mira. — ¿Te asusté el lunes en mi auto? Si lo hice, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. No soy así, lo juro. No había llorado desde que Les murió, y estoy segura como el infierno que no tenía la intención de hacerlo delante de ti.

Inclino mi cabeza sobre su pecho de nuevo y la abrazo con más fuerza. —Sabes, anoche cuando me desperté después de ese sueño.

—Sí.

—Esa fue la segunda vez que lloré desde que tenía cinco años. La única otra vez que lloré fue cuando me contaste lo que pasó con tu hermana. Lloré cuando estaba en el baño. Era una sola lágrima, pero cuenta. Pienso que cuando estamos juntas, tal vez nuestras emociones se vuelven un poco abrumadoras y nos convierte en dos personas vulnerables.

Se ríe y me besa en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Tengo la sensación de que no te estaré queriendo por mucho más tiempo. —Me da otro rápido beso en la cabeza, luego toma mi mano—. ¿Lista para el gran tour?

La sigo en dirección a su casa, pero continúo atascada en el hecho de que acaba de decirme que está a punto de dejar de quererme. Si deja de quererme, eso significa que me ama. Acaba de confesar que está enamorada de mí sin decirlo. Lo más sorprendente de su confesión es que realmente me gustó mucho.

Camina dentro y la casa no es nada de lo que esperaba. No se ve como una gran casa desde afuera, pero hay un hall de entrada. Las casas normales no tienen halls de entrada. Hay un arco a la derecha que conduce a una sala de estar. Las paredes están cubiertas con nada más que libros, y siento que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.

—Vaya —digo, mirando los estantes de la sala de estar. Los libros se apilan en las estanterías del suelo al techo en cada una de las paredes.

—Sí —dice—. Mi mamá estaba muy enojada cuando se inventó el e-Reader.

Me río. —Creo que realmente me gusta tu madre. ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

Niega con la cabeza. —No le muestro chicas a mi madre. —Su voz es como si quisiera quitar sus palabras, y tan pronto como lo dice, su expresión cae y sabe que acaba de herir mis sentimientos. Camina rápidamente hacia mí y toma mi cara entre sus manos—. No, no. No es lo que tú piensas. No estoy diciendo que eres como las otras chicas con las que he salido. No era mi intención que se vea de esa manera.

Escucho lo que dice, pero hemos estado saliendo todo este tiempo y, ¿sigue sin estar convencida de que esto es lo suficientemente real como para que conozca a su madre? Me pregunto si alguna vez voy a ser lo suficientemente real como para conocerla.

— ¿Hope llegó a conocerla? —Sé que no debería haberlo dicho, pero no podía mantenerlo por más tiempo. Especialmente ahora, escuchándola decir "otras chicas". No estoy delirando; sé que salió con otras personas antes de conocerme. Simplemente no me gusta escucharla decirlo. Mucho menos si me llama por sus nombres.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta, dejando caer sus manos. Se está alejando de mí—. ¿Por qué dices eso? —El color se drena de su rostro e inmediatamente me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

—No importa. No es nada. No tengo que conocer a tu mamá. —Sólo quiero que pase lo que sea esto. Sé que no me apetecía hablar de esto esta noche. Quería volver al tour de su casa y olvidar que esta conversación sucedió alguna vez.

Toma mis manos y dice de nuevo—: ¿Por qué dijiste eso, Rachel? ¿Por qué dijiste ese nombre?

Niego con la cabeza. —No es gran cosa. Estabas borracha.

Entorna sus ojos hacia mí y es claro que no escaparé de esta conversación. Suspiro y cedo a regañadientes, aclarando mi garganta antes de hablar.

—Anoche, cuando te estabas quedando dormida… dijiste que me amabas. Pero me llamaste Hope, por lo que no estabas realmente hablándome a mí. Habías estado bebiendo y estabas medio dormida, así que no necesito una explicación. Ni siquiera sé si quiero saber por qué lo dijiste.

Lleva sus manos a su cabeza y gruñe. —Rach. —Da un paso hacia adelante, tomándome en sus brazos—. Lo siento tanto. Debe haber sido un sueño estúpido. Ni siquiera conozco a nadie llamada Hope y nunca he tenido una ex novia con ese nombre si eso es lo que estás pensando. Siento mucho lo que pasó. Nunca debí haber ido a tu casa borracha. —Me mira y por mucho que mi instinto dice que está mintiendo, sus ojos parecen completamente sinceros—. Tienes que creerme. Me mataría el que pienses por un segundo que siento algo por alguien más. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie más.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca goteaba con sinceridad y honestidad. Considerando que no podía incluso recordar por qué me desperté llorando, es posible que mientras dormía su sueño había sido realmente uno al azar. Y escuchando todo lo que acaba de decir, me pone en la perspectiva sobre cuán serias las cosas se están convirtiendo entre nosotras.

Levanto la vista hacia ella, tratando de preparar algún tipo de respuesta a todo lo que acaba de decir. Separé mis labios y esperé que las palabras vinieran, pero no lo hicieron. De repente necesito más tiempo para procesar mis pensamientos.

Quinn está ahuecando mis mejillas, esperando que rompiera el silencio entre nosotras. La proximidad de su boca a la mía resiste su paciencia.

—Necesito besarte —dice en tono de disculpa, tirando de mi cara a la suya. Seguíamos de pie en el vestíbulo, pero de alguna manera me levanta sin esfuerzo y me deja en las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones de arriba. Me inclino hacia atrás y vuelve sus labios a los míos, sus manos agarrando los escalones de madera a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Debido a nuestra posición, esta forzada a bajar una rodilla entre mis muslos. No es gran cosa a menos que tome en cuenta el vestido que llevo puesto. Sería tan fácil para ella tomarme justo aquí, en la escalera, pero espero que lleguemos al menos a su habitación antes de que lo intente. Me pregunto si está esperando algo, especialmente después del texto que accidentalmente le envié. Es activa sexualmente, por supuesto que espera algo. Me pregunto si sabe que soy virgen. ¿Debo decirle? Debería.

—Soy virgen —dejo escapar contra su boca. Inmediatamente me pregunto por qué demonios estoy hablando en voz alta en estos momentos, no debería ser capaz de hablar de nuevo. Alguien debería privarme de mi voz, porque obviamente no tengo filtro cuando mi guardia sexual está baja.

Inmediatamente para de besarme. Lentamente vuelve su rostro al mío y me mira a los ojos. —Rach —dice directamente—, te estoy besando porque a veces no puedo besarte. Sabes lo que tu boca me hace. No estoy esperando nada más, ¿está bien? Siempre y cuando pueda besarte, lo demás puede esperar. —Mete mi pelo detrás de mis orejas y me mira genuinamente.

—Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo. Probablemente debería haber elegido un mejor momento para declararte eso, pero a veces sólo digo las cosas sin pensar. Es un rasgo muy malo y que odio porque lo hago en los momentos más inoportunos y embarazosos. Justo como ahora mismo.

Ríe y sacude su cabeza. —No, no dejes de hacer eso. Amo cuando dejas escapar las cosas sin pensar. Y me encanta cuando hablas abiertamente, nerviosa, y dices cosas ridículas. Es un poco caliente.

_Me sonrojo. Ser llamada caliente es realmente… caliente._

— ¿Sabes lo que es caliente? —dice, inclinándose de nuevo a mí.

La alegría en su expresión me empuja fuera de mi vergüenza. — ¿Qué?

Sonríe. —Tratar de mantener nuestras manos fuera de la otra mientras vemos una película.

Se levanta y tira de mí a mis pies, luego me conduce escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Abre la puerta y camina dentro primero, luego se da vuelta y me dice que cierre los ojos. En su lugar, los hago rodar.

—No me gustan las sorpresas —le digo.

—Quizá no te gusten los regalos y ciertos términos comunes de cariño. Estoy aprendiendo. Pero esto es algo genial que quiero mostrarte, no es nada que compré. Así que trata con ello y cierra los ojos.

Hago lo que me dice y me tira hacia adelante a la habitación. Ya me encanta este lugar porque huele justo como ella. Camina conmigo unos pocos pasos, luego mueve sus manos a mis hombros. —Siéntate —dice, empujándome hacia abajo. Me siento en lo que parece una cama, luego, de repente, estoy de espaldas y ella está levantando mis pies—. Mantén tus ojos cerrados.

La siento tirando mis pies sobre la cama y apoyándome contra una almohada. Sus manos agarran el dobladillo de mi vestido y lo tira hacia abajo, asegurándose de que quede en su lugar. —Tengo que mantenerte cubierta. No puede estar parpadeándome tu muslo cuando estas de espaldas así.

Me río, pero mantengo mis ojos cerrados. De repente se arrastra sobre mí, cuidando de no clavarme su rodilla. Puedo sentirla colocándose a mi lado en su almohada. —Está bien. Abre los ojos y prepárate para ser impresionada.

Tengo miedo. Poco a poco abro los ojos. No me atrevo a adivinar lo que estoy viendo, porque creo que es casi una TV. Pero las TV no suelen tener ochenta centímetros de espacio de la pared. Esa cosa es descomunal. Señala un mando a distancia hacia ésta y la pantalla se ilumina.

—Guau —le digo, impresionada—, es enorme.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo.

Lo codeo en el costado y se ríe. Señala con el control remoto a la tele. — ¿Cuál es tu película favorita de siempre? Tengo Netflix.

Inclino mi cabeza en su dirección. — ¿Net qué?

Se ríe y niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo. —Sigo olvidando que eres un reto tecnológico. Es similar a un e-reader, sólo que con películas y programas de televisión. Puedes ver casi cualquier cosa con sólo presionar un botón.

— ¿Hay comerciales?

—Nop —dice orgullosa—. Así que, ¿qué va a ser?

— ¿Tienes The Jerk? Me encanta esa película.

Sus brazos caen a su pecho y hace clic al botón de encendido apagando la televisión. Está en silencio durante varios segundos, y luego suspira con fuerza. Se inclina hacia abajo y pone el control remoto en su mesita de noche, luego se da la vuelta y se enfrenta a mí. —No quiero ver más TV.

¿Está poniendo mala cara? ¿Qué demonios dije?

—Está bien. No tenemos que ver The Jerk. Elije otra cosa, mimada. —Me río.

No responde por un instante mientras continúa mirándome inexpresiva. Levanta la mano y la mueve a través de mi estómago y alrededor de mi cintura, luego me agarra con fuerza y me tira contra ella. —Sabes —dice, entrecerrando los ojos mientras meticulosamente rastrea por mi cuerpo. Traza el patrón de mi vestido con un dedo, acariciando mi estómago delicadamente—Puedo manejar lo que el vestido me hace. —Levanta los ojos de mi estómago, y vuelve a mi boca—. Incluso puedo manejar tener que mirar constantemente tus labios, aun cuando no llego a besarlos. Puedo manejar el sonido de tu risa y las ganas que eso me da de tapar tu boca con la mía.

Su boca se acerca a la mía, y la manera en que su voz se dejó caer en una especie de canto lírico, hace que mi corazón golpee en mi pecho.

Baja sus labios a mi mejilla y la besa ligeramente, su cálido aliento chocando con mi piel cuando habla. —Incluso puedo manejar las millones de veces que he reproducido nuestro primer beso una y otra vez en mi cabeza el mes pasado. La forma en que te sentía. La forma en que sonaste. La forma en que me miraste justo cuando mis labios conocieron los tuyos.

Rueda sobre mí y lleva mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, juntándolos en sus manos. Estoy colgando de cada palabra que dice, no queriendo perderme ni un sólo segundo de lo que sea que está haciendo en este momento. Coloca sus piernas a ambos lados, sosteniendo su peso con sus rodillas. —Pero, ¿qué no puedo manejar, Rach? ¿Qué me vuelve loca y me hace querer poner mis manos y mi boca sobre cada pulgada de ti? El hecho de que hayas dicho que The Jerk es tu película favorita. ¿Ahora qué? —Deja caer su boca sobre la mía hasta que nuestros labios se tocan—. Eso es increíble y jodidamente caliente y estoy bastante segura de que tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

Su alegría me hace reír y le susurro seductoramente contra sus labios—: "Él odia esas latas".

Gruñe y me besa, luego se aleja. —Hazlo de nuevo. Por favor. Escucharte hablar en frases de películas es mucho más caliente que besarte.

Me río y le doy otra cita. — "¡Aléjate de las latas!"

Gruñe en broma en mi oído. —Esa es mi chica. Una más. Di una más.

—"Eso es todo lo que necesito" —le digo en broma—, "el cenicero, este juego de paddle, y el control remoto, y la lámpara… es todo lo que necesito. No necesito otra cosa, ni una".

Se está riendo en voz alta ahora. Tanto tiempo como cuando Brittany y yo cuando estuvimos mirando esa película, Quinn se sorprendería de saber que hay muchas más frases de donde vinieron esas.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas? —titubea bromeando—. ¿Estás segura de eso, Rachel? —Su voz suena suave y seductora y si estuviera de pie ahora mismo, mi ropa interior estaría sin ninguna duda en el suelo.

Sacudo mi cabeza y mi sonrisa desaparece. —Tú —susurro—. Necesito la lámpara, el cenicero, el juego de paddle y el control remoto… y a ti. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Se ríe, pero su risa desaparece automáticamente una vez que sus ojos caen en mi boca de nuevo. La examina, probablemente pensando en lo que está a punto de hacer con ella en la próxima hora. —Necesito besarte ahora mismo. —Su boca choca con la mía y, por ese momento, ella es realmente todo lo que necesito.

Se apoya sobre sus manos y rodillas, besándome con fuerza, pero necesitaba que se cayera sobre mí. Mis manos seguían bloqueadas por encima de mi cabeza y mi boca era inútil para formar palabras cuando ella me está provocando como lo hace. La única cosa que podía hacer era levantar mi pierna y golpear su rodilla debajo de ella, así que es lo que hago.

Al segundo que su cuerpo cae sobre el mío, jadeo. En voz alta. No había tenido en cuenta que cuando levanté mi pierna, también había subido el dobladillo de mi vestido. Combínalo con la mezclilla dura de sus jeans y tienes una buena combinación de jadeo-merecida.

—Santa mierda, Rach —dice, entre momentos de aliento completamente arrebatando mi boca con la suya. Está sin aliento y ni siquiera hemos estado en esto más de un minuto—. Dios, te sientes increíble. Gracias por usar este vestido.

Me besa, esporádicamente murmurando en mi boca—: Realmente… —Me besa, luego pasa sus labios por mi barbilla hasta la mitad de mi cuello—. Realmente me gusta. Tu vestido. —Está respirando tan pesadamente ahora, apenas puedo distinguir sus susurros. Se escabulle un poco más abajo en la cama hasta que sus labios están besando la base de mi garganta. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle completo acceso, porque sus labios son más que bienvenidos en cualquier parte de mí ahora mismo.

Libera su agarre de mis manos para poder bajar su boca cerca de mi pecho. Una de sus manos baja a mi muslo, y poco a poco va hacia arriba, apartando lo que queda de la vestimenta que cubre mis piernas. Cuando llega a la parte superior de mi muslo, detiene su mano y aprieta con fuerza, como si estuviera pidiéndole silenciosamente a sus dedos no aventurarse más lejos.

Giro mi cuerpo debajo de ella, esperando que obtenga la insinuación de que estoy tratando de dirigir su mano para que se mantenga yendo a donde sea que quiera ir. No quiero que adivine o piense por un segundo que soy reacia a ir más lejos. Quiero que haga lo que sea que quiera hacer, porque la necesito. La necesito para conquistar tantas primeras veces como pueda esta noche, porque me estoy sintiendo codiciosa de pronto y quiero que pasemos todo.

Toma mis señales físicas y pone su mano cerca de la cara interna de mi muslo. La anticipación de ella tocándome, por si sola es suficiente para hacer que cada músculo de la cintura para abajo se apriete. Sus labios finalmente han hecho su camino más allá de la base de mi garganta y bajan hasta la subida de mi pecho. Me siento como si su siguiente paso fuera sacarme el vestido completamente para llegar a lo que hay debajo de él, pero eso podría requerir de su otra mano, y realmente me gusta mucho donde está. Me gustaría un poco más si se bajara de unos centímetros más, pero definitivamente no la quiero más lejos.

Llevo mis manos a su cara y la fuerzo a besarme más duro, luego coloco mis manos en su espalda.

Todavía está usando una camisa.

_Eso no es bueno._

Llego alrededor de su estómago y tiro de su camisa por encima de su cabeza, pero no me doy cuenta cuando lo hago, eso causa que mueva su mano fuera de mi muslo. Puede que haya gimoteado un poco, porque sonríe y besa la comisura de mi boca.

Mantenemos nuestras miradas fijas y suavemente acaricia mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, arrastrándolos sobre cada parte de él. Nunca mira hacia otro lado y mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos, aun cuando baja la cabeza para plantar besos alrededor de los bordes de mis labios. La forma en que me mira me hace sentir... Trato de buscar un adjetivo para dar seguimiento a ese pensamiento, pero no puedo encontrar uno. Ella sólo me hace sentir. Es la única persona que le importó si sentía o no algo en absoluto, y sólo por eso, la dejé robar otro pequeño pedazo de mi corazón. Pero no se siente como suficiente, porque inesperadamente quiero darle todo.

—Quinn —respiro. Desliza sus manos por mi cintura y se acerca a mí.

—Rachel —dice, imitando mi tono. Su boca llega a mis labios y desliza su lengua al interior. Es dulce y cálida. Tiene las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y está siendo cuidadosa de no tocarme con cualquier parte de sus manos o su cuerpo ahora. Sólo su boca.

—Quinn —murmuro, alejándome. Llevo mi mano a su mejilla—. Quiero esta noche. Ahora mismo.

Su expresión no cambia. Me mira como si no me oyera. Tal vez no me oyó, porque desde luego no me está tomando la oferta.

—Rach... —Su voz está llena de dudas—. No tenemos que hacerlo. Quiero que estés absolutamente segura de que es lo que quieres. ¿De acuerdo? —Ahora está acariciando mi mejilla—. No quiero apurarte en nada.

—Ya lo sé. Pero te digo que quiero esto. Nunca he querido a nadie antes, pero lo quiero contigo.

Sus ojos están fijos en los míos y está absorbida en cada palabra que he dicho. Está en negación o conmocionada, ninguno de los cuales están ayudando a mí causa. Aprovecho y coloco mis dos manos en sus mejillas, y luego tiro de sus labios cerca de los míos. —Esta no soy yo diciendo que sí, Quinn. Esta soy yo diciendo por favor.

Con eso, sus labios chocan con los míos y gruñe. Sabiendo que el sonido proviene de lo profundo de su pecho refuerza aún más mi decisión. La necesito y la necesito ahora.

— ¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto? —dice en mi boca, aun besándome frenéticamente.

—Sí. Realmente estamos haciendo esto. Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

Sus manos se deslizan hasta mis muslos, una de ellas lo hace entre mi cadera y mi ropa interior, y luego comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo.

—Sólo necesito que me prometas una cosa primero —le digo.

Me besa suavemente, luego saca su mano de mi ropa interior (maldita sea) y asiente. —Cualquier cosa, nena.

Agarro su mano derecha y la pongo donde estaba, en mi cadera. —Quiero hacerlo, pero sólo si me prometes que vamos a romper el récord de la mejor primera vez en la historia de las primeras veces.

Sonríe. —Cuando se trata de ti y de mí, Rachel... nunca va a ser nada menos.

Mueve su brazo debajo de mi espalda y tira de mí hacia ella. Sus manos se mueven a mis brazos y engancha sus dedos debajo de las delgadas tiras de mi vestido, deslizándolas sobre mis hombros. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y presiono mi mejilla a la suya, los puños de mis manos en su pelo. Pude sentir su aliento satisfacer mi hombro antes de que sus labios lo hicieran. Apenas los besa, pero es como si el toque encendiera cada parte de mí, desde el interior hacia fuera con ese beso.

—Lo estoy quitando. —Mis ojos están aún cerrados y no estoy segura de sí me está diciendo o pidiendo permiso para quitar el vestido, pero de todos modos asiento. Levanta el vestido por encima de mi cabeza, mi piel desnuda hormiguea bajo su toque. Suavemente me pone de nuevo contra mi almohada y abro los ojos, mirándola, admirando lo increíblemente hermosa que es en realidad. Después de que me mirara intensamente durante varios segundos, deja caer su mirada hacia la mano que está curvada alrededor de mi cintura.

Lentamente mueve los ojos hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo. —Mierda, Rach. —Pasa la mano por encima de mi estómago, luego se inclina y lo besa suavemente—. Eres increíble.

Nunca antes he estado tan expuesta frente a alguien, pero por la forma en que me admira sólo me dan ganas de ser esta exposición. Desliza su mano hasta mi sujetador y roza el pulgar justo debajo de él, haciendo a mis labios separarse y a mis ojos cerrarse de nuevo.

_Oh, Dios mío, la quiero. Muy, muy mal._

Tomo su cara y la tiro hacia la mía, bloqueando mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Gruñe y desliza su mano de mi sujetador, la baja hasta mi cintura nuevamente. Desliza mis pantys por mis muslos, forzándome a abrir las piernas y dejar que las quite por completo. Mi sujetador rápidamente le sigue y una vez que toda mi ropa ha sido quitada, empuja sus piernas fuera de la cama y se pone de pie a medio camino a un lado de la cama, inclinándose sobre mí. Todavía tengo sostenida su cara y todavía estamos besándonos frenéticamente mientras se quita los jeans, luego sube de nuevo en la cama conmigo, poniéndose encima de mí. Estamos piel a piel ahora, por primera vez, tan cerca que el aire no puede pasar entre nosotras, pero todavía se siente como si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca. Ella se extiende por el colchón y su mano hurga en la mesita de noche. Saca un lubricante del cajón, y luego lo deja caer en la cama, y está encima de mí otra vez. El peso de su cuerpo obligan a mis piernas a separarse más. Me estremezco cuando me doy cuenta de la anticipación en el estómago, de repente se convierte en miedo.

_Y náuseas._

_Y miedo._

Mi corazón se acelera y mis respiraciones comienzan a venir en jadeos cortos. Lágrimas pican en mis ojos mientras su mano se mueve a nuestro lado en la cama, buscando el lubricante. Lo encuentra y la escucho abrirlo, pero estoy apretando los ojos cerrados. Puedo sentirla retroceder y levantarse sobre sus rodillas. Debe estar untándolo en sus dedos y sé lo que viene a continuación. Sé lo que se siente y sé lo mucho que duele y sé cómo me va hacer llorar cuando se acabe.

_Pero, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Cómo puedo saber si nunca he hecho esto antes?_

Mis labios comienzan a temblar cuando se coloca entre mis piernas de nuevo. Trato de pensar en algo para quitar el miedo, así que visualizo el cielo, las estrellas y lo bonito que es todo, tratando de aliviar mi pánico. Si me recuerdo a mí misma que el cielo es hermoso, puedo pensar en eso y olvidar lo feo que es esto. No quiero abrir los ojos, así que cuento en silencio dentro de mi cabeza. Visualizo las estrellas por encima de mi cama y me pongo a contar de forma ascendente.

_Uno, dos, tres..._

_Cuento, cuento y cuento._

_Veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro..._

_Aguanto la respiración y me concentro, concentro, concentro en las estrellas._

_Cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve..._

_Quiero que lo haga ya. Quiero terminar con esto._

_Setenta y uno, setenta y dos, setenta y…_

— ¡Diablos Rachel! —grita Quinn. Está tirando mi brazo lejos de mis ojos. No quiero que me haga ver, así que mantengo mi brazo apretado contra mi cara, así todo va a estar oscuro y puedo seguir contando silenciosamente.

De repente, mi espalda se levanta en el aire y no estoy más contra la almohada. Mis brazos son débiles y los de ella se envuelven con fuerza a mi alrededor, pero no me puedo mover. Mis brazos están demasiado débiles y estoy sollozando demasiado duro. Estoy llorando tan fuerte y ella me está moviendo y no sé por qué he abierto los ojos. Voy adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás y por un segundo, me asusto y aprieto los ojos cerrados, pensando que no ha terminado. Pero puedo sentir las sábanas que me rodean, su brazo está apretando mi espalda y está acariciando mi pelo con la mano, susurrando en mi oído.

—Nena, está bien. —Está presionando sus labios en mi pelo, me balanceo hacia atrás y adelante con ella. Abro los ojos y las lágrimas nublan mi visión—. Lo siento, Rachel. Lo siento mucho.

Besa el lado de mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras me balancea, diciéndome que lo siente. Se está disculpando por algo. Algo por lo que quiere que la perdone por esta vez.

Retrocede y ve que mis ojos están abiertos. Sus ojos están rojos, pero no veo ninguna lágrima. Sin embargo, está temblando. O tal vez soy yo la que está temblando. Creo que ambas estamos temblando.

Está mirando mis ojos, buscando algo. En busca de mí. Me empiezo a relajar en sus brazos, porque cuando sus brazos se envuelven a mí alrededor, no siento como que estoy cayendo por el borde de la tierra. — ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunto. No entiendo de dónde viene esto.

Niega con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de dolor, miedo y arrepentimiento. —No lo sé. Sólo comenzaste a contar, a llorar y a temblar y traté de conseguir que te detuvieras, Rach. No te detenías. Estabas aterrorizada. ¿Qué he hecho? Dime cariño, porque lo siento mucho. Lo siento tanto. ¿Qué carajo hice?

Sólo moví la cabeza porque no tengo una respuesta.

Hace una mueca y deja caer su frente en la mía. —Lo siento mucho. Nunca debí dejarlo ir tan lejos. No sé qué diablos acaba de suceder, pero todavía no estás lista, ¿de acuerdo?

_¿No estoy lista todavía?_

—Así que no... ¿No hemos tenido sexo?

Sus manos se aflojaron alrededor de mí y puedo sentir su cambio de comportamiento. La mirada en sus ojos no es más que la pérdida y la derrota. Sus cejas se separan y frunce el ceño, ahuecando mis mejillas. — ¿A dónde vas, Rach?

Niego con la cabeza, confundida. —Estoy aquí. Escuchando.

—No, me refiero a antes. ¿A dónde vas? No estabas aquí conmigo, porque nada pasó. Podía ver en tu cara que algo no iba bien, así que no lo hice. Pero ahora necesitas pensar largo y tendido acerca de dónde estabas dentro de esa cabeza, porque estabas aterrada. Estabas histérica y necesito saber qué fue lo que te llevó allí, así puedo asegurarme de que nunca vuelvas.

Me besa en la frente y libera su agarre alrededor de mi espalda. Se levanta y tira de su jean, entonces coge mi vestido. Lo sacude, luego le da la vuelta hasta que se desliza por sus manos, camina hacia mí y me lo pone por encima de la cabeza. Levanta mis brazos y me ayuda a deslizarme dentro del vestido, después lo tira hacia abajo por encima de mi cintura, cubriéndome. —Te traeré un poco de agua. Ya vuelvo. —Me besa tentativamente en los labios, como si tuviera miedo de tocarme otra vez. Después que sale de la habitación, inclino mi cabeza contra la pared y cierro los ojos.

No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de suceder, pero el miedo de perderla a causa de ello es válido. Acabo de tomar una de las cosas más íntimas imaginables, y lo convertí en un desastre. La hice sentir inútil, como si hubiera hecho algo mal y ahora se siente mal por mí por ello. Probablemente quiere que me vaya, y no la culpo. No la culpo ni un poco. Quiero huir de mí, también.

Lanzo las sábanas y me pongo de pie, luego tiro de mi vestido hacia abajo. Ni siquiera me molesté en buscar mi ropa interior. Necesito encontrar el baño y ordenar mi cabeza para que me lleve a casa. Esto es la segunda vez este fin de semana que he llorado y no sé ni por qué, y dos veces que ella ha tenido que salvarme. No lo voy a hacer con ella de nuevo.

Cuando paso por las escaleras en busca de ir al baño, miro hacia abajo, encima de la barandilla en la cocina. Quinn está inclinada hacia delante con los codos en la barra y la cara entre las manos. Está allí de pie, mirando triste y molesta. No puedo verla más, así que abro la primera puerta a mi derecha, asumiendo que es el baño.

_No lo es._

Es el dormitorio de Lesslie. Debería cerrar la puerta, pero no lo hago. En su lugar, la abro más y me deslizo dentro, luego la cierro detrás de mí. No me importa si estoy en un baño, un dormitorio o un armario... Sólo necesito paz y tranquilidad. Tiempo para determinar qué demonios está pasando conmigo. Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez estoy loca. Mis manos aún están temblando, así que las junto delante de mí y trato de concentrarme en otra cosa para calmarme.

Miro mi entorno y encuentro la habitación un poco inquietante. La cama no está hecha, lo que me parece extraño. La casa entera de Quinn es impecable, pero la cama de Lesslie no está hecha. Hay un par de jeans en el centro del piso y pareciera como si acabaran de dejarlos tirados ahí.

Miro a mí alrededor y parece la típica habitación de una adolescente. Maquillaje en el tocador, un iPod en la mesita de noche. Pareciera que todavía vive aquí. Por el aspecto de su cuarto, no parece que ella se haya ido del todo. Es obvio que nadie ha tocado este cuarto desde que murió. Sus fotos aún están colgando de las paredes y pegadas a su espejo. Toda su ropa todavía está en su armario, alguna apilada en el suelo. Ha pasado más de un año desde que Quinn dijo que murió, y estoy dispuesta a apostar que nadie en su familia lo ha aceptado todavía.

Se siente espeluznante estar aquí, pero está manteniendo mi mente fuera de lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo. Camino a la cama y miro las fotos que cuelgan en la pared. La mayoría de ellas son de Lesslie y sus amigos, con unas pocas de Quinn junto a ella. Se parece mucho a Quinn, con intensos ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. Lo que más me sorprende es lo feliz que se ve. Se ve tan contenta y llena de vida en cada foto, es difícil imaginar lo que realmente pasaba dentro de su cabeza. No es de extrañar que Quinn no tuviera ni idea de cuán desolada se sentía realmente. Es muy probable que nunca haya dejado que nadie se enterara.

Levanto una foto de su mesa de noche que esta boca abajo. Al darle la vuelta y mirarla, jadeo. Es una foto de ella besando la mejilla de Brody y tienen sus brazos uno alrededor del otro. La imagen me aturde y tengo que tomar asiento en la cama para recuperarme. ¿Esta es la razón por la que Quinn lo odia tanto? ¿Esto es por lo que no quería que me tocara? Me pregunto si culpa a Brody por lo que ella hizo.

Estoy sosteniendo la imagen, todavía sentada en la cama, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre. Quinn se para alrededor de la puerta. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —No parece enfadada de que esté aquí. Sin embargo, parece incómoda, lo cual probablemente sólo sea una reacción por como la hice sentir antes.

—Estaba buscando el baño —le digo en voz baja—. Lo siento. Sólo necesitaba un segundo.

Se apoya contra la puerta y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras sus ojos se abren camino por la habitación. Está captando todo lo mismo que yo. Como si todo fuera nuevo para ella.

— ¿Nadie ha estado aquí? Desde que ella...

—No —dice rápidamente—. ¿Cuál sería el punto de ello? Se ha ido.

Asiento, luego coloco la imagen de Lesslie y Brody de nuevo en la mesita de noche, boca abajo como ella la había dejado. — ¿Estaba saliendo con él?

Da un paso vacilante hacia el dormitorio, y luego se acerca a la cama. Se sienta a mi lado y apoya sus codos en las rodillas, juntando las manos delante de ella. Mira lentamente a su alrededor, sin responder a mi pregunta de inmediato. Me mira, luego envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acercándonos. El hecho de que está sentada aquí conmigo en este momento, aun queriendo abrazarme, me da ganas de estallar en lágrimas.

—Él rompió con ella la noche antes de que lo hiciera —dice en voz baja.

Trato de no jadear, pero sus palabras me paralizaron. — ¿Crees que él es la razón por la que ella lo hizo? ¿Es por eso que lo odias tanto?

Niega con la cabeza. —Lo odiaba antes de que rompiera con ella. La hizo pasar por un montón de mierda, Rachel. Y no, no creo que sea por él que lo hizo. Creo que tal vez fue el factor decisivo en la decisión que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella tenía problemas antes de que Brady entrara en escena. Así que no, no lo culpo. Nunca lo he hecho. —Se levanta y toma mi mano—. Vamos. No quiero estar aquí nunca más.

Tomo un último vistazo alrededor de la habitación, y me pongo de pie para seguirla. Sin embargo me detengo antes de llegar a la puerta. Se da la vuelta y me mira observar las fotografías en su tocador. Hay un cuadro con la imagen de Quinn y Lesslie cuando eran pequeñas. La recojo y la atraigo más cerca para inspeccionarla. Algo acerca de verla de niña me hace sonreír. Ver a ambas de niñas... es refrescante. Como si hubiera inocencia sobre ellas antes de los feos golpes de la vida. Están de pie delante de una casa blanca con marco y Quinn tiene su brazo alrededor del cuello de Les y la está apretando. Les tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y están sonriendo a la cámara.

Mis ojos se mueven de sus caras a la casa detrás de ellas en la foto. Es una casa de marco blanco con ribete amarillo y si fueras a ver el interior de la casa, la sala estaría pintada de dos diferentes tonos de verde.

Inmediatamente cierro los ojos. _¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo puedo saber de qué color es la sala?_

Mis manos comienzan a temblar y trato de tomar aliento, pero no puedo. ¿Cómo conozco esa casa? Conocía esa casa como si de alguna manera de repente conociera a las niñas en la foto. ¿Cómo puedo saber que hay un columpio verde y blanco que está situado detrás de la casa? A tres metros del columpio hay un pozo seco que se tiene que quedar cubierto porque el gato de Lesslie cayó abajo una vez.

— ¿Estás bien? —dice Quinn. Trata de quitar la foto de mis manos, pero se la arrebato y levanto la mirada. Sus ojos están preocupados y da un paso hacia mí. Doy un paso atrás.

_¿Cómo la conozco?_

_¿Cómo conozco a Lesslie?_

¿Por qué me siento como si la echara de menos? Niego con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, a la foto, y de nuevo hacia Quinn y luego a la foto de nuevo. Esta vez, la muñeca de Lesslie me llama la atención. Lleva un brazalete. Una pulsera idéntica a la mía.

Quiero preguntarle sobre ello, pero no puedo. Lo intento, pero no sale nada, así que simplemente sostengo la imagen en su lugar. Ella sacude la cabeza y su cara cae como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo. —Rach, no —dice, suplicante.

— ¿Cómo? —Mi voz se quiebra y apenas es audible. Miro de nuevo a la foto en mis manos—. Hay un columpio. Y un pozo Y... tu gato. Se quedó atascado en el pozo. —Dirijo mis ojos hacia ella y los pensamientos siguen saliendo—. Quinn, conozco esa sala. La sala es verde y la cocina tenía un mostrador que era demasiado alto para nosotras y... tu madre. El nombre de tu madre es Judy. —Hago una pausa y trato de tomar un respiro, porque los recuerdos no se detienen. No dejan de venir y no puedo respirar—. Quinn... ¿El nombre de tu madre es Judy?

Quinn hace una mueca y pasa las manos por su cabello. —Rachel... —dice. Ni siquiera puede mirarme. Su expresión está desgarrada y confusa y ella... ella ha estado mintiéndome. Está ocultando algo y tiene miedo de decirme.

_Me conoce. ¿Cómo diablos me conoce y por qué no me lo había dicho?_

De repente me siento mal. Corro delante de ella y abro la puerta a través del pasillo, que resulta ser un baño, gracias a Dios. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y tiro la foto enmarcada en el mostrador, luego caigo directamente al suelo.

Las imágenes y los recuerdos empiezan inundando mi mente como si las compuertas se acabaran de levantar. Recuerdos de Lesslie, de Quinn, de nosotras tres juntas. Los recuerdos de nosotras jugando, yo cenando en su casa, Les y yo éramos inseparables. La amaba. Era tan joven y tan pequeña y no sé ni cómo las conocía, pero las amaba. A ambas. La memoria está unida ahora por el dolor sabiendo que la Lesslie que conocía y amaba se ha ido. De repente me siento triste y deprimida porque se ha ido, pero no por mí. No por Rachel. Estoy triste por la niña que solía ser y, de alguna manera, su dolor por la pérdida de Lesslie está emergiendo a través de mí.

_¿Cómo no la conocía? ¿Cómo no recordé a Quinn la primera vez que la vi?_

—Rachel, abre la puerta. Por favor.

Vuelvo a caer contra la pared. Es demasiado. Los recuerdos y las emociones y el dolor... es demasiado para absorber a la vez.

—Nena, por favor. Tenemos que hablar, y no puedo hacerlo desde aquí. Por favor, abre la puerta.

_Ella lo sabía. La primera vez que me vio en el supermercado, lo sabía. Y cuando vio mi brazalete... sabía que lo tenía de Lesslie. Me vio usándolo y lo supo._

Mi dolor y confusión pronto se convierten en ira, me levanto del suelo y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta del baño. La desbloqueo y dudo para abrirla. Quinn tiene las manos a cada lado del marco de la puerta y me está mirando directamente, pero me siento como si no supiera quién es. Ya no sé lo que es real entre nosotras y lo que es falso. No sé qué sentimientos de ella sean de su vida conmigo o de la vida con esa niña que solía ser.

Necesito saber. Necesito saber quién era ella. Quién era yo. Me trago mi miedo y suelto la pregunta que me temo que ya sé la respuesta. — ¿Quién es Hope?

Su expresión dura no cambia, así que le pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte. — ¿Quién diablos es Hope?

Mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos y sus manos colocadas firmemente en el marco de la puerta, pero no me puede contestar. Por alguna razón no quiere que yo sepa. No quiere que me acuerde de quién era.

Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de luchar contra las lágrimas. Tengo mucho miedo de decirlo, porque no quiero saber la respuesta.

— ¿Soy yo? —Pregunto, mi voz temblorosa y llena de temor—. Quinn... ¿soy yo Hope?

Deja escapar un poco de aire al mismo tiempo que levanta la vista hacia el techo, casi como si estuviera luchando por no llorar. Cierra los ojos y deja caer su frente en su brazo, a continuación, toma una respiración larga y profunda antes de mirarme de nuevo. —Sí.

El aire a mí alrededor se pone pesado. Demasiado pesado para tomarlo. Me quedo quieta, justo delante de ella, incapaz de moverme. Todo parece tranquilo, a excepción de lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza. Hay tantos pensamientos, preguntas, recuerdos y todos están tratando de salir y no sé si tengo que llorar, gritar, dormir o correr.

Necesito salir a la calle. Me siento como si Quinn, el baño y la maldita casa se cerraran hacia mí y tengo que salir de esta habitación para que todo salga fuera de mi cabeza. Sólo quiero que todo salga.

Me empujo más allá de ella y trata de agarrar mi brazo, pero me tiro fuera de su alcance.

—Rachel, espera —grita detrás de mí. Sigo corriendo hasta llegar a la escalera y las bajo lo más rápido que puedo, tomando dos a la vez. Puedo oírla siguiéndome, así que acelero y mis pies abarcan más allá de mi intención. Pierdo mi agarre de la barandilla y caigo hacia adelante, aterrizando en el suelo en la base de la escalera.

— ¡Rachel! —grita. Trato de levantarme pero ella está de rodillas, con los brazos a mí alrededor antes de que tenga la oportunidad. Empujo contra ella, deseando que me suelte, así podría sólo salir a la calle. Pero no se mueve.

—Afuera —le digo, sin aliento y débil—. Sólo necesito salir. Por favor, Quinn.

Puedo sentirla luchar desde su interior, no quería soltarme. De mala gana, me aleja de su pecho y me mira, buscando mis ojos. —No corras, Rach. Ve afuera, pero por favor no te vayas. Tenemos que hablar.

Asiento y me libera, entonces me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Cuando salgo por la puerta principal al césped, junto mis manos detrás de mi cabeza e inhalo una bocanada enorme y fría de aire. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro las estrellas, deseando más que nada estar allí arriba y no aquí abajo. No quiero que los recuerdos sigan viniendo, porque con cada recuerdo confuso viene una pregunta aún más confusa. No entiendo cómo la conozco. No entiendo por qué me lo ocultó. No entiendo cómo mi nombre podría haber sido Hope, cuando todo lo que recuerdo es que siempre he sido llamada Rachel. No entiendo por qué Claire me decía que Rachel era mi nombre de nacimiento, si no lo es. Todo lo que creí entender después de todos estos años se está desmoronando, revelando cosas que no quiero saber. He sido engañada, y me aterra saber qué es lo que todo el mundo está tratando de ocultarme.

Estoy afuera lo que se siente una eternidad, tratando de ordenar todo esto sola, cuando aún no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que estoy tratando de ordenar. Tengo que hablar con Quinn y necesito saber lo que sabe, pero estoy herida. No quiero enfrentarla sabiendo que ha estado ocultando este secreto todo este tiempo. Eso hace que todo lo que pensaba que estaba pasando entre nosotras sea nada más que una fachada.

Estoy emocionalmente agotada y he tenido todas las revelaciones que puedo tomar por una noche. Sólo quiero ir a casa e ir a la cama. Tengo que dormir antes de entrar en el hecho de por qué no me dijo que me conocía desde niña. No entiendo por qué era algo que incluso pensó que debería ocultarme.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la casa. Ella está de pie en la puerta, mirándome. Da un paso a un lado para dejarme entrar de nuevo y voy directamente a la cocina, a abrir el refrigerador. Cojo una botella de agua y la abro, luego tomo varios tragos. Tengo la boca seca y nunca obtuve el agua que dijo que me traería antes.

Apoyo la botella sobre la barra y la miro. —Llévame a casa.

No se opone. Se da la vuelta y coge las llaves de la mesa de entrada, a continuación, señala que la siga. Dejo el agua en la barra y la sigo hasta el auto en silencio. Cuando subo, sale de la entrada y entra a la carretera sin decir una palabra.

Pasamos mi desvío, y es evidente que no tiene ninguna intención de llevarme a casa. La miro y sus ojos están muy concentrados en el camino delante de ella. —Llévame a casa —le digo de nuevo.

Me mira con una expresión determinada. —Tenemos que hablar, Rachel. Tienes preguntas, sé que las tienes.

Las tengo. Tengo un millón de preguntas que hacer, pero esperaba que me dejara dormir, así podía solucionar y tratar de responder a tantas de ellas como pudiera yo misma. Pero es obvio que no le importa lo que yo prefiero en este asunto. De mala gana me quito el cinturón de seguridad y doy vuelta en mi asiento, apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta para mirarla. Si no quiere darme tiempo para que lo analice, voy a poner todas mis preguntas sobre ella al mismo tiempo. Pero haciéndolo rápido porque quiero que me lleve a casa.

—Está bien —le digo tercamente—, vamos a terminar con esto. ¿Por qué has estado mintiendo durante dos meses? ¿Por qué mi pulsera te molestó tanto que no hablaste conmigo durante semanas? ¿O por qué no sólo me dijiste quién pensabas que era el día que nos conocimos en el supermercado? Porque lo sabías, Quinn. Tú sabías quién era yo y por alguna razón pensaste que sería divertido engañarme por un tiempo hasta que me diera cuenta de todo. ¿Por lo menos te gusto? ¿Valió la pena el juego que has estado jugando para hacerme más daño de lo que he sido lastimada en mi vida? Porque eso es lo que pasó —le digo, furiosa hasta el punto que estoy temblando.

Finalmente cedo a las lágrimas, porque es sólo una cosa más que estoy tratando de sacar y estoy cansada de luchar contra ellas. Las limpio de mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano y bajo la voz. —Me has hecho daño, Quinn. Muy mal. Me prometiste que sólo serías honesta conmigo. —Ya no levanto la voz. De hecho, estoy hablando en voz tan baja que ni siquiera estoy segura de que puede oírme.

Sigue mirando a la carretera como la idiota que es. Aprieto los ojos cerrados y doblo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, y luego vuelvo a caer en mi asiento. Miro por la ventanilla del copiloto y maldigo el Karma. Maldigo el Karma por traer a esta chica sin esperanza a mi vida sólo para que pudiera arruinarlo todo.

Cuando sigue conduciendo sin responder a una sola palabra que he dicho, no puedo hacer otra cosa que dejar salir una pequeña risa patética. — ¿De verdad no tienes esperanza? —murmuro.

* * *

><p>¿Capitulo intenso?<p>

Queridas casi detectives, un capitulo bastante largo para compensar los últimos capítulos que han sido cortos, además no me atrevía a cortarlo en ningún punto. Detalles, detalles y más detalles a lo largo de estas líneas. Como saben esta historia es una de esas que hay que leer pausado y minuciosamente, se han revelado (aclarado) ciertas cosas pero aún quedan cosas importantes por conocer.

Jasgronn: Tu review me recordó totalmente la Rachel Berry season 1 en ti. Espero calme tu mente este capítulo, puedes ver que estabas acertada en varias cosas con tu teoría. También espero un largo review de tu parte porque sé que tienes muchas ideas en tu mente.

Pao Vargas: Hola, has tenido razón, Quinn y Rachel ya se conocían y lo del trauma en Rachel es evidente a este punto, seguro ya te haces a la idea. Creo que ambas están traumadas.

Yulieth: Hola, bienvenida de vuelta, espero que este capítulo aclare las cosas para ti. Hazme saber tu opinión.

Hina2310: Hola, me has recordado a la rana rene con tu comentario jajaja ¿puedes hacerme una imagen con eso? Por otra parte los capítulos del pasado, son en su mayoría los más relevantes, por eso los coloco solos.

pAu RodCa: Querida doc! ¿Consideras que he tardado mucho en actualizar?

Paito05: Hola Pao, entiendo todos tus motivos para no aparecer por aquí regularmente =) tranquila. Este capítulo espero haya aclarado las cosas para ti. Hazme saber qué piensas

Luego de este capitulo tan lleno de drama, les recomiendo leer el fic "Feel Again" de mi querida amiga Jasgronn, ella si sabe balancear entre el drama y la comedia.

Saludos desde la incomoda silla de mi escritorio. Tengan buen dia


	24. Capítulo 23

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 23**

Sábado, 17 de Abril de 1999, 2:30 PM

_Necesito hacer pis. —Les ríe._

_Estamos agazapadas debajo de su porche, esperando a que Lucy nos encuentre. Me gusta jugar a las escondidas, pero me gusta ser quien se esconde. No quiero que sepan que aún no puedo hacer lo de contar como siempre me piden hacerlo. Lucy siempre dice que cuente hasta veinte cuando se van a ocultar, pero no sé cómo. Tan sólo me quedo parada con mis ojos cerrados y finjo estar contando. Ya están en la escuela y yo no puedo entrar hasta el próximo año, así que no sé cómo contar tan bien como ellas lo hacen._

_—Ya viene —dice Les, arrastrándose hacia atrás unos metros. La tierra bajo el porche es fría, así que no la toco con las manos como ella lo hace, pero mis piernas me duelen._

_— ¡Les! —grita. Camina más cerca del porche y continúa hacia los escalones. Hemos estado escondidas mucho tiempo y parece estar cansada de buscarnos. Se sienta en las escaleras, que están casi enfrente de nosotras. Cuando levanto mi cabeza, puedo ver justo su rostro—. ¡Estoy cansada de buscar!_

_Volteo y miro a Lesslie para ver si está lista para correr a la base. Sacude su cabeza diciendo que no y sostiene su dedo en los labios._

_— ¡Hope! —Grita Lucy, aún sentada en las escaleras—. ¡Me rindo! —Mira alrededor del patio, luego suspira quedamente. Murmura algo y patea la grava bajo sus pies y me da risa. Lesslie me golpea en el brazo y me dice que me calle._

_Lucy empieza a reír, y al principio creo que es porque nos escuchó, pero luego me doy cuenta de que sólo está hablando para sí misma._

_—Hope y Les —dice, tranquilamente—. Hopeless. —Se ríe de nuevo y se levanta—. ¿Escucharon? —Grita, ahuecando las manos alrededor de su boca—. ¡No tienen remedio ninguna de las dos!_

_Escucharla convertir nuestros nombres en una palabra hizo reír a Lesslie y salió arrastrándose fuera del porche. La sigo y me levanto tan pronto como Lucy se da vuelta y nos ve. Sonríe y nos mira, rodillas cubiertas con tierra y telarañas en nuestro pelo. Niega con la cabeza y, de nuevo, dice—: Hopeless._

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, un capitulo ligero luego de tanto drama. Disfrútenlo<p> 


	25. Capítulo 24

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 24**

_S_ábado, 27 de Octubre del 2012, 11:20 PM

_E_l recuerdo es tan vívido, no tengo idea de por qué es sólo ahora que viene a mí. ¿Cómo pude ver su tatuaje día tras día y oírle decir Hope y la forma en que hablaba de Les, y sin embargo, todavía no recordar? Me inclino por encima del asiento y agarro su brazo, después, tiro hacia arriba de la manga. Sé que está ahí. Sé lo que dice. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo estoy viendo, sabiendo lo que realmente significa.

— ¿Por qué te lo hiciste? —Antes me lo había dicho, pero me gustaría saber la verdadera razón ahora. Desvía su mirada de la carretera y mira hacia mí.

—Te lo dije. Es un recordatorio de la gente que he defraudado en mi vida.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a caer en mi asiento, moviendo la cabeza. Ella dijo que no diría respuestas vagas, pero no puedo pensar en una explicación más vaga que la que me sigue dando sobre su tatuaje. ¿Cómo podía haberme decepcionado? El hecho de que crea que de alguna manera me ha defraudado a esa edad tan joven no tiene sentido. Y el hecho de que se sienta lo suficientemente arrepentida de ello para convertirlo en algún críptico tatuaje realmente está más allá de cualquier conjetura que podría desentrañar en este punto. No sé qué más puedo decir o hacer para que me lleve a casa. No respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas, y ahora de nuevo está jugando sus juegos mentales al darme crípticas-no respuestas. Sólo quiero ir a casa.

Detiene el auto y espero que le dé la vuelta. En cambio, apaga el encendido y abre la puerta. Miro por la ventana y reconozco que estamos en el aeropuerto de nuevo. Estoy molesta. No quería venir aquí y verla mirar las estrellas otra vez mientras piensa. Quiero respuestas o quiero ir a casa.

Golpeo la puerta y de mala gana la sigo a la cerca, esperando que si la aplaco esta última vez obtendré una rápida explicación de ella. Me ayuda a escalar la valla de nuevo y ambas caminamos de regreso a nuestros lugares en la pista y nos acostamos.

Miro hacia arriba con la esperanza de detectar una estrella fugaz. Me vendría bien un deseo o dos ahora mismo. Me gustaría poder volver a hace dos meses y nunca poner un pie en la tienda ese día.

— ¿Estás lista para respuestas? —dice.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la suya. —Estoy lista si en realidad estás pensando en ser honesta esta vez.

Me enfrenta, y después se levanta en su brazo y gira de costado, mirándome. Hace lo suyo de nuevo, en silencio, mirándome fijamente. Es más oscuro de lo que era cuando estuvimos aquí la última vez, así que es difícil distinguir la expresión de su rostro. Puedo decir que es triste, sin embargo.

Sus ojos no han podido ocultar la tristeza. Se inclina hacia delante y levanta la mano, llevándola a mi mejilla. —Necesito besarte.

Estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero me temo que si lo hago será del tipo maníaco y eso me aterra, porque ya asumí que me estoy volviendo loca. Niego con la cabeza, sorprendida de que incluso pueda pensar que la dejaría besarme ahora mismo. No después de descubrir que ha estado mintiendo durante dos meses enteros.

—No —le digo con fuerza. Mantiene su cara cerca de la mía y su mano en mi mejilla. No me gusta que a pesar de que hasta la última gota de ira en mí es el resultado de su engaño, mi cuerpo sigue respondiendo a sus caricias. Es una batalla interna extraña cuando no puedo decidir si perforarle la boca, o probarla.

—Necesito besarte —dice de nuevo, esta vez una súplica desesperada—. Por favor, Rach. Tengo miedo de que después de que te diga lo que voy a decirte... nunca vaya a llegar a besarte otra vez. —Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos—. Por favor.

Asiento ligeramente, sin saber por qué mi debilidad está consiguiendo lo mejor de mí. Baja la boca a la mía y me besa. Cierro los ojos y le permito entrar, porque una gran parte de mí está tan asustada de que esta sea la última vez que vaya a sentir su boca contra la mía. Tengo miedo de que sea la última vez que sentiré algo, porque ella es la única con la que he querido sentir algo.

Se acomoda hasta estar de rodillas, sujetando mi rostro con una mano y sujetando el lado de mi cabeza con la otra. Levanto la mano y la muevo a través de su cabello, tirando de ella hacia mi boca con más urgencia. Degustándola y sintiendo su respiración a medida que se mezcla con la mía momentáneamente tomando todo lo de esta noche y encerrándolo lejos. En este momento, estoy concentrada en ella y mi corazón, y cómo se está hinchando y rompiendo todo al mismo tiempo. La idea de que, lo que siento por ella ni siquiera sea justificado o verdadero me está haciendo daño. Me dolía todo. En mi cabeza, en mi interior, en mi pecho, en mi corazón, en mi alma. Antes, sentía como si sus besos pudiesen curarme. Ahora, su beso se siente como que está creando una angustia muy dentro de mí.

Ella puede sentir mi derrota venciéndome mientras los sollozos empiezan a llegar de mi garganta. Mueve sus labios de mi mejilla, a mi oído. —Lo siento mucho —dice, sosteniéndome—. Nena, lo siento mucho. No quería que lo supieras.

Cierro los ojos y la empujo lejos de mí, y luego me siento y tomo una respiración profunda. Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y subo las piernas en alto, abrazándome con fuerza. Entierro mi cara en mis rodillas, así no tengo que mirarla de nuevo.

—Sólo quiero que hables, Quinn. Te pregunté todo lo que podía preguntarte en el camino. Necesito que me contestes ahora, así puedo ir a casa. —Mi voz es derrotada.

Su mano se mueve a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y arrastra los dedos por mi cabello, una y otra vez mientras piensa en una respuesta. Se aclara la garganta. —No estaba segura de sí eras Hope la primera vez que te vi. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verla en cada extraña de nuestra edad, había renunciado a tratar de encontrarla hace unos años. Pero cuando te vi en la tienda y me miraste a los ojos... Tenía la sensación de que realmente eras ella. Cuando me mostraste tu identificación y me di cuenta de que no eras, me sentí ridícula. Era como el llamado de atención que necesitaba para finalmente dejar marchar su recuerdo.

Deja de hablar y pasa la mano lentamente por mi cabello, descansándola en mi espalda, pero trazando círculos ligeros con el dedo. Quiero empujar su mano, pero la quiero justo donde está aún más.

—Vivimos al lado tuyo y de tu padre durante un año. Tú y yo y Les... todas éramos mejores amigas. Es tan difícil recordar las caras de hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Pensé que eras Hope, pero también pensé que si realmente eras ella, no estaría dudando. Pensé que si la volvía a ver estaría segura.

—Cuando salí de la tienda ese día, inmediatamente busqué el nombre que me diste en línea. No pude encontrar nada de ti, ni siquiera en Facebook. Busqué una hora seguida y se hizo tan frustrante que fui a correr para refrescarme. Cuando doblé la esquina y te vi de pie en frente de mi casa, no podía respirar. —Estabas allí de pie, cansada y agotada de correr y... Dios, Rachel. Eras tan hermosa. Todavía no estaba segura de si eras o no Hope, pero en ese momento eso no estaba pasando por mi mente. No me importaba quién eras, sólo necesitaba conocerte.

—Después de pasar tiempo contigo esa semana, no pude dejar de ir a tu casa la noche del viernes. No me presentaba con la intención de desenterrar tu pasado o incluso con la esperanza de que algo sucediera entre nosotras. Fui a tu casa porque quería que conocieras a la verdadera yo, no de la que habías oído hablar a los demás. Después de pasar más tiempo contigo esa noche, no podía pensar en otra cosa además de encontrar la manera de poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que me interesara de la forma en que lo hiciste. Todavía me preguntaba si era posible... si eras ella. Estaba especialmente curiosa después de que me dijiste que eras adoptada, pero de nuevo, pensé que tal vez se trataba de una coincidencia.

—Pero cuando vi el brazalete... —Deja de hablar y aparta su mano fuera de mi espalda. Sus dedos deslizándose bajo mi barbilla y sacando mi cara lejos de mis rodillas haciéndome mirarla a los ojos—. Mi corazón se rompió, Rachel. No quería que fueras ella. Quería que me dijeras que tenías la pulsera de una amiga o que la habías encontrado o comprado. Después de todos los años que pasé buscando tu rostro en todos los que he mirado, por fin te encontré... y estaba devastada. No quería que fueras Hope. Yo sólo quería que fueras tú.

Niego con la cabeza, todavía tan confundida como antes. —Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué tan difícil hubiera sido admitir que solíamos conocernos? No entiendo por qué has estado mintiendo al respecto.

Me mira a los ojos por un momento mientras busca una respuesta lo suficientemente buena, entonces aparta el cabello de mi cara. — ¿Qué recuerdas acerca de tu adopción?

Niego con la cabeza. —No mucho. Sé que estaba en cuidado de crianza después de que mi padre me abandonara. Sé que Claire me adoptó y nos trasladamos aquí cuando tenía cinco años. Aparte de eso y unos pocos recuerdos extraños, no sé nada.

Enfrenta su cuerpo con el mío y coloca sus dos manos en mis hombros con firmeza, como si estuviera frustrada. —Esas son todas cosas que Claire te dijo. Quiero saber lo que tú recuerdas. ¿Qué recuerdas tú, Rachel?

Esta vez niego con la cabeza lentamente. —Nada. Los primeros recuerdos que tengo son con Claire. Lo único que recuerdo de antes de ella, era el recibir la pulsera, pero eso es sólo porque todavía tengo el recuerdo y me quedó grabado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de quien me lo había dado.

Quinn toma mi cara entre sus manos y baja sus labios a mi frente. Mantiene sus labios allí, sosteniéndome contra su boca como si tuviera miedo de alejarse porque no quería tener que hablar. No quería tener que decirme lo que sea que sabe.

—Sólo dilo —susurro—. Dime lo que estás deseando no tener que decirme.

Aleja su boca y presiona su frente contra la mía. Sus ojos están cerrados y tiene un firme control sobre mi cara. Se ve tan triste y me dan ganas de abrazarla a pesar de mi frustración con ella. Pongo mis brazos a su alrededor y la abrazo. Me abraza de vuelta y tira de mí en su regazo en el proceso.

Mis piernas se van alrededor de su cintura y nuestras frentes están todavía juntas. Está sosteniéndome, pero esta vez se siente como si estuviera sosteniéndome, porque su tierra ha sido desplazada de su eje, y yo soy su núcleo.

—Dime, Quinn.

Pasa la mano a mi espalda baja y abre los ojos, alejando la frente de la mía para poder mirarme a los ojos cuando habla.

—El día en que Les te dio ese brazalete, estabas llorando. Me acuerdo de cada detalle como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Estabas sentada en tu patio frente a tu casa. Les y yo nos sentamos contigo durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca dejaste de llorar. Después de que ella te diera su brazalete regresó a nuestra casa, pero yo no pude. Me sentí mal dejándote allí, porque pensé que podrías estar enojada con tu papá otra vez. Siempre llorabas por él y me hizo odiarlo. No recuerdo nada de ese tipo, que no sea yo odiando a sus agallas por hacerte sentir como lo hacía. Tenía sólo seis años, por lo que nunca supe qué decirte cuando llorabas. Creo que ese día te dije algo así como: "No te preocupes..."

—…"No vivirá para siempre" —le digo, terminando la frase—. Recuerdo ese día. Les dándome el brazalete y tú diciéndome que no va a vivir para siempre. Esas son las dos cosas que he recordado todo este tiempo. No sabía que eras tú.

—Sí, eso es lo que te dije. —Lleva las manos a mis mejillas y continúa—: Y entonces hice algo de lo que me he arrepentido todos los días de mi vida desde entonces.

Niego con la cabeza. —Quinn, no hiciste nada. Simplemente te fuiste.

—Exactamente —dice—. Me dirigí a mi jardín, aunque sabía que debía haber regresado a sentarme en la hierba junto a ti. Me paré en frente de mi casa y te vi llorar en tus brazos, cuando deberías haber estado llorando en los míos. Me quedé allí... y vi el auto subir a la acera. Vi la ventana del pasajero bajarse y oí a alguien llamar tu nombre. Te vi mirar el auto y limpiarte los ojos. Ponerte de pie y sacudirte el polvo de los pantalones, luego caminando hacia el auto. Te vi meterte y sabía que lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo, no debí sólo quedarme de pie allí. Pero todo lo que hice fue ver, cuando debería haber estado contigo. Esto nunca habría sucedido si me hubiera quedado allí contigo.

El temor y el pesar en su voz hacen que mi corazón corra contra mi pecho. De alguna manera encuentro fuerzas para hablar, a pesar del miedo que me consume. — ¿Qué nunca hubiese sucedido?

Me besa en la frente de nuevo y roza delicadamente sus pulgares sobre mis pómulos. Me mira como si estuviera asustada de estar a punto de romper mi corazón.

—Ellos te llevaron. Quien sea que estaba en ese auto, te alejó de tu papá, de mí, de Les. Has estado desaparecida durante trece años, Hope.

* * *

><p>No digan que soy mala, les he dado dos capítulos el día de hoy. Uno ligero y este cargado de tantas emociones. Sin duda es un capitulo difícil de leer.<p>

Tengan un buen fin de semana.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

Normalmente al iniciar los capítulos siempre coloco esto: ¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

Esta vez inicio de esta manera, porque este es uno de los capítulos que no menos me gustó de esta historia.

**Capítulo 25**

Sábado, 27 de Octubre del 2012, 11:57 PM

Una de las cosas que me gusta de los libros es ser capaz de definir y condensar ciertas porciones de la vida de un personaje en capítulos. Es interesante, porque no se puede hacer eso en la vida real. No se puede terminar un capítulo y entonces saltar las cosas que no quieres vivir, sólo para abrir otro capítulo que se adapte mejor a tu estado de ánimo. La vida no puede dividirse en capítulos... solamente minutos. Los acontecimientos de tu vida están ligados a un minuto después de otro sin ningún tipo de lapso de tiempo o páginas en blanco o saltos de capítulos, porque no importa lo que pase, la vida sigue adelante y las palabras siguen fluyendo y las verdades son escupidas te guste o no, y nunca la vida te permitirá hacer una pausa y recuperar el jodido aliento.

Necesito uno de esos saltos de capítulo. Sólo quiero recuperar el aliento, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Di algo —dice ella. Todavía estoy sentada en su regazo, envuelta por sus brazos. Mi cabeza se aprieta contra su hombro y mis ojos están cerrados. Pone su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y baja su boca a mi oído, sosteniéndome fuertemente—. Por favor. Di algo.

No sé lo que quiere que diga. ¿Quiere que actúe como si estuviera sorprendida? ¿Qué esté en shock? ¿Acaso quiere que llore? ¿Quiere que grite? No puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque todavía estoy tratando de ordenar mi cabeza en torno a lo que está diciendo.

_Has estado desaparecida durante trece años, Hope._

Sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente como un disco rayado.

_Desaparecida._

Tengo la esperanza de que esté diciendo desaparecida con un sentido figurado, como si tal vez sólo me habría extrañado todos estos años. Sin embargo, dudo que ese sea el caso. Pude ver la expresión de sus ojos cuando dijo esas palabras, y no quería decirlas en absoluto. Sabía lo que eso me causaría.

Tal vez realmente quería decir desaparecida en sentido literal, pero está confundida. Las dos éramos tan jóvenes, probablemente no recuerda la secuencia de los hechos correctamente. Pero los últimos dos meses parpadearon delante de mis ojos, y todo lo relacionado con ella... todas sus personalidades, cambios de humor y las palabras crípticas se enfocaban de forma clara. Como la noche que había estado parada en mi puerta y me dijo que había estado buscándome toda su maldita vida. Estaba siendo literal sobre eso.

O nuestra primera noche sentadas aquí en esta pista, cuando me preguntó si había tenido una buena vida. Había estado preocupada por trece años acerca de lo que me había pasado. Estaba siendo muy literal entonces, queriendo saber si era feliz en el lugar donde terminé.

O el día en que se negó a pedir disculpas por la forma en que actuó en la cafetería, y explicó que sabía por qué estaba molesta, pero no me podía decir todavía. No la cuestioné en aquel momento, porque parecía que sinceramente quería explicármelo algún día. Ni en un millón de años podría haber adivinado por qué le molestó tanto ver ese brazalete en mí. Ella no quería que yo fuera Hope porque sabía que la verdad me partiría el corazón.

_Tenía razón._

_Has estado desaparecida durante trece años, Hope._

La última palabra de la frase envía un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Poco a poco levanto mi cara lejos de su hombro y la miro. —Me has llamado Hope. No me llames así. No es mi nombre.

Asiente. —Lo siento, Rachel.

La última palabra de esa frase también envía un escalofrío por mi espalda. Me deslizo fuera de ella y me pongo de pie. —No me llames así, tampoco —le digo con firmeza. No quiero ser llamada Hope o Rachel o princesa o cualquier otra cosa que me separe de cualquier otra parte de mí misma. De pronto estoy sintiendo que soy personas completamente diferentes envueltas en una sola. Alguien que no sabe quién es ni de dónde pertenece y eso es preocupante. Nunca me he sentido tan aislada en mi vida, como si no hubiera una sola persona en este mundo en la que pueda confiar. Ni en mí misma. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en mis propios recuerdos.

Quinn se levanta y toma mis manos. Me está mirando, esperando que reaccione. Va a estar decepcionada porque no voy a reaccionar. No justo aquí. No en este momento.

Una parte de mí quiere llorar mientras envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y me susurra—: No te preocupes —en mi oído. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y gritar y golpearla por engañarme. Una parte de mí quiere permitirle que se continúe culpando a sí misma por no detener lo que dice que sucedió hace trece años. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de mí sólo quiere que todo se vaya. Quiero volver a no sentir de nuevo. Echo de menos la sensación de adormecimiento.

Alejo mis manos de ella y empiezo a caminar hacia el auto. —Necesito un capítulo de descanso —digo, más para mí que para ella.

Me sigue un paso atrás. —Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa. —Su voz suena derrotada y abrumada. Agarra mi brazo para detenerme, lo más probable es que sea para preguntarme cómo me siento, pero doy un tirón lejos de ella y me giro para enfrentarla. No quiero que me pregunte cómo me siento, porque no tengo ni idea.

Estoy corriendo a través de toda una gama de sentimientos en estos momentos, algunos que nunca he experimentado antes. La rabia, el miedo, la tristeza y la incredulidad se están formando dentro de mí y quiero que se detengan. Sólo quiero dejar de sentir todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Entonces levanto mis brazos, agarro su cara y presiono mis labios contra los suyos. La beso fuerte y rápido, deseando que reaccione, pero no lo hace. No me devuelve el beso. Se niega a ayudarme a hacer desaparecer el dolor, así que la ira se apodera de mí y separo mis labios de los suyos, a continuación, le doy una bofetada.

Apenas se estremece y eso me enfurece. Quiero que le duela como me está doliendo a mí. Quiero que sienta lo que sus palabras me hicieron. La abofeteo de nuevo y lo permite. Cuando todavía no reacciona, empujo contra su pecho. La empujo y empujo una y otra vez, tratando de devolverle hasta el último gramo de dolor que acaba de insertar en mi alma. Aprieto mis puños y la golpeó en el pecho, cuando eso no funciona, me pongo a gritar y a golpearla y trato de salir de sus brazos porque están envueltos a mí alrededor ahora. Me da la vuelta para que mi espalda esté contra su pecho y sus brazos me bloquean, cruzados con fuerza a través de mi estómago.

—Respira —susurra en mi oído—. Cálmate, Rachel. Sé que estás confundida y asustada, pero estoy aquí. Estoy justo aquí. Sólo respira.

Su voz es tranquila y reconfortante, cierro los ojos y la asimilo. Ella simula una respiración profunda, moviendo su pecho al ritmo del mío, obligándome a tomar un respiro y seguir su ejemplo. Tomo varias respiraciones lentas y profundas al mismo tiempo que las suyas. Cuando he dejado de luchar en sus brazos, poco a poco me da la vuelta y me tira contra su pecho.

—No quería hacerte daño de esta forma —susurra, acunando mi cabeza entre sus manos—. Es por eso que no te lo había dicho.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que ni siquiera estoy llorando. No he llorado en absoluto ya que la verdad salió de sus labios y eso hace un punto para rechazar las lágrimas que reclaman ser liberadas. Las lágrimas no me van a ayudar en estos momentos. Sólo me harán más débil.

Pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y me presiono ligeramente contra ella. Siento que soy vulnerable a más lágrimas cuando me abraza, porque se siente tan reconfortante. No necesito consuelo de nadie. Tengo que aprender a confiar en mí misma para mantenerme fuerte porque soy la única en la que puedo confiar, y aún estoy escéptica acerca de mi propia honradez. Todo lo que pensaba que conocía ha sido una mentira. No sé quién está en ella o quién conoce la verdad y me encuentro sin un ápice de confianza en mi corazón. Ni por Quinn, ni por Claire... ni siquiera por mí misma, realmente.

Doy un paso hacia atrás alejándome de ella y la miro a los ojos. — ¿Alguna vez ibas a decirme quién era? —Le pregunto— Y si nunca lo hubiera recordado ¿Alguna vez me lo hubieras contado? ¿Tenías miedo de que te dejara y nunca conseguirías follarme? ¿Es por eso que has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo?

Sus ojos se llenan de ofensa en el momento que las palabras fluyen de mis labios. —No, nena. Eso no es lo que era. Eso no es lo que es. No te lo había dicho porque tenía miedo de lo que te iba a pasar. Si lo reporto, ellos te llevarán lejos de Claire. Probablemente la arrestarán y te enviarán de nuevo a vivir con tu padre hasta que cumplas los dieciocho años. ¿Quieres que eso suceda? Amas a Claire y eres feliz aquí. No quería echar a perder eso por ti.

Libero una sarcástica risa y muevo la cabeza. Su razonamiento no tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido. —En primer lugar —le digo—, no meterían a Claire en la cárcel porque puedo garantizar que no sabe nada de esto. En segundo lugar, tengo dieciocho desde septiembre. Si mi edad es la razón por la que no estabas siendo honesta, ya me lo habrías dicho a estas alturas.

Se aprieta la parte de atrás de su cuello y mira hacia el suelo. No me gusta el nerviosismo que sale de ella ahora mismo. Puedo decir por la forma en que está reaccionando que no ha acabado con las confesiones.

—Rachel, hay muchas cosas que todavía necesito explicarte. —Mueve sus ojos de nuevo a los míos—. Tu cumpleaños no fue en septiembre. Tu cumpleaños es el 7 de mayo. Ni siquiera tendrás dieciocho años hasta dentro de seis meses más. ¿Y Claire? —Da un paso hacia mí, tomando mis dos manos—. Ella tiene que saber, Rachel. Tiene que hacerlo. Piensa en ello. ¿Quién más podría haber hecho esto?

Inmediatamente alejo mis manos de las suyas y me doy la vuelta. Sé que esto probablemente dolió más para ella al mantener este secreto para sí misma. Puedo ver en sus ojos que es doloroso tener que decirme todo esto. Pero le he estado dando el beneficio de la duda desde el momento en que la conocí, y cualquier dolor que sentía por ella ha sido negado por el hecho de que ahora está tratando de decirme que mi madre estuvo involucrada de alguna manera.

—Llévame a casa —exijo—. No quiero oír nada más. No quiero saber nada más esta noche.

Trata de tomar mis manos, pero las aparto de ella — ¡Llévame a casa! —grito. Comienzo a caminar de regreso al auto. Ya he oído bastante. Necesito a mi madre. Sólo tengo que verla y abrazarla, saber que no estoy completamente sola en esto, porque así es exactamente como me siento en estos momentos.

Llego a la valla antes que Quinn lo haga y trato de pasar por arriba, pero no puedo. Mis manos y brazos tiemblan y son débiles. Todavía lo estoy intentando por mi cuenta cuando ella viene en silencio detrás de mí y me levanta. Salto hacia abajo por el otro lado y camino hasta el auto.

Se sienta en el asiento del conductor y cierra su puerta, pero no arranca el auto. Está mirando el volante con la mano sobre el encendido. Miro sus manos con una mezcla de emociones, porque las quiero a mí alrededor. Quiero que me sostenga y frote mi espalda y mi cabello mientras me dice que todo va a estar bien. Pero también miro sus manos con disgusto, pensando en todas las formas íntimas en las que me ha tocado, y me abrazó sabiendo todo el tiempo que me ha estado engañando. ¿Cómo podía estar conmigo, sabiendo lo que sabe, y aun así permitiéndome creer las mentiras? No sé cómo puedo perdonarla por eso.

—Sé que es mucho para asimilar —dice en voz baja—. Sé que lo es. Te voy a llevar a casa, pero tenemos que hablar de esto mañana. —Se vuelve hacia mí, mirándome con ojos endurecidos—. Rachel, no puedes hablar con Claire acerca de esto. ¿Comprendes? No hasta que alguna de las dos entienda esto.

Asiento, sólo para apaciguarla. Honestamente no puede esperar que no hable con mi madre acerca de esto.

Vuelve su cuerpo hacia el mío en el asiento y se inclina hacia adelante, poniendo su mano en mi reposacabezas. —Lo digo en serio, nena. Sé que no crees que ella sea capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero hasta que sepamos más, necesitas mantener esto para ti misma. Si le dices a alguien, tu vida entera cambiará. Date tiempo para procesar todo. Por favor. Por favor, prométeme que esperarás hasta pasado mañana. Después que hablemos de nuevo.

El tono de terror en sus palabras traspasa mi corazón, y asiento de nuevo, pero esta vez realmente en serio.

Me mira durante unos segundos, luego lentamente se da la vuelta y arranca el auto, dirigiéndose a la carretera. Me lleva los seis kilómetros de regreso a mi casa y no hablamos hasta que se detiene frente a mi casa. Mi mano está en la manija de la puerta y estoy saliendo del auto cuando toma mi otra mano.

—Espera —dice. Espero, pero no me volteo de nuevo. Pongo un pie dentro y un pie en la acera. Mueve la mano a un lado de mi cabeza y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja—. ¿Vas a estar bien esta noche?

Suspiro ante la simplicidad de la pregunta. — ¿Cómo? —Me apoyo contra el asiento y me vuelvo hacia ella—. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien después de esta noche?

Me mira y sigue acariciándome el cabello con sus dedos. —Me está matando... dejarte ir así. No quiero dejarte sola. ¿Puedo volver en una hora?

Sé que está preguntando si puede entrar a través de mi ventana y acostarse junto mí, pero inmediatamente sacudo la cabeza. —No puedes —le digo, mi voz está quebrada—, es muy difícil estar cerca de ti ahora mismo. Sólo tengo que pensar. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente y aleja su mano de mi mejilla, luego la coloca de nuevo en el volante. Mira como salgo del auto y me alejo de ella.

* * *

><p><span>Domingo, 28 de Octubre del 2012, 12:37 AM<span>

Pasando a través de la puerta principal y hacia la sala, espero ser envuelta con una sensación de confort que estoy desesperadamente necesitando. La familiaridad y el sentido de pertenecer en esta casa es algo que necesito para calmarme, así ya no sentiré como si estallare en llanto en cualquier momento. Esta es mi casa, donde vivo con Claire... una mujer que me ama y haría lo que fuera por mí, sin importar lo que Quinn pudiera pensar.

Estoy de pie en la sala oscura y espero a que el sentimiento me envuelva, pero nunca lo hace. Miro alrededor con desconfianza y duda, y odio que esté observando mi vida desde un completamente diferente punto de vista justo ahora.

Atravieso la sala, deteniéndome justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Claire. Contemplo meterme en la cama con ella, pero su luz está apagada. Nunca había necesitado estar en su presencia tanto como lo quiero en este momento, pero no puedo atreverme a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Tal vez aún no estoy lista para enfrentarla. En su lugar, camino hacia el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

La luz de mi habitación se cuela por debajo de la puerta. Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, y luego abro suavemente la puerta. Claire está sentada en mi cama. Me mira cuando escucha el abrir de la puerta y de inmediato se pone de pie.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Luce preocupada, pero su voz tiene un borde de enojo. O tal vez de decepción.

—Con Quinn. Nunca dijiste a qué hora tenía que estar en casa.

Señala a la cama. —Siéntate. Necesitamos hablar.

Todo sobre ella se siente diferente ahora. La observo cautelosamente. Siento como que estoy pasando por movimientos en falso de ser una hija obediente mientras asiento. Es como si estuviera en una escena de la película dramática Lifetime. Me acerco a la cama y me siento, sin saber qué la ha irritado tanto. Estoy como esperando que descubra todo lo que yo he descubierto esta noche. Sería mucho más fácil cuando le diga al respecto.

Toma asiento al lado y se gira hacia mí. —No tienes permitido verla de nuevo —dice firmemente.

Parpadeo dos veces, mayormente por la conmoción del tema. No esperaba que fuera sobre Quinn. — ¿Qué? —digo, confusa—. ¿Por qué?

Mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca mi celular. — ¿Qué es esto? —dice entre dientes.

Observo mi celular siendo fuertemente sostenido en sus manos. Golpea un botón y sostiene en alto la pantalla frente a mí. — ¿qué demonios son estos tipos de mensajes, Rachel? Son horribles. Te dice horribles y viles cosas. —Tira el teléfono sobre la cama y alcanza mis manos, sujetándolas—. ¿Cómo te permites estar con alguien que te trata de esta manera? Te crié mejor que esto.

Ya no está levantando su voz. Ahora sólo está haciendo el papel de madre preocupada.

Aprieto sus manos en tranquilidad. Sé que voy a estar en problemas por tener el teléfono, pero necesito que sepa que los textos no son en absoluto lo que piensa que son. De hecho, me siento un poco tonta que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Cuando comparo este asunto con los nuevos que estoy enfrentando, parece un poco infantil.

—Mamá, no está hablando en serio. Me envía esos textos como una broma.

Deja escapar una desanimada risa y niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo. —Hay algo raro en ella, Rachel. No me gusta cómo te mira. No me gusta cómo me mira a mí. Y el hecho de que te compró un teléfono sin tener ningún respeto de mis reglas sólo sirve para demostrarte qué tipo de respeto tiene por los demás. Independientemente de si los mensajes son una broma, no confío en ella. No creo que debas confiar en ella, tampoco.

Fijo la mirada en ella. Continúa hablando, pero los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza cada vez son más y más fuertes, bloqueando cualquiera de las palabras que trata de perforar en mi cerebro. Mis palmas instantáneamente comienzan a sudar y puedo sentir a mi corazón golpeando en mis tímpanos. Todas sus creencias, elecciones y reglas parpadean en mi mente y estoy tratando de separarlos y ponerlos en sus propios capítulos, pero están corriendo todos juntos. Saco el primer pensamiento de la pila de preguntas y, simple y llanamente, le pregunto—: ¿Por qué no puedo tener un celular? —susurro. No estoy ni siquiera segura de sí pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche, pero deja de mover su boca, así que estoy bastante segura de que me escuchó—. E internet —agrego—. ¿Por qué no quieres que entre a internet?

Las preguntas se convierten en veneno en mi cabeza y siento como que tengo que sacarlas. Todo comienza a juntarse y espero que todo coincida. Estoy esperando que me haya protegido durante toda mi vida porque me ama y quiere protegerme. Pero en el fondo, se está volviendo rápidamente obvio que he sido protegida durante toda mi vida porque estaba escondiéndome.

— ¿Por qué me has educado en casa? —pregunto, mi voz mucho más fuerte esta vez.

Sus ojos están grandes y es obvio que no tiene idea de qué está impulsando esas preguntas ahora. Se levanta y me mira. —Estás girando esto hacia mí, Rachel. Vives bajo mi techo y sigues mis reglas. Estás castigada. No más celulares. No más novia. Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Golpea mi puerta al cerrarla detrás de ella e inmediatamente caigo en mi cama, sintiéndome incluso más desesperanzada que antes cuando entré por la puerta.

No puedo estar en lo cierto. Sólo es una coincidencia, Quinn no puede estar en lo correcto. Ella no haría algo así. Aprieto las lágrimas y me niego a creerlo. Tiene que haber otra explicación. Tal vez Quinn está confundida. Quizá Claire está confundida.

_Sé que yo estoy confundida._

Me quito mi vestido y me pongo una camiseta, luego apago la luz y me meto bajo las sábanas. Espero despertar mañana para darme cuenta que toda la noche sólo fue un mal sueño. Si no es así, no sé cuánto más puedo tomar antes de que mi fuerza se acabe completamente. Miro hacia las estrellas, brillando por sobre mi cabeza, y comienzo a contarlas. Empujo lejos a todos y a todo lo demás y me concentro, me concentro, me concentro en las estrellas.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan pasado el día de ayer rodeadas de sus seres queridos celebrando el nacimiento del niño Jesús.<p>

Les pido que por favor no tomen este capítulo como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, porque entonces sería un regalo de mierda jajaja

Si no leyeron el One Shot de mi amiga Jasgronn, por favor háganlo porque esta genial.

Si hay algún error de ortografía, discúlpenme, pero me niego a leer más de 2 veces este capítulo.

Saludos


End file.
